Contact
by Cinnamyl
Summary: Lorsque ses projets d'études et de carrière dans le mannequinat emportent Kise à l'étranger, Aomine et lui luttent pour vivre leur vie séparément tout en préservant leur lien particulier. La vie, comme ils s'y attendaient, devient compliquée. AoKise [traduction de la fanfiction 'Contact' de kaitou-marron]
1. Avant-propos

_Avant-propos_

Bonjour !

Alors, tout d'abord, ne fuyez pas tout de suite en voyant que ceci n'est pas un chapitre : le prologue de la fic vient juste après. Cependant, **il serait préférable (et utile) que vous lisiez cette page avant. **Pas d'inquiétudes, ce ne sera pas long.

Premièrement, il est vrai que j'aurais pu expliquer ce qui va suivre dans une note dans le prologue, mais ça aurait été encombrant, alors je m'en excuse.

La fanfiction qui va suivre est une traduction de la fanfiction rédigée en anglais de **kaitou-marron**, présente sur ce site, dont **voici l'url** : fanfiction. Net (slash) s (slash) 9312526 (slash) 1 (slash) Contact. Je suis désolée pour les espaces et les 'slash', mais FF net n'aime pas les liens… Au pire, vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes histoires favorites sur mon profil, ainsi que la page de l'auteur dans mes auteurs favoris.

Cette fanfiction est sans doute l'une des meilleures que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire, et j'espère être à la hauteur pour vous transmettre les émotions que l'auteure avait fait naître en moi lorsque je m'y suis plongée la première fois. Je veux la partager avec ceux qui n'ont pas forcément les connaissances nécessaires en anglais (ou qui préfèrent simplement le français), parce que je pense sincèrement que ne pas le faire serait perdre quelque chose.

**Concernant la traduction :**

Vous verrez que j'ai choisi de traduire les notes de l'auteure en bas de page. En effet, je trouve que connaître ses sentiments à l'issue de l'écriture d'un chapitre est intéressant.

Après ses notes viennent les miennes, qui seront des précisions sur la traduction. Par exemple, si j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec un terme qui n'a pas d'équivalent en français, je vous ferai part du pourquoi de mon choix de le traduire ainsi (j'y donnerai aussi le terme anglais d'origine, bien sûr).

De plus, je ne vous apprends rien en disant que le français est une langue un poil chiante à bien des égards (ne vous méprenez pas : je fais peut-être des fautes et je critique, mais j'aime ma langue). La fanfiction est, à l'origine, rédigée au présent. Sauf qu'en français, on a peu l'habitude de lire ou d'écrire au présent. J'ai donc pris le parti de traduire au passé pour moins 'choquer'. Voilà, voilà. D'autant qu'en soit, ça ne change pas grand-chose, c'est surtout entre l'auteure et moi.

Enfin, et j'en rajoute une couche : il est de notoriété publique que la langue française supporte très mal la répétition (sauf choix esthétique, mais alors là vous avez intérêt à être doué). J'ai donc tenté de les limiter et de rendre le tout fluide à lire. Je le dis au cas où quelqu'un aurait dans l'idée de venir m'envoyer un message pour me dire que je ne respectais pas tout à fait le texte d'origine. Eh bien oui, je n'ai pas envie de vous enflammer les pupilles en faisant n'importe quoi, lui répondrai-je.

_Concernant la fréquence de publication des chapitres, je posterai au pire un chapitre par semaine, selon l'avance que j'aurai =) Parfois plus d'un, mais jamais plus d'une semaine d'écart._

Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet avant-propos, et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.


	2. Prologue - Une décision impossible

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu l'avant-propos, cette fanfiction appartient à **kaitou-marron**, présente sur ce site, et voici le lien vers l'histoire originale :

**fanfiction. Net (slash) s (slash) 9312526 (slash) 1 (slash) Contact**

Je m'excuse pour les espaces et les 'slash' indiqués de la sorte, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix avec FF net...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue**

**Une décision impossible**

Aomine, assis sur le banc d'un parc, admirait le coucher de soleil avec la main de Kise dans la sienne. Le blond s'était blottit contre lui, la tête confortablement posée sur son épaule. Cette scène d'une niaiserie totale était des plus inhabituelle pour lui, mais le mannequin parvenait toujours à donner de l'intérêt aux choses les plus stupides.

Après quelques instants de sérénité, le blond se détacha de lui. Aomine fronça les sourcils lorsque la chaleur qui émanait du corps du garçon pressé contre le sien disparut.

« Aominecchi, il faut qu'on parle. »

La sonnette d'alarme résonna dans la tête du concerné. Bien que peu expérimenté dans le domaine des relations amoureuses, il reconnaissait encore une phrase de rupture quand il en entendait une. « T'es pas en train de me jeter, là ? »

Kise refusait de rencontrer son regard. « Pas exactement » répondit-il doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » le poussa l'autre.

Expirant lourdement, le blond s'expliqua, « Tu sais qu'on arrive à la fin de notre dernière année de lycée. » Aomine acquiesça, et il continua. « Mon manager a travaillé vraiment dur pour faire monter ma carrière au niveau international. J'ai été accepté dans une université américaine, et on a des clients qui veulent me voir y jouer au basketball pour que je puisse être dans des publicités qui marchent aussi pour le Japon. »

Aomine resta silencieux, et Kise tourna vers lui des yeux implorants. « Qu'est-ce je devrais faire ? »

« Tu en as parlé à Akashi ? » l'interrogea-t-il en supposant que le roux ne voudrait pas perdre son contrôle sur l'un de ses pions.

« Ouais », répondit le blond, un air déchiré sur le visage. « Akashicchi dit que je peux faire ce dont j'ai envie. Je pense qu'il comprend à quel point c'est une grande opportunité dans ma carrière. Mais ton avis est le seul qui compte vraiment pour moi. Si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille, je resterai ici. »

Le monde d'Aomine s'effondrait autour de lui. Chaque fibre de son être refusait l'idée d'une vie universitaire avec Kise à l'autre bout du monde. Mais, en même temps, il savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre cette décision pour l'autre garçon. « Kise, t'es pas un peu injuste ? C'est ton avenir. Je peux pas prendre la responsabilité de ce choix à ta place. »

Les yeux de Kise prirent un éclat vitreux à mesure que les larmes montaient dans les orbes dorés, brillants. « Tu ne comprends pas, Aominecchi. » soupira-t-il. L'une d'elles s'échappa lorsqu'il battit des paupières. « La distance peut faire beaucoup de mal à une relation. J'ai vu des choses terribles arriver à plusieurs de mes collègues, dans le milieu. Ils font tous des promesses, ils sont tous certains que leur amour est réel, mais la distance est bien trop dure à supporter. Et je t'aime, Aominecchi. » L'expression du blond montrait une angoisse pure alors qu'il continuait. « Je ne peux pas… Non, je n'irai pas sans ton approbation. » Lorsqu'il eût terminé, il se retourna pour essuyer ses joues humides avec sa manche.

Le poids des mots de Kise laissa sur Aomine une pression bien pire que n'importe quel championnat de basketball auquel il avait pu participer. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, et parvint à poser une dernière question. « Je peux avoir un peu de temps pour y réfléchir ? »

Les yeux dans le vague, Kise hocha la tête dans un mouvement à peine perceptible.

* * *

Aomine était incapable de se focaliser sur quoique ce soit d'autre que la décision impossible qu'il avait accepté de prendre pour son petit-ami. Le souvenir du visage plein de larmes de Kise lui noua l'estomac.

Le plus simple aurait été d'agir en égoïste et de renier la liberté du blond. Aomine imaginait un futur où la célébrité de Kise s'en tenait à une échelle nationale. Il était à peu près certain qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble, tout en progressant vers l'âge adulte. Seulement, Aomine craignait que s'il refusait de laisser son aîné partir, celui-ci en viendrait à nourrir des ressentiments de voir ses ailes ainsi brisées. Aomine devait-il faire ce qui était le mieux pour lui, ou ce qui était le mieux pour Kise ?

Un an plus tôt, il n'y aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de se montrer égoïste. Dans le passé, sa raison avait toujours pris racine dans ce côté de l'être humain qui ne tentait qu'à la cupidité, mais les bizarreries de l'amour défiaient cette raison. Et il aimait Kise, peut-être même plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer ou même l'admettre lui-même.

Quels étaient ces proverbes stupides et plein de niaiserie, sur l'amour et la distance ? Quelque chose comme 'si tu aimes quelqu'un, laisse-le partir et attend qu'il revienne', ou encore 'loin des yeux, près du cœur'. Toutes ces idées lui semblaient absurdes, alors qu'il ne voyait rien de mal à préférer une relation facile et confortable. Cependant, il aurait été le premier à admettre qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus versée dans le romantisme au monde. Alors peut-être que prendre un peu de la graine des plus connaisseurs en matière d'amour était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Avec un soupir, Aomine réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas être la raison pour laquelle Kise avait peur d'aller de l'avant. Plus exactement, il ne pouvait pas exiger de Kise qu'il ne reste que pour son propre bien à lui. Si le blond le faisait, il savait qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie à se demander si son amour était assez fort pour compenser le fait qu'il avait forcé l'autre à renoncer à la chance d'une grande carrière. Il devait laisser à Kise son indépendance (tout en espérant que le blond refuserait de la prendre).

Il attrapa son téléphone, et nota que l'horloge indiquait qu'il était trois heures du matin. Il appela le blond sans en prendre compte.

« -minecchi » Kise bailla dans l'appareil en décrochant. « Il est tard… Ou tôt, tout dépend de comment tu vois les choses, j'imagine. Je te manque déjà ? »

Aomine s'étonna de la vitesse à laquelle le blond émergeait. Imaginer Kise au réveil avec les cheveux en bataille le fit sourire, bien que son cœur le fasse souffrir. « Salut toi », commença-t-il, la voix chargé d'émotion. « J'ai réfléchis, à propos de ton opportunité. »

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Kise s'était tut.

« Au final, je pense pas que ce soit à moi de prendre cette décision. Mais si tu as besoin de ma bénédiction pour considérer tes deux options, alors tu l'as. Kise, tu peux y aller si tu en as envie ou si tu sens que tu le dois. Je te retiendrai pas. On y arrivera, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Aomine se mura ensuite dans le silence et attendit une réponse.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Kise parla enfin. « Je pars, Aominecchi. »

« Je sais. » répondit-il avec le sentiment que c'était vraiment le cas.

« Je t'aime. » Les doux mots de Kise étaient entachés par le désespoir dans sa voix.

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'avais une idée comme ça en tête depuis ma première fic sur KnB, je réfléchissais vraiment à la façon dont Aomine et Kise réagiraient à certaines choses. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que j'écris une fic longue, alors je me sens à la fois nerveuse et impatiente. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous continuerez à lire même quand je pousserai le côté dramatique au maximum. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Notes de traduction : **Concernant les proverbes auxquels réfléchit Aomine, je vous avouerai que j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver une version originale du premier parce que tout le monde n'accorde pas son violon de la même façon (il ne se trompe pas de beaucoup, ceci dit). En définitive, il semblerait que ce soit plutôt _« __Si tu aimes quelqu'un__, __laisse_-le _partir_._ S'il te revient, c'est qu'il est à toi_ ». Quant au second, il en existe deux versions (« _loin des yeux, loin du cœur_ » et celle-ci) et, en l'occurrence, l'auteure a utilisé celle-ci.


	3. 1 - Comme si le monde s'effondrait

**Chapitre un**

**Comme si le monde s'effondrait**

En ayant pris sa décision de partir suivre l'université en Amérique, Kise se surprit lui-même à se préoccuper d'Aomine plus que d'habitude. La culpabilité le rongeait. Il pensait que le bleuté, égoïste par nature, refuserait de le laisser partir.

Dans l'intimité de la chambre de ce dernier, Kise fixait ouvertement son petit-ami assit à côté de lui, sur le sol, à feuilleter un magazine sans grande conviction. Les lèvres du blond se retroussèrent lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Aomine arborait un air renfrogné (qu'il pouvait différencier de ses traits grognons habituels) qui devenait un peu trop familier depuis quelques temps.

« On a tout l'été. » Kise brisa le silence.

« Hein ? » Son cadet, interrogateur, riva ses yeux sur lui.

« Tu avais l'air triste », répondit simplement Kise. « Je te rappelais juste qu'on est qu'au tout début du printemps, et qu'on a jusqu'à la fin de l'été. »

« Je l'sais ça, idiot. » rétorqua Aomine en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et j'avais pas l'air triste. »

« Triste. Pensif. C'est exactement la même chose sur ton visage. » Commenta le blond.

« Qu'est-ce que j'suis censé comprendre ? »

Avec un sourire joueur, Kise fit une pichenette de l'index entre les sourcils froncés d'Aomine.

Ce dernier dégagea sa main d'une tape. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » fit-il en plissant les yeux.

Kise sourit, se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur le front de l'autre garçon. Leur proximité était telle qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur du souffle de son petit-ami dans son cou, et un frisson le parcouru en réponse. Les bras d'Aomine l'entourèrent pour l'attirer plus près. Quand la bouche du plus jeune effleura sa gorge, Kise retint son souffle. Il n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque le bleuté le plaqua au sol avec un sourire pervers. Dos contre le plancher, Kise leva ses mains pour les glisser sous le haut de son cadet, et Aomine pressa sa paume contre l'entrejambe du blond.

Avec un léger gémissement, Kise souffla « On a assez de temps ? ». Au-dessus de lui, Aomine se raidit, et l'aîné réalisa la double portée de sa question. Le compte à rebours avant son départ avait déjà commencé, et ils n'auraient jamais assez de temps ensemble. S'éclaircissant la voix, il ajouta « Avant que tes parents ne rentrent, je veux dire. »

« Aaah, ouais », percuta Aomine d'une voix étrange. « Il est pas si tard, donc mon père rentrera pas avant un moment. Et ma mère avait des trucs à faire, elle devrait pas rentrer avant une heure ou deux. »

Fermant les yeux et secouant la tête, Kise se maudit mentalement d'avoir ruiné l'atmosphère. Il se fit deux promesses : 1) ne jamais mentionner quoique ce soit qui puisse rappeler à Aomine qu'il partait, et 2) entraîner celui-ci au bord de l'inconscience par le biais du sexe afin d'effacer de sa mémoire le poids de ces dernières minutes.

Kise bougea ses mains de façon à encercler la taille de son cadet et le tira doucement à lui. L'autre comprit l'invitation, se laissa entraîner vers le sol et ils pressèrent leurs lèvres contre celles de l'autre. Aomine resta cependant hésitant jusqu'à ce que les hanches de Kise viennent chercher les siennes. Ce mouvement sembla balayer toutes les pensées noires de l'esprit du plus grand lorsque le blond sentit ses mains défaire les boutons de son jean.

* * *

Le printemps passa sans que rien ne vienne le troubler, et aucun projet particulier ne succéda à la remise des diplômes. Kise divisait son temps entre sa famille, ses amis et son travail. Néanmoins, ce que tout le monde comprenait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le formuler était le fait que la majeure partie de son temps appartenait à Aomine.

Durant les brefs congés de ce dernier entre la fin du lycée et le début de l'université, le blond passait des jours entiers avec son cadet (dont les parents ne soupçonnaient même pas la relation, malgré l'étrange quantité de magazines de mode qu'il détenait). Ils traînaient çà et là, jouaient au basketball et faisaient l'amour. Kise aurait été honnêtement incapable de se souvenir d'un temps où il avait été plus heureux, et il était certain qu'il en était de même pour son petit-ami.

Un après-midi, alors que leurs corps étaient enchevêtrés dans les draps du plus jeune, celui-ci prit Kise contre lui. Son dos calé contre le torse d'Aomine, le blond l'observa avec un sourire serein tandis que les doigts sombres retraçaient son bras pour aller s'échouer sur son ventre.

« Je voudrais pouvoir te garder contre moi pour toujours », murmura Aomine d'une voix endormie.

Alors que le souffle lent du bleuté parvenait à ses oreilles et qu'il le sentait se détendre autour de lui, Kise -bien qu'il doutait que l'autre garçon se souviendrait de ce moment plus tard- savait que la tendresse dans la voix de son petit-ami resterait gravée dans son esprit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

'Je pars bientôt.' Il réalisait l'ampleur de cette idée pour la première fois. La tristesse s'immisça en lui, et il se mit à pleurer au milieu de l'étreinte d'Aomine jusqu'à sombrer dans le sommeil à son tour.

* * *

Quand débuta le mois d'avril, Kise commença à prendre des cours particuliers pendant qu'Aomine démarrait l'université. Avec le soutien de son manager, il prit un tuteur pour l'aider à améliorer ses compétences en anglais.

Bien entendu, Aomine rejoignit le club de basketball et les engagements qui allaient avec, mais qu'il ignora autant que son équipe le laissait le faire. Il parvint à obtenir une invitation occasionnelle pour Kise qui les rejoignait alors, lorsque le temps et son travail de mannequin le lui permettaient.

Le blond s'était sentit flatté que son petit ami gardait un coin de son esprit libre pour lui (surtout maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de co-équipiers pour jouer régulièrement) et fut agréablement surpris de la facilité avec laquelle les membres du club de basket l'acceptèrent. Parfois il jouait, et d'autres fois il préférait regarder Aomine en action en compagnie de Momoi.

Les vacances d'été commencèrent et Kise se retrouva à organiser son temps de la même façon que durant le printemps : à essayer de concilier activités sociales et professionnelles. A mesure que juillet cédait la place à août, il remarqua qu'Aomine devenait de plus en plus silencieux et patient.

« Il faut que je commence à rassembler mes affaires », annonça-t-il un jour. « Ce sera ennuyant, alors tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi et faire ce dont tu as envie. Je sais que tu détestes perdre ton temps. »

Le visage du concerné resta indéchiffrable lorsqu'il lui répondit. « J'm'en fous. C'est pas grave si je reste assis à te regarder. »

En fait, ils réussirent même à s'amuser un peu en faisant le tri dans les affaires du blond dont la plupart n'étaient que des babioles qu'il avait amassées au fil des années.

« Pourquoi t'as un truc pareil ? » demanda le plus jeune en désignant l'ours en peluche rembourré et coloré de tons hideux oscillant entre le rose, l'orange et le vert qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Kise haussa les épaules. « Un cadeau d'une fan passionnée ? »

« Et ça ?» Aomine continua en agitant un énorme pot rempli de cadenas.

Laissant échapper un souffle exaspéré, l'aîné expliqua « Une fois, dans une interview, j'avais fait allusion comme ça au fait que le cadenas de mon casier à l'école avait disparu. Mes fans avaient donc décidé de m'en envoyer. Ça n'avait pas arrêté de déclencher le détecteur de métaux pendant les vérifications de routine avant que je n'ai pu recevoir un message de mes fans. La sécurité avait dû ouvrir tous mes colis pendant des mois. J'ai cru que mon manager allait me tuer. »

L'histoire arracha un sourire à Aomine. « C'est tout à fait toi de balancer des trucs sans réfléchir aux conséquences. »

« Je me suis amélioré », se défendit-il. Ils se fixèrent mutuellement un instant par-dessus le pot de cadenas et, notant l'étincelle de tendresse dans les yeux de son petit-ami, Kise commença mentalement le décompte. 'Trois, deux, un…' Réglé comme une horloge, Aomine s'approcha de lui. Ses doigts venaient de toucher la joue de Kise quand la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux garçons firent un bond en arrière, l'air coupable.

Le blond paniqua et, levant les yeux vers la porte, sentit son humeur s'alléger d'un seul coup. « Frangine ! » s'exclama-t-il, joyeux. « T'es venue nous voir aujourd'hui. » Il bondit vers l'entrée de sa chambre les bras grands ouverts, ignorant le regard suspicieux qu'elle lançait entre Aomine et lui.

Sa sœur accepta facilement l'embrassade et lui glissa « Ce n'est pas parce que maman et papa ne savent pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux derrière une porte fermée que je suis aveugle. »

Kise feignit l'innocence en riant et répondit « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

L'aînée les laissa seuls après un salut de la main faussement joyeux en direction d'Aomine. Le blond retourna aux côtés de son petit-ami avec un haussement d'épaules résigné, et ils reprirent leur tri dans ses affaires.

« Est-ce que ta sœur vient juste de faire la casse-couilles (1) ou c'est moi ? » demanda Aomine en grinçant des dents.

« Eh bien alors, tu n'es pas plutôt du genre confiant, normalement? » ronronna l'autre en jetant un regard en biais à son compagnon.

« -Ouais, et t'aimes ça.

-Et tu viens vraiment de dire 'casse-couilles' ? » Kise s'étonna tout haut.

Aomine répondit d'une tape joueuse à l'arrière de la tête blonde.

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula avant qu'Aomine n'entre à nouveau dans la chambre de son cadet. A ce stade, Kise avait terminé d'emballer le nécessaire pour l'envoyer en Amérique. Sa chambre paraissait vide, à l'exception des cartons longeant le mur.

A peine le cadet était-il entré et avait-il fermé la porte que l'autre étudiait son visage avec attention. Comme d'habitude, Aomine ne dit pas un mot. Mais le choc qui se lisait sur son visage communiquait à Kise tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Le jour où il était censé partir approchait à grands pas, et Aomine ne pouvait tout simplement pas en supporter un rappel aussi visible dans la chambre du blond.

'C'est la dernière fois que je l'invite ici' avait-il décidé. 'C'est la dernière fois qu'Aominecchi est dans ma chambre.' Une partie de lui se brisa à cette prise de conscience.

« Salut toi » fit-il tandis qu'un sourire feint se dessinait sur son visage. S'avançant vers Aomine, il prit ce dernier par la main et le conduit jusqu'à son lit. Le bleuté, toujours perturbé, se laissa asseoir sans trop d'efforts. Kise s'agenouilla et rechercha son expression.

L'étendue de souffrance qui se reflétait dans les yeux bleus comme la nuit déroba à Kise toute capacité de s'exprimer. Sans un mot, Aomine entoura le blond de ses bras et posa sa tête dans le creux entre l'épaule et le cou de son aîné. Ce dernier appuya une main dans le dos du bleuté et emmêla l'autre dans les cheveux sombres. Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc lorsqu'il sentit une humidité caractéristique traverser son haut. Jamais encore il n'avait été témoin des pleurs de l'autre. Ses lèvres se serrèrent, et il lutta pour ravaler ses propres larmes. Il avait le sentiment que le monde tel qu'il le connaissait était en train de s'effondrer.

* * *

**Note de fin de l'auteur :** J'augmente le rating par sûreté, mais surtout pour les prochains chapitres. Le titre de ce chapitre est probablement plus dramatique que le chapitre lui-même, lol. Honnêtement, je pense qu'Aomine et Kise auraient une relation amoureuse dans laquelle ils tiennent vraiment l'un à l'autre, et j'espère que j'ai bien été en mesure de retranscrire ce sentiment. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés. =)

**Notes pour la traduction :** (1) « casse-couilles ». Le terme utilisé en anglais pour cette phrase est 'cockblock', et il est difficile d'en définir un équivalent en français. Ce terme est celui qui me semblait le plus approprié à la situation mais, pour la petite explication, 'cockblock' désigne –en gros- une personne qui vient volontairement casser un plan sexuel.


	4. 2 - Au revoir, mon ange

**Chapitre deux**

**Au revoir, mon ange**

Quelques jours avant le départ de Kise pour l'Amérique, Akashi donna l'ordre à la Génération des Miracles et à Momoi de se retrouver pour faire des adieux convenables au blond. Ce dernier songeait que cette réunion pouvait aussi bien servir un deuxième but : rappeler à Aomine que le reste des titulaires de l'époque Teikô étaient là s'il en avait besoin. Et il appréciait cet effort de la part de ses anciens camarades.

Réunis autour de deux tables rassemblées un peu n'importe comment dans un fast-food du coin, Kise parlait à tout le monde avec entrain. Aomine restait cependant étrangement en retrait. Après plusieurs essais infructueux destinés à amener le bleuté dans la conversation, le blond lança un regard inquiet à Momoi qui haussa simplement les épaules, ce qu'il prit comme une incitation à continuer ses plaisanteries sans queue ni tête. A la fin de la soirée, Kise était épuisé, mais heureux. Il prit le temps de faire ses au revoir à chaque membre de la toute première équipe de basketball dont il avait fait partie.

Armé d'un grand sourire, il entoura Kuroko de ses bras. « Je crois que c'est toi qui va me manquer le plus, Kurokocchi ! »

Après qu'il se soit un peu éloigné, Kuroko lui adressa un regard critique et le dévia sur Aomine. « J'en doute. »

« Toujours aussi franc. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Kurokocchi », avoua Kise avant de le laisser.

Midorima lui lança judicieusement un regard noir et recula. Ignorant celui-ci, le blond attira l'autre garçon dans ses bras. « Un câlin aussi pour Midorimacchi ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu peux m'envoyer mon horoscope n'importe quand, je le lirai toujours et chérirai chaque message. » Il relâcha le vert et, se retournant, dû monter son regard d'un cran.

« Murasakibaracchi ! » Avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui tendre les bras, le violet planta une main ferme sur sa tête et ébouriffa les mèches blondes. « Je t'enverrai des en-cas américains », offrit Kise.

Murasakibara le regarda avec toute son attention. « Promis, Kise-chin ? »

« Absolument », lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Le poids sur sa tête s'allégea au profit de petites tapes rassurantes avant que le plus grand ne s'écarte.

« Akashicchi », entama le blond. Il inclina la tête et continua « Merci de m'avoir donné l'opportunité de jouer avec vous tous. »

Sous le regard scrutateur d'Akashi, Kise se tendit. Cependant, le roux lui répondit simplement : « C'est ta décision. Sois fier de toi, et ne regarde pas en arrière. »

Ces mots ne pouvaient que résonner bizarrement aux oreilles de Kise. Seulement, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir au sens caché derrière le message d'Akashi, des bras minces avaient encerclé sa taille. « Momocchi », sourit-il davantage. Il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla : « Prend soin d'Aominecchi pour moi après mon départ. Il aura besoin de ton amitié et de ton soutien. Il en a toujours besoin. » Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, il put voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Elle hocha la tête et se décala sur le côté pour lui révéler Aomine.

Kise se rapprocha, hésitant. « Aominecchi », fit-il doucement. Il prit la main de l'autre garçon dans la sienne mais, son cadet ne lui répondant pas, il sentit un sentiment de vulnérabilité grandir en lui. Il jeta un regard vers ses amis et remarqua qu'ils étaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Finalement, Akashi prit la parole. « J'y vais. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. » Les autres prirent cela comme un feu vert pour se disperser.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Aomine rencontra enfin son regard.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, ce soir ? » l'interrogea Kise en resserrant sa prise sur la main brune.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules. « Je voulais te laisser dire au revoir aux autres. »

« Tu fais aussi partie de l'équipe. Tu aurais pu t'impliquer davantage dans les conversations. Ils vont s'inquiéter pour toi, maintenant », protesta le blond.

Aomine se renfrogna. « C'est faux. Ils me connaissent mieux que ça. Je suis moi. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours été. J'étais comme ça avant de te rencontrer, et je le serai encore après ton départ. »

« Oh. » Kise s'écarta, blessé par les mots de son petit-ami. « Excuse-moi », murmura-t-il. Il observa ensuite son interlocuteur avec attention, mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Avec un haussement d'épaules, le blond frôla Aomine en passant sans plus un regard. Le geste déclencha une réponse chez le bleuté.

« Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça », admit-il avec réticence en rejoignant son aîné. « Je veux juste pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. J'ai pas besoin que qui que ce soit le fasse. »

Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à s'en repartir ensemble.

Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Aomine envelopper les siens, les lèvres du blond se courbèrent en un sourire satisfait.

« Tu rentres chez toi ce soir ? » demanda le bleuté.

« Ouais, mes vieux m'attendent. » Kise se pencha en avant et caressa légèrement les lèvres du plus jeune des siennes avant de s'écarter. « Je te verrai plus tard. » Après s'être reculé, il appela : « Momocchi, tu peux sortir maintenant. »

Momoi émergea de l'obscurité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, Satsuki ? » l'interrogea Aomine, surpris.

« Je m'inquiétais », elle fronça les sourcils.

Le blond intercepta le regard de son petit-ami et haussa simplement un sourcil pour signifier à son compagnon qu'il avait tort de croire que personne ne s'en ferait pour lui.

Un signe de la main amical plus tard, Kise repartit dans une direction différente de celle des deux autres.

* * *

Le jour du départ de Kise pour l'Amérique, Aomine lui fit savoir que, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était simplement être avec lui. Il resta assis durant une longue heure dans la salle d'attente de l'agence de mannequinat représentant Kise pendant que son petit-ami faisait ses adieux à ceux avec qui il avait travaillé depuis le collège. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent chez le blond, l'humeur se fit pleine d'entrain tandis qu'amis et famille se réunissaient pour dire au revoir au garçon. Cependant, seul Aomine resta avec lui dans le train à grande vitesse à destination de l'aéroport de Narita. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, et Kise finit par fermer les yeux et reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son cadet.

'C'est sûrement le premier moment de calme qu'il a eu depuis longtemps' réalisa le bleuté en observant son visage endormi. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que les paupières à peine entrouvertes de son compagnon ne le surprennent en pleine réflexion.

Kise cligna des yeux, ensommeillé, et sourit. « Coucou, Aominecchi. Je t'aime. »

L'air angélique sur le visage du blond et ses mots doux firent monter la chaleur aux joues d'Aomine. Il avait toujours été impressionné par l'aptitude de son petit-ami à communiquer ses sentiments aussi naturellement. Même si lui ressentait la même chose, les mots sortaient toujours bizarrement de sa bouche. « Je t'aime aussi, crétin. » Il soupira intérieurement devant sa façon de s'exprimer, rude et brusque.

Le train arriva au terminal attendu, et Aomine suivit Kise durant le processus d'enregistrement et de récupération des billets. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bout de la ligne de sécurité.

« J'imagine que c'est l'heure des au revoir, Aominecchi », fit le blond, un air triste sur le visage.

Bien qu'Aomine savait que son aîné espérait du réconfort ou des encouragements de sa part, son esprit restait vide. Il n'avait jamais été bon avec les mots, encore moins lorsque ça touchait aux sentiments. Il ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et adressa à Kise un regard qui signifiait 'Qu'attends-tu de moi ?'

« Bon, eh bien » commença le blond, une résolution inébranlable ayant pris possession de son regard. « Si tu n'as rien à dire, alors je vais parler. Et, s'il te plaît, écoute tout ce qui va suivre en gardant l'esprit ouvert. »

Aomine acquiesça.

L'aîné prit une profonde inspiration, puis continua. « Je me rends compte que c'est égoïste de ma part d'aller étudier en Amérique, jouer au basket et faire du mannequinat. Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions de te blesser. Cela dit, je me dois d'être réaliste par rapport à moi-même, à toi, et à nous. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi de quelque façon que ce soit, émotionnellement parlant. Donc, je t'en prie, vis ta vie sans avoir peur de là où elle te mène. N'ai pas peur d'aller de l'avant. Je n'hésiterai pas… à vivre la mienne. »

Aomine cru que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner autour de lui. Le son des battements de son cœur se répandait en échos caverneux dans ses oreilles. Kise ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être en train de suggérer ce qu'il croyait comprendre. « Est-ce que t'es en train d'essayer de rompre avec moi ? »

« Non », répondit-il en refusant de croiser le regard du plus jeune. « C'est juste que je sais ce que la distance peut faire. Je veux juste que nous soyons honnêtes envers nous-mêmes et l'un envers l'autre. Je dis simplement que je comprendrai si tu rencontres quelqu'un de spécial. D'accord, Aominecchi ? »

Aomine répliqua avec la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. « Qui est-ce que je pourrais rencontrer qui serait plus spécial que toi ? »

En face de lui, le masque de calme apparent que maintenait soigneusement Kise se décomposa. Aomine l'observait alors que des larmes envahissaient les yeux dorés et roulaient le long de son visage. Il se pencha et les embrassa pour les faire disparaître des joues du blond.

« T'es qu'un idiot, Aominecchi », articula Kise d'une voix serrée. « Pourquoi a-t' il fallut que tu rendes ça encore plus difficile pour moi ? Tu aurais pu juste être fidèle à toi-même, insensible, et les choses auraient été plus faciles. » Il essuya ses yeux de son poing fermé.

L'attirant contre lui, Aomine écrasa leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. La soudaineté du geste laissa Kise dans un état de soumission qui permit au bleuté de lui donner un dernier baiser, dévastateur. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il ajouta : « Tu devrais y aller. Tu voudrais pas rater ton avion, non ? »

Etourdi, Kise se contenta d'hocher la tête en passant deux de ses doigts sur ses lèvres gonflées.

« -Je t'aime, idiot. Et j'attendrai de tes nouvelles.

-Je t'aime aussi, Aominecchi. »

Etait-ce l'imagination d'Aomine, ou bien la voix de Kise sonnait-elle désespérée tandis qu'il prononçait ces trois mots ? L'aîné décida de ne pas s'attarder sur cette constatation et observa plutôt Kise en silence alors qu'il hissait son sac sur son épaule et se dirigeait vers la ligne de sécurité, ne regardant qu'une seule fois en arrière pour lui adresser un dernier au revoir.

Aomine resta là jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir la tête blonde. « Au revoir, mon ange », soupira-t-il bien qu'il savait que son petit-ami ne pouvait désormais plus l'entendre. Il rentra ensuite chez lui, seul cette fois.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Est-ce que c'était des adieux satisfaisants ? Je ne sais même pas, lol, mais j'espère. Après cette partie, les choses deviennent plus difficiles (pour eux et pour moi à écrire, aussi). Je continuerai à faire de mon mieux pour produire une histoire intéressante. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés. =)

**Note de traduction : **« mon ange », "sweetheart" dans la version originale. Etant donné qu'il n'en existe pas de traduction bien définie, c'est le terme qui me semblait le plus approprié pour Aomine désignant Kise, d'autant qu'il qualifiait le visage de Kise comme angélique, dans le train. :)

Je devrais poster le prochain dimanche si je ne rencontre pas de problème de connexion (comprendre que s'il neige, c'est foutu), histoire de me laisser assez d'avance pour ne pas en arriver à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Les chapitres n'étant pas très longs, ça me ferait mal de vous imposer autant d'attente...


	5. 3 - Repli sur soi

**Chapitre trois**

**Repli sur soi**

Kise parvint à son appartement (dans une résidence affiliée à son agence) vidé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. S'il devait décrire New York en une phrase, il dirait «c'est Tokyo, en plus sale et en moins amicale ». La barrière des langues s'avérait plus difficile à surmonter que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Lire lui était assez facile, mais parler l'épuisait.

Heureusement, toutes les affaires qu'il avait faites envoyer du Japon avaient déjà été livrées et attendaient en piles sur le sol de son nouveau foyer. Il parvint à trouver le carton contenant la literie et en sortit rapidement le matelas d'air pour le gonfler, puis s'y effondra pour un peu de repos amplement mérité.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il attrapa son téléphone sur lequel luisaient les nombres 5 :37. 'On est toujours en plein milieu de l'après-midi, ou c'est déjà le matin ? Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?' Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, interrogateur. 'Le matin', il confirma ses doutes en relevant le rideau.

Bien que surpris d'avoir dormi plus de douze heures, il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Il soupira et entama sa première journée de vie à l'étranger. Après sa douche, il passa deux bonnes heures à défaire ses cartons et, vers 8 :00, s'aventura dehors pour trouver quelque chose à manger avant de commencer ce qui allait être une bien longue journée.

A son grand bonheur, les Starbucks semblaient être aussi omniprésents à New York qu'à Tokyo. Le cadre familier l'aida à se détendre. Il s'assit et prit vite fait un selfie sur lequel il souriait niaisement avec son café et un bagel. Il le posta sur son blog avec pour légende « Je suis arrivé en Amérique ! », et ajouta un commentaire « Aah ! Premier repas de mon séjour. C'est drôle, j'avais la même chose au Japon ! (^_^) ».

Des dizaines de commentaires de ses fans lui étaient déjà parvenus au moment où il terminait son petit-déjeuner, tous lui souhaitant bonne chance en lui promettant de continuer à le soutenir.

'Je suis Kise Ryôta' se répéta-t-il afin d'établir un sentiment d'identité et de booster sa confiance. Il afficha un plan sur son téléphone portable et planifia un itinéraire pour se rendre au siège de la filiale new yorkaise de son agence de mannequinat.

Il en passa les portes quinze minutes avant son rendez-vous prévu à 10 :00 avec son nouveau manager. Bien qu'il avait déjà expérimenté ce genre de rencontre, Kise ressentait de l'appréhension. Non seulement il avait quelques appréhensions quant au fait de devoir parler une langue qui n'était pas la sienne, mais en plus il prenait pleinement conscience qu'il était à présent un adulte qui se représentait lui-même dans un pays étranger. Il n'était désormais plus question de compter sur le sourire rassurant de sa mère durant les shooting photo ou sur la solidarité de sa sœur lors des longues journées ou sur des cadres peu confortables. Le nombre d'éléments qui ne lui étaient pas familiers autour de lui commencèrent à ronger ses nerfs déjà à vifs.

Lorsqu'il fut appelé, Kise pénétra dans le bureau la tête haute et un portfolio fermement tenu dans ses mains. Deux personnes étaient assises derrière un large secrétaire.

Celui qu'il devina être son nouveau manager, un homme d'âge mûr avec des lunettes dernier cri, l'invita à prendre un siège et il obéit. « La filiale japonaise nous a informé que nous n'aurions pas besoin d'interprète, mais j'ai pensé plus prudent d'en prendre un au cas où. Ils peuvent parfois faciliter ces rencontres. »

L'homme en question répéta ce qui venait d'être dit en japonais.

Kise attendit qu'il eût terminé pour répondre en anglais « J'apprécie votre considération. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas qu'un interprète soit nécessaire. Il peut bien entendu rester, si vous le préférez. »

« Votre anglais semble assez bon », fit le manager d'une voix légèrement conquise. « Les autres que nous avons représentés ne le parlaient pas aussi couramment. » Il se présenta enfin lui-même après avoir indiqué à l'interprète qu'il pouvait partir. « Je m'appelle Charles Davis. Je vais travailler avec vous ici, en Amérique. » Il tendit une main, et le blond la serra avec fermeté.

« Davis-s… Pardon, Monsieur Davis, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Ki-Ryôta Kise. » Il plaisanta de ses propres erreurs : « Je suis désolé, les différences culturelles. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure », ajouta-t-il en un haussement d'épaules.

« - Arrêtons là les formalités. Tu peux m'appeler Charles, et je t'appellerai Ryôta. Je vois que tu as amené ton portfolio. J'ai vu quelques-uns de tes travaux au passage, mais est-ce que ça te dérange si j'y jette un œil de plus près ?

-Pas du tout. » Kise tendit son dossier.

Le silence envahit la pièce tandis que Charles passait les photos en revue. « Elles sont fantastiques. Depuis combien de temps fais-tu du mannequinat ? »

« Environ six ans », répondit le blond.

« Bien, un professionnel saisonnier, donc. » Le manager marqua une pause, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose ou non. Finalement, il reprit : « Tu sais que tu es ici à New York, pas vrai ? Tu peux trouver tous les types de soutien dont tu as besoin. Si tu veux rester en lien avec ta culture pendant que tu es ici, je peux t'aiguiller dans la bonne direction. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire », répondit-il doucement.

Charles le regarda avec curiosité. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« - Je suis ici pour travailler, donc je vais essayer de m'acclimater à mon nouvel environnement le plus vite possible.

-Tu sais quoi, Ryôta ? Tu as la bonne attitude. »

Kise sourit, comprenant qu'il avait fait une première impression satisfaisante.

« A présent, parlons de ces publicités d'athlétisme que tu vas avoir en jouant au basketball à l'université de New York… »

* * *

« Dai-chan, il faut que tu ailles en cours des fois », Momoi lui fit la remarque au début de l'entraînement de basket

« C'est la fac. Personne va en cours », lui répondit Aomine, dédaigneux. « En plus, pourquoi j'devrais aller me fatiguer en classe quand t'es là pour me dire c'que j'ai besoin de savoir ? »

« Tu sais que j'essayais seulement de t'aider, lorsque Ki-chan était encore là. »

A la mention du blond, l'humeur d'Aomine s'assombrit.

Certains de ses nouveaux co-équipiers avaient entendu la conversation et s'y immiscèrent. « Ton ami est parti ? » l'interrogea l'un d'eux dont il ne réussissait pas à replacer le nom. « C'est dommage. Il aurait pu venir à la fac ici. Vous devez bien jouer, ensemble. »

La poigne du bleuté se resserra sur la bouteille qu'il tenait. 'Il devait venir ici. Il devrait être ici.'

« Sekai-kun, tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? » Un autre co-équipier innomé vint s'ajouter à la conversation.

'Ah', pensa Aomine en se focalisant sur l'information peu utile pour distraire son esprit. 'Sekai, c'est son nom.'

Le nouveau venu continua. « Aomine-kun parlait de Kise Ryôta, tu sais, le mannequin. Ils disaient dans la rubrique divertissements aux infos qu'il partait dans une université américaine. »

La déclaration attira les regards curieux de plusieurs membres du club, et le co-équipier encore sans nom leva ses mains en signe de défense. « Hey, ma sœur est une fan, okay ? C'est pas comme si j'accordais une attention particulière à la mode ou aux mannequins. »

« Ce n'est pas tout », intervint une voix traînante et familière.

Les yeux d'Aomine se plissèrent quand ils se dirigèrent sur Imayoshi. De tous ceux avec qui il avait joué à Tôô, il avait fallu qu'il finisse dans le même établissement que celui qui avait la personnalité la plus compliquée.

« Aomine et Kise-kun jouaient aussi ensemble au collège. Et tout cela est bien mignon et nostalgique mais vous, les premières années, ne devriez-vous pas être en train de faire autre chose que de bavarder ? »

Le commentaire d'Imayoshi poussa à lui seul les membres du club à retourner sur le terrain, et Aomine se concentra avec joie sur le basketball (au lieu de se perdre dans des pensées sur la raison de la non-présence de Kise à ses côtés à ce moment précis).

Lorsqu'il quitta le campus à la fin de la journée, Momoi le rejoignit et entama la conversation. « Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'il est partit, mais est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles de Ki-chan ? »

Il pensa à lui mentir, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à discuter de son petit-ami. Cependant, il décida finalement de ne pas s'y risquer, Momoi ayant cette capacité à toujours discerner les moments où il n'était pas honnête. « On s'envoie des messages, mais je lui ai pas encore parlé. C'est difficile avec le décalage horaire, on est encore en train d'essayer de s'organiser. »

« Comment il va, tu crois ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « J'ai suivi son blog officiel, mais toi et moi savons qu'il n'y montre qu'un côté de l'iceberg. Mon intuition me dit qu'il y a autre chose. »

« Il pleurniche beaucoup », répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « 'J'ai faim. La nourriture est pas terrible ici, Aominecchi' », imita ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.

« La différence culturelle doit lui peser », commenta Momoi. « Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert et capable de s'adapter que lui, Ki-chan a tout de même complètement changé de vie. Il n'a rien pour l'y aider. Tu ne lui as rien dit de méchant, pas vrai ? » lui avait-elle demandé, suspicieuse.

« Pourquoi tu penses que je ferais ça ? » bougonna-t-il avant de balancer son téléphone en direction de la jeune fille. « T'as qu'à regarder par toi-même. »

Elle se rendit dans le fil de conversation et lu certaines réponses de son ami d'enfance à voix haute. « Tu me manques aussi. Je t'aime. » Elle marqua une pause. « Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir utiliser le verbe 'aimer'. »

« J'pense pas qu'ce soit vraiment un secret. » se défendit-il.

Momoi continua à lire. « J'aimerais que tu sois là pour-» Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la phrase, rougissante.

Aomine réalisa quelle partie de sa conversation avec Kise elle était en train de regarder, et reprit rapidement son téléphone. « N'en lis pas plus, c'est privé. »

« C'est un peu pervers, Dai-chan », fit-elle en le regardant d'un air choqué.

« T'as pas à en juger », rétorqua ce dernier. « C'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es pas encore fait sauter. »

« Hey ! » Elle le frappa dans l'épaule en protestant. « Je n'ai juste pas encore trouvé la bonne personne. »

«- Il s'rait peut-être temps pour toi de laisser tomber tes sentiments pour Tetsu.

-Je le fais », répondit-elle avant de détourner le regard. « J'essaie. L'université est faite pour les nouveaux départs ! »

Aomine se réjouit intérieurement du changement de sujet qui ne portait plus sur le blond, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée puisque Momoi avait encore un conseil à lui donner : « Je sais que Ki-chan te manque, mais ne te replie pas complètement sur toi-même. »

Il grogna en réponse, incapable d'avouer à son amie d'enfance que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être seul avec ses pensées qui n'étaient constituées que de ses désirs de voir le sourire de Kise et de sentir sa chaleur.

* * *

**Note de fin de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre est ennuyant, mais nécessaire. x.x J'ai fais de mon mieux pour rendre le début de leurs vies séparés… Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Note de traduction : **Je me suis torturée cette fois-ci pour...! Le titre! *tadaaa* _Withdrawal _en anglais évoque une idée de se reculer, de se fermer. Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, l'auteure place le titre dans le texte, ce qui m'a amenée à cette traduction (Satsuki à Aomine : "Ne te replie pas complètement sur toi-même").

Sinon, je voulais juste vous remercier pour votre lecture et vous dire _à mercredi_ pour le prochain chapitre ! :3 A partir du prochain, ça devient de plus en plus intéressant (je ne dis pas que celui-là était chiant, il était nécessaire comme elle dit), alors à bientôt !


	6. 4 - La promesse d'un retour

**Chapitre 4**

**La promesse d'un retour**

Ce jour-là marquait la première fois où Kise s'était senti nerveux à l'idée de son premier jour de cours. Se retrouver à marcher au milieu d'un grand campus dans un pays étranger le stressait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Sur le chemin le menant à sa première salle, il remarqua plusieurs filles qui le suivaient des yeux et des garçons qui évitaient son regard. (En vérité, certains d'entre eux le fixaient aussi, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.) Cette scène familière réconforta Kise, il en avait l'habitude depuis le collège où il recevait des réactions similaires de la part de ses camarades. La seule différence était qu'en Amérique, ses compétences en anglais –ou plutôt son manque de compétences- ne lui permettaient pas de comprendre les chuchotements qui se lisaient sur les lèvres des jeunes filles sur son passage. Il se demandait combien de temps son handicap allait l'empêcher de trouver un groupe d'amis dont il pourrait faire partie.

La plupart de ses cours du lundi se révélèrent être des cours magistraux, ce qui ne se prêtait pas aux interactions entre les étudiants. Il espérait que les travaux dirigés (qu'il avait dans les jours suivants), plus propices aux rencontres, lui laisseraient davantage l'opportunité de discuter avec ses camarades de classe.

Une fois les cours de la journée terminés, son cerveau était vidé. La concentration requise pour comprendre une langue qui n'était pas la sienne l'épuisait, et il était encore dans cet état de fatigue lorsque vint l'heure de l'entraînement de basket. Il souhaitait néanmoins faire une bonne première impression sur sa nouvelle équipe et se força donc à arborer un visage de circonstances en entrant dans le gymnase.

Le coach et la manager, qui tenaient tous deux un porte-bloc à pince, discutaient tranquillement avec un groupe qui semblait être constitué d'étudiants de troisième ou de quatrième année. Kise rejoignit une file de personnes qui paraissaient être des premières années, comme lui.

« Le nouveau », l'appela la manager. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Ryôta Kise », répondit-il en la regardant cocher sur sa feuille.

« Notre recrue internationale. » Elle chantonnait presque. « Je suis curieuse de te voir jouer en personne. »

Il répondit de son sourire le plus enthousiaste et, après une nouvelle dizaine de minutes à attendre l'arrivée de quelques personnes supplémentaires, les présentations débutèrent. Kise savait qu'il aurait besoin d'entendre la plupart des noms plus d'une fois avant de pouvoir les intégrer. Il retint néanmoins celui du coach, Harker, et celui de la manager, Lisa.

Le coach annonça : « Les première années, voyons certains d'entre vous en action. Ryôta, tu commences. J'ai vu des enregistrements de ton jeu, mais j'aimerais voir tes compétences naturelles par moi-même. Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas un un-contre-un avec… » Il marqua une pause et sortit le nom d'un des dernière années. « Adam. »

Kise accepta le challenge avec un sourire insolent. Il ne s'était pas reposé sur ses lauriers durant l'été (comme si Aomine l'aurait laissé faire). Puis, même s'il ne connaissait pourtant rien des aptitudes de son opposant au début, il découvrit rapidement que ce dernier n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ses anciens co-équipiers de Teikô ou de Kagami.

« Bien », le félicita Lisa en prenant des notes. « Sinon, j'ai entendu dire que tu possèdes une capacité plutôt particulière. Franchement, je ne pense pas que j'y croirai avant de le voir de mes yeux. »

'Ah', pensa Kise. 'Ils veulent le tout dès le début.' Il rétorqua, avec un hochement de tête : « Bien sûr. Qui, ou quel style de jeu, voudriez-vous que je copie ? »

Des expressions de surprise emplirent le gymnase alors que s'élevaient des murmures sur l'impossibilité de reproduire des mouvements simplement en les voyant.

Le coach fit se mettre en place deux joueurs (un première année contre un troisième année que le blond supposait être l'atout actuel). D'un regard concentré, il observa le passage et le dunk qui s'en suivit. 'Il bouge bien', admit-il. 'Pas aussi bien qu'Aominecchi, cela dit. Copier quelque chose comme ça ne sera pas un problème.'

Kise se retrouva face au première année et le contourna de la même manière que l'avait fait le joueur précédent, puis alla porter la balle dans le panier à l'autre bout du terrain pour terminer.

Un chuchotement parcouru le gymnase. Le blond remarqua quelques visages admiratifs alors que d'autres se firent méfiants, suspicieux. A la fin de l'entraînement, il échangea une conversation insignifiante avec quelques-uns de ses nouveaux co-équipiers. Ils lui répondirent de façon assez agréable, mais Kise sentait bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment prêt à l'accepter, lui l'étranger avec l'étrange pouvoir de copier les autres.

'Il n'y en a pas un ici qui parvienne au niveau de mon ancienne équipe de Teikô ? Est-ce que je vais me retrouver exclu à cause de la différence entre nos talents ?' La vague d'inquiétude qui déferla en lui le prit de court. Il était incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était senti mal à l'aise avec d'autres personnes. 'Je suis Kise Ryôta', se répéta-t-il en prenant une longue inspiration. 'Je peux vaincre n'importe qui.'

Ajustant sur son visage son sourire le plus amical, le blond tenta de ne pas paraître aussi intimidant que possible. Après quelques minutes d'échanges supplémentaires, les autres commencèrent à se séparer. Lorsqu'il commença à s'en retourner lui aussi, il nota la présence d'un des première années qui avait un teint de peau foncé, lui rappelant un peu Aomine. Son regard s'attarda sur lui, et il put presque imaginer son petit-ami à la place de l'autre étudiant. Quand son fantasme laissa place à la réalité, il remarqua que le garçon lui souriait. C'était le premier vrai sourire qu'il recevait de la journée, et Kise le retourna en espérant s'être fait un ami.

« Tu as été incroyable », admira l'autre. « Je n'avais jamais vu un truc pareil. »

Kise haussa les épaules, sa modestie culturelle prenant le pas sur le reste. « J'étais dans une équipe où j'étais le plus faible sur bien des plans. »

« -C'était tous des monstres aussi ?

-Tu penses que je suis un monstre ? » rétorqua le blond en riant.

Le garçon se renfrogna. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Kise rit davantage. « Je plaisante. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Désolé, je ne pense pas me souvenir de ton nom. »

Le concerné tendit la main. « Marco Torres », se présenta-t-il. « Mon vieux, avec un première année comme toi dans notre équipe, je pense pas que je vais beaucoup jouer cette année. »

Kise serra la main offerte avec fermeté. « Faisons de notre mieux. »

« -Pourquoi avoir décidé d'étudier à l'étranger ? Comment t'as fini à New York ? Avec un talent comme le tien, t'aurais pu aller dans une école bien meilleure en basketball.

-Il fallait que je sois à New York », répondit le blond sans réfléchir.

« Pourquoi ? » Les yeux de Marco brûlaient de curiosité.

Kise haussa les épaules pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

« Et tu loges sur le campus ? »

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« -Moi non plus, c'est trop cher. Alors tu habites où, du coup?

-Dans un endroit appelé Résidence Hallowell », répondit Kise.

L'autre garçon en resta bouche bée. « Tu parles de celle qui est associée avec cette agence de mannequinat et de talents ? »

Le blond marqua une pause. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit de notoriété publique.

« Je suis du coin », avança Marco. « Je connais des gens qui en connaissent d'autres là-bas. Mais si tu y loges, ça veut dire que tu fais partie de l'industrie du spectacle ou du mannequinat. Il faut trop que je te cherche sur google, maintenant. » Après quelques instants, Marco planta l'écran de son téléphone devant le visage de Kise. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? T'es une célébrité ou un truc du genre ? »

Le Japonais se retrouva face à face avec des dizaines de photos miniatures de lui-même. « Je suis juste un petit mannequin à temps partiel qui essaie de percer à l'international. »

« Tu y arriveras, Ryôta. »

Pour la première fois ce jour-là, Kise se sentit redevenir lui-même et acquiesça.

* * *

Aomine passait une autre journée à sécher l'entraînement de basket pour faire une sieste. Il fut interrompu en plein bâillement par les vibrations de son téléphone portable dans sa poche, mais se sentit heureux d'y voir un e-mail de Kise en l'en sortant.

_Aominecchi,_

_Je commence à m'installer, et j'ai un nouveau portable avec un numéro américain. C'est 555-247-5755. J'imagine que je n'avais pas trop le choix si je ne veux plus payer de frais internationaux sur mon téléphone..Je garde mon ancien numéro, mais je l'utiliserai pas beaucoup ici. Mon adresse e-mail est toujours la même. Sinon, c'était mon premier jour de cours hier, j'ai pu rencontrer ma nouvelle équipe ! (^_^)V_

_Tu me manques énormément. _

_Kise_

Aomine commença immédiatement à taper une réponse.

_Ok. Tiens moi au courant de comment vont les choses._

Il allait ranger l'appareil quand il se remit à vibrer. Il lut le nouveau message du blond.

_T'es chez toi ? On peut skyper ? _

L'aîné, heureux de voir que son compagnon recherche le contact, répondit par l'affirmative et s'installa à son bureau pour allumer l'ordinateur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kise apparaissait sur son écran.

Le blond l'éblouit d'un sourire et lui fit un signe. « Aominecchi ! Tu me manques. » Il se rapprocha de la caméra, tant et si bien que tout ce que pouvait voir son compagnon était un gros plan de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, crétin ? » demanda-t-il. « Recule, même ta tête fait peur vue d'aussi près. »

Kise recula jusqu'à une distance normale en faisant la moue. « C'est horrible de dire ça à un mannequin. » Sa lèvre inférieure trembla. « Tu ne veux pas me voir. Ouiiiiiin ! »

« Soit pas idiot. » lui intima l'autre.

Kise laissa tomber son jeu dramatique. « Approche un peu. Je veux mieux te voir. »

Aomine obtempéra avec un sourire, sa chaise grinçant sur le parquet. Le blond le remercia d'un sourire.

« T'as l'air d'aller bien », commenta le plus jeune en le détaillant. « Pas super, mais bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? »

Aomine répondit à cette question par une autre. « Comment tu t'en sors avec ta nouvelle vie, sérieusement ? Et essaie pas de me raconter des conneries ou je t'attrape à travers la caméra et je t'en colle une. »

Les coins des lèvres de Kise retombèrent. « Je…ça va. » finit-il par dire. « L'adaptation a été un peu plus difficile que ce que je pensais, mais j'y arrive. Lentement, mais sûrement. Je ne suis pas assez bon en anglais et ça m'empêche de communiquer comme je le voudrais à la fac, avec ma nouvelle équipe ou à l'agence. »

« Reviens. » Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Je ne peux pas », répondit Kise d'une voix plaintive. « Ça ne dépend plus de moi, et maintenant je suis devenu leur petit pantin de mannequin. »

Aomine se renfonça dans sa chaise. « T'es riche comment, exactement ? » demanda-t-il par curiosité, s'étonnant que le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé.

Les yeux dorés brillèrent d'amusement alors qu'il ronronnait « Hmm, tu voudrais savoir ? »

Le cadet remarqua que l'expression joyeuse de son aîné s'amenuisa après cette réponse qui se voulait légère. Il inspira longuement et se mit à étudier l'apparence du blond. Son petit-ami semblait découragé, ce qui était inhabituel. Le Kise abattu qu'il avait en face de lui fit naître une gêne dans sa poitrine, et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ramener le naturel optimiste du mannequin. « Hey, toi. Tu sais à quel point tu es génial, et le Japon entier le sait aussi. C'est qu'une question de temps avant que le reste du monde suive le mouvement. »

Kise battit plusieurs fois des paupières et serra ses lèvres, tremblantes.

« Ne- » commença Aomine.

Le blond renifla, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Ehh », fit-il en essuyant ses joues de ses longs doigts fins.

« -pleure pas », termina l'aîné, amer.

Les larmes de Kise finirent par se tarir, le laissant parler à nouveau. « C'est peut-être bien la chose la plus rassurante qu'on m'ait jamais dite. Et c'est sans aucun doute la chose la plus gentille que tu m'ais dite. Depuis toujours. Et de loin. »

Aomine prit un air renfrogné. « Je le retire. T'as rien de génial. T'es qu'un pot-de-colle pleurnicheur. »

Les lèvres du blond se plissèrent encore, dessinant une moue. « Nan, trop tard. »

L'autre céda avec un long soupir. « Okay, okay. Tu es merveilleux. Et qu'est-ce que votre magnificence fait debout à… » Il jeta un œil à l'horloge et calcula le décalage horaire, « cinq heure du matin ? »

« Un photo shoot matinal », lui répondit-il. « On doit le faire pendant le lever de soleil pour avoir la bonne lumière. »

« Comment est ta nouvelle équipe de basket ? » Aomine changea rapidement de sujet en apprenant que le temps jouait contre lui.

Kise hésita. « Ils sont tous plutôt sympas, mais je crois que j'en intimide beaucoup. J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de personnes jouant aussi bien que nous. Evidemment, aucun d'eux ne sait rien à propos de la Génération des miracles, alors mes compétences font tâche.

L'aîné digéra l'information que lui livrait Kise au travers de mots choisis avec attention, comprenant que le blond se sentait mis à l'écart par son équipe. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun conseil à lui donner.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un que ça a pas l'air de déranger. Il te ressemble, en quelque sorte. » ajouta Kise pour briser le silence qui s'installait.

« Tu restes loin des gens qui me ressemblent », rétorqua le bleuté en sentant la jalousie monter en lui.

Le blond rit. « Juste un peu, au début. Mais il n'est pas Aominecchi. Il est bien plus gentil. » Il tira la langue.

Son interlocuteur grogna. « T'as de la chance que je n'sois pas là pour t'apprendre. »

Le visage de Kise se fit sérieux. « J'aimerais que tu le sois. »

'Moi aussi', pensa Aomine. Il se sentit mal d'avoir ruiné le flot de la conversation, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver autre chose à dire.

« Je reviens pour Noël », reprit le blond.

« -Tu seras de retour dans moins de quatre mois ?

-Tu peux attendre jusque-là ?

-Nan. J'suis du genre impatient. Mais je l'ferai, pour toi.

-Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à l'aéroport. Si tu ne peux-

-Soit pas stupide », le coupa son cadet. « Le temps qu'il reste avant Noël passera très vite. J'ai les cours, le basket et d'autres trucs. »

« Okay », fit Kise, à nouveau souriant. « Je serai probablement occupé toute la matinée. Je t'aime, je t'envoie un message dès que je peux. »

« Je t'aime aussi », lui rendit Aomine, et il regarda le blond disparaître de l'écran.

« Jusqu'à Noël », dit-il pour lui-même. Il serait sûrement capable de tenir jusque-là.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est le chapitre pour lequel je m'excuse platement de ne rien comprendre au basketball. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire illusion, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop mauvais. Merci de votre lecture, et j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés. (Sérieusement, merci à tous ceux qui en prennent le temps.)

**Notes de traduction :** Heuuuu… Bon, c'est sans doute le chapitre où j'ai le plus jonglé avec les termes et les expressions intraduisibles. Mais bon, je ne pense pas que ça vaille le coup de tous les reporter étant donné que ça ne change pas vraiment le sens des phrases ou l'image qu'on pourrait avoir d'un personnage… Bref, aucune incidence particulière.

_J'espère seulement que ma traduction vous a semblé fluide_, autant pour les chapitres précédents que pour ceux à venir, car bien que les chapitres soient assez courts, je prends beaucoup de temps à **essayer** de rendre un texte en un français assez naturel. Je vous remercie de votre lecture et de vos encouragements. =)

Et merci à ma petite sœur** OoKira-x** qui commence à jouer la bêta-lectrice, parce que j'ai décidément du mal à prendre du recul par rapport au texte d'origine.. :s


	7. 5 - La même longueur d'onde

**Chapitre 5**

**La même longueur d'onde**

Aomine s'habituait à sa vie alors que Kise était en Amérique. Ils étaient tombés dans un train-train d'e-mails, de conversations sur Skype et d'échanges de photos. Aomine ne pouvait pas se prétendre vraiment heureux de cette situation (la présence de Kise à ses côtés lui manquait toujours), mais il acceptait cette nouvelle réalité. Les jours devinrent des semaines, et les semaines devinrent des mois. A sa grande surprise, les vacances se rapprochèrent plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

Assis dans son canapé, à peine intéressé par le programme diffusé à la télévision, Aomine cru entendre de faibles coups à la porte. Il baissa le volume, pas tout à fait certain de si oui ou non il ne s'agissait que du fruit de son imagination. Les coups se firent plus insistants, résonnant davantage. Il abandonna alors sa position bien confortable avec un soupir et se leva pour se diriger vers l'entrée, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir l'emmerder à une heure pareille. Il fut emporté par une tornade dorée à peine la porte ouverte.

« Aominecchi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en laissant tomber ses bagages sur le sol pour se jeter dans les bras du plus jeune.

Le bleuté trébucha de quelques pas en arrière en essayant de rétablir son équilibre avec un poids supplémentaire pendu à son cou. Son dos finit par percuter un mur, et il pu stabiliser leurs deux corps. « Kise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » s'étonna-t-il, envahit à la fois par la surprise et par l'allégresse. « J'm'attendais pas à t'voir avant demain. »

« Je voulais te surprendre », sourit le blond. « Je suis venu directement de l'aéroport. »

Aomine se défit de l'emprise du plus jeune pour fermer la porte d'entrée. « A quoi tu pensais ? Et si les voisins t'avaient vu ? Si mes parents avaient été à la maison ? »

« Tes parents vont toujours rendre visite à ta famille pendant les vacances. Et comme ils savent que tu ferais rien d'autre que de te plaindre tout le temps, ils vous laissent seuls toi et ton sale caractère. Ça a toujours été comme ça depuis le lycée. »

Cette analyse tout à fait juste des choses laissa Aomine sans voix.

« A présent, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'adorerais prendre une douche. Je me sens vraiment sale après un vol aussi long. » ajouta-t-il en remuant ses épaules avec raideur.

« Ah, ouais, bien sûr », répondit le cadet avant d'emmener les bagages du blond dans sa chambre. Il lui tendit ensuite une paire de serviettes et alla s'affaler sur son lit en attendant le retour de son compagnon à ses côtés. Le bruit de l'eau lui parvint peu après, et son imagination se mit à tourner à plein régime.

Plusieurs pensées le traversèrent : 'ça donnerait quoi si je le rejoignais sous la douche ? Comment ce serait de le prendre contre moi sous l'eau chaude ?' Ses mains ne réclamaient que de parcourir la peau douce, un plaisir qui lui était refusé depuis déjà trop longtemps. La chaleur et le désir grandissants entre ses jambes ne laissaient pas de place au doute. Il grogna, se demandant quelle serait la meilleure chose à faire : surprendre l'autre garçon sous la douche, ou attendre qu'il revienne ? Il avait rêvé de ses retrouvailles avec Kise depuis si longtemps, mais céder à l'impatience en sautant sur le blond n'avait jamais fait partie de ses plans.

'Je vais attendre', finit-il par décider. 'Je peux bien patienter encore un peu.' Cependant, le bruit du flot ininterrompu de l'eau continuait de faire monter en lui la frustration. Attendre ? A quoi il pensait ? La patience n'avait jamais été un de ses points forts. L'esprit submergé de fantasmes dans lesquels il se voyait prendre Kise sous la douche, il se dirigea vers le couloir avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'entendait plus l'eau couler.

'Depuis combien de temps il a fini ?' s'interrogea-t-il tout en se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de tourner les talons et de retrouver sa chambre. Il maudit presque le mauvais timing du blond lorsque s'ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains.

Kise s'avança dans le couloir avec une serviette nouée bas sur ses hanches et frottait la seconde contre ses mèches dorées encore ruisselantes.

Le souffle d'Aomine se coupa tandis qu'il se délectait de l'image du blond qui, avec sa peau claire rougie par la chaleur de la douche, était rayonnant.

Ce dernier plaça la serviette qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur sa nuque, et leva enfin les yeux.

« Aominecchi ? » Il paraissait surpris. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Puis, une lueur de compréhension commença à poindre dans les yeux de miel, et son expression se mua en un air plein de sous-entendus. « Tu allais te rincer l'œil, je me trompe ? »

« Non » répondit le bleuté de façon peu convaincante. Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre : « J'étais sur le point d't'engueuler parce que t'utilises trop d'eau chaude. »

Kise rit et haussa un sourcil. « Tu penses quand même pas que je vais te croire ? »

« Tu crois ce que tu veux » marmonna l'autre, ne se sentant pas particulièrement obligé de poursuivre le mensonge.

« T'as l'air louche », commenta Kise en s'avançant vers lui. « Et ça veut rarement dire qu'on est innocent. »

Là-dessus, il dépassa Aomine qui finit par le suivre dans sa propre chambre. « T'as quand même pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour te foutre de moi ? » ronchonna le bleuté en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici, non », lui murmura le blond avec un regard des plus suggestifs.

L'intensité de celui-ci le captiva, et Aomine se retrouva comme paralysé tandis qu'il regardait son aîné réduire la distance entre eux.

Il déglutit lorsque les doigts du mannequin s'emparèrent de son menton. La caresse, douce et amoureuse, fit naître des papillons dans son estomac. Il avait beau se dire qu'il était ridicule que quatre mois de séparation le rendent aussi appréhensif qu'un puceau, il n'était rien de plus qu'une boule de nerfs.

Kise pencha légèrement la tête et effaça avec lenteur l'espace restant entre leur visages. Si les doigts du blond avaient montré de la douceur, le baiser en était le contraste parfait. La bouche du mannequin était désireuse, et Aomine lui répondit de la même façon, parcourant de sa langue celle de l'autre avec fougue. Les doigts de l'aîné vinrent chercher l'élastique du survêtement entourant la taille du bleuté et se faufilèrent en-dessous pour aller s'enrouler autour de son membre.

Aomine haletait sans s'en rendre compte. Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois que Kise l'avait touché, et il l'appréciait aussi pleinement que ça lui avait manqué. Il brisa le baiser et souffla « Je m'fais des idées ou quelqu'un est impatient ce soir ? »

Le blond rit et pressa ses lèvres dans le cou du bleuté. « Tu parles de moi ou de toi? »

« Hmm… Les deux je pense » murmura-t-il tandis que ses mains défaisaient la serviette qui enserrait la taille de son petit-ami. Le tissu humide s'échoua sur le sol et il ramena ses paumes sur les hanches de son aîné, ses doigts se glissant contre ses fesses.

Il ancra son regard dans celui du blond et pu voir un ardent désir brûler dans les yeux dorés, sans doute semblable à celui qui enflammait les siens. Sans un mot, Kise laissa tomber la serviette qui entourait encore ses épaules et se dirigea vers le lit d'Aomine qui le suivit après s'être rapidement débarrassé de ses vêtements devenus encombrants.

Bientôt, le blond était étendu sur le dos avec son cadet positionné entre ses jambes écartées. Ce dernier prit un moment pour admirer la beauté du corps du mannequin : ses mèches claires à présent sèches étalées sur l'oreiller ; la luminescence de sa peau pâle, à l'exception de ses fines lèvres roses, pleines ; et ses yeux de la couleur de l'ambre en fusion qui le fixaient avec autant d'émotions vives que de convoitise.

Aomine avait le sentiment d'avoir capturé le soleil, et il voulait égoïstement le garder pour lui seul. Les difficultés d'une relation longue-distance encore fraîches dans son esprit, il s'inquiétait pour le futur, plus spécifiquement pour le jour où il devrait à nouveau laisser sa lumière s'en aller. Son inactivité dû rendre Kise nerveux car il sentit une légère pression sur sa poitrine qui le ramena à la réalité. « Merde, désolé », répondit-il pour s'excuser d'avoir été distrait.

« T'es pas obligé de le dire si tu te sens pas à l'aise avec les mots » ajouta le blond. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire tendre. « C'est pareil pour moi. »

« J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles. » Sa main glissa le long de la poitrine de l'aîné jusqu'à atteindre son nombril. Il se délecta de la sensation de chaleur, de la peau douce qu'il sentait sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Avec son autre main comme support, il laissa son corps s'appuyer contre celui de l'autre.

« La distance a été dure à vivre pour moi aussi, et tu m'as tellement manqué », soupira Kise avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent à nouveau.

Aomine ne l'admettrait jamais, mais savoir que lui et Kise étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde après avoir été séparés pendant quatre mois le remplissait de soulagement.

* * *

Trois jours après son retour au Japon, Kise hissait sur son épaule un large sac rempli de cadeaux enveloppés dans du papier brillant en se dirigeant avec Aomine vers l'endroit où ils avaient convenu de se retrouver avec le reste de la Génération des Miracles.

« J'comprends pas pourquoi 'faut qu'on aille les voir » protesta le bleuté. « Noël, c'pour les amoureux. »

« Je suis bien d'accord », répondit le blond avec un large sourire sur le visage. « Et on a passé Noël ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, on est le lendemain de Noël, c'est-à-dire le jour parfait pour sortir avec des amis. En plus, j'ai des cadeaux pour tout le monde. »

Aomine se renfrogna davantage.

« Ne sois pas aussi grincheux, ce sont tes amis aussi. On va passer de supers vacances ensemble, Aominecchi ! » Il sautilla joyeusement et se retourna en tendant les bras vers le bleuté pour l'inciter à aller plus vite. Il se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il vit le coin des lèvres d'Aomine esquisser un léger sourire grâce à ses pitreries.

Le cadet accéléra le pas et rejoignit bientôt son aîné. Le blond s'étonna d'à quel point les choses étaient naturelles et faciles entre eux, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Les trois derniers jours avaient permis à son esprit de s'apaiser devant la force de ce lien qui les unissait. S'ils pouvaient être séparés quatre mois et retrouver aussi aisément leur vie d'avant, ils pourraient peut-être être finalement capables de maintenir leur relation si spéciale le temps de ses études à l'étranger.

'Je vous en prie, exaucez mon vœu pour Noël', pria Kise en jetant un regard à son petit-ami. Les traits anguleux sur le beau visage de ce dernier firent naître en lui une douce sensation de picotements qui parcoururent son corps. 'Le Père Noël sait que j'ai été sage, et préserver ce lien est la seule chose que je souhaite.'

Aomine prit conscience du regard de Kise sur lui, et le rouge monta aux joues du blond d'avoir été découvert. 'Oups, je suis vraiment pas doué.'

Le bleuté lui adressa un petit sourire suffisant, et l'aîné baissa la tête, embarrassé. Il commença à bredouiller quelque excuse un peu stupide lorsqu'il sentit une main gantée saisir la sienne.

« Aominecchi », il la serra en retour avec un sourire éclatant. Leur regards se croisèrent et, cette fois-ci, ce fut Aomine qui le détourna le premier d'un air un peu confus qui laissa Kise perplexe.

Finalement, le plus jeune prit la parole. « Tu penses pas qu'il est temps qu'on commence à s'appeler par nos prénoms ? »

Le cœur du blond se gonfla avec plus d'espoir qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti de toute sa vie. Il se félicitait toujours d'être quelqu'un de réaliste. Comme par exemple lorsque ses pensées avaient jusque-ici tourné autour de ce compte à rebours comme centre de leur relation ; autour du temps qui leur restait en tant que couple avant que les difficultés imposées par la distance ne les amène à réclamer leur propre liberté plutôt que la présence de l'autre. Seulement, le fait que son petit-ami tente de les rapprocher davantage le rassurait.

« J'sais qu'c'est comme ça qu'ils font en Amérique », continua Aomine. « J'veux pas être doublé par ces types qui t'connaissent même pas. »

'Oh, c'est pour ça', pensa ironiquement Kise en s'amusant de l'honnêteté de son compagnon.

« Je suis touché, malgré les motivations que tu as derrière. C'est tout à fait toi de te montrer égoïste et possessif. T'as de la chance que j'aime ça chez toi. »

Aomine fronça les sourcils, se donnant un air pensif, chose rare chez lui. « Nan mais il est vraiment temps. On est assez proches. On est juste habitués au train où vont les choses depuis Teikô, alors on a jamais pensé à changer ça. »

« Daiii-kiii-cchi », articula Kise. Puis, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage, il se mit à chantonner en riant, « Daikicchi, Daikicchi, Daikicchi. »

« Ryôta, j'vais t'frapper », répliqua le concerné en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu emploies mon prénom pour la première fois, et c'est pour me menacer ? » Kise, incrédule, fit la moue. « T'es vraiment nul. »

Aomine se contenta de rire face à cette réponse qui se voulait offensée.

Laissant échapper un soupir contrarié, le blond continua à le bouder. Mais le bleuté ne lui offrant aucun réconfort, il finit par capituler. « Ces syllabes sonnent assez mal ensemble. Ce sera Daiki. » Lorsqu'il sentit la main du plus jeune se resserrer sur la sienne, Kise laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction, ses lèvres se courbant cette fois en un sourire.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** [Elle parle d'abord de sa fréquence de publication] Je crois que je m'amuse vraiment avec cette fic, et j'espère que c'est aussi votre cas en la lisant. Et en plus : youhou, un chapitre joyeux ! [idem]. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Notes de traduction :** « _Les traits anguleux sur le beau visage de ce dernier firent naître en lui une douce sensation de picotements qui parcoururent son corps._ » Honnêtement, j'ai eu un gros blanc pour trouver une traduction passable pour cette phrase. Je vous donne l'originale pour ceux qui voudraient avoir leur propre idée, parce que si le sens reste proche, j'ai quand même pas mal dévié :"_The sharp planes of Aomine's handsome face send a giddy flutter through his system. _"

En fait, d'une manière générale, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre dans ce sens. J'ai dû beaucoup jongler, mais bon… J'adore ce chapitre, ils sont trop mignons :3

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'encouragent pour la traduction, c'est très motivant, et aussi à ceux qui –tout simplement- apprécient cette fanfiction. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que d'autres personnes l'aiment au moins autant que moi, vous êtes juste géniaux ! –Mais ça ne fait que commencer~- !


	8. 6 - Sel et vinaigre

**Chapitre six**

**Sel et vinaigre**

Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la visite hivernale de Kise et Aomine avait davantage du mal à s'habituer à cette absence, se renfermant encore plus que la première fois que le blond était partit pour l'université quelques mois plus tôt. Il supposait que sa réaction devait avoir un lien avec le fait qu'il avait eu plus de temps pour se préparer mentalement la première fois. Mais cette visite (qui n'avait pas duré plus d'une semaine) lui avait cruellement rappelé ce qu'était sa vie lorsque son petit-ami en faisait partie. Kise y apportait une touche de lumière et de gaieté qui contrastaient avec le point de vue cynique d'Aomine sur le genre humain. Leur temps ensemble s'était écoulé en un clin d'œil, et le blond avait disparu en laissant le plus jeune seul, une fois encore.

Ils retombèrent dans un cadre devenu habituel d'e-mails et de chat, et le bleuté était en mesure d'affirmer que son compagnon avait fini par se faire à sa vie à l'étranger. Il avait beau être heureux de retrouver un Kise normal, radieux, le fait de voir que ce dernier semblait aller bien sans lui, notamment quand lui avait le sentiment qu'il manquait une partie essentielle à sa vie, le dérangeait.

Aomine sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et ouvrit le dernier message de Kise.

_Je t'envoie quelques photos préliminaires de mon dernier __photo-shoot__ et quelques-unes de ma nouvelle équipe. Wah ! J'arrête pas de courir (mais pas assez pour ne pas penser à toi). (^3^)_

Aomine secoua la tête et sourit à la capacité innée du mannequin à se montrer à la fois détaché et intime. Les tenues (ou plutôt les étranges associations de vêtements) qu'il voyait défiler sur l'écran de son portable le laissèrent perplexe, comme c'était bien souvent le cas. Mais son petit-ami était stupéfiant sur chacun des clichés avec sa peau pâle, sans défaut, et son corps parfaitement proportionné. Cependant, ce qui attira l'attention d'Aomine furent ses yeux, brillants, deux orbes dorés luisant d'une promesse mystérieuse.

Son admiration fut de courte durée lorsqu'il commença à regarder l'autre série de photos. Ces scènes montrant Kise en compagnie de sa nouvelle équipe de basket lui donnèrent l'impression d'un coup donné en traître dans l'estomac. Un sentiment de vide l'envahit au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait les images du blond décochant l'un de ses sourires décontractés aux autres.

'J'ai été le premier à partager cette camaraderie avec Ryôta. Quelque part, je voudrais la garder juste pour moi.' Le degré de possessivité de ses propres pensées le surprit. Réévaluant les photos de l'équipe, il se fit la réflexion que les nouveaux co-équipiers du blond semblaient assez sympas, au moins suffisamment pour le faire sourire et pour prendre la pose le temps de quelques photos. Une personne en particulier retint son attention : un jeune homme au teint hâlé qui se tenait près du mannequin sur chacun de ses selfies.

'ça doit être de lui dont Kise me parlait en disant qu'il y en avait un qui me ressemblait', supposa-t-il. 'Il n'y a vraiment que la couleur de peau.'

D'entrée, Aomine ne l'aimait pas (de la même façon qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment Kasamatsu lorsque le blond était à Kaijô). Il comprenait bien que le blond se ferait (évidemment) de nouveaux amis, mais voir des étrangers agir aussi familièrement avec son petit-ami lui donnait le sentiment d'être exclu. En regardant ces clichés représentant la nouvelle vie de Kise, il se demandait pourquoi il n'en faisait pas partie.

Le chemin que suivaient ses pensées était contre-productif, un peu comme frotter du sel sur une plaie ouverte. Il envoya alors balader ces sentiments négatifs et se focalisa sur le fait qu'un Kise déjà bien adapté était bien mieux que celui à demi-déprimé qu'il avait eu peu après son départ. Il s'arrangerait pour se réhabituer à sa vie sans le blond en ne se concentrant que sur le basketball et ses petits plaisirs paisibles comme il le faisait avant qu'il ne commence à sortir avec lui. Seulement, à présent, il ferait tout cela avec la promesse d'une visite d'été bourdonnant dans un coin de sa tête.

* * *

Le second semestre universitaire offrit à Kise certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir durant le premier : un sentiment de confort à l'étranger, une meilleure maîtrise de cette langue qui n'était pas la sienne, et la possibilité de suivre des cours avec ses nouveaux amis. La première heure de sa journée prit fin, et il rejoignit Marco et Joe, d'autres premières années dans le club de basket, sur les bancs devant l'amphithéâtre pour tuer le temps.

Deux filles s'approchèrent du groupe en leur mettant des magazines ouverts sous le nez. « C'est toi, pas vrai ? » demandèrent-elles à l'unisson.

Kise reporta son attention, jusque-là prise dans sa conversation, sur les filles. Il leur adressa un sourire.

« -Eh oui.

-On peut avoir des autographes ?

-Bien sûr », répondit-il en prenant les revues, puis un stylo, tout en baissant les cils dans un geste mesuré. Il rendit les magazines aux filles après les avoir signés et elles repartirent en riant avec leur trophée.

« ça devient pas lassant au bout d'un moment ? » lui demanda Marco. « Jouer au basket avec toi est une expérience à part. Tes supporters sont aussi nombreuses que bruyantes pendant les parties. Comment tu fais avec toute cette attention sur toi ? Même pour moi c'est angoissant en tant que membre de l'équipe alors que personne ne regarde des premières années comme nous. »

Kise remua la tête. « Je ne m'en lasse jamais », répondit-il, sincère. « Je suis reconnaissant à chacun de mes fans. Je ne serais pas ici sans leur soutien. »

« Tu devrais devenir politique », fit Joe d'une moue faussement dégoûtée.

Le mannequin rit, des étincelles d'amusement dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ne les interrompe dans leur conversation.

« Tu es Ryôta Kise ? » l'interrogea une voix au-dessus de lui.

Avec un sourire, il leva la tête et acquiesça.

« Tu te prends pour qui à débarquer ici et essayer d'attirer l'attention des filles qui ont déjà un mec ? » l'accusa le nouveau venu.

'Ah', remarqua Kise. 'Un petit-ami contrarié.' Il avait déjà eu droit à des situations similaires auparavant. « Ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes intentions. Je suis juste ici pour jouer au basketball. » Il s'appliqua à parler d'une voix rassurante, sans aucune menace.

« C'est qu'des conneries », cracha l'autre. « Ma copine est dans ta classe, et aujourd'hui elle te prend pour l'messie. Tu ferais mieux de retourner d'où tu viens, on a pas besoin de toi ici. »

Le degré d'animosité qui se devinait dans la voix du garçon troubla Kise qui continua néanmoins avec sa façon de faire habituelle, façonnée par des années d'expérience. « Sincèrement, je ne suis ici que pour jouer au basketball, pourquoi- »

Le mannequin n'eût jamais la chance de terminer sa suggestion, l'autre garçon ayant passé la main dans sa veste pour y prendre quelque chose. Des articles de journaux sur des fusillades en milieu scolaire défilèrent dans l'esprit du blond qui aspira une grande goulée d'air pour calmer son rythme cardiaque.

Ses nouveaux amis tentèrent de lui venir en aide. Marco attira son attention : « Hé mec, je sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais il est temps de se calmer. »

Le nouveau venu le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. La tension montait autour d'eux, et Kise cherchait désespérément un moyen d'alléger l'atmosphère devenue lourde.

Cet objectif se remplit de lui-même lorsque l'autre se mit à rire et sortit un pistolet à eau.

La respiration du blond reprit d'un seul coup et ses muscles se détendirent. Le sentiment de soulagement qui se faisait systématiquement sentir après avoir évité une situation potentiellement dangereuse précéda celui d'indignation de s'être retrouvé face à une réaction aussi disproportionnée. Mais le calme fut de courte durée car un spray de liquide pressurisé dégageant l'odeur âcre du vinaigre vint frapper son œil droit. Les tissus sensibles s'enflammèrent aussitôt et les larmes se mirent à couler de l'orbe comme le sang d'une plaie ouverte. Il prit vaguement conscience que l'attaquant se sauvait à travers le couloir plein de monde, mais ne fut pas capable de se concentrer davantage sur lui.

'ça brûle', remarqua-t-il, ses paupières se fermant étroitement. Il en fit part dans sa langue natale avant que son cerveau ne se remette en route et ne lui fasse répéter en anglais tandis qu'il tentait d'empêcher la peur de prendre le dessus.

« J'ai l'œil droit en feu. » Il essaya d'arrêter ses larmes en tapotant la zone sensible avec sa manche, mais même le plus léger contact le lançait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta d'ouvrir son œil. La douleur entraînée par l'effort lui arracha un gémissement de surprise.

'ça fait beaucoup trop mal', réalisa-t-il, alarmé. Il expira longuement, tâchant de se calmer. 'Une fois que je l'aurai ouvert, je pourrai le rincer avec de l'eau. A partir de là, la douleur et les larmes s'arrêteront. Je peux le faire.'

Il serra les dents et se força à ouvrir les yeux avant qu'une vague de terreur glaciale ne s'abatte sur lui. Son œil droit ne lui renvoyait que l'image de formes floues, et il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il n'arrêtait toujours pas de pleurer. »

« Je ne vois plus rien de mon œil droit », murmura-t-il, horrifié. Ses tentatives pour garder son calme grâce à des exercices de respirations devinrent inutiles. Il se répéta, cette fois-ci d'une voix plus forte où résonnait la panique, « Je ne vois plus rien de l'œil droit ! »

Tout ce qui entourait Kise devint chaos. Les gens cessèrent de rester spectateurs et vinrent s'informer sur la situation, le bruit environnant se transformant presqu'aussitôt en tumulte. Au même moment, Marco lui tendit une bouteille d'eau en l'encourageant à rincer son œil, ce à quoi il obéit dans un état quasi-second.

« ça va mieux, maintenant que tu as mis de l'eau ? » l'interrogea son ami. (Kise se demanda combien de fois le jeune homme avait pu lui répéter la question avant qu'il ne parvienne à y prêter attention.)

Le blond secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en essayant de ne pas paraître aussi effrayé qu'il l'était en réalité. « Je pense qu'il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie pour me faire soigner, le plus tôt sera le mieux », articula-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Je t'y emmène », proposa Marco en le hissant sur ses pieds. « Tu peux te tenir à moi si tu veux garder les yeux fermés. Et mets au moins ça, déjà. » Il plaça une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez de Kise.

Reconnaissant, ce dernier laissa son ami le conduire jusqu'à la salle de soins.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, je ne devrais peut-être pas admettre que je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre, mais c'est le cas. Je pense que ça existe, les détracteurs de célébrités 'lambda'. (L'épisode du vinaigre est basé sur un fait qui est arrivé à une célébrité coréenne.) Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Note de la traductrice : **Allez, dites-moi tout ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, d'après vous ?

Ma bêta lectrice de petite sœur a fait la remarque que ce chapitre semblait plus court que les autres, notamment parce qu'il ne s'y passe finalement qu'une seule chose. Pour moi, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés~

Merci beaucoup de votre lecture en tout cas !


	9. 7 - Contraste

**Chapitre sept**

**Contraste**

Aomine bailla tandis qu'il surfait un peu au hasard sur internet. Il était déjà minuit passé, et il aurait peut-être mieux fait de s'atteler à ses devoirs laissés en plan ou d'aller se coucher.

'Je suppose qu'il est temps de se mettre au lit', finit-il par décider juste avant que son téléphone ne se mette à sonner.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'appeler à une heure pareille, Satsuki ? » grogna-t-il.

« J'espérais que tu sois toujours debout », lui répondit une Momoi qui semblait anormalement nerveuse. « Je t'envoie une vidéo. Elle était encore en ligne la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, donc je vais te passer le lien. Au pire, j'en ai aussi une copie si jamais celle en streaming a été supprimée. »

Aomine fronça les sourcils, inquiété par l'incohérence des propos de son amie. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, Momoi avait toujours été quelqu'un de posé. Un flot de paroles aussi décousu ne pouvait que signifier qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. « Satsuki, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Crache le morceau. T'as besoin que je vienne te chercher ? »

« Non », répondit-elle. « C'est pas moi, je vais bien. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ki-chan. »

Le cœur d'Aomine cessa de battre, la peur envahissant son corps. « Il s'est passé quoi ? Comment tu l'sais ? Pourquoi il m'a pas contacté ? »

« Je t'ai envoyé le lien. Bénis soient les smartphones, on peut facilement immortaliser n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. » Sa voix était teintée d'amertume.

Le bleuté ouvrit ses messages et accéda au dit lien. L'instant d'après, il regardait Kise, assis quelque part, discutant avec deux garçons qu'Aomine reconnu grâce aux photos de l'équipe de basket du blond. La personne qui avait pris la vidéo, visiblement une fan des plus passionnée, commentait sa prise de vue avec excitation. Il était presque heureux que ses maigres connaissances en anglais ne lui permettaient pas de comprendre ce qu'il devinait être du fangirlisme pur et simple. Deux filles s'approchèrent du blond et repartirent avec des autographes. Lorsque la troisième personne se dirigea vers son petit-ami, Aomine se raidit. Il pouvait sentir qu'il y avait de de la tension dans l'air.

« Il est en train d'accuser Kise d'essayer de lui piquer sa copine ou quelque chose comme ça », lui traduit-elle.

Son ami laissa échapper un grognement sourd. Et son cœur commença à battre bien trop vite lorsque le type de la vidéo se mit à chercher dans sa veste, ses propres pulsations résonnant désagréablement dans sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? C'est juste un pistolet à eau, Satsuki-» Le glapissement de douleur de Kise l'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Le son déclencha un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il lui sembla que son cœur se décrocha lorsque les mots en japonais atteignirent ses oreilles.

« Son œil ? Putain je vais le crever ce salaud ! »grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Mais la colère fit place à l'inquiétude tandis qu'il regardait Kise tenter de garder son calme, et y échouer. La terreur et la panique dans la voix de son petit-ami le remplirent d'une crainte sans nom. « Qu'est ce qui se passe, Satsuki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

« Il dit qu'il ne voit plus rien de l'œil droit. Je ne sais pas si les lésions sont permanentes. La vidéo circule déjà partout sur internet. Il a reçu énormément de questions et de commentaires à ce propos sur le dernier billet de son blog, mais il n'a encore répondu à aucun d'entre eux. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu le contactes. Si c'est toi, il répondra. J'en suis sûre. »

« Je l'appelle tout de suite », la rassura-t-il.

« Dai-chan, dis-moi comment va Ki-chan dès que tu le sais. Et dis-lui que je pense fort à lui. »

* * *

Kise avait la tête qui tournait suite aux paroles du médecin après sa visite, ce dernier lui avait assuré que les dommages causés à sa vision ne seraient pas permanents. Il n'avait pas compris la plupart des explications médicales à cause de ses lacunes en anglais dans ce domaine mais il avait saisi le plus important, à savoir que son œil allait guérir et que sa vision allait se rétablir. Il retourna à la réception avec Marco, un pansement sur l'œil droit (un accessoire qu'il allait devoir arborer durant quelques jours) et du sérum oculaire dans la main. Son manager insista pour qu'il reste à l'hôpital afin que le médecin puisse le soigner au mieux, et pour établir une stratégie sur la manière dont il allait gérer la situation au niveau public. Ces sujets devant être traités en privé, Kise essaya d'obtenir une pièce isolée avant l'arrivée de Charles.

« Salut », lança-t-il joyeusement de son sourire de couverture à la femme d'âge mûr assise derrière le bureau. Bien que tout ce jour-là ne lui donnait que l'envie de se laisser aller à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, Kise parvint à se forcer à garder ce fichu sourire sur son visage. « J'attends quelqu'un qui veut parler au médecin à propos de… » A court de mots appropriés, il désigna le pansement qui recouvrait son œil. « Je me demandais s'il y aurait un endroit où je pourrais l'attendre seul ? »

« Pauvre petit », dit-elle en levant vers lui un regard certes sympathique, mais surtout automatique. « Je vais trouver une pièce inoccupée pour que tu puisses attendre. »

Kise et Marco finirent par prendre place dans une salle parfaitement vide après avoir suivi la réceptionniste à travers un labyrinthe fait de portes et de couloirs. Le blond soupira profondément avant de laisser tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

Son ami fut le premier à briser le silence. « T'es incroyable, Ryôta. Comment t'arrives à rester calme sous une pression pareille ? Comment tu peux sourire et charmer les gens après tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

« L'expérience et la nécessité des choses. C'est mon travail de garder le sourire en toute circonstance », répondit-il avant de marquer une pause. Il ajouta ensuite d'une voix tremblante : « Et je ne souris pas, là. »

« Moi qui pensais que tu menais une vie prestigieuse, je dois dire que je t'envie pas du tout. »

De la bouche du blond s'échappa un rire froid, plein d'amertume. Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'en sortit pour voir le nom d'Aomine clignoter avec insistance. 'Daiki ne peut quand même pas être au courant ? ça ne fait que quelques heures, ça doit être une coïncidence. ça me ferait du bien d'entendre sa voix, mais il ne faut pas qu'il comprenne que quelque chose ne va pas.'

« Je dois répondre », dit-il à Marco. Il inspira profondément et s'arma à nouveau de son masque. « Daiii-ki », chantonna-t-il. « Salut. »

« Me balance pas 'salut' comme ça, imbécile », râla l'autre.

Kise était certain, rien que par cette simple phrase, qu'Aomine savait déjà tout concernant cette horrible journée. « J'imagine que tu es au courant pour mon œil », fit-il d'un air morose.

« Comment ça va ? Tu recouvreras la vue ? »

Au-delà de ses mots, le plus jeune semblait anxieux et Kise choisit de s'entourer de l'inquiétude de son petit-ami comme d'une cape réconfortante. « Les dommages ne seront pas permanents », lui assura-t-il. « C'est qu'une abrasion de la cornée. » Il baissa ensuite la voix, comme s'il s'apprêtait à confier un secret. « J'ai dû chercher ces mots dans un traducteur anglo-japonais. »

« Dieu merci », souffla Aomine d'une voix dans laquelle résonnait clairement le soulagement.

Le blond était hésitant quant à la manière de répondre, alors il choisit d'essayer d'alléger un peu leur humeur. « Sinon, j'ai droit à un fabuleux pansement sur l'œil. Donc si jamais t'as quelques fantasmes avec des pirates, c'est le moment de m'en faire part. Autrement, c'est le moment d'y réfléchir », ajouta-t-il, blagueur.

« Et ça t'amuse ? » lui demanda son cadet, incrédule. « Comment tu peux raconter des conneries pareilles alors que tu viens de te faire agresser ? »

Le cœur de Kise s'effondra en entendant la colère contenue dans la voix de son petit-ami, et il changea complètement de sujet de conversation. « D'ailleurs, comment t'as su ?

-Pas comme j'aurais dû le savoir, ce qui veut dire par ta bouche, crétin. Je l'ai appris par Satsuki et par une vidéo en ligne. Elle est inquiète aussi, tant que j'y suis.

-Quelqu'un a filmé la scène et ça tourne déjà sur internet ? » l'interrogea Kise. « C'est pas bon, il faut que je fasse cesser ça.

-C'est ton problème ?

-Je peux pas laisser le public contrôler la situation. C'est à moi de le faire », lui répondit le blond. « Il s'agit de mon image.

-On s'en fout d'ça », siffla Aomine. « 'Faut qu'tu fasses arrêter ce malade. »

L'aîné resta silencieux.

« -Pitié, dis-moi qu'tu portes plainte.

-Je sais pas », répondit-il en toute honnêteté. « C'est un cauchemar au niveau des relations publiques. J'attends que mon manager arrive pour qu'on regarde les options qu'on a et qu'on choisisse la plus adaptée. Je suis une célébrité, j'aurai toujours des détracteurs. »

« Tu vas même pas te battre ou te défendre ? Si c'était moi- »

Kise le coupa : « Je ne peux pas tout régler avec tout le monde de la même manière que tu l'as fait avec Shôgo-kun. »

A l'autre bout de la ligne, le plus jeune laissa échapper un grognement. « J'espérais que tu s'rais jamais au courant de ça. Chaque fois que j'critique le fait que tu choisisses de rester les bras ballants plutôt que d'agir, tu me l'balances dans la gueule. »

L'aîné regretta immédiatement d'avoir amené l'incident qui s'était produit durant la Winter Cup de leur première année sur le tapis. Le choix d'Aomine d'utiliser la violence contre un de ses anciens co-équipiers, même si cela partait de bonnes intentions, était devenu un sujet sensible dans leur couple, d'autant qu'il reflétait par excellence les différences entre leurs deux personnalités.

« Daiki, je suis fatigué » gémit Kise. « Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. » Le poids de cette journée difficile prit finalement le pas sur sa psyché, et toute son énergie s'évapora. Sa gorge commença à se serrer, il sentit qu'il était en train de craquer. « Tu peux pas juste me dire que tu m'aimes et que tu étais inquiet pour moi ? »

Aomine dû déceler le désespoir dans la voix du blond puisqu'il consentit à sa demande. « Je t'aime, et je m'inquiétais. »

Kise expira longuement. « Merci. ça va aller pour moi. Tu peux m'envoyer le lien de la vidéo qu'avait réussi à trouver Momocchi ? »

« J'vais l'faire. » Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter : « Ryôta, tu devrais revenir à la maison. Personne t'en blâmera après un incident pareil. Ne nie pas que tu le voudrais. J'aimerais rien de plus que te prendre dans mes bras et-

-Bien sûr que je préfèrerais être avec toi, mais je ne peux pas revenir. Je fuirai pas les responsabilités que j'ai ici. Je peux pas te l'expliquer à nouveau, pas maintenant. » Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine au désir de profiter tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement du réconfort de son petit-ami. Il se mit à chercher désespérément une solution tandis que la demande d'Aomine tailladait sa promesse de rester fort. « Il faut que j'y aille. Mon manager est arrivé. Je t'aime, je t'enverrai un message dès que je peux. »

Ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de ses jambes lorsqu'il raccrocha, les yeux fixés sur le portable entre ses mains. L'appareil vibra, lui annonçant un message d'Aomine, probablement le lien vers la vidéo en ligne qu'il lui avait demandé. Le sérieux de son petit-ami contrastait avec le manque de franchise dont il avait lui-même fait preuve un peu plus tôt. 'Il fait ce que je lui demande, et je lui mens. Je suis rien de plus qu'un menteur pitoyable.', songea-t-il sombrement.

« Ryôta a quelqu'un de spécial qui l'attend chez lui. »

L'attention de Kise se tourna vers Marco. Il en avait même oublié sa présence. « Non », rétorqua-t-il en avançant sa réponse habituelle. « Je ne fréquente personne. »

« -Même si j'ai pas compris un traître mot de cette conversation, je peux l'affirmer rien qu'à la façon dont tu parlais à ce type à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Quoi ? » Le blond rit faiblement. « Tu t'imagines des choses. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui un vieil ami, un père, ou un frère. »

Marco secoua la tête avant de répondre, « L'émotion que j'ai pu voir sur ton visage et entendre dans ta voix suggèrent une relation plus intime. Je peux aussi deviner comment s'est déroulée la conversation. Il était tout simplement inquiet, et que tu essaies de dédramatiser les choses n'a rien arrangé. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne comprends pas le japonais ? » marmonna Kise.

« Pas un mot », lui promis Marco. « C'est facile de lire en toi quand tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de garder un air neutre. »

Le blond laissa échapper un « Hmph » indigné en protestation.

« T'as pas à t'en faire avec moi », le rassura son ami. « J'en parlerai à personne. »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur le manager de Kise.

Marco adressa un léger signe de la main au mannequin en se levant. « Je voulais pas que tu attendes tout seul après une journée pareille, mais j'imagine que tu as du boulot. Je donnerai de tes nouvelles à l'équipe concernant ta condition pour les entraînements. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent déjà tout de l'incident grâce à Joe et qu'ils s'inquiètent. »

« Merci », répondit-il. Son ami se retira et, alors que son manager s'approchait, Kise s'arma de l'air le plus courageux qu'il puisse trouver. Il déverrouilla son téléphone, accéda au lien de la vidéo que lui avait transmis Aomine et tendit l'appareil à Charles. « Je pense que cela expliquera mieux les choses que je ne pourrais le faire. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** Haizaki, Haizaki, Haizaki. Je sais pas vous mais, pour moi, tout ce qui entoure cette scène pourrait être analysé un millier de fois. A chaque fois que j'y pense, je me demande comment réagirait réellement Kise s'il le découvrait. Je suis impatiente de voir cette scène en particulier en version animée dans la saison 2 (et je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que la plupart des fans d'AoKise doivent être dans le même état. =D) [_ndlt : au moment où l'auteure a rédigé cette note, je crois bien que la saison 2 avait à peine –voire pas du tout- débuté. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, ça se passe finalement dans la saison 3. Mais je trouvais sa note marrante, alors je voulais la garder XD_] […] Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Note de la traductrice :** J'adore ce chapitre, Aomine est génial. Voilà voilà x)


	10. 8 - Cruauté

**Chapitre huit**

**Cruauté**

L'incident du « petit-copain jaloux ayant tenté de le rendre aveugle avec du vinaigre » eût plus de répercussions positives que ce à quoi Kise s'était attendu. D'une certaine façon, son manager et lui s'y étaient pris de la meilleure façon possible tant et si bien que lorsque l'affaire avait officiellement éclaté, Kise fut salué comme un prince. Qui ne voudrait pas sympathiser avec le fringant joueur de basketball belle-gueule qui avait, de surcroît, fait face à une situation délicate avec un professionnalisme hors pair et la plus grande courtoisie?

Comme l'enregistrement de la scène qu'avait trouvée Momoi alimentait cette image valorisante du mannequin, son agence choisit de ne pas faire l'effort de l'effacer d'internet. De plus, Kise donnait aux journaux une version modeste et pertinente des faits, tout en accordant des interviews aux médias d'informations locaux. Tout cela contribuait à faire connaître son histoire dans le milieu du divertissement de New York, ce qui finit par lui donner l'occasion d'apparaître comme invité dans un show comique, lui octroyant par conséquent une reconnaissance nationale. La communauté déjà bien établie de ses fans Japonais lui concéda un soutien implacable, et sa popularité en Amérique grimpa en flèche. Bientôt, les offres de pose pour des publicités commencèrent à pleuvoir, et Kise se retrouva à tirer parti de cette opportunité.

« Tu es une vraie poule aux œufs d'or », lui dit un jour Charles, rayonnant. « Tout ce que tu as fait s'est révélé être pour le mieux. »

Kise secoua la tête avant de lui répondre : « Je me contente de suivre vos instructions. Je suis très reconnaissant pour toute cette chance qui me tombe dessus, même si c'est cette horrible agression qui en est à l'origine.

-Eh bien, ce qui est important, c'est ce que tu as fait pendant et après cette agression. Ça saute aux yeux que tu as essayé d'apaiser la situation durant tout ce temps, et le public s'est fait une opinion de toi en se basant là-dessus. Tu aurais pu te montrer désagréable si tu l'avais voulu, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est presque comme si je t'avais formé aux relations publiques moi-même. »

Kise pencha la tête, confus. « Une autre façon d'agir aurait pu être mal interprétée », commenta-t-il. « C'est tout simplement naturel d'essayer de prendre le contrôle d'une situation et d'en calmer l'hostilité. »

Son manager haussa les épaules. « Parfois, dans des circonstances difficiles, les gens ne répondent que par la violence ou les insultes. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que c'est une réaction normale. Pourtant, toi, tu as gardé la tête froide. Tu es un rêve à représenter pour moi.

-Merci », répondit Kise avec l'impression d'avoir le monde entier de son côté.

« On va continuer à asseoir ta présence et ta popularité », lui dit Charles. « Tu fais le buzz en ce moment, et j'ai réussi à te dégoter des invitations pour une paire de gros évènements mondains. Des personnalités très importantes y seront présentes, et tu pourras t'établir une place parmi eux.

-Des évènements mondains ? » répéta le blond, enthousiaste. « Je serais plus qu'heureux de m'efforcer à rendre l'image que vous attendez de moi.

-Naturellement, tu ne t'y rendras pas seul. Tu escorteras de jeunes femmes du milieu. Tu es un très beau jeune homme, et très agréable en plus. Des actrices, des chanteuses et d'autres mannequins ont émis le désir de te rencontrer après l'incident du vinaigre.

-Oh », le sourire de Kise s'affaissa.

« ça pose un problème ? » lui demanda son manager avec un regard suspicieux.

'A part le fait que mon petit-ami n'aimera pas la dernière partie ?' répondit Kise pour lui-même. Il tut cela pour répondre à voix haute : « Non, aucun. Je suis tout simplement surpris, je ne pensais pas que cet évènement stimulerait ma carrière à ce point.

-J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il était mieux d'avoir de la chance que d'être doué », plaisanta Charles d'un ton léger.

« En effet », acquiesça le blond. « Juste par curiosité, quand aura lieu la première de ces soirées ?

-Dans deux semaines », répondit l'autre sans hésiter. « Alors tiens-toi prêt à arborer ton visage le plus professionnel et à répandre ton charme.

-Entendu. »

'ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir aborder le sujet avec Daiki', pensa-t-il sans enthousiasme. 'Je me demande comment je vais la lui présenter celle-là.' Il se força à plaquer un sourire sur son visage jusqu'à ce que prenne fin sa réunion avec son manager.

* * *

Lors de l'appel de Kise, Aomine répondit par un « Alors, tu reviens à la maison ? »

« Daiki », le reprit le blond, « Ma réponse est toujours la même que la dernière fois. Je ne peux pas retourner au Japon, j'ai des obligations ici.

-Et donc, tu vas faire quoi pour mieux t'protéger ?

-Être plus vigilant ? » répondit-il, penaud.

Aomine grogna, « J'te laisse le choix : soit j'viens te chercher moi-même en Amérique pour te ramener de force, soit je d'mande à Akashi de t'fournir une protection à la hauteur. »

« Ne demande rien à Akashicchi, s'il te plaît », le supplia Kise. « Il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il pouvait 'prendre soin' de n'importe qui sans éveiller les soupçons, et j'en doute pas une seconde. J'ai pris la situation en main. Mon œil est guéri, je vais bien. Je me sens coupable que vous soyez encore inquiets pour moi alors qu'il n'y a plus de raison de l'être. »

Sachant qu'il ne sortirait pas vainqueur de ce débat, Aomine enchaîna : « Et tu m'paies combien pour ça ? »

Il put entendre le soupir exaspéré de son aîné à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« -On avait un accord. J'arrête de parler d'cette histoire si tu-

-Je sais, je sais ! Je suis en train de la chercher, mais c'est un peu gênant. » lui répondit le blond en geignant.

La réponse puérile fit rire le cadet aux éclats. « Gênant, tu dis. Mais t'es payé à te pavaner et à te faire photographier en portant tout un tas de trucs louches », se moqua-t-il. « Et t'avais qu'à pas me suggérer de réfléchir à des fantasmes avec des pirates si tu voulais pas faire ça. »

Kise resta silencieux devant ses propres paroles que lui renvoyait le bleuté. Ce dernier pouvait néanmoins s'imaginer l'air revêche qui s'était dessiné sur son visage. « J'peux t'entendre faire la moue d'ici, et ça va pas arranger ton cas.

-ça va, je te l'envoie », répondit le mannequin avec réticence.

Son entière attention portée sur l'écran de son ordinateur, Aomine reçut l'e-mail contenant une image jointe avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il ouvrit rapidement la photo attachée et ses yeux dévorèrent l'image qui apparut devant lui. Kise y posait en ne portant rien de plus qu'un chapeau de pirate, un cache-œil, ainsi qu'un étroit pantalon de cuir qui lui tombait bas sur les hanches. La nudité de la peau claire du blond, l'éclat de sous-entendus dans son œil visible et le petit sourire assuré sur son visage coupèrent le souffle du plus jeune. « Putain de merde », souffla-t-il. « Tu fais un pirate super sexy.

-Je sais pas si t'es sérieux ou si t'es en train de te moquer de moi », rétorqua le concerné d'un air vexé.

« ça peut pas être les deux à la fois ? » le taquina Aomina, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran. Avant que l'autre ne puisse répondre, il ajouta : « J'vais peut-être briser un peu ma promesse. J'te veux chez moi. Maintenant. »

Après une pause, Kise choisit de suivre le changement de sujet amorcé. « Hmm, et que ferais-tu si j'étais là ? » fit-il suggestif.

« J'te traînerais dans ma chambre pour ne plus en sortir pendant plusieurs jours », répondit le cadet. « Ils devraient organiser des recherches pour nous r'trouver. » Il attendit ensuite le commentaire prévisible du blond sur l'immensurable confiance en ses propres capacités d'endurance, mais celui-ci ne vint jamais. Lorsque le silence commença à devenir étouffant, il le brisa : « Hé, Ryôta, ça va ? Pourquoi t'as l'air carrément ailleurs d'un coup ?

-Je le suis », répondit tristement l'aîné. « Je… Il… » Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre : « Il faut qu'on parle. »

L'appréhension s'abattit sur Aomine pour aller lui serrer les entrailles. Il se rendit alors compte d'à quel point il détestait cette phrase. A chaque fois que Kise lui avait sorti « il faut qu'on parle » s'en étaient suivi de très mauvaises nouvelles. « Mais crache le morceau ! » aboya-t-il en fermant les yeux, se préparant au pire.

« -En fait, cet incident qu'on a décidé de ne plus aborder… s'est révélé en définitive très bénéfique pour ma carrière en Amérique. J'ai été invité à toutes sortes d'évènements sociaux.

-Et c'est pas bien ? » Aomine était perplexe.

« Je suis pas supposé m'y rendre seul », ajouta Kise avec hésitation.

Le plus jeune rassembla les informations cachées derrière les explications vagues de son petit-ami. « T'es en train d'me d'mander la permission d'aller en rencard avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » lâcha-t-il, incrédule.

« Est-ce que j'ai besoin de ton approbation pour faire ce qui est inhérent à mon métier ? » tenta le blond.

Imaginer son compagnon au bras d'une célébrité flamboyante fit bouillir le bleuté de jalousie. « Si tu me d'mandes pas mon accord, alors pourquoi on a cette conversation ?

-Je voulais juste te tenir informé de mes obligations sociales. Je veux pas que tu le découvres par internet ou à cause d'un magazine.

-Et si je te demandais de pas l'faire ? » poursuivit son cadet.

« Je le dois », Kise haussa le ton. « J'ai l'opportunité de rencontrer des personnes influentes et d'être repéré dans des réceptions importantes. C'est trop gros pour que je laisse passer. »

Aomine avait le sentiment que s'il refusait d'accorder sa bénédiction au blond, il pouvait aussi renoncer à leur relation. Il avait toujours soupçonné son petit-ami de tenir à sa liberté plus qu'à toute autre chose, et cette conversation le renforçait dans cette idée. Il tenta une autre approche. « Que t'ailles à ces galas de snobs avec une autre fille va pas plaire à tes fans Japonaises. »

Kise soupira. « J'essaie d'établir un juste milieu entre ma carrière ici et mes fans au Japon. J'en ai parlé avec mon ancien manager et avec l'actuel. Cela dit, tu te trompes sur un point. Je vais à différentes fêtes avec différentes filles, ce sera pas comme si je sortais avec quelqu'un. Culturellement parlant, ça devrait être accepté par tous les publics que j'essaie d'atteindre. »

Cette révélation eût le même effet qu'un coup dans l'estomac pour Aomine. « Tu vas sortir avec plusieurs filles ?

-Je pense que tu devrais voir ça sous un autre angle », se défendit le blond. « C'est pas comme si j'allais développer une relation avec qui que ce soit. Aucun de ces rendez-vous n'aura de signification pour moi. C'est là que je veux en venir. Il faudra toujours que je m'adapte au public et qu'on me remarque. Je pensais qu'on pourrait arriver à un arrangement ou à une espèce de ligne de conduite que tu voudrais bien que je suive. »

Le tact n'avait jamais été le genre du bleuté, et il ne voyait pas la moindre raison d'agir différemment. « Tu peux pas être sûr que tu tisseras aucun lien pendant ces rencards. Je crois pas une seconde que t'es assez naïf pour penser qui y'a aucun objectif là-dessous. Et en plus, t'es sérieusement en train d'me d'mander combien de fois tu peux me tromper avant que j'considère ça comme tel ? Là t'es cruel, Ryôta. »

« Daiki », gémit le blond. « Je suis désolé. »

Le ventre d'Aomine se tordit en percevant le son de ses sanglots. Mais il était incapable d'offrir un quelconque réconfort à son petit-ami en étant ainsi blessé dans sa fierté.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, Kise reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. « Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? » demanda-t-il. « Je suis ici pour une raison. J'ai une carrière à poursuivre, mais ça veut pas dire que je t'aime moins. Mon cœur t'appartient toujours. Mais si t'as l'impression que cet arrangement est pas équitable, alors va et sort avec d'autres personnes toi aussi. Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis réaliste en ce qui concerne la distance et les besoins. »

Le cœur d'Aomine se brisa à ces mots. Il aurait préféré que le blond ne lui demande que son dévouement sans rien de plus en retour. Seulement, si le passé lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un accord que le mannequin n'envisagerait même jamais.

'Je préfère me contenter d'une part de lui plutôt que de ne pas l'avoir du tout', réalisa-t-il.

Avec un certain malaise l'accablant jusque dans ses os, il se força à sourire. « Fais le moi savoir si quoi qu'ce soit d'vient plus intime qu'un baiser sur la joue.

-Merci, Daiki », répondit Kise d'une voix soulagée. « On se voit cet été. Je t'aime. Je n'aime que toi. »

'Pour le moment', ajouta une petite voix pessimiste dans l'esprit d'Aomine. 'Tu n'aimes que moi pour le moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand tu iras à ces fêtes snobinardes avec d'autres célébrités, avec des gens qui brillent presque aussi fort que toi ? Est-ce que tu les trouveras plus fait pour toi que je ne le suis ?'

Sa poitrine se serra, et les retrouvailles d'été promises lui semblèrent bien trop loin. Lorsque son regard retourna sur la photo de Kise affichée sur son ordinateur, le cliché aussi intime que sensuel lui donna l'impression de se moquer de lui. Il referma l'écran d'un geste rageur.

'Je peux pas continuer à lui parler pour l'instant. Je peux pas prétendre que tout est normal et faire comme si je n'étais pas en colère.' Sans aucune explication, il lança : « J'dois y aller. »

Il raccrocha avant même que Kise n'ait eu la moindre chance de répondre, laissant la douleur et la solitude l'envahir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** Ce chapitre m'aura pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. Je sais pas pourquoi, je crois que j'en arrive au point où je commence à trop réfléchir sur tout ce qui se passe dans cette fic (et à devenir parano en me demandant si ça fait sens ou non). Merci de votre lecture ! Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Note de traduction :** Concernant la façon de parler de Kise en anglais, c'est un peu comme pour celle d'Aomine : je prends quelques libertés par rapport au texte d'origine. ça n'est pas forcément évident pour l'auteure puisqu'elle est elle-même anglophone, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en avançant que Kise doit parler un anglais pas encore très naturel, surtout face à une personne à qui il doit le respect [son manager]. Pour Aomine, je me base sur la VO car il n'y a pas non plus de différence dans le texte original de cette fanfiction entre sa manière de parler et celle des autres.

Sinon, et comme je l'ai expliqué en message privé aux personnes à qui j'en ai eu l'occasion, je risque de ralentir le rythme de publication à un update par semaine pour peut-être deux semaines (je ne pense pas avoir besoin de plus) d'ici la semaine prochaine [ça fait beaucoup de 'semaine' en une phrase x) ] car les chapitres s'allongent et me demandent donc plus de temps. Par conséquent, j'ai pris pas mal de retard et il faut absolument que je retrouve de l'avance. J'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolée...


	11. 9 - Sentiments d'insécurité

**Chapitre 9**

**Sentiments d'insécurité**

Peu après qu'Aomine ait commencé sa deuxième année à l'université, il prit la décision de vivre seul. Il dénicha un travail à temps partiel et, par la suite, un studio meublé approprié. Il y emménagea le premier samedi de juin avec l'aide de quelques amis qu'il avait soudoyés avec un repas gratuit.

A la fin de la journée, seule Momoi lui rappela de ranger sa vaisselle éparpillée et d'arranger l'agencement de ses meubles bon marché.

« Tu peux y aller, Satsuki », lui adressa Aomine avec dédain. « J'peux finir tout seul.

-Je sais », lui répondit-elle. « Ce sera ta première nuit tout seul, donc ça me dérange pas de te tenir compagnie un peu plus longtemps. En plus, je m'en sortirai mieux que toi pour agencer tout ça. »

« Fais c'que tu veux. » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'aimerais rester un peu avec toi. On a tous les deux été pas mal occupés ces derniers temps. C'est encore plus dur depuis que tu travailles. Je n'arrive même pas à t'imaginer dépenser de l'énergie pour travailler, en fait. Je suppose qu'il faudra que je m'arrête à la supérette un de ces jours.

-N'y pense même pas », lança Aomine avec automatisme. « Puis rejette pas toute la faute sur moi, ton nouveau copain te prend beaucoup de temps. »

Momoi rougit. « Hm, oui, c'est comme ça que fonctionne une relation. »

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit aux mots de la jeune fille.

Elle comprit aussitôt sa réaction. « Je voulais pas amener un sujet désagréable mais, maintenant que je l'ai fait, comment ça va avec Ki-chan ?

-Les choses sont c'qu'elles sont », répondit Aomine sans pouvoir affronter le regard de son amie. « Pas plus différentes qu'avant.

-Donc il est toujours vu en compagnie du modèle brésilien et de la chanteuse américaine ? » continua-t-elle.

« Un truc comme ça », répondit-il en tentant de garder un visage neutre.

« Dai-chan », elle le rejoint pour l'enlacer. « Si tu n'aimes pas le voir avec d'autres personnes, pourquoi tu ne lui dis tout simplement pas ?

-Franchement, ça vaut pas l'coup. » s'expliqua-t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

« Je vois bien que ça te préoccupe. A chaque fois qu'il est vu avec une de ces filles, tu deviens irritable. Plus qu'en temps normal je veux dire.

-Evidemment qu'j'aime pas voir Ryôta avec d'autres. Mais il m'a expliqué tout ça.

-Et donc ? » l'interrogea-t-elle avec une perplexité flagrante.

« C'est qu'pour les projecteurs, ces soi-disant rencards. ça a été organisé par l'agence qu'essaie d'en faire des coups de pub. » éclaircit son ami.

« Alors il n'y a en fait rien entre Ki-chan et ces filles. » Elle soupira de soulagement.

« C'est ce qu'il dit », lui confirma Aomine.

« -Et tu le crois ?

-J'ai le choix ? Les relations sont faites de sacrifices et d'confiance, nan ? »

Momoi haussa un sourcil. « Je pense qu'elles sont plus faites de compromis que de sacrifices. Evidemment, la confiance est importante aussi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu as discuté de cette situation avec Ki-chan, alors c'est mieux pour toi de croire en lui, pour t'en tenir à votre accord. » Elle marqua une pause avant de creuser un peu plus loin. « Ce marché que vous avez passé à propos de ces pseudos rendez-vous te convient, pas vrai ?

-Oui », répondit Aomine avec tant de conviction qu'il aurait presque pu s'en convaincre lui-même.

Momoi lui adressa un regard pensif à travers ses yeux plissés, puis changea de sujet. « En parlant de Ki-chan, il revient nous voir bientôt, non ? »

Soulagé de la tournure que prenait la conversation, son ami se détendit. « Ouais », répondit-il, l'ombre d'un sourire planant sur ses lèvres.

« Et ainsi s'éclaircit la véritable raison pour laquelle tu veux ton propre appartement~ », fit-elle en laissant échapper un rire.

Il lui balança un coussin qui traînait à proximité, ce qui eût pour seul résultat d'intensifier le rire moqueur de la jeune fille.

* * *

Kise se réveilla avec un bâillement endormi le premier matin de son retour au Japon. Il se retourna, ses yeux se posant sur la plaisante vision d'un Aomine assoupi à côté de lui. Après avoir passé tant de nuits seul avec lui-même, il se promit de ne jamais prendre ce genre de petits bonheurs pour acquis.

'Je suis dans l'appartement de Daiki et je n'ai qu'à tendre le bras pour le toucher. ' réalisa-t-il. Il sentit un doux vertige le traverser tandis qu'il levait une main en direction du bleuté. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent l'épaule tiède.

« Je suis réveillé, crétin », fit Aomine. « Alors tu peux oublier tes fantasmes tordus de m'baiser durant mon sommeil.

-Je- Non, ça n'a rien à voir », protesta Kise en sentant ses joues se mettre à chauffer. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son cadet le surprenne alors qu'il baissait sa garde ? Une part de lui détestait ces moqueries, tandis qu'une autre adorait le défi perpétuel qu'elles lui imposaient. Il s'éloigna en faisant la moue.

« Hé, reviens par-là », réagit aussitôt Aomine. Il attira son aîné dans ses bras d'un geste fluide.

Le blond se blottit contre son petit-ami, son cœur martelant sa poitrine. Seul le bleuté avait le pouvoir de le faire réagir ainsi, et il se délecta de cette sensation de chaleur et d'excitation.

« Daiki », murmura-t-il lorsque les lèvres du plus jeune touchèrent sa gorge. Il se retrouva bientôt emporté dans un tourbillon de baisers emplis d'un désir si intense qu'il était certain que ses lèvres allaient en ressortir dévastées.

Quand il parvint à s'en extirper pour reprendre son souffle, il lui demanda en riant : « D'où tu sors toute cette énergie ? Tu t'es déjà remis de la nuit dernière ? »

La vision du regard bleu et brûlant d'Aomine lui rendit la bouche sèche. « J'imagine que oui », fit-il faiblement en réponse à sa propre question.

« Notre temps ensemble est précieux. »

Les mots qui passèrent les lèvres du cadet le remplirent d'une agréable sensation de bonheur. Les démonstrations de tendresse de la part d'Aomine étaient rares, ce qui rendait chacune d'elle encore plus importante. La chaleur se mit à inonder son corps sous le regard intense de son petit-ami, plein d'un désir ardent. Kise s'y laissa sombrer et attira l'autre garçon contre lui, sa bouche s'entrouvrant sur un faible gémissement lorsque les doigts d'Aomine s'enroulèrent autour de son membre érigé.

* * *

Kise réalisa qu'il s'était à nouveau endormi quand il fut réveillé par le mouvement d'Aomine qui se redressait. Il protesta d'un grognement paresseux en tâtonnant à la recherche de son petit-ami, sa main finissant sur l'avant-bras de ce dernier. « Pars pas. »

Le bleuté se dégagea de la prise du blond et rigola : « Même si j'adorerais rester au lit avec toi toute la journée, j'ai faim.

-D'ta faute », marmonna Kise. « Tu serais pas aussi épuisé si… » Le reste de sa phrase s'évanouit dans sa gorge tandis que le rouge y montait.

« Si t'étais pas aussi sexy », termina l'autre d'un ton évident.

« Je le sais, que je suis super sexy, mais tu dois apprendre à te contenir », geignit l'aîné. « J'ai mal partout, et c'est ta faute.

-J't'ai pas entendu t'plaindre cette nuit, ou même c'matin », rétorqua Aomine, les yeux brillant de malice.

\- Daaiiiiiiki", gémit le blond en fermant les yeux d'exaspération. Toutefois, toute trace de contrariété disparu lorsqu'il sentit la douce pression des lèvres du bleuté au sommet de son crâne.

« J'vais ranger et aller acheter à manger. T'as qu'à te reposer jusqu'à c'que je revienne. Y'a quelque chose que tu voudrais ?

-Le service royal, hein?» fit Kise en affichant un sourire. Il réfléchit à la configuration du voisinage et au budget de son cadet, puis répondit : « CoCo Ichi est pas mal. ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mangé de curry. Avec supplément de riz et-

-Je sais comment tu l'aimes », l'interrompit l'autre.

« Mm'bon', marmonna Kise en laissant son corps se fondre à nouveau dans les draps.

Après le départ d'Aomine, le blond se força à se lever et se dirigea avec précaution vers la salle de bains. Il aimait le fait que son petit-ami ait son propre logement, ils pouvaient à présent cesser de faire attention. En revanche, la seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas dans ce minuscule appartement était la salle de bains.

'Cette cabine de douche ne pourra jamais accueillir deux personnes', songea-t-il à regret en analysant l'espace exigu avant d'ouvrir l'eau. Le jet tiède frappant son corps, il laissa son rituel de toilettage le revigorer. Une fois convenablement vêtu, Kise saisit l'occasion de fouiller les alentours avec jubilation.

'Cet appartement ne doit pas faire plus de quarante mètres carrés', réfléchit-il en examinant l'endroit. La salle de bains et la cuisine ne lui révélèrent rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire pour un étudiant.

Par contre, la grande étagère étroite coincée entre un mur et le bureau d'Aomine piqua sa curiosité.

Les planches du haut présentaient un fatras de manuels et de feuilles volantes de cours, et sur les plus basses étaient alignés des photo-books de mannequins. 'Mai-chan, Mai-chan, Mai-chan', Kise fit la moue en parcourant la tranche des couvertures de l'index. 'Pourquoi elle, elle est partout alors que moi je ne suis nulle part ?' Il tira l'un des volumes coupables d'un geste las et le parcouru.

'Je suis aussi attirant qu'elle', pensa-t-il avec amertume, une pointe de jalousie s'enfonçant dans son cœur. Comme possédé, il tira le suivant, le feuilleta avant de faire de même avec la suite de la rangée comme un automate. A mi-chemin dans son déchaînement soudain, les livres restants basculèrent pour révéler des magazines rangés à plat contre le fond de l'étagère. La vision de sa propre image souriant à lui-même lui coupa le souffle.

'Je suis là', réalisa-t-il. 'Même si ce n'est pas exposé au grand jour, je suis dans son foyer et dans son cœur.' Le soulagement l'envahit et il se mit à fouiller avidement les étagères restantes à la recherche d'autres surprises dissimulées.

En plus de ses photo-books officiels, Aomine détenait une collection assez hasardeuse de magazines paru récemment dans lesquels il apparaissait. Sa mémoire lui faisant défaut, Kise ouvrit l'un d'entre eux aux pages qui lui étaient dédiées pour s'en remémorer le contenu. Cette revue en particulier l'avait photographié alors qu'il escortait un autre modèle à un évènement de charité New Yorkais – l'un de ces coups de publicité mis en place par son agence. Le cœur du blond s'effondra en voyant que la photo de cet autre mannequin avait été arraché de la page.

'Oh, Daiki', il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. 'Je t'avais expliqué que ces filles ne signifient rien pour moi. Je pensais que tu avais compris.'

La culpabilité qui le submergea se manifesta par des larmes qui échappèrent de ses yeux. 'Si ces rendez-vous arrangés lui pèsent à ce point, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pense-t-il pas pouvoir être franc avec moi ? Est-ce que notre communication est déjà brisée ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Est-ce que je devrais aborder le sujet, ou plutôt attendre qu'il soit prêt à en parler ?' Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour les pleurs et remit rapidement les livres à leur place initiale. Il essuya ses yeux du dos de ses mains et força un sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Bienvenue, Daiki », il l'accueillit avec enthousiasme en prenant les sacs des mains d'un Aomine surchargé. « Eh ? C'est quoi tout ça ? T'es aussi passé par la supérette ?

-T'avais pas dit que t'avais eu un photo-shoot qui sortait aujourd'hui en magazine, idiot ?

-Tu l'as acheté ? » demanda Kise, heureux, avant d'essayer de taquiner son petit-ami. « C'est surprenant. J'ai surtout vu Mai-chan, par ici. C'est déprimant comme pas permis. J'étais à deux doigts de prendre tous ses photo-books et les balancer à la poubelle.

-T'as rien touché, hein ? » l'interrogea Aomine d'un air réservé.

Le blond marqua une pause en détaillant son compagnon afin d'être certain de bien lire sa réaction. Bien que la plupart des gens lui disaient que son physique était son meilleur atout, il n'était pas d'accord. Il n'aurait pas su tirer parti de son apparence sans sa capacité à comprendre les autres.

'Il faut que ça vienne de lui, il faut que ce soit lui qui me parle de ses réticences à me voir apparaître en public avec ces autres filles', observa Kise. 'Si je le force sur ce terrain avec les informations que j'ai trouvé en fouillant, ça va juste finir en dispute.' Bien qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas directement exprimer ses inquiétudes à voix haute, il réfléchissait à différents moyens de faire entrer son cadet dans une conversation qui l'amènerait à s'ouvrir.

Lorsque le couple s'installa pour manger, le blond entama un nouveau sujet. « Allez, sois franc, tu vas chez CoCo Ichi tous les combien ?

-C'est pratique, rapide, et plutôt pas cher » répondit Aomine entre deux bouchées. « J'cuisine pas des masses alors tout ce qui est courses, à part les trucs basiques, ça m'passe au-dessus.

-Bon, bah ça explique pourquoi t'as rien en alimentaire, mais ça n'explique pas ça. » Kise désigna la vaisselle empilée dans l'évier d'un air répugné. « Comment tu fais pour pas cuisiner et avoir une montagne de vaisselle sale ? ça n'a aucun sens. D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'as aucune assiette identique ? Comment ça se fait que tu n'as même pas un seul service convenable ? Et pourquoi tu utilises un autocuiseur de riz qui a l'air de dater des années 1970 ?

-Et je m'plains, je m'plains, je m'plains », grommela Aomine. « C'sont mes parents qui m'ont filé l'nécessaire de survie, les vieux trucs qu'y utilisaient plus, tu vois ? J'suis qu'étudiant, va pas t'attendre à c'que j'ai ne serait-ce que besoin ou même vouloir de ce genre de trucs qui coûtent un bras. »

Kise laissa échapper un gémissement d'exaspération tout en continuant à manger et commença à feuilleter distraitement le magazine qui présentait son dernier photo-shoot. « Ah », fit-il en lâchant ses baguettes. « Je me souviens de cette prise. » Il brandit la page concernée d'un geste théâtral et continua, « J'en jette, non ? »

Son cadet renifla en réponse. « T'en as jamais marre de t'contempler toi-même ?

-Mais je suis génial sur ces photos », protesta le blond.

« J'trouve que tu l'es encore plus là maintenant », remarqua l'autre avec un haussement d'épaules.

Kise en vint à penser que c'était le bon moment pour orienter la conversation vers leurs sentiments d'insécurité en général, tout en espérant que partager l'un des siens encouragerait son petit-ami à faire de même. « Ce sera pas toujours le cas.

-Comment ça ? » Aomine était perplexe.

« ça t'arrive jamais de penser au futur ? » le questionna l'aîné.

« Bah si », répondit-il. « Mon futur, c'est l'basket. »

Le blond soupira lourdement. « Après tout ça. Tu sais, quand jeunesse passera.

-Pourquoi t'es aussi bizarre, Ryôta ?

-Je me demande juste si le public m'aimera toujours… Quand j'aurai trente ans.

-Trente ans ? » répéta le bleuté, un air confus sur le visage. « C'est un peu trop précis.

-Pas vraiment », continua-t-il en perdant son sourire. Il baissa la voix pour instaurer un climat d'intimité et se confia, « C'est l'âge qui me fait peur. Le mannequinat est centré sur la jeunesse. Qui voudra encore de moi quand j'aurai la trentaine et que mes belles années seront derrière moi ?

-Tu trouveras autre chose à faire », répondit Aomine. « T'es doué pour t'adapter. » Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter : « Tu penses plus à devenir pilote, hein ?

-Bien sûr que si. C'est un rêve d'enfance ! C'est une véritable aventure de parcourir le monde. »

Aomine agita la main de façon dédaigneuse. « C'est pas pour toi. Laisse tomber.

-Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? » s'offensa Kise.

« Tu sais à quel niveau d'radiations tu t'exposes en étant pilote ? Suis cette voie et tu peux dire adieu à ta jolie peau.

-C'est méchant », l'accusa l'autre en plissant ses lèvres en une moue familière. « Tu viens d'anéantir ma carrière de secours.

-Commentateur de sport ou présentateur, ce s'raient d'jà plus ton truc. En plus tu peux toujours les faire même après trente ans. Alors la joue pas comme si tout était fini pour toi à partir de c'moment-là. »

Le blond offrit un pâle sourire à son petit ami et tenta de lui tirer les vers du nez. « C'est juste que ça fait partie des choses pour lesquelles je m'inquiète, tu vois ? Je suis sûr que t'en as aussi. »

Toute trace de douceur déserta les yeux d'Aomine. « Nan », dit-il.

Kise fronça les sourcils, déçu de l'absence d'honnêteté de son cadet.

Ce dernier, interprétant de travers le regard découragé de l'aîné, reprit, « Hé, Ryôta. T'as pas à t'en faire. J'suis sûr qu'tu s'ras toujours aussi beau à trente ans.

Les paroles réconfortantes gonflèrent d'émotion le cœur du blond. Il demanda alors, un léger sourire sur les lèvres : « Tu me le rediras à ce moment-là ?

-De quoi, quand ? » fit Aomine en s'amusant des termes plutôt vagues.

Kise l'implora, « Tu me rediras que je suis beau quand j'aurais trente ans ?

-Okay, si c'est c'que tu veux », répondit le bleuté en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Promets-le-moi. »

Avec un soupir exaspéré, le cadet grommela, « Très bien, j'te l'promets. »

Même si leur conversation n'avait pas pris la direction qu'avait espéré Kise, il accepta cette façon d'Aomine d'exprimer ses sentiments. Rassuré par les mots de son petit-ami, il pensa, 'La force et l'amour subsistent bien au cœur de notre relation, alors tout ira bien pour nous.' Au fond de lui, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** Alors, je pense que je devais avoir envie de curry quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre. =p J'espère que les choses n'avancent pas trop lentement. Ils font tous deux de leur mieux, mais les fissures sont là… Ce chapitre marque approximativement les un an de séparation entre Aomine et Kise dans l'univers de cette fic. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis déjà là ! Merci de votre lecture, et j'espère que vous avez tous aimé. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Notes de traduction :** _« Si t'étais pas aussi sexy »._ A l'origine, c'est carrément_ "If you weren't __so damn__ sexy" _donc l'idée est bien plus forte qu'un simple « aussi », mais une traduction 'mot-à-mot' aurait gâché la phrase [un truc comme _si sacrément_ ou _si extrêmement sexy_…Bof, non ?]. Pour une fois, le français se pose en langue un peu faiblarde )

Une autre phrase qui, malheureusement, n'a pas un rendu terrible en français : _« La vision du regard bleu et brûlant d'Aomine lui rendit la bouche sèche »_, qui était _ The sight of Aomine's smoldering, blue eyes causes Kise's throat to go paper dry_. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment faire pour donner l'idée de sa gorge qui s'assèche de la sorte, j'ai fais au mieux :)


	12. 10 - Paroles maladroites

**Chapitre dix**

**Paroles maladroites**

Lorsque Kise fut de retour en Amérique, Aomine remarqua que le mannequin était bien plus occupé qu'il ne l'avait été l'année précédente. Le nombre de messages qu'ils échangeaient avait diminué et leurs conversations se faisaient de moins en moins longues.

Cependant, il le prit comme une occasion de s'adonner davantage au basketball et de faire des heures supplémentaires à son petit boulot. Le fait d'avoir moins de temps libre et plus d'argent l'aida à surmonter ce nouveau départ du blond.

Un matin de début d'octobre, alors qu'il lui parlait via l'une de leurs conversations vidéo planifiées, il réalisa à quel point son petit-ami semblait réellement épuisé.

« Hé », commença-t-il brusquement. « Tu dors bien ? T'arrives à t'nourrir correctement ? T'as l'air complètement naze. Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? »

Dissimulant sans grand succès un bâillement, Kise répondit : « L'école est ce qui se passe. Quand je suis revenu cet été, j'avais juste à me préoccuper de mon boulot. Aujourd'hui j'essaie de m'organiser entre les shoots, les interviews, tout ce qui concerne les cours et les entraînements de basket. J'adorerais avoir plus de vingt-quatre heures dans une journée.

-Tu peux pas lever l'pied ? » lui demanda Aomine d'un air inquiet.

« -Nop. Si je tire pas avantage de toutes ces opportunités pendant que je suis encore un centre d'intérêt, ma popularité va décroître. C'est un de ces trucs qui se nourrissent d'eux-mêmes. Et je vais bien. Je vous ais envoyé à toi et au reste des copains de Teikô la photo où je suis à côté de mon panneau publicitaire. C'est cool, non ?

-Pourquoi on te paierait pour une pub de lunettes de soleil ? » grommela le bleuté. « Tes yeux sont un d'tes plus beaux atouts.

-Hmmmmm ? Je savais pas que tu pensais ça. » Kise sourit gentiment avant de le taquiner. « T'as dit 'un des plus beaux', donc c'est quoi le meilleur ?

-Ton cul », répondit Aomine sans la moindre hésitation.

« Je m'en doutais que tu dirais ça », fit tristement le blond en secouant la tête.

« J'suis un mec », le cadet haussa les épaules.

« Assez parlé de moi », enchaîna l'autre. « Comment tu vas ? Tu fais pas trop d'heures à la supérette, hein ?

-Suffisamment pour couvrir mes besoin et mettre un peu de côté.

-C'est bien », le félicita l'aîné avec un nouveau bâillement. « Tu pourras peut-être venir me voir un jour, en Amérique. »

Aomine, surpris par la suggestion, hésita avant de répondre : « J'y avais jamais pensé.

-C'est pas tellement important. C'est lourd de voyager, et j'y suis plus habitué que toi », admit le modèle. « Alors, et ta journée ?

-C'est important », rétorqua le bleuté. En face de lui, le blond clignait des yeux, endormi, et agita une main pour repousser le sujet. « J'suppose qu'on peut en parler plus tard », céda Aomine. « Tu voulais connaître ma journée ? En fait y s'est passé un truc intéressant au magasin. J'ai chopé une paire de lycéens qu'essayaient de piquer du pain au melon (1). C'tait trop évident, en même temps. J'me doutais qu'ils allaient faire une connerie dès qu'ils sont entrés. Ils ont fait genre plusieurs fois le tour du truc, c'tait trop suspect. J'les ai arrêtés à la porte et-»

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit dans son récit et, lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau son écran, il vit Kise en train de frotter son front qui semblait blessé.

« Me dit pas qu'tu viens d't'endormir en plein milieu d'notre conversation ? » lui demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Daiki », marmonna son aîné. « Je suis debout depuis trois heure du matin. J'avais un shooting avant les cours, puis l'entraînement de basket juste après et une interview encore après. Je crois que j'ai atteint mes limites pour aujourd'hui. » Il lui adressa un regard triste, plein d'excuses.

Bien que compatissant envers le fait que son petit-ami avait travaillé jusqu'à l'épuisement, Aomine ne put s'empêcher de se sentir contrarié. Il fit claquer sa langue et protesta : « Sérieux, j'tourne le dos une minute et tu t'endors d'jà comme une masse.

-Je suis vraiment désolé », répéta Kise, la tête basse. Lorsqu'il la releva, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes refoulées. « Je me sens mal. Je me rattraperai, je te le promets. »

Aomine l'interrompit pour le réconforter lorsque la lèvre inférieure du blond se mit à trembler. « C'est pas grave. On parlera plus quand t'auras du temps libre. Tu devrais prendre soin de toi, Ryôta. »

Kise afficha un sourire lumineux, un de plus. « C'est gentil, Daiki, j'apprécie. Je t'aime, boooooooooonne nuit.

-Je t'aime aussi, idiot. » Et ils se déconnectèrent.

Aomine espérait que cette lourde période de travail de son petit-ami allait prendre fin dans les prochains mois afin que leur contact puisse s'améliorer. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et il fit davantage d'heures supplémentaires à la supérette et commença à passer tout son temps libre à jouer au basketball, bien plus qu'avant, pour compenser.

* * *

Quand Kise revint au Japon pour Noël cette année-là, ce ne fut que pour une courte durée. Alors qu'il était dans un train à grande vitesse de Narita à destination de Tokyo (où se situait son hôtel), il s'empara de son portable et tapa un message pour Aomine.

_Tu m'as demandé de te transmettre mon planning dès que je l'aurai, donc voilà. Le 23 décembre, j'ai un shooting à 8h, mais je dois y être à 6h pour la coiffure et le maquillage. Après ça j'ai une rencontre avec mon fan-club qui commence à 3h. J'ai promis à ma famille de passer la veille de Noël avec eux. Par contre je suis à toi le jour de Noël. Le 26, je déjeune avec les gars de Kaijô, et le soir je mange avec toi et le reste de l'équipe Teikô, comme prévu. Je me réserve aussi le 27 pour toi. Je prends le petit-déjeuner avec mon ancien manager et mon ex-styliste le 28, puis je retourne à New York. Il faut que j'y sois pour le Nouvel An. Je te recontacte à Noël pour qu'on se mette bien d'accord sur nos rendez-vous._

'Quatre jours et demi avant que je ne retourne dans un avion', réfléchit Kise avec tristesse. La durée de son séjour lui semblait trop courte, notamment en prenant en compte les heures passées à voyager. Il était certes reconnaissant d'avoir des missions de programmées au Japon, mais il était tout de même épuisé et il craignait quelque peu qu'Aomine lui en veuille à propos de son emploi du temps surchargé.

'Daiki a fait avec à chaque fois que je me suis montré quasiment indisponible.' Il en prit conscience pour la première fois. 'Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour lui ?' Ces pensées le hantèrent tandis qu'il affichait un sourire de façade le temps du 23 décembre et lorsqu'il échangea ses cadeaux avec sa famille le 24. Quand vint Noël, Kise n'avait toujours pas l'ombre d'une réponse à sa question et décida donc de passer son moment avec Aomine de façon tout à fait naturelle.

Il quitta sa famille (dès que celle-ci le laissa faire) pour retrouver l'appartement de son cadet le jour de Noël. Une fois là-bas, il entra le code correspondant au studio du bleuté.

« Ryôta ? » Le blond perçu des crépitements à travers l'interphone.

« C'est moi, Daiki. Dépêche-toi de m'ouvrir, il fait froid. »

Le buzz de l'entrée se fit entendre et l'aîné monta à l'appartement d'Aomine, son être brûlant presque de voir son petit-ami. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand devant lui, le mannequin lâcha son sac qui s'échoua sur le sol et tendit ses bras pour un câlin. Cependant, le plus jeune le tira par le col, ferma la porte derrière eux et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant même que le blond n'ait eu l'occasion de retirer ses chaussures.

Kise se redressa pour laisser son compagnon le presser contre la porte. Il sentit ses mains pressées s'affairer à lui retirer son manteau d'hiver. Toute la convoitise ardente contenue dans le baiser d'Aomine lui fit tourner la tête et son ventre se tordit de désir.

'Il faut que ça s'arrête ou je vais fondre sur le sol', pensa-t-il en tendant le bras pour utiliser l'épaule du plus grand comme support pour ses jambes tremblantes.

« Le meilleur accueil jamais reçu », parvint à prononcer Kise à travers son souffle saccadé quand ils se séparèrent enfin.

« Putain ouais », enchérit Aomine.

« Je pensais qu'on aurait de douces retrouvailles avec un câlin, un dîner et terminer en beauté. Là c'est un peu foiré. »

Le bleuté haussa un sourcil. « Et t'vois ça comment ? »

La question paraissait innocente, mais un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale devant le regard bleu du cadet qui semblait lui dire qu'il voulait le dévorer dans son entier. Des souvenirs de ce dernier le touchant se succédèrent dans l'esprit du blond : la sensation du corps musclé d'Aomine pressé contre le sien, celle de ces doigts sombres parcourant sa peau, et celle de la chair brûlante plongée loin en lui. Il adressa au plus jeune son regard le plus sensuel en espérant l'encourager.

« T'es vraiment trop sexy », souffla Aomine en l'attirant une nouvelle fois à lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un enchevêtrement de membres enlacés. Le couple parvint à effacer la courte distance qui les séparait du lit. Une fois leurs vêtements au sol, ils partagèrent une étreinte chaude et passionnée, jusqu'à ce que tous deux soient rassasiés.

Le reste de cette journée se déroula paisiblement, laissant Kise dans un bon état d'esprit. Être simplement aux côtés l'un de l'autre leur permettait de retrouver les fondements de leur relation.

Lorsqu'Aomine sortit des boîtes de nourriture pré-préparées de son étroit réfrigérateur avant de les placer dans le micro-ondes, le blond l'applaudit allègrement. « Tu t'es souvenu cette année que la plupart des restaurants sont fermés le jour de Noël ! »

Le plus grand lui répondit d'un air revêche, « Evidemment qu'j'm'en souviens. La dernière fois m'a suffi. Tu t'transformes en p'tit chialeur colérique quand t'as faim.

-Hé ! Personne n'aime avoir le ventre vide », protesta Kise. « Et puis, entre nous, c'est pas toi qui a cuisiné ça, pas vrai ?

-Non », rétorqua-t-il. « J'préfère être sympa et pas t'faire expérimenter mon premier essai aux fourneaux.

-Donc c'est pas non plus de Momocchi ?

-ça, ça aurait été d'la cruauté. Si t'veux tout savoir, j'ai soudoyé Kagami pour faire à bouffer.

-Soudoyé ? Comment ? » l'interrogea le blond, curieux.

Aomine lui lança un regard blasé. « -T'préfères pas savoir.

-D'accord », concéda l'aîné avec l'apparition d'un rire dessiné sur les lèvres.

Le temps s'écoula ensuite dans une humeur allègre jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, et Kise était impressionné de voir combien rien ne semblait plus difficile lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Tout lui paraissait agréable et normal. Le soir suivant, quand le couple retrouva le reste de leur équipe de basketball du collège, Aomine avait l'air d'être particulièrement de bonne humeur et engageait la conversation avec les autres. Le blond nota à quel point le comportement de son petit-ami semblait apporter un soulagement collectif au reste de la Génération des Miracles.

Cette douce atmosphère se dissipa lors de son tout dernier jour au Japon. Durant le dîner qu'ils partagèrent dans l'appartement confortable du plus grand, ce dernier l'interrogea : « Alors, quand est-ce que tu r'viens ? »

Kise se tendit, hésitant. Si les choses continuaient à se dérouler aussi bien pour lui, il allait sûrement passer d'un job à l'autre pendant l'été. Pour le moment, il était déjà prévu qu'il passe quelques semaines en Europe. Avec un long soupir, il avoua : « J'en sais rien. »

« T'en sais rien ? », répéta Aomine d'un ton tranchant. « Comment ça t'en sais rien ? »

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul à la rudesse dans la voix de son petit-ami. « Je suis occupé, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que sera mon planning pour les prochains mois. Je veux pas faire de promesses que je peux pas tenir. » Lorsque son regard rencontra celui de son cadet, il vit ses yeux, bleus et profonds, s'assombrir.

'On y est, hein ?' pensa Kise. 'A cette conversation qu'on aurait déjà dû avoir depuis des mois, celle où Daiki finit par me dire ce qui le travaille. On va peut-être en finir avec ça.'

Il prit une longue inspiration et commença : « Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu voudrais me dire ? »

Une dangereuse étincelle vacilla dans les yeux d'orage. « J't'ai vu que trois fois en un an et d'mi, et t'as été distant ces derniers temps. »

Le blond évita son regard. « C'est sûrement vrai, mais j'essaie pas de l'être. J'ai beaucoup à faire.

-Je l'sais », répondit l'autre. « Mais ça change rien au fait qu'tu m'manques quand t'es pas là. C'pas naturel ? J'te manque pas du tout, moi ? »

Surpris, Kise porta à nouveau son attention sur son petit-ami. 'Je t'ai couru après pendant des années, du collège au lycée, pour essayer d'obtenir ton affection. Je ne pourrais même pas compter le nombre de nuits où j'ai pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement en pensant n'avoir aucune chance. Je ne pourrais pas me souvenir de combien de fois j'ai cru que mon cœur allait se briser durant cette époque, simplement parce que j'étais convaincu que tu ne me verrais jamais comme autre chose qu'un gamin indigne et stupide. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu pourrais avoir des sentiments aussi profonds à mon égard. Et c'est justement parce que je sais ce que ça fait, parce que je t'aime tout aussi fort, que je veux être juste avec toi, Daiki. La seule chose que je puisse faire est de mettre davantage de distance entre nous pour que tu t'y habitues. Comme ça, l'éloignement ne fera plus aussi mal. Ce sera pour le mieux sur le long terme, même si ça n'en a pas l'air maintenant.'

Un sourire triste sur les lèvres, Kise répondit : « Bien sûr que tu me manques. C'est dur pour moi aussi, je reste pas assez longtemps ici. » Il baissa la tête, le regard perdu dans son assiette comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante qui lui avait été donné de voir un jour. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure étranglé. « Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter de n'avoir qu'une relation exclusive. »

Aomine ne dit rien, mais le blond pouvait sentir l'aura de tristesse qui émanait de lui. « Daiki, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie.

-Si t'as envie de casser avec moi, le moins qu'tu puisses faire c'est d'me r'garder », l'intima l'autre d'une voix serrée par l'émotion.

Kise remonta son regard et la culpabilité lui tordit le ventre devant l'expression du plus jeune, à mi-chemin entre la colère et la mélancolie. Voulant clarifier les choses, il ajouta : « J'essaie pas de rompre, je suis juste réaliste. Telle qu'elle est maintenant, notre relation ne te convient pas. C'est de ma faute, et j'en suis désolé. » Il ravala le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge pour combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir de ses yeux.

« J'en veux pas d'tes excuses ! » explosa Aomine en tapant du poing sur la table.

Le blond sursauta au bruit engendré et tenta de s'expliquer davantage. « J'essaie simplement de te dire que ce serait mieux pour nous deux de ne pas seulement sortir l'un avec l'autre. On est ensemble quand on est proches de l'autre, mais ça pourrait être une bonne idée de sortir avec des personnes qui sont plus disponibles. Je pense que ça allègerait le fardeau. »

« Le fardeau », répéta dangereusement le bleuté les yeux plissés en fronçant les sourcils. Une aura sombre l'enveloppa tandis qu'il serrait son poing avec rage, un léger tremblement parcourant son bras. « Tu penses que j'suis un fardeau ? » cracha-t-il, toute l'étendue de sa fureur tournée vers le blond.

Kise regretta immédiatement ses paroles maladroites. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire », il tenta de calmer le jeu. « Je n'aurais jamais dû employer le mot 'fardeau'. Au temps pour moi, je suis désolé.

-J't'ai d'jà dit que j'voulais pas de tes putains d'excuses », rugit Aomine. « T'es vraiment trop égoïste Ryôta, merde. Tout doit s'faire comme tu l'entends, hein ? Tu veux sortir avec d'autres filles, et 'faut que j'sois d'accord avec ça. Tu veux qu'on arrête d'être exclusifs, et j'ai pas d'autre choix qu'd'accepter. C'est pas une relation, c'est une putain de connerie ! » Il cria cette dernière phrase et envoya valser tout le dîner d'un large mouvement du bras sur la table.

Le son aïgu de la vaisselle qui se brise et celui des baguettes cliquetant sur le parquet firent grimacer Kise qui se protégea instinctivement le visage de ses mains. Un air blessé passa sur les traits du plus jeune devant cette réaction. La rage dans ses yeux se dissipa, et le blond fut frappé de la jeunesse et de la fatigue qui émanaient de son petit-ami.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et reprit : « Ma colère a peut-être pris le d'ssus, mais jamais j'te frapperai. Tu peux t'détendre. »

A ces mots, la tension quitta le corps de Kise qui s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau normalement. Il essaya encore une fois de faire comprendre sa position à Aomine. Dans cette énième tentative, il dit : « Même quand je ne suis plus là, ça veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas être heureux. Je veux que tu le sois, et je suis sûr que tu peux trouver la bonne personne pour ça, ici. Quand ce moment viendra, on pourra alors décider de quoi faire pour nous deux.

-Ryôta, est-ce que tu m'parles de ça parce que tu veux toi-même voir quelqu'un d'autre ? »

'Non' répondit-il silencieusement. Mais il savait que le dire à son cadet ne serait que contreproductif, alors il décida de le décevoir.

« Oui », murmura-t-il en cachant son visage de ses mains, car il savait que si Aomine le voyait, il pourrait y lire son mensonge.

Ce dernier n'ajouta rien. Le silence plana si longtemps que Kise ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux. L'air brisé qui avait pris possession des traits de son petit-ami lui serra le cœur avec violence. Ne sachant que faire, le blond posa simplement sa tête sur la table et sanglota en répétant les mots qui étaient, il le savait, les derniers qu'Aomine voulait entendre. « Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé… »

* * *

**Note :** [_Elle parle du début de la saison 2 de KnB et ô combien ça l'inspire parce qu'elle commençait à avoir des doutes sur la longueur de cette fic._] Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que vous avez tous apprécié. (je pense que cette dispute est un peu tardive.) Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Note de traduction : **(1) _Melon bread_, 'meron pan (メロン・パン)' en japonais : les enfants et les étudiants en sont très friands car c'est super sucré.

Je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre après ma 'bêta système D' cette fois-ci (je me presse de commencer le chap' suivant)! J'espère que le tout restera assez naturel, sinon je reverrai ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire s'il vous plaît!

Merci de votre lecture et pour vos encouragements !


	13. 11 - Culpabilité

**Chapitre onze**

**Culpabilité**

Après leur dispute, les dernières heures du séjour de Kise au Japon s'écoulèrent dans de longs silences maussades. La seule conversation qui en avait suivie avait consisté pour lui à donner l'occasion à Aomine de choisir entre une relation non-exclusive ou la rupture. Le bleuté opta pour la première, mais le blond comprit que sa demande avait endommagé leur relation à jamais. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se sentir si loin de son cadet tout en en étant aussi proche physiquement.

Cette situation de malaise ne fit que s'exacerber une fois Kise de retour en Amérique. Leurs échanges diminuèrent et, lorsqu'ils s'envoyaient des messages ou discutaient, ils tournaient autour du pot, marchant sur des œufs.

Le blond, au beau milieu d'une de ces conversations sans intérêt avec son petit-ami, décida de briser la glace. « J'accompagne une chanteuse américaine à une remise de prix musicale ce mois-ci. L'évènement passera à la télé, et ça devrait être assez novateur pour être programmé par des chaînes internationales », laissa-t-il échapper.

Le silence s'étira si longuement que Kise se demanda s'ils avaient été coupés. Aomine finit par répondre : « Pourquoi t'as besoin de m'le dire ?

-Je sais pas. Je pensais que ce serait sympa si tu me voyais à la télé. » répondit le blond sans conviction.

« Ryôta. »

La profondeur dans la voix d'Aomine exigeait la vérité. Réticent, l'aîné céda : « Bon. On n'a pas eu une seule conversation franche depuis Noël, et j'en peux plus. Je veux qu'on soit à l'aise pour pouvoir être honnête l'un envers l'autre.

-Qu'tu veuilles d'la liberté, c'est une chose. Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d't'entendre parler d'tes sorties avec d'autres », répliqua froidement Aomine.

Kise grimaça. « Je suppose que je le mérite. C'est juste qu'on agit comme des étrangers, et j'aime pas du tout ça. » Avec un soupir, il poursuivit, « T'as pensé, d'ailleurs, à sortir avec quelqu'un là où t'es ?

-Non. »

L'autre fit claquer sa langue, désapprobateur. « Ça fait pas partie du marché.

-C'est pas parce que t'veux voir d'autres personnes que j'en ai envie aussi. Tu peux pas m'y forcer juste parce que tu t'sens coupable. » La colère contenue dans cette réponse avait le tranchant d'une épée.

« Wow », souffla Kise, choqué. « T'es dur aujourd'hui, non ? »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas, et l'aîné persista. « Essaie, au moins », le supplia-t-il. « Je peux pas t'offrir cette relation normale dont tu as besoin et que tu mérites vraiment. Je t'aime, et je veux que tu sois heureux et comblé, même si c'est pas avec moi. Tu vois pas que j'essaie de rendre la distance moins pénible ? »

Aomine soupira. « C'est si mal que ça qu'ça fasse un peu mal ou qu'on se manque mutuellement ? Si on r'ssent la même chose, pourquoi on peut pas juste s'attendre ? Dis qu'tu le feras pour moi, et d'mande moi d'faire pareil en retour. »

Ces dernières paroles étaient les plus franches prononcées par son petit-ami depuis longtemps, et le cœur de Kise se brisa. Des mots du plus jeune se dégageait une rare douceur, mais le blond ne pouvait pas accepter ce sacrifice. « Je vais vivre à l'étranger pour encore au moins deux ans et demi, peut-être plus si tout se passe bien. Tu dois vivre ta vie et je t'obligerai pas à rester à mon crochet. J'ai des obligations à remplir ici, et celles-ci incluent de me rendre à ces évènements avec d'autres personnes. Ça te plaît pas, et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi. Seulement, je dois me donner à fond en public. Je ne peux pas te promettre ce que tu me demandes.

-Tu peux pas, ou tu veux pas ? » le défia l'autre.

La question fit à Kise l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur que l'on retourne, l'abattant. « Daiki », gémit-il. « Je ne peux pas, et je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. J'espérais que tu comprennes. Je suis désolé. » Soudain, une idée lui vint. « Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Momocchi de te présenter à l'une de ses amies ? Elle te connaît mieux que personne. Elle devrait pouvoir choisir quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entendrais bien.

-C'est tout c'que t'as à dire ? » prononça Aomine d'une voix terne.

« Daiki, sois raisonnable, s'il te plaît. » tenta le blond.

« Faut qu'j'y aille. J'commence bientôt mon service. »

Kise perçut un clic, puis n'entendit plus rien si ce n'était le léger crépitement du vide.

* * *

L'esprit d'Aomine était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que Kise. L'amour, la frustration et la colère étaient autant d'émotions reliées au blond, et elles le rendaient cinglé. Peut-être devait-il prendre son aîné au mot et réellement demander à Momoi de le caser avec quelqu'un. Son petit-ami serait satisfait s'il parvenait vraiment à avancer.

« Dai-chan ! » Un ton irrité le coupa dans ses réflexions.

Il leva les yeux et en rencontra d'autres, inquiets, à l'autre bout de la table. « S'cuse, Satsuki », marmonna-t-il.

« J'ai enfin réussi à te retenir pour un déjeuner, et tu n'es même pas fichu de suivre une conversation. Tu étais perdu où, là ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, soucieuse.

« J'me d'mandais juste si tu connaissais quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais m'arranger un coup. »

Ses sourcils se figèrent en une expression de surprise. « Quoi ? Ki-chan et toi vous avez rompu ? C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi lunatique ces jours-ci ?

-Rien à voir », répondit Aomine. « On s'essaie à une nouvelle option, celle de pas être exclusifs. »

Momoi plissa les yeux. « Encore une idée de Ki-chan, j'imagine.

-P't-être bien », commença le plus grand. Lorsqu'il vit son amie d'enfance foncer les sourcils, il sentit le besoin de défendre son petit-ami. « Il essaie juste d'être réaliste avec c't'histoire de distance. On est toujours ensemble quand on peut, mais ça veut pas dire qu'on doit mettre nos vies sur 'pause'. On devrait voir si oui ou non on peut être bien avec d'autres.

Tout en répétant le discours de Kise (même s'il était entièrement contre), Aomine dû admettre que cela semblait assez cohérent. Bien que l'idée en soi lui était répugnante sur le plan émotionnel, il y avait une logique bien claire derrière.

Même Momoi paru avoir quelques difficultés à réfuter ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un point de vue raisonnable.

« Bien », céda-t-elle. « Je suppose que tu marques un point, mais mon intuition féminine me dit que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-J't'ai pas d'mandé si c'en était une ou pas. Juste si tu pouvais m'caser avec quelqu'un. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et voulu éclaircir la chose : «Donc tu aimerais sortir avec une fille.

-Ouais. Quelqu'un qui s'rait à l'opposé d'Kise. Je… J'veux pas avoir à m'souvenir de lui pendant qu'il est parti.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien entre Ki-chan et toi ? » lui demanda la jeune fille.

« Satsuki, 'ccupe toi d'tes affaires », lui conseilla Aomine d'un ton bourru.

« Ok, Dai-chan. Je demande parce que je m'inquiète. Tu sais que je suis toujours à tes côtés. » Elle soupira légèrement, sourit et ajouta d'un ton insolent : « Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui saura faire avec ton sale caractère. »

* * *

Une des choses dont Kise était conscient, c'était qu'il faisait un rendez-vous des plus charmants. Même s'il se trouvait lui-même ennuyeux, il pouvait toujours compter sur son charisme.

Durant cette nuit particulière, il escortait une chanteuse prometteuse à sa première remise de prix. Ils s'étaient vus avant cela pour un dîner et avaient quelque peu discuté. Ils se découvrirent enfin des affinités lorsqu'il avoua aimer le karaoké. Il continua en imitant plusieurs artistes en vogue avec une précision stupéfiante. Elle applaudit ses efforts avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

'Elle est jeune et adorable', réalisa rapidement le blond. 'Elle croit en des choses comme l'amour au premier regard et en l'âme sœur. Désolé mon ange, je ne suis pas la tienne.'

Quand le couple arriva finalement à la soirée, les flashs d'appareils photos et les questions des journalistes fusèrent. Kise laissa son rendez-vous leur répondre avec un optimisme débordant d'enthousiasme tandis qu'il éclipsait la jeune fille en flirtant avec les objectifs de par son sourire captivant et ses regards enjôleurs.

A la fin de la soirée, le blond se sentit épuisé par la quantité d'énergie exigée pour maintenir une attitude positive pour le public. Cependant, cette fatigue ne l'empêcha pas de remplir sa mission du parfait rencard. Il raccompagna la chanteuse chez elle, même au-delà de la porte d'entrée du complexe d'appartement où elle résidait.

« Bonne nuit », fit-il d'un mouvement respectueux de la tête.

Elle hésita avant de laisser échapper : « Voudriez-vous monter ? »

Secouant la tête, Kise déclina. « Désolé, je dois me lever tôt demain.

-C'est ce que dirait quelqu'un à qui on viendrait de proposer de rester pour la nuit…pas de monter », plaisanta-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Vous savez que vous êtes en train de vous forger une sacrée réputation », l'informa la jeune femme.

Le blond pencha la tête, curieux. « Vous m'avez eu. Quelle réputation serait-ce ?

-Les filles avec qui vous êtes sorti disent toutes la même chose : que vous agissez en parfait gentleman. Elles vous appellent 'Le Prince'. Vous l'ignoriez ? »

Kise cligna des yeux, choqué, mais s'en remit rapidement. « Je n'en savais rien. Je suppose qu'il y a pire comme surnom. » Un sourire joueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il demanda : « Permettez-moi de ne pas y faillir, dans ce cas. » Il prit la main de la chanteuse dans la sienne et, se penchant, effleura ses doigts de ses lèvres avant de se redresser. « Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, ma princesse. »

Elle lui répondit d'un soupir exaspéré. « Oh, Ryôta, vous êtes un bourreau des cœurs, pas vrai ? » Secouant la tête, elle se retourna et pénétra dans l'immeuble sans un regard en arrière.

'Je n'essaie pas de briser le cœur de qui que ce soit', pensa Kise. 'Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'intéresse, et elle est à l'autre bout du monde.' Lorsqu'il retourna à son appartement pour la soirée, seules les ténèbres vides l'accueillirent. Ecrasé par la solitude et l'isolement, il se jeta dans son lit et pleura jusqu'à s'endormir.

* * *

Lorsque Momoi informa Aomine qu'elle avait trouvé avec laquelle de ses amies il serait le plus compatible, il paniqua quelque peu et fut tenté de lui dire qu'il avait changé d'avis. Cependant, son cerveau lui renvoyait toutes les images de Kise qu'il avait eu ces derniers jours (à cette foutu remise de prix de la musique) au bras d'une beauté aux cheveux noirs de geai. Le souvenir du couple souriant provoqua en lui une jalousie si intense qu'il en envoya balader tous ses doutes à propos du fait de sortir avec une nouvelle personne et remercia son amie d'enfance pour le temps qu'elle lui avait accordé.

Momoi émit l'idée d'un double rendez-vous en compagnie d'elle et de son petit-ami, ce qu'Aomine s'empressa d'accepter. Avoir cette présence amicale à ses côtés aida à atténuer le côté gênant d'un rendez-vous à l'aveugle. De plus, la jeune fille, Suzuki Aya, se révéla être exactement comme ce qu'il avait demandé à Momoi : menue, à la chevelure noire et avec une poitrine avantageuse. Aomine découvrit rapidement que Suzuki adorait le basketball et qu'elle était d'une patience d'ange. Bientôt, les deux se sentirent suffisamment à l'aise ensemble pour se rencontrer sans avoir besoin de demander à Momoi de les chaperonner.

Ils se rendirent à des rendez-vous des plus ordinaire, des dîners, des films, ou juste des balades, et il appréciait de ne pas avoir à faire avec un emploi du temps tellement rempli qu'il était impossible de se fréquenter. Peut-être que Kise avait eu raison en disant que la disponibilité était importante dans une relation.

La première fois que Suzuki assista à l'un des entraînements de basket d'Aomine, elle rayonnait d'enthousiasme. « Je t'ai enfin vu jouer », s'extasia-t-elle lorsqu'il vint la retrouver. « Je crois pas en avoir déjà eu l'occasion d'aussi près. Tu bouges avec tellement de fluidité. »

« Heu, merci », répondit-il légèrement mal à l'aise, sans doute parce que la dernière personne ayant aussi ouvertement admiré son jeu avait été Kise. « 'Faut qu'j'y r'tourne », ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Imayoshi le regardait comme un nouveau jouet très intéressant.

« Pas de soucis », elle lui fit signe d'y aller. « Désolée de t'avoir interrompu. J'attendrai que tu ais terminé. »

Quand il eût rejoint le reste de l'équipe, Imayoshi le prit à part. « Ta petite-copine ? » lui demanda l'ancien capitaine de Tôô.

Se grattant la tête, Aomine répondit avec franchise. « Pas vraiment une copine, juste quelqu'un que j'vois assez régulièrement.

-Je pensais pas que ce serait ton type », ajouta l'autre.

Agacé, le bleuté rétorqua : « Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi mon type, exactement ?

-Il me semblait que tu préférais les blondes », répondit Imayoshi en lui adressant des yeux de biche. « A ce propos, comment va Kise-kun ? »

Aomine se figea, il n'avait jamais pensé que Kise et lui avaient été aussi faciles à lire. Cependant, il trouva facilement ses mots. « T'as tort. Quoiqu'tu penses, c'est faux.

-Si tu le dis », minauda son aîné d'un air peu convaincu.

Les mots de son ancien capitaine le rongèrent durant tout le reste de l'entraînement. Foutu Imayoshi d'être capable de discerner l'intimité de sa relation avec Kise, et foutu Kise de le laisser seul si longtemps. L'agressivité due à la frustration prenant le dessus, Aomine pensa : 'J'ai pas besoin de Ryôta pour être heureux. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre qui veut être avec moi, quelqu'un qu'est là pour moi.'

Ainsi, après son entraînement, il décida d'approcher Suzuki avec sa franchise habituelle. Ils prirent place sur l'un des bancs à présent vides du gymnase, et lui demanda : « On s'amuse bien ensemble, t'trouves pas ? »

Elle tourna vers lui des yeux curieux et acquiesça.

« -Mais tu sais que j'vois quelqu'un d'autre. J'suis pas prêt à sortir avec une seule personne pour l'moment.

-Oui, Momo-chan m'en a parlé. Après tout, on n'est qu'à la fac, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'un de nous deux sache ce qu'il veut exactement. Ta façon de présenter les choses me convient, ça me semble assez raisonnable.

-Tant mieux, au moins l'temps de-»

Aomine ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, Suzuki l'avait attrapé par le bras et, se penchant vers lui, effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Il en resta tout simplement bouche bée, laissé sans voix par tant d'audace.

Ses pensées se mirent à tourner de façon incohérente dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne se concentrent que sur une seule chose. 'Pardon, Ryôta.' Seulement, ce sentiment de culpabilité lui passa rapidement avec la douleur de ces derniers mois qui était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire.

« J'espère que ce n'était pas trop gonflé de ma part, mais j'avais envie de t'embrasser. » Elle marqua une pause tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues. « J'espérais aussi obtenir ton attention, pour que je puisse avancer moi-même. Je suis contente d'avoir pu faire d'une pierre deux coups. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre. Momo-chan a dit que tu finirais peut-être par ne vouloir plus qu'une seule relation. Aussi longtemps que cette chance existe dans le futur, il n'y a rien de mal à sortir ensemble juste pour s'amuser pour le moment. » Elle inspira profondément et le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire serein. « Maintenant qu'on en a fini avec ça, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait manger ?

-J'm'en fous », lui répondit Aomine.

Se relevant, elle lui tendit la main. « On n'a qu'à aller se promener jusqu'à trouver quelque chose qui nous plaise à tous les deux dans ce cas. »

Il acquiesça et prit sa main dans la sienne, la laissant les guider.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** J'ai comme le sentiment que je vais recevoir une pluie de tomates pourries pour ce chapitre.

*esquive et se couvre* Ils explorent simplement [de nouvelles options] et tentent de savoir ce qu'ils veulent vraiment, ils avancent et trébuchent vers là où ils doivent être…

Merci de votre lecture, et remerciement spécial aux personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter. Parfois, les commentaires me font penser à des choses qui ne me seraient pas venues autrement et qui peuvent m'être utiles en avançant dans cette fic. [C'est valable pour ses travaux futurs à présent, elle est très contente de savoir que les lecteurs français trouvent les personnages très fidèles aux originaux, par exemple].

**Ndlt :** Je tenais juste à vous remercier pour vos encouragements suite aux chapitres qui s'allongent ainsi que le temps entre chaque nouvel update! Le prochain chapitre aura une taille normale, mais le suivant sera un vrai monstre x)


	14. 12 - Substituts

**Chapitre douze**

**Substituts**

Aomine sortait maintenant avec l'amie de Momoi depuis un peu plus d'un mois, et il reconnaissait qu'avoir quelqu'un d'intime à ses côtés était agréable (cela étant, ça aurait même été mieux sans Kise et son « je te l'avais dit » quand il l'avait admis). Lors d'un dîner avec Suzuki, la conversation prit une tournure inconfortable.

« Alors comme ça tu étais au Collège Teikô avec Momo-chan, c'est ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle en remuant sa salade de sa fourchette.

Aomine acquiesça et prit une gorgée de son soda.

« Vous étiez proches à quel point, lui et toi? »

S'étranglant sur sa boisson, il aspergea la table de liquide sucré. Il se sentit soudain las de la conversation à venir.

Elle lui tendit une poignée de serviettes et continua. « J'ai déjà parlé de lui de temps en temps avec Momo-chan, mais elle n'en dit jamais beaucoup quand elle me répond.

-On a joué au basket ensemble, et Satsuki donnait un coup de main dans l'organisation d'notre club », il tenta de garder une voix neutre. « C'tout.

-Tu ne m'aides pas plus que Momo-chan », se plaignit –t-elle.

« Et pourquoi t'veux savoir des trucs sur Ry-Kise ? » Aomine s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son dérapage et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle continua.

« Je suis une grande fan de Kise Ryôta », avoua la jeune fille, les yeux brillants.

'Ouais, moi aussi', fit-il en son for intérieur.

« Il est tellement incroyable ! Il arrive à être un super joueur de basketball, tout en vivant à l'étranger et en montant comme mannequin à succès », admira-t-elle.

Aomine en resta silencieux, un peu sous le choc, et elle interpréta mal son attitude. « Oh, ça ne veut pas dire que j'en ai après un autre garçon. C'est normal d'avoir le béguin pour une célébrité, non ? Ce n'est rien de plus que ça.

-Aaah, ouais », répondit maladroitement le bleuté.

Elle continua, rêveuse, « Tu peux me dire quelque chose sur lui ? Vous êtes toujours en contact ?

-Il est pas aussi parfait qu'il en a l'air », marmonna-t-il. « L'est agaçant, bruyant, et il arrête pas d'couiner dès qu'il veut un truc. »

Elle rit. « Ça contraste avec son image publique. Je ne peux vraiment pas me l'imaginer comme ça. »

Aomine haussa les épaules. « C'juste ce dont j'me souviens. » A son grand soulagement, sa réponse mit fin à la conversation.

A la fin de la soirée, il ramena Suzuki à son dortoir sur le campus (Momoi avait insisté pour qu'il agisse en parfait gentleman avec ses amies).

« Tu veux monter ? » lui proposa-t-elle timidement.

Il marqua une pause, notant que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'y invitait.

Voyant qu'il restait silencieux, elle ajouta : « Ma colocataire est partie pour le week-end…

-Putain, ouais ! » s'exclama-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis.

Avec un petit sourire, elle remarqua : « J'aime beaucoup ton honnêteté, c'est quelque chose de rare. Je n'ai jamais à m'inquiéter à propos de ce que tu penses vraiment. »

Il la suivit, sûr de lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle reprit : « Je suppose que je devrais te faire visiter un peu. Ça, c'est la pièce commune. » Elle fit un geste pour désigner le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient et où se tenaient deux bureaux identiques, ainsi qu'un petit canapé. « Et derrière moi, c'est la chambre. » Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la tira légèrement. « Tu veux la voir ? »

Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'Aomine plongea vers elle pour lui arracher un baiser, la plaquant contre la porte close de la chambre. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou pour s'agripper à ses larges épaules. Aomine l'interpréta comme une invitation à continuer et pressa l'une de ses paumes contre le flanc de sa poitrine.

Elle s'écarta en soupirant lourdement. « La porte », tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en cherchant la poignée derrière elle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en trébuchant dans la chambre, Aomine se retrouva face à une paire d'yeux dorés familière.

'C'est quoi c'bordel ?' fut la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit en observant un poster de Kise accroché à côté de l'un des lits. Sa réaction initiale fut immédiatement suivie par un 'C'est du foutage de gueule.'

Elle suivit son regard et laissa échapper un rire nerveux. « Je t'avais dit que je suis une fan de Kise-san. Ça te fait bizarre de voir quelqu'un que tu connais sur mon mur ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Un tas de pensées envahit l'esprit d'Aomine. 'Je devrais lui dire que ça n'a rien de bizarre, que c'est même compréhensible, étant donné que Ryôta est super populaire. Je devrais hausser les épaules et regarder ailleurs. Je devrais juste me la faire. Qui sait quand j'aurai de nouveau la chance de peloter une paire pareille ?'

Cependant, le bleuté, captivé par la photo du blond, ne se résolut à aucune de ses propres suggestions. « Ryôta. » Le nom franchit ses lèvres en un murmure étranglé tandis que le poids de l'absence de l'autre garçon s'abattait sur lui tel un tsunami.

'J'étais idiot de croire que quelqu'un pourrait le remplacer', réalisa-t-il. 'Tout ce 'plaisir' que je ressens n'est rien d'autre qu'une distraction. Tous ceux que je pourrai trouver ici ne seraient que des substituts de lui.'

« Aomine-kun ? » Suzuki l'appela, un air curieux sur le visage. « Tu l'as appelé Ryôta. Vous êtes proches tous les deux ? »

Le cœur se tordant désagréablement dans sa poitrine, il répondit : « On l'était, mais j'ai l'impression qu'c'est plus l'cas d'puis un moment. » Elle sembla saisir l'ampleur de la vérité qui se dissimulait dans ses mots.

« Ça doit être dur de suivre le rythme de quelqu'un comme Kise-san », fit-elle avec compassion.

'Tu n'as pas idée', répondit silencieusement Aomine. Il compléta, à voix haute : « Désolé, j'dois y aller. »

A ce moment-là, elle parut perplexe. « Y aller ? Mais tu viens d'arriver, et… » Elle rougit tandis que ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le lit.

« -J'me sens pas bien.

-Bon, d'accord », céda-t-elle. « Navrée de l'entendre. Soigne-toi bien. On se rappelle. »

Bien qu'il acquiesça, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la recontacter.

Après pas loin d'une semaine à ignorer ses appels, ses e-mails et ses messages, Aomine finit par décider qu'il serait mieux de prendre Suzuki entre quatre yeux pour lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer à se voir. C'était une fille adorable, et elle méritait une rupture dans les formes. De plus, il savait que s'il ne lui accordait pas cette courtoisie, il subirait toute la colère de Momoi, ce qu'il préférait encore éviter.

Il retrouva Suzuki qui l'attendait après son entraînement de basket avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Une pointe de culpabilité lui vrilla le cœur, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir avec elle, avec cette fille qui ne lui rappelait plus rien d'autre que l'absence de Kise.

« Salut », fit-il en approchant. « Merci d'prendre le temps de v'nir me voir. » Il soupira longuement et décida de simplement tout balancer d'un coup, comme une pilule que l'on avalerait. « Ecoute, t'es vraiment une fille sympa, mais je pense qu'on devrait plus se voir. »

Elle parut réellement surprise. « Je-je croyais qu'on s'entendait bien », bégaya-t-elle. Ses grands yeux de poupée se remplirent de larmes qui coulèrent bientôt sur ses joues. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière », elle sanglota.

« Ecoute, c'est pas toi. Sérieux. C'est moi. J'suis désolé. » Aomine haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas comment clore la conversation avec tact. « C'est tout c'que j'ai à dire, alors j'vais y aller. » Il se retourna et s'éloigna. Voulant être seul, il se rua hors du campus et repartit chez lui aussi vite que possible.

Lorsqu'il approcha de son immeuble, son cœur rata un battement tandis que ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur une figure familière aux cheveux roses qui croisait les bras en tapant du pied avec agacement. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de fuir dans l'autre sens, elle le remarqua.

« Dai-chan ! » cria-t-elle en courant vers lui. « Je ne te présenterai plus jamais une seule de mes amies. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Suzu-chan est une fille formidable, et tu l'envoies balader sans aucune raison ?

-Evidemment qu'j'ai mes raisons ! » rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence. « Qu'est-ce que toi tu fous, à m'caser avec une fangirl de Ryôta ? »

Momoi cligna des yeux. « Pardon ?

-Tu savais pas ? C'ton amie. Et, ouais, c't'une putain d'fan de Kise Ryôta », cracha-t-il.

« Votre langage ! » râla un passant en bouchant les oreilles de son enfant.

Cette réprimande lui valut un regard cinglant de la part d'Aomine, mais Momoi le ramena à la raison. « On devrait peut-être poursuivre cette conversation à l'intérieur », suggéra-t-elle.

« Suis-moi », marmonna-t-il en passant devant elle.

Une fois dans l'intimité de l'appartement de son ami, la jeune fille continua. « Je ne savais pas que c'était une des fans de Ki-chan. Elle m'a demandé si je le connaissais depuis le collège, mais beaucoup de mes amies parmi les filles en ont fait autant, juste par curiosité. Je donne toujours une réponse simple et brève pour ne pas dévoiler quoique ce soit sur sa vie privée, et la plupart n'en demande pas plus. »

A ce moment-là, Aomine s'était lui aussi un peu calmé. « Elle a un énorme poster de lui dans sa chambre », confia-t-il d'un ton morne.

« Sa chambre ? » elle haussa les sourcils. « J'ai déjà été chez elle, mais jamais dans sa chambre. Tu n'as pas couché avec elle dis-moi, Dai-chan ? » Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« C'est ça », fit-il avec sarcasme. « J'me suis envoyé en l'air avec ton amie à côté d'un poster de Ryôta qui nous r'gardait. Non mais tu m'prends pour un taré ou quoi ? Evidemment qu'j'ai pas couché avec elle. » Quand leur regard se rencontrèrent, il sentit quelque chose s'émietter en lui.

Bien que Momoi avait l'air de vouloir le réprimander davantage, elle maintint sa langue. A l'inverse, elle lui demanda gentiment : « Dai-chan, parle-moi.

-J'suis désolé, Satsuki. Ton amie est vraiment sympa comme fille, mais j'crois pas pouvoir la r'garder sans penser à Ryôta. J'peux pas sortir avec elle, et j'pense pas la revoir. » Il soupira longuement, posant sa tête sur la table où ils étaient assis, et couvrit l'arrière de son crâne de ses mains. Tout ce qui touchait à Kise semblait purement et simplement le vider de toute énergie.

« Je comprends, Dai-chan », elle passa une main apaisante dans son dos. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une tasse de thé pour te réconforter ?

-Je suppose que même toi tu peux pas louper un thé. » grommela Aomine.

Momoi le frappa à l'arrière de la tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Tout en s'affairant dans la kitchenette, elle se répéta, « Ça n'empêche que je ne te présenterai plus jamais une de mes amies.

-Bien r'çu », marmonna-t-il contre la table.

* * *

Kise regardait sa montre sur le chemin entre son photo-shoot du matin et l'école. Il devait avoir assez de temps pour passer un coup de fil rapide à Aomine.

« Daiki ? » fit-il lorsque son petit-ami décrocha. « T'as un peu de temps, là ?

-J'en ai toujours », répondit l'autre.

Le blond fronça les sourcils au ton sans vie qu'il décela dans la voix du plus jeune. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il s'est passé un truc entre toi et cette fille que tu fréquentes, la copine de Momocchi ?

-On sort plus ensemble », déclara Aomine, dédaigneux.

« Tu as foiré », le taquina Kise.

« Hé ! » aboya l'autre sur la défensive. Il marqua ensuite une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut pour changer de sujet. « Ça t'va vraiment d'parler d'nos autres relations ? »

Kise se renfrogna à nouveau en évaluant le poids de ce que cachait la question avant de répondre. « Bien sûr. J'aime savoir que tu vas bien.

-Et donc, d'ton côté ? « l'interrogea le bleuté. « T'as pas dit un mot à propos d'cette fille avec qui tu voulais t'mettre. »

Respirant difficilement, l'aîné se remémora le mensonge qu'il lui avait donné pour le persuader de voir d'autres gens. « Ouais, ça a pas marché », dit-il peu après. « Elle était pas intéressée au final.

-Qui s'rait assez con pour pas s'intéresser à toi ? J'suis un peu offensé pour toi, là.

-Apparemment, j'ai juste cru à quelques affinités imaginaires », répondit Kise avec désinvolture.

Aomine grogna en réponse avant de demander : « En gros t'es sorti avec personne d'autre, en fait ? » La joie dans sa voix était évidente.

« J'ai bien peur que non » fit le blond. « Pas que j'essaie pas, et tu devrais continuer à tenter le coup toi aussi. C'est pas parce que cette fille-là te convenait pas que ça veut dire qu'il en sera de même pour quelqu'un d'autre. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit quand je suis parti : je comprendrai si tu rencontres quelqu'un de spécial. Je le pensais, et c'est toujours le cas.

-Ryôta. »

La tristesse dans la voix d'Aomine l'inquiéta. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Daiki ?

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais. Je t'aime aussi.

-Tu reviens cet été ? »

Kise hésita avant de répondre. « Je vais être pas mal occupé. Je serai en Europe de la fin du mois de mai à la mi-juin, puis je retournerai en Amérique pour d'autres boulots.

-J'ai besoin d'te voir », déclara simplement le bleuté. « J'irai là où tu t'trouves. »

Le ton de la voix de son petit-ami lui signifia qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer cette déclaration, alors il enchaîna ainsi : « Je m'arrangerai. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas pour mon anniversaire ? L'âge légal pour boire en Amérique c'est vingt-et-un ans, du coup je suis sûr que mes amis voudront fêter ça comme il se doit. J'aimerais que tu sois là aussi, si tu le peux.

-Vingt-et-un ans ? » pouffa Aomine. « C'est un peu con et carrément arbitraire comme âge.

-Comme si vingt ans ça l'était moins », lui fit remarquer son aîné. « Tu veux que je te réserve un vol ?

-J'veux pas d'ta charité, Ryôta. J'vais m'débrouiller tout seul.

-C'est pas de la charité », protesta le blond. « J'ai tout plein de points miles avec tous les trajets que je fais pour le mannequinat. Ça me coûterait rien.

-Non, Ryôta. » fit-il pour clore le sujet.

« Bon, d'accord », céda Kise. Il comprenait que son petit-ami tenait à protéger sa fierté. « Je t'enverrai les dates les plus appropriées une fois que j'aurai un emploi du temps fixe. L'agence devrait pouvoir se passer un peu de moi vers mon anniversaire…

-On s'verra à c'moment-là alors. »

* * *

**Note :** Quelque part dans ma tête, j'appelle toujours cette fic 'Juste des substituts de toi' (c'est d'ailleurs ainsi que je m'y réfère mentalement, tout en sachant que ça ferait un titre horrible, donc priorité donnée à 'Contact'). Je crois que c'est le concept de base (que peu importe ce qui arrive, ils sont irremplaçables l'un pour l'autre).

Ce chapitre présente mon propre point de vue sur l'ironie de la situation. (Kise est populaire, donc je pense pas qu'on soit loin d'un étirement. [_ndlt : je crois qu'elle veut dire que le fossé entre Kise et Aomine se creuse au fur et à mesure que la popularité de Kise augmente, mais je vous avoue que sa phrase est bizarre pour moi…]_. Quoiqu'il en soit, le prochain chapitre sera celui d'Aomine à New York, comme annoncé dans le chapitre 11. […] Je veux transmettre tellement avec le prochain chapitre que ça me rend nerveuse. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre (et que vous continuerez à lire). Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Note de la traductrice : '**Souhaitez-moi bonne chance' dit-elle, alors s'il vous plaît souhaitez-**moi** bonne chance. Le fameux prochain chapitre fait plus de 7000 mots, ce qui commence à être un brin conséquent. Je ne vous promets pas de date, je doute fort y arriver en une semaine parce que ça fait quand même environ trois chapitres normaux. Je ferai de mon mieux cependant, je vous le promets !

Sinon… J'ai cru me pendre sur « _J'ai tout plein de points miles_ » (à l'origine '_gazillion frequent flyer miles_'). Déjà, on parle normalement de 'miles' tout court, mais ma bêta n'avait pas compris, donc j'ai ajouté 'points miles'. Ensuite, 'gazillion' n'a pas de traduction propre, ça désigne un nombre important de choses, mais non défini. Apparemment, c'est aussi assez enfantin comme mot. D'où le « j'en ai tout plein ! », en gros x)


	15. 13 - La première et dernière fois

**Chapitre 13**

**La première et dernière fois  
**

Après avoir passé les trois dernières semaines en Europe, Kise profitait de son premier vrai jour de retour à New York sur un terrain de basket, en compagnie de son équipe.

« A peine revenu depuis hier, et déjà un ballon dans les mains », le charria l'un d'eux.

« Je suis l'atout de cette équipe après tout », rétorqua-t-il de son sourire charmeur. Personne ne vint le contredire, et Kise se félicita intérieurement d'avoir trouvé sa place dans le groupe.

'Le temps fait des miracles', remarqua-t-il pour lui-même. 'En deux ans, les derniers années restants ont fini par se faire à mes capacités, tandis que les plus jeunes les admirent, maintenant.'

« Je me demande ce que vont donner les nouveaux premiers années », commenta le blond en passant la balle à Marco. Il demanda un temps mort et se dirigea vers le banc.

« Qui sait », lui répondit son ami.

Kise marmonna un 'humm' d'un air absent en attrapant son portable pour jeter un œil à l'horloge digitale.

« Il faut que t'ailles chercher ton pote à l'aéroport ? » intervint l'un des aînés.

« Je vais pas tarder, je tiens à y être à temps », fit Kise d'un air tragique. « Je pourrais bien rester encore un peu, mais je vais vous épargner mes jérémiades.

-Depuis quand ça te préoccupe ? », glissa malicieusement Marco.

« C'est pas sympa », le mannequin fit la moue, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son problème actuel. Il prit sa décision à voix haute, « Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller maintenant. » Puis, pointant un doigt sur ses co-équipiers, il leur rappela : « N'oubliez pas que vous m'avez promis de le laisser jouer avec nous au moins une fois, pendant qu'il sera là.

-Vu la façon dont t'en parles, il doit être drôlement doué », remarqua Marco.

« C'est le meilleur », rayonna Kise. « Dès qu'il est sur un terrain, chacun de ses mouvements est super cool. » Il avait parfaitement conscience du fait qu'il devait ressembler à une adolescente en plein béguin. Seulement là, ils parlaient d'Aomine, alors il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse exprimer autre chose que de l'excitation.

Son ami lui adressa un regard inédit. « Okay, on verra bien s'il est aussi bon que tu le prétends. »

Le blond rit simplement en hissant son sac de sport sur son épaule, et partit avec un dernier signe de la main.

* * *

« Daiki ! » appela Kise en entrapercevant son petit-ami dans la zone de récupération des bagages. Courant presque à sa rencontre, il se jeta dans les bras de l'autre garçon et baissa sa voix pour lui glisser à l'oreille : « Comme on est en public, c'est tout ce que tu auras comme accueil. Mais attend qu'on soit chez moi, je t'en réserve un bien meilleur. »

Un sourire étirant lentement ses lèvres, Aomine murmura : « J'y compte bien. »

Le ton enjôleur et sombre de la voix de son petit-ami déclencha une série de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et le trajet en taxi pour les ramener chez lui tourna en une compétition destinée à tenter l'autre. Par exemple, lorsque Kise se pencha pour venir chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son cadet, ses doigts frôlèrent 'accidentellement' la joue de l'autre garçon. Aomine répondit d'un murmure directement adressé au creux de celle du blond, ses dents mordillant le lobe tendre avec espièglerie. Son aîné plaça en réponse une main sur le genou de son compagnon et fit traîner ses doigts plus haut jusqu'à les arrêter à mi-cuisse. Il inclina la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'Aomine, et sa bouche dessina un petit sourire en coin.

« Putain, Ryôta », soupira le bleuté, soulagé que le conducteur ne puisse pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. « Tu serais pas en train de me chercher pour que j'te saute à l'arrière de ce taxi, là ?

-Hmm, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » Kise feignit l'innocence et monta encore imperceptiblement ses doigts le long de la cuisse de son petit-ami.

« -Combien de temps avant qu'on arrive à ton appart' ?

-On en a encore pour un moment, il va falloir être patient », répondit l'autre en retrouvant son sourire mutin.

« Rigole pendant que tu l'peux encore », le prévint Aomine. « T'en paieras les conséquences dès qu'on arrivera chez toi.

-Avec plaisir », ronronna le blond.

Le temps de trajet restant jusqu'à chez lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu lui-même, et il n'était pas loin d'exploser lorsque le couple pénétra dans l'appartement. Il parvint à peine à fermer la porte derrière eux avant que les doigts à la peau mate ne tirent sur la taille de son jean de haute couture.

« A-attends », gémit-il alors que son cadet déboutonnait son pantalon pour apprécier de sa paume la chaleur emprisonnée entre ses jambes.

« 'Peux plus », répondit l'autre avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de l'aîné.

Emporté par le rythme imposé par Aomine, Kise songea 'Je suis déjà en feu, autant profiter de l'incendie.' Il retourna le baiser, sa langue effectuant de lents mouvements taquins tout en parcourant l'antre du bleuté. Ses bras vinrent instinctivement encercler l'adolescent contre lui, et ses doigts s'agrippèrent au dos large du plus grand.

Il brisa le baiser en sentant une main se faufiler sous l'élastique de son boxer. « Han, merde », articula-t-il dans un souffle.

Le grognement animal que laissa échapper Aomine fit monter le désir du blond jusqu'au creux de son ventre. « La chambre, par là-bas », Kise parvint à désigner vaguement une direction du doigt. Sans comprendre comment, ils arrivèrent à destination, abandonnant leurs vêtements tout au long du chemin…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Aomine se retourna en pensant trouver un Kise endormi auprès de lui. Quand sa main ne rencontra qu'une étendue de draps vides, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. « Ryôta…

-Par ici », répondit ce dernier depuis le bureau qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les yeux bleus parcoururent ce nouvel environnement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se concentrent sur l'image de Kise en train de passer au crible une page web sur son ordinateur portable.

« -Tu fais quoi ?

-Je regarde juste les commentaires sur le dernier post de mon blog. »

« Tu lis tes commentaires ? » Aomine était surpris. « T'en as des centaines.

-Mes fans font l'effort de les écrire. Alors même si je peux pas répondre à tous, le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de les lire.

-Quel dévouement », commenta l'autre, encore quelque peu sous le choc.

« Je le suis, dévoué. Et tu vas me mettre en retard », le réprimanda Kise. « Désolé, j'ai pas pu libérer complètement mon planning. Mon boulot reste ce qu'il est, mais au moins c'est l'été, je suis moins blindé que quand j'ai cours. Donc prend une douche vite fait, avant qu'on y aille. »

Aomine s'exécuta, curieux d'apprendre tout ce que ça impliquait, la vie de Kise en Amérique. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, il surprit le mannequin qui s'enfonçait une banane dans la bouche. « T'pourrais pas rendre ça plus sexy ? » se plaignit-il.

Le blond sursauta en remarquant la présence de l'autre, mais se reprit rapidement. Il répondit en riant : « Mmm, c'est tellement excitant le potassium. » Puis il tira la langue en lançant tout de même un morceau de fruit à Aomine. « Petit-déj' », ajouta-t-il en se hâtant. « Tu le mangeras sur le chemin. »

Une fois le couple dehors, le plus grand laissa son aîné héler un taxi, préférant observer cette nouvelle ville d'un œil méfiant.

Une fois à destination, Kise bondit hors du véhicule, plein d'énergie. Son cadet le regarda faire d'un air hébété tandis qu'il le présentait à des personnes qu'il supposait être l'équipe de maquillage, le photographe et le metteur en scène. Quand ceux-ci repartirent, le blond lui confirma ses soupçons en récapitulant ce qui venait d'être dit, en japonais cette fois-ci.

« Bon, il faut que je passe au maquillage, maintenant. On fait un shoot pour une série d'affiches publicitaires.

-De la pub pour quoi ? » l'interrogea Aomine.

« De l'eau de Cologne. » Kise lui adressa un sourire.

Le bleuté, que les autres autour de lui sur le plateau laissaient seul à cause de son inaptitude à parler anglais, regardait paisiblement le blond. Il ne se formalisa pas particulièrement de cette mise à l'écart, il n'avait jamais été très doué avec la conversation. En revanche, Kise avait un certain besoin d'être le centre de l'attention. Ce qu'Aomine considérait comme ce qu'il y avait de plus chiant sur Terre rendait l'autre garçon plein de vie. Bien qu'il avait toujours su que le blond avait un besoin constant d'être entouré, assister à une telle scène rendait la chose encore plus réelle, pour lui.

'Comment ça se fait que je n'avais jamais remarqué ça, avant ?'

Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à l'époque du lycée…

Avec un regard empli d'espoir, Kise lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises : « Hé, ça te dirait de venir avec moi pour cette séance photos ? » Aomine comprenait à présent le message caché derrière les mots de son compagnon : Veux-tu me connaître davantage ?

Lui, égoïste, répondait : « Ça a l'air chiant, et super long. J'préfère pas. » Il admettait néanmoins qu'il savait que sa réponse ferait toujours faiblir le sourire naturel du blond.

A une autre occasion, Kise lui avait demandé : « J'ai des invitations pour ce défilé de mode et la fête qui s'en suit. Tu veux y aller avec moi ? » Aomine réalisait que c'était sa façon de lui proposer : Veux-tu passer du temps avec moi ?

Il lui avait répondu par : « Heiin ? Prend Satsuki avec toi. Elle aimera ça plus que moi. » Il comprenait à présent les avertissements répétés de Momoi : « Ne prend pas pour acquis ce que tu as à portée. »

Comme le gamin qu'il avait été au lycée, il n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à quoique ce soit d'autre si ce n'avait été ses propres désirs. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien il était habitué à la présence de Kise. Tout en regardant le blond briller devant l'objectif, Aomine se demanda si son égoïsme passé l'avait empêché d'aimer tout ce qui faisait vraiment son petit-ami. Jusqu'à peu, il n'avait jamais considéré qu'un jour viendrait où Kise cesserait de vouloir de lui. Peut-être que ce moment était même déjà arrivé, et il ne pouvait en blâmer nul autre que lui-même.

Avec une admiration grandissante, mêlée à une appréhension écrasante, il assista à la performance de Kise qui se donnait autant sur le plateau pour le photo-shoot que pour la publicité. Tous deux étaient des célébrités en devenir, mais si son chemin le menait sur la gauche, celui de son petit-ami virait vers la droite.

Une fois que le mannequin eut terminé, il retourna aux côtés d'Aomine.

« -T'as fini ?

-Ouais », le blond hocha la tête. « Enfin, faut que j'aille me nettoyer le visage avant tout. » Il plissa le nez sous une épaisse couche de fond de teint et de poudre.

« Il semblerait qu't'ai un peu de maquillage », le taquina le bleuté.

D'un air condescendant, Kise répliqua : « Ouais. C'est une séance photo et une pub, espèce d'idiot.

-Mais ça t'va bien », ajouta doucement son cadet. Le sourire qui illumina le visage du blond irradiait d'une joie pure, réchauffant le cœur d'Aomine.

« Merci. » L'aîné rougit légèrement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le couple s'installait pour un déjeuner tardif.

Kise lui traduisit le menu. Le plus grand porta son choix sur un hamburger, repas familier, et le blond commanda pour eux.

« -Ils servent des choses excellentes ici, et toi tu prends quoi ? Un bête hamburger.

-Eh bah j'm'attends à un bête hamburger excellent, alors », répliqua Aomine en reprenant ses mots.

Une fois leurs plats servis, le bleuté resta bouche bée devant l'assiette de Kise. « Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce truc ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « Du filet de poulet avec du chou braisé et du quinoa. »

Le cadet éclata de rire. « Tu nous la joues minette au régime ? »

En face de lui, son aîné lui lança un regard noir. Ou plutôt : tenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Il n'en ressorti qu'une moue vexée qui fit rire davantage le plus grand.

« J'essaie de faire attention à ce que je mange », se défendit-il. « Et c'est vraiment bon. » Il piqua un peu de son plat avec sa fourchette, et la tendit à Aomine.

« J'goûte seulement si tu me dis de faire 'ahhh' », lui imposa ce dernier, amusé. Il se félicita intérieurement du rougissement qui naquit sur les joues du mannequin, gêné.

« Laisse tomber », fit Kise, exaspéré.

Avant que son petit-ami n'ait pu récupérer le couvert tendu, le bleuté se pencha et prit la fourchette dans sa bouche. « C'est pas mal », commenta-t-il. Les traits du blond se détendirent alors.

« Tu vas dormir debout pendant le match de basket que j'ai mis en place avec ma nouvelle équipe, après un repas pareil », grimaça Kise. « Mais inutile de t'en servir comme d'une excuse quand je t'aurai battu.

-Toi, me battre ? Dans tes rêves, Ryôta », rétorqua l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Lorsque le couple arriva au terrain de basket du campus, Kise poussa Aomine au-devant de ses co-équipiers, ou du moins ceux qui étaient disponibles durant l'été.

« Voici Daiki, mon… » Il marqua une pause pour réfléchir à la manière de leur présenter son petit-ami. « Un très bon ami du Japon. Son anglais n'est pas terrible, mais il est juste génial au basketball. » Il récapitula ce qu'il venait de dire en japonais pour Aomine, puis commença à lui présenter son équipe américaine en jonglant entre les deux langues afin de permettre la conversation, faisant fi du côté répétitif de son geste et du temps que cela lui prenait.

L'un des premières années l'interrogea. « Je peux essayer un un-contre-un avec lui ? J'aimerais voir à quel point il est fort, vu comme tu vantes ses mérites, Ryôta. »

Rieur, il traduit la demande à Aomine qui afficha aussitôt une féroce expression de compétition. Il s'adressa ensuite à nouveau au challenger : « Franchement, si tu veux que Daiki en ait pour son compte, vous devriez tous les trois… », il désigna les autres premières années, « …essayer de vous y mettre après lui. Le premier qui en remporte dix a gagné ? » Haussant un sourcil, il répéta sa suggestion au bleuté.

« J'les prends tous, Ryôta », lui répondit-il sur un ton mielleux, plein d'assurance.

Kise leur désigna le terrain d'un geste ample tandis que ceux qui ne jouaient pas allèrent s'installer pour profiter du match qui allait se jouer. Son petit-ami bougeait encore mieux que dans ses souvenirs. Vif, esquivant et fonçant avec tant de fluidité qu'il en eût le souffle coupé. Il examina ses mouvements, ses feintes et ses changements de direction avec des yeux attentifs, espérant les faire siens. L'excitation fit battre son cœur plus durement contre sa cage thoracique, et il soupira : « Pas de doute, tu es devenu encore plus fort, Daiki. Mais je peux toujours te battre. »

Près de lui, Marco l'interrogea tout bas. « C'est lui, pas vrai ?

-Hein ? » fit distraitement Kise, incapable d'écarter ses yeux de son petit-ami.

« L'année dernière, quand j'étais avec toi à l'hôpital après que tu ais été attaqué, quelqu'un t'avais appelé. C'était lui, non ? Ton 'quelqu'un de spécial' ? »

La délicatesse de la question attira l'attention du blond, et il osa à peine regarder son ami, incertain de la façon dont il pourrait lui répondre.

« T'as l'air plus vivant à ses côtés, Ryôta. Je te connais depuis deux ans, et je t'ai jamais vu aussi impatient ou enthousiaste avant aujourd'hui. Et comme tu t'excites tout le temps pour un rien, ça veut dire beaucoup de choses.

-Ne dis rien », souffla Kise dans un murmure presque inaudible. Il adressa un regard perçant à son ami.

Marco leva ses deux mains en signe de reddition. « Pas un mot. J'essayais juste de satisfaire ma curiosité. En parlant de ça, il nous regarde. Il est facilement jaloux ?

-Non », répondit le blond par automatisme, sa mémoire lui rappelant l'Aomine qu'il avait connu durant le lycée.

« Il a énormément confiance en lui. » Il marqua une pause en réfléchissant à la manière dont les choses avaient évolué entre eux depuis qu'il avait commencé ses études à l'étranger. « Mais il est peut-être bien devenu plus jaloux qu'avant. »

Du coin de l'œil, le blond détecta la présence du ballon volant dans sa direction. Il sauta sur ses pieds et absorba la force de la balle qui rebondit deux fois avant qu'il ne la prenne en main. « C'est quoi cette passe, Daiki ? » demanda-t-il en japonais au concerné. « Tu t'essaies au style de Kurokocchi ?

-Le match est terminé, j'voulais juste m'assurer que t'avais été attentif. Ramène ton cul par ici, qu'on puisse commencer les choses sérieuses. J'te fais confiance pour organiser des équipes équilibrées. »

Un sourire sur le visage, Kise répondit simplement : « Avec plaisir. »

Ils jouèrent au basketball jusqu'à plus soif, et l'aîné multiplia les affrontements en un-contre-un avec Aomine, une fois que les autres en eurent assez. Il parvint à grappiller une paire de victoires au milieu d'un nombre incalculable de défaites. Une émotion familière monta en lui, plutôt douce-amère, qui lui donna le sentiment d'être de retour au collège. Il ne devait qu'à une grande force de volonté de ne pas se mettre à trépigner comme un gamin de cinq ans qui pique sa crise, comme il en avait l'habitude durant ses années à Teikô.

« C'est c'qui arrive quand tu te concentres sur l'mannequinat plutôt que sur l'basket », se moqua Aomine.

Bien que Kise pouvait se retenir plus que de raison sur le terrain, il devait admettre qu'avec son attention plutôt dissipée en ce jour, il s'était donné à fond. Son cadet s'était beaucoup entraîné, et le résultat de ces efforts était flagrant.

Autour de lui, ses co-équipiers murmuraient à quel point tous deux pouvaient être des monstres. Alors que les autres se préparaient à partir, Kise eût une idée : « Pourquoi on n'irait pas manger tous ensemble ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ce soir. » Il réitéra ensuite sa proposition en japonais pour Aomine.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu répondre, Marco intima d'un regard à l'équipe de ne rien ajouter, et secoua la tête. « C'est vraiment sympa, mais on peut pas accepter. Ton ami est venu du Japon pour te voir, Ryôta. Devoir traduire tout ce qui se dira dans les deux langues va rien faire d'autre que de te prendre la moitié de ton temps. Alors passe la nuit avec lui, d'accord ? En plus, on pourrait sortir tous ensemble dans deux jours, pour fêter ton anniversaire, ça te dit ? »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kise, et il se rendit compte de combien il était chanceux d'avoir pu se faire un ami qui le comprenait si bien ici, en Amérique. « Merci », répondit-il. « On se voit plus tard alors, les gars. »

Il exposa l'idée de Marco à Aomine et observa le soulagement se peindre sur les traits de son petit-ami. Le couple se sépara du groupe et s'en retourna chez Kise.

* * *

Le deuxième jour de sa visite, Aomine fut heureux d'apprendre qu'il aurait Kise rien que pour lui. Ils firent la grasse matinée, restant au lit jusqu'à midi passé.

« J'espère que tu vas pas finir par penser que j'ai une vie facile, à paresser toute la journée », fit le blond en se tortillant dans les bras du plus grand. « J'ai arrangé mon emploi du temps spécialement pour toi.

-Donc je suis spécial ? » s'amusa Aomine en resserrant son étreinte autour du mannequin.

L'aîné cessa de lutter. « Tu sais que tu l'es. »

Le bleuté posa son menton sur le haut de la tête blonde. « Bien. » Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Kise le devança.

« -Ça va, le décalage horaire ?

-J'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai dormi dans l'avion. Aucun problème, j'suis en forme.

-Tant mieux », souffla l'autre en se blottissant contre le torse d'Aomine. « Et comment tu trouves ton séjour à l'autre bout du monde ?

-T'es là », lui répondit-il. Cette réponse résumait à elle seule toutes ses pensées.

« La ville est un peu sale, mais j'ai fini par l'apprécier. Il y a aussi la nourriture, la culture, la mode… » Kise se tut un instant. « Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que tu sois là pour la Fashion Week, pour me voir défiler. »

Aomine n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont son petit-ami était en train de parler, mais le ton présent dans sa voix lui indiquait que cette 'Fashion Week' devait être quelque chose d'important.

Le blond continua sur sa lancée, ne laissant pas son cadet en placer une. « Je pense que ça ne risque pas d'arriver, étant donné que tu es là maintenant. D'autant que tu n'es jamais venu à un défilé, de toute façon. » Il termina sa phrase dans un rire jaune.

L'autre eût l'impression que Kise venait de le frapper droit au ventre. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, on lui rappelait à quel point il n'avait pas été présent pour soutenir son aîné, dans le passé. Il se demanda : 'Si j'avais été plus attentif durant le lycée, est-ce que Ryôta aurait accepté de s'engager dans une relation à longue-distance ? Est-ce que ça lui aurait convenu qu'on s'attende l'un et l'autre ? Ou est-ce que mes actions passées l'ont conduit à croire que notre relation ne serait pas assez forte, et que je ne serais pas assez digne de confiance ?'

Même si ces questions commencèrent à le rendre dingue, il savait que les amener sur le tapis ne ferait que rendre l'atmosphère incroyablement lourde. Au lieu de cela, il essaya de lui offrir son soutien, afin de lui montrer qu'il avait tout de même mûri un peu. « Si j'étais là, j'irais avec toi. »

Contre lui, Kise fronça les sourcils, une ride creusant son front. « T'as pas à me mentir, tu sais. Tu t'es jamais intéressé à ce genre d'évènement avant, et ça me va. C'est toi, après tout. Je l'ai accepté. »

Les mots de son petit-ami le heurtèrent, et Aomine voulu demander s'il avait vraiment été aussi peu compréhensif que ça. Cependant, il laissa sa question mourir sur ses lèvres, ne voulant pas entamer une autre dispute. Le côté bavard naturel du blond les amena à partir sur un nouveau sujet. Une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé de ses scrupules, le reste de la journée passa rapidement, sans le moindre accroc.

'C'est bizarre', réalisa Aomine tandis qu'ils rejoignaient tous deux le lit à la fin de la journée. 'On peut être loin l'un de l'autre durant des mois et, pendant ce temps, on a du mal à communiquer et à rester en contact. Pourtant, quand on est face-à-face, tout se passe comme si on n'avait jamais été séparés.' Il était certain que Kise s'en rendait compte, lui aussi, et qu'il comprenait à quel point leur lien était rare et spécial.

Le lendemain matin, Aomine se réveilla avec l'alarme la plus désagréable qui lui avait été donné d'entendre de toute sa vie. « Joyeux vingt-et-un ans, Bébé », marmonna-t-il. « Maintenant, éteins-moi ce putain de réveil. »

Kise rit à cette demande et tendit le bras vers la petite horloge sur sa table de nuit. « J'ai bien peur qu'on soit pas aussi chanceux qu'hier. Je fais partie des invités d'un talk-show diffusé aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Promouvoir la série dans laquelle j'ai un rôle ponctuel.

-Tu joues ? » fit Aomine d'une voix endormie en essayant de se rappeler s'il avait eu connaissance de cette histoire.

Le blond sourit. « J'en ai peut-être pas fait mention, c'est juste un petit rôle.

-Dans une série télé américaine. C'est énorme comme truc », rétorqua son cadet.

Kise haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Je joue surtout le béguin du personnage principal, je disparais en une paire d'épisodes. » Il marqua une pause avant de demander : « Hé, Daiki, je t'ai réservé un siège dans le public. Mais je me demandais si tu voulais que je t'assigne un interprète de mon agence. Je suis en train de me dire que ce sera pas marrant, si tu comprends pas ce qui se passe. »

Le concerné secoua la tête pour décliner. « Je préfère pas me faire remarquer. Et j'veux pas t'ennuyer. »

Tandis qu'ils se préparaient pour la journée à venir, Aomine regarda Kise prendre avec précaution un cintre rattaché à une housse de protection en plastique. « C'est quoi ?

-Oh, je suis censé la porter pendant l'émission, pour l'un de mes clients.

-T'es payé pour porter ça ? » lui demanda-t-il par curiosité.

« Bien sûr que je le serai. La publicité, c'est pas gratuit. » Il reporta son attention sur la housse, soucieux. « J'aurais dû leur dire de la laisser au studio, plutôt que de l'apporter à l'agence. J'aurais pas eu à m'en faire pour le transport. »

Rieur, le bleuté lança : « T'es devenu une vraie petite princesse, on dirait. »

Le jeune mannequin renifla, vexé, avant d'ajouter : « Allons-y. »

Le cadet entoura son aîné d'un bras et vint planter un baiser hasardeux dans les douces mèches dorées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au studio, Kise s'assura que le plus grand avait bien trouvé le siège qui lui était réservé dans le public, avant de disparaître. « Je dois me changer et passer au maquillage », lui avait-il expliqué. « A la fin de l'émission, retourne à l'entrée par laquelle on est arrivés. Je viendrai t'y retrouver une fois que j'aurai terminé. »

Aomine assista donc à l'émission et, comme prévu, n'y compris quasiment rien. Cependant, l'apparition de Kise l'amena à y prêter plus ample attention. Il y avait un truc à propos du fait de sortir avec une célébrité : c'était que lors d'un après-midi de farniente (après avoir dépensé trop d'énergie dans des un-contre-uns), la conversation pouvait tourner à la parfaite petite interview de ce genre. Il se souvenait du blond lui expliquant l'importance du charisme et de la franchise, tout en laissant l'hôte garder le contrôle de l'échange.

« Je suis un invité, et ce n'est pas 'le show de Kise Ryôta' », avait-il ajouté. Le bleuté avait alors contré en disant que cette émission devrait exister, puis avait réduit la distance entre eux pour venir embrasser l'autre adolescent avec ardeur, jusqu'à ce que la conversation soit oubliée.

A présent, Aomine observait son petit-ami se plier à ses propres conseils. Armé de son regard doré, parfait, et d'un sourire charmeur sur le visage, Kise posait sans effort de la meilleure manière possible pour exposer sa tenue, avant d'échanger une poignée de main avec l'hôte de l'émission. Peu importe de quel designer provenait ce costume, il devait être aux anges de voir la façon dont le blond le portait.

L'hôte commença, et Kise répondit instantanément. Aomine devina au ricanement du public que son aîné avait dû formuler quelque chose avec esprit. Le blond se montra ensuite plus coopératif, tandis que son interlocutrice les redirigeait vers le sujet qu'elle avait préparé. Le jeune mannequin sourit et conversa sans peine, son langage corporel restant naturel tout en étant engageant. Un extrait de l'émission passa, et Kise en profita pour adresser un regard chaleureux au public. Le bleuté pu entendre fondre les filles qui l'entouraient.

'Il est incroyable', pensa-t-il. 'Il dégage plus d'énergie et de vie que n'importe qui que j'ai pu rencontrer de toute ma vie. Il est comme une fusée s'envolant vers les étoiles… et loin de moi.' Il secoua la tête, se demandant : 'Comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer quand nous étions tous les deux au Japon ?'

Il avait toujours su que son petit-ami était spécial, mais il n'avait jamais saisi jusqu'à quel point s'étendait le magnétisme de Kise.

'Ryôta est heureux, ici', réalisa-t-il. 'Il s'est fait sa place et un nom. Sa vie prend une voie différente de la mienne.' Cette prise de conscience le heurta comme un coup bien réel, le laissant se demander si leurs chemins divergents se retrouveraient à nouveau un jour. Quand l'audience se mit à applaudir son compagnon, bonheur et douleur vinrent tous deux déchirer son cœur. 'Je suis heureux pour toi, Ryôta. Je le suis vraiment. Tu as atteint ton but d'obtenir une reconnaissance internationale. Mais je suis triste, aussi, parce que je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je ne pense pas appartenir un jour à ce monde éblouissant dans lequel tu te trouves…'

Aomine se perdit dans ses pensées tandis que l'émission touchait à sa fin, puis se dirigea vers le lieu convenu. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Kise apparaissait dans ses vêtements habituels.

« Allons-y, Daiki », commença-t-il en l'y invitant d'un geste de la main plein d'entrain.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé », lança l'autre tout en résistant à l'envie brûlante de passer son bras autour du blond.

« T'as pas compris un traître mot de ce que j'ai dit », rétorqua le mannequin, les lèvres ourlées en un sourire ironique.

« Le public a bien réagit. C'est suffisant, comme indication. »

Le couple s'en retourna à l'appartement de Kise dans un silence quasi-permanent. L'absence de babillage habituel et sans queue ni tête du blond inquiéta le bleuté. Une fois rentrés, il l'observa suspendre précautionneusement la housse contenant la tenue de son client, avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé.

« Ça va pas ? » finit-il par demander.

Pinçant l'arrête de son nez, Kise hocha la tête, sa tête pendant mollement, comme dénuée de vertèbres. « C'est dur de garder en permanence un sourire scotché sur le visage, même pour moi », admit-il. « J'ai simplement besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'en remettre. »

Aomine acquiesça, hébété. Comme il n'avait jamais franchement prêté attention à ce que les autres pensaient, il n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'essayer de leur plaire ou d'être engageant. Mais Kise, lui, soumit au regard du public, devait faire constamment attention à sa façon d'agir une fois hors de chez lui. 'Ça doit être au moins aussi épuisant que stressant', songea-t-il.

« Je vais commander à emporter, ça te convient ? » lui demanda Kise, la voix encore usée et fatiguée.

« Tout me va. »

Un repas et deux heures au calme plus tard, Kise commençait à retrouver son état normal.

« Tu te sens un peu mieux ? » tenta de le pousser Aomine en sondant l'autre garçon assis à ses côtés, sur le canapé.

« Ouais », répondit ce dernier, un sourire lui barrant le visage. Il se redressa pour venir poser sa tête contre l'épaule du plus jeune. « Je suis une vraie batterie !

-Complètement rechargé et prêt à n'importe quel emploi ? » le défia l'autre.

« Bien sûr », répondit Kise sur le même ton.

Aomine savait que son petit-ami n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait en tête, mais il saisit l'occasion de les mettre sur la même longueur d'onde. D'un mouvement vif, il se retourna pour capturer les lèvres du blond entre les siennes. L'aîné se figea d'abord, surpris, mais se détendit bien vite.

Le bleuté relâcha ses lèvres pour venir planter une série de baisers toujours plus bas dans le cou de son compagnon. Il mordilla et suçota malicieusement la peau entre sa gorge et son épaule.

« Daiki, t'as pas intérêt à laisser une marque », le prévint Kise.

« 'M'en fous d'ça », marmonna-t-il en réponse, concentré sur son ouvrage. Toutes protestations s'envolèrent lorsque le blond gémit en se cambrant contre lui sous la main qui vint se presser contre le renflement que présentait son jean.

* * *

« J'comprends pas pourquoi il faut qu'on sorte ce soir », ronchonna Aomine. « C'est bien plus sympa juste tous les deux. »

Kise rit en réponse. « J'en suis convaincu. Mais j'ai des amis, ici. Ils veulent juste célébrer mes vingt et un ans avec moi. On a rien pu faire la nuit dernière, à cause de mes engagements de ce matin, alors on sort boire un verre ce soir. Fais-toi une raison. » termina-t-il en tirant la langue, espiègle.

« T'es pas du genre à boire beaucoup, quand tu le fais », ajouta Aomine.

« -Figure-toi que je dois prendre soin de moi, autant pour le mannequinat que pour le basketball. La surconsommation d'alcool est mauvaise pour le corps.

-Alors comment tu sais que tu pourras l'tenir ? » rétorqua l'autre.

« Ça ira », répondit Kise avec désinvolture.

'C'est ce qu'on dit', fit mentalement le bleuté tandis que le blond hélait un taxi pour les conduire au bar convenu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'un des aînés de Kise leur fit signe et les conduit à travers l'endroit submergé d'une foule bruyante jusqu'à une salle privée, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Obtenir l'accès à cette pièce avait demandé une implication de l'un des membres de leur équipe qui connaissait la propriétaire des lieux, cette dernière ayant accepté de leur réserver la salle à la condition d'un autographe, d'une embrassade et d'une photo prise avec le beau blond.

« Génial », murmura Aomine à destination de son petit-ami. « T'as des entremetteurs comme co-équipiers. »

L'autre souffla, « Ne tourne pas ça comme ça. C'est un bar très populaire, et on a de la chance d'avoir des relations. T'as rien à craindre de la propriétaire, c'est juste une fan comme tant d'autres. Grâce à elle, ceux qui n'ont pas encore l'âge légal pour boire n'ont pas à s'en faire.

-Comme moi ? Parce que me faire choper à faire un truc illégal dans un pays étranger me semble être une merveilleuse idée », fit remarquer sèchement Aomine.

Kise lui tira la langue. « Bois pas si tu veux, mais moi je le fais. C'est mon anniversaire.

-Justement, fais ce que tu veux. Je veillerai sur toi. »

Les yeux du blond s'éclairèrent à cette promesse, et il hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, l'un de ses co-équipiers se présenta avec un plateau de shots dans les mains. Aomine déclina l'offre d'un air renfrogné, tandis que le jeune mannequin prenait un verre pour le vider d'un trait, sous les encouragements de son équipe.

La nuit avançant, la fête se diffusa jusque dans le bar, ce que le bleuté interpréta comme une tentative de se mêler à la foule, et peut-être aussi pour draguer, en ce qui concernait certains membres de l'équipe. Trois heures après leur arrivée, il observait les environs, convaincu que, les employés mis à part, il était la seule personne encore sobre de tout l'établissement. Retournant son attention vers son petit-ami, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

Kise avait la tête posée sur le bar, le regardant d'un air vague. Agitant un bras de façon désordonnée, il se mit à chercher le contact de son cadet. « Daaaaikkkki.

-Oui, Ryôta ? » fit-il d'un ton conciliant.

« Rattrape-moi si je tombe ! » s'exclama le blond en écartant lui-même son tabouret du bar, en direction d'Aomine.

Ce dernier réagit aussi vite, se ruant pour éviter à son petit-ami de s'écraser contre le sol comme un sac à patates.

« Au moins maintenant, je sais que tu tiens pas l'alcool », nota-t-il en secouant la tête. « Et ton équipe bien-aimé, à continuer de t'en filer… Regarde dans quel état t'es, là. »

Kise rit bêtement en réponse, et tenta de relever le t-shirt du bleuté.

Celui-ci le repoussa, alarmé. « Je sais que t'es bourré, mais on est toujours en public. »

Le blond fit la moue face à ce recul, la lèvre inférieure tremblante et ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

« Et il est où maintenant, le reste de ton équipe ? » marmonna Aomine en parcourant les alentours des yeux dans le but de trouver un visage familier. Dans son état, l'aptitude de Kise à parler anglais avait quasiment disparue, et il commençait à s'inquiéter des choses les plus simples, comme régler l'addition et retourner à l'appartement du mannequin.

Il finit par reconnaître quelqu'un et lui fit signe frénétiquement. Le jeune homme en question se hâta, et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à fixer un Kise complètement dans les vapes, avant de se demander comment communiquer avec l'autre.

« Daiki ! » s'exclama le blond enfin revenu à la vie. Il entoura le cou de son cadet de ses bras, entortillant ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres.

« Bon sang, Ryôta, ça fait mal ! » protesta Aomine en se dégageant de sa prise.

Le jeune mannequin cligna des yeux, pas plus affecté que ça, puis il détourna son attention vers son co-équipier. « Marco ! Tu es encore là. »

Au moins, Aomine avait un nom, à présent. Avec Kise continuant à lui parler en japonais, l'étudiant américain se tourna vers le plus jeune, une expression confuse sur le visage. Le bleuté soupira longuement, se demandant à quel point les ramener tous deux à l'appartement allait s'avérer difficile. Il profita du fait que le blond était distrait par quelqu'un d'autre pour sortir son portefeuille. Il jeta un regard à Marco, lui désignant l'objet, puis le barman.

Cela prit un moment à l'autre garçon pour comprendre son intention, mais il s'en sorti. Il secoua la tête et repoussa la main du bleuté. Il ajouta aussi quelque chose que ce dernier ne compris pas, mais appuya ses paroles d'un geste ample vers la sortie.

Avec son aide, Aomine réussi à traîner le blond léthargique en dehors du bar. Une fois loin du bruit, il s'arrêta et présenta sa paume à l'Américain pour lui dire de s'arrêter.

« Ryôta », fit-il en regardant le mannequin. « Tu te sens de traduire pour nous deux ? »

Au lieu de répondre, le concerné battit lourdement des paupières. « Daiki, je suis content que tu sois là. Tu devrais toujours rester ici avec moi, parce que je t'aime. »

Avec un soupire de frustration, le cadet reprit : « Apparemment non. Tu peux nous ramener chez toi ?

-Chez moi, c'est au Japon ! » s'exclama le blond. « Je pourrai nous y emmener en avion quand je serai pilote.

-Putain, Ryôta. T'es parti jusqu'où dans ton trip, là ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Je suis juste là », répondit l'autre, l'air perplexe.

« File-moi ton portable, idiot », lui ordonna le plus jeune en essayant de rassembler ce qui lui restait de patience dans sa voix. Tandis que Kise méditait sur sa demande, il lança un regard contrit à l'ami de celui-ci, puis haussa les épaules.

« Téléphone portable, activé ! » s'écria le blond en brandissant l'appareil avec un sourire.

Aomine le lui arracha des mains, et y chercha désespérément un certain numéro. Une fois trouvé et composé, il mit le haut-parleur en route.

'Réponds', pria-t-il. 'Kagami, réponds, putain.'

« Kise ? » répondit le susnommé, manifestement surpris. « Je croyais qu'on devait se rappeler que la semaine prochaine. »

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration. Pourquoi diable Kise était-il en contact régulier avec Kagami ? « Raté, essaie encore, Bakagami », répondit-il.

« Aomine ? » Le Japonais semblait dérouté. « Alors là, j'y comprends vraiment plus rien.

-Et tu vas m'expliquer comment ça s'fait qu'tu communiques aussi souvent avec Ryôta », continua l'autre sans la moindre intention d'abandonner le sujet jusqu'à avoir entière satisfaction.

« Je l'aide à améliorer son anglais », expliqua Kagami. « Et toi, pourquoi tu m'appelles de son téléphone ?

-Parce qu'il est bourré et qu'il a perdu sa capacité à causer anglais. L'autre personne qu'est avec nous, qui est d'ailleurs probablement la seule qui peut nous ramener chez Kise, parle anglais. »

D'une réaction retardée par l'effet de l'alcool, le top model en question se hissa pour récupérer son téléphone. « Kagamicchi ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « C'est mon anniversaire ! J'ai vingt et un ans, aujourd'hui !

-Ça l'est plus », intervint Aomine en tenant le portable hors de portée du blond. « Il est minuit passé, ton anniversaire est fini.

-Eh bah, ça explique tout », rit Kagami. « Alors comme ça, Kise tient pas bien l'alcool…

-Pas du tout, même », confirma l'autre. « Maintenant, je t'en prie, parle à l'ami de Ryôta, Marco, et dit-lui qu'il faut qu'il nous aide à rentrer. »

Il tendit le téléphone au dit jeune homme pour se concentrer sur son aîné qui commençait à s'éloigner le long d'une route apparemment sinueuse, vu ses mouvements. « Oy, Ryôta ! Ramène ton cul ici. » Il le rattrapa, entourant sa taille de ses bras. « Arrête-toi là.

-Daiki, laisse-moi. Je peux marcher tout seul.

-Vraiment ? » le défia le cadet en se retirant. Il l'observa trébucher à cause du manque de soutien, et rit lorsque le blond tomba durement sur les fesses.

« Waaaaaaaaaaaah, Daiki ! » pleura Kise en tendant les bras en un geste d'appel au secours. « Je peux pas marcher. Aide-moi ! Porte-moi sur ton dos !

-Te porter sur mon dos ? » répéta Aomine, incrédule. « Arrête de faire ton gamin chiard. » Mais avec un Kise le regardant les yeux plein de larmes à la façon d'un chiot, le bleuté se sentit obligé d'accéder à sa demande. Soupirant, il s'accroupit pour donner satisfaction au blond.

« Wiiiiiii ! » s'écria joyeusement l'aîné tandis que le plus jeune les ramenait vers Marco.

« Kagami, c'est bon, on peut y aller ? » aboya le Japonais vers le téléphone.

« Ouais », fit le rouge. « Marco va vous conduire chez Kise. C'est pas si loin que ça du bar, apparemment. Un taxi serait plus rapide, mais marcher serait pas une mauvaise idée.

-Je veux que Daiki me porte ! » annonça Kise en levant les bras en l'air, vacillant instantanément à cause du manque d'équilibre.

« Me lâche pas, crétin ! » lui ordonna Aomine. Il sentit aussitôt l'étreinte du blond se refermer autour de son cou, serrant fort contre sa trachée. « Sans m'étrangler », ajouta-t-il. La prise de l'aîné se relâcha, et il prit une grande goulée d'air.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, il entendit Kagami pouffer.

La mauvaise humeur le rattrapa aussi sec. « Rigole pas », asséna-t-il.

« T'as l'air de ramer, dis-moi », répondit le rouge avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compassion. « Kise a l'air d'être le genre bourré bien chiant.

« Je suis pas chiant », marmonna le blond.

Kagami marqua une pause avant de reprendre : « Je vais expliquer à Marco ce qui se passe. Je veux pas qu'il se sente lésé, tu vois. »

Aomine grogna et laissa la langue anglaise reprendre place sans lui. Le jeune mannequin sembla s'être endormi entre-temps. 'Parfait.' Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel, mais le son du souffle régulier de son aîné le calma quelque peu.

Il fit part de la nouvelle : « Je crois que la princesse aux boucles d'or s'est endormie. » Lorsque Kagami parla, le bleuté supposa qu'il devait simplement être en train de traduire sa déclaration, peut-être avec le surnom en moins.

Quand il reprit en japonais, il parut hésiter. « Heuu, ça risque d'être un peu bizarre.

-De quoi ? » grommela l'autre asiatique en changeant de bras pour mieux supporter le poids de Kise.

« Humm, Marco veut que je te transmette que... Même si t'as l'air un peu rude sur les bords, c'est clair que Kise compte beaucoup pour toi. »

'Oh, bizarre dans ce sens-là', pensa Aomine. « Dis-lui de garder ses yeux et ses mains loin de mon petit-ami », marmonna-t-il.

Une nouvelle pause. « T'es pas sérieux, tu veux vraiment que je lui dise ça ?

-Evidemment que j'suis pas sérieux », avoua le bleuté. « Sors-lui un truc sympa, qui fasse amoureux et niais à souhait. » Avec un regard en arrière, il vit le visage serein de Kise qui reposait sur son épaule. Il put sentir le chatouillis des fins cheveux dorés contre sa joue. Il soupira. « Ouais, il compte pour moi, cet idiot. Enormément, et bien plus encore.

-J'ai rien à faire dans une discussion pareille, moi », grommela Kagami en japonais, avant de s'adresser à Marco en anglais une fois encore.

Quand il reprit à nouveau pour Aomine, il commença par en rajouter une couche à sa précédente plainte. « J'ai vraiment l'impression que j'ai rien à faire là. » Puis, soupirant longuement, il continua. « Il dit que Kise t'aime énormément, lui aussi, que c'est évident vu comme il s'illumine dès que t'es là. Ensuite, et ça c'est de ma part : c'est quoi cette conversation de fillette toute dégoulinante ? »

Le bleuté réfléchit activement, longuement, avant de répondre. « Dis-lui de garder un œil sur Ryôta pour moi quand je serai pas là pour le faire. »

Apparemment, sa demande apporta une quelconque sorte de trêve, car une fois son message transmis, ils profitèrent du reste du chemin jusqu'à l'appartement dans un calme apaisant.

* * *

Deux jours après le vingt-et-unième anniversaire de Kise, Aomine retournait au Japon, leurs courtes retrouvailles ayant passé trop rapidement.

Après avoir récupéré de sa gueule de bois le jour précédent, le blond aidait à présent son petit-ami à se préparer pour le voyage de retour.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, hier », fit-il avec un sourire penaud.

Le bleuté se retourna aussi sec vers son aîné, et plaça une main ferme sur chacune de ses joues. « Promets-moi que tu boiras plus jamais autant. Jamais. Si tu recommences, je serai vraiment inquiet pour toi, idiot.

-D'accord », concéda facilement le mannequin. « J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma journée à rendre mes tripes et à me sentir misérable. Je préfèrerais autant ne pas renouveler l'expérience.

-Bien », finalisa Amine en plantant un baiser sur le front du blond, avant de terminer ses bagages.

Kise l'accompagna à l'aéroport et, seulement une fois là-bas, lui demanda : « Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu me laisses faire, pour toi.

-De quoi ?

-Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour venir me voir. Même ma famille n'est jamais venue. Enfin, je comprends bien pourquoi, ce genre de trajets est très déroutant pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas l'habitude. Je le sais parce que je le fais tout le temps. C'est épuisant. Alors j'aimerais rendre ton retour aussi agréable que possible.

-Non, Ryôta », protesta le plus jeune. « Tu sais ce que je pense de ta charité.

-Tu as passé ta journée d'hier à t'occuper de moi », rétorqua Kise. « Je veux que tu puisses te reposer sur le chemin du retour. Laisse-moi juste te faire surclasser en première classe. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi, s'il te plaît. Ce sera surtout réglé avec des points, je t'assure. »

Aomine sonda les traits plein d'espoir et de détermination du blond, avant de céder. « Très bien, si tu insistes. »

Le mannequin se rua au guichet, expliqua la situation, et tendit joyeusement sa carte de crédit pour payer les frais supplémentaires.

Quand il revint vers le bleuté, ce dernier l'interrogea. « Ça t'a coûté combien ?

-A peu près 50 000 yens », répondit l'autre.

« T'as assez de fric pour balancer 50 000 yens comme ça ? » continua Aomine en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

« Ouais, peut-être. » Kise haussa les épaules. Lorsqu'il remarqua que son cadet semblait vouloir émettre quelque objection, il ajouta rapidement : « C'est mon cadeau pour toi, un moyen de te montrer combien je t'aime et à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois venu jusqu'ici. »

Le plus jeune soupira longuement et acquiesça, acceptant le présent.

« Tu reviendras peut-être me voir un jour », suggéra Kise pour meubler la conversation. Cependant, sa voix ne sonnait aucunement convaincue, pas même pour lui-même. Durant le séjour, il se souvenait d'Aomine ayant plusieurs fois fait part de son désir de passer du temps seulement tous les deux. Les différences culturelles et la barrière de la langue avaient dû être trop difficiles à supporter pour lui.

« Heu, ouais. On verra. » finit-il par répondre après une hésitation.

Le blond se força à afficher un sourire. 'Il est clair que Daiki ne se sent pas bien ici, je sais que c'est la première et dernière fois qu'il sera venu me voir en Amérique.'

Avant de franchir le bandeau de sécurité, le cadet s'arrêta. Se frottant nerveusement la nuque, il ajouta : « Ryôta, j'ai enfin compris.

-Hein ? » fit l'autre en guise de demande d'explications.

« -Ta façon de me tenir à distance me cassait sérieusement les couilles, mais je crois que j'ai enfin compris ce que t'as essayé de me dire durant toute cette année. T'as une vie ici, et maintenant que je suis venu te voir, je le constate. Tu devrais être fier de toi de t'être construit un train de vie aussi heureux et bien rempli. Et tu veux simplement que je le sois aussi. Je le comprends enfin, alors je ferai de mon mieux pour l'être.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas », compléta Kise. « Le plus important, c'est que même si j'ai une vie agréable ici, je t'aime toujours. Et j'attends avec impatience le jour où je pourrai te revoir.

-Je le sais ça, idiot. » Aomine leva les yeux au ciel. « Je t'aime aussi. Et puis, j'imagine qu'on va continuer à vivre ainsi, à partir de maintenant. Toujours amoureux, mais…. Sans mettre nos vies sur 'pause'. »

Le cœur du blond se gonfla de soulagement en constatant que son petit-ami semblait réellement partager ses positions. « C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu », fit-il. « Je veux que tu sois heureux, pas que tu passes à côté d'expériences que tu devrais connaître alors que je suis à l'autre bout du monde. »

Ils partagèrent une dernière étreinte avant de se séparer, chacun de son côté.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** J'avais prévu d'aborder un certain nombre de scènes avec ce chapitre, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il finisse par faire plus de 7000 mots. C'est sans doute le chapitre le plus difficile que j'ai eu à écrire pour n'importe quelle fic. J'espère avoir correctement transmis tout ce que je voulais… (Utiliser une seule langue pour reporter une conversation en plusieurs langues, la barrière du langage, et la traduction par intermédiaire aura été un vrai défi.) Je voulais qu'Aomine voit tous les aspects de la vie de Kise et soumettre les raisons qui ont poussé celui-ci à agir de la sorte vis-à-vis de leur relation (bien que ce soit au travers de spéculations Aominiennes). Avec un peu de chance, tout cela ressort du texte (avant même de lire cette note).

Remerciement spécial à Analineblue pour son aide dans l'organisation stylistique et son investissement dans certaines parties qui me rendaient nerveuse (je pense encore l'être). Sans ses encouragements et sa motivation, qui sait combien de temps ce chapitre serait resté à moitié écrit…

J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié, et que vous continuerez à lire tout en appréciant. =) Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés. Je les prends tous à cœur et tente de faire une meilleure fic. _[ndlt : notamment pour sa nouvelle fanfiction sur KnB, _Rewind_, à propos de laquelle elle m'a confié être nerveuse]_ Un grand merci à ceux qui prennent/ont pris le temps de commenter.

**Note de traduction :** Et merci pour vos encouragements, ce chapitre m'aura fait vider la boîte d'ibuprofène ! x) Mais ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai adoré le traduire ! (je l'aime ce chapitre, bordel)

Concernant la partie où ils sont au restaurant, en début de chapitre, j'avoue que je ne savais pas vraiment si on parlait bien d'un '_hamburger' _comme on en trouve en France dans les restaus de type bistrot, ou plutôt d'une sorte de steak. On a '_burger' _dans la version originale, donc ça marche pour les deux, et… Je me suis dit que le hamburger me semblait très approprié pour Aomine, surtout dans cette situation (Kise qui en est outré, et l'idée d'un met familier).

En parlant de cette tête brûlée, j'essaie d'améliorer peu à peu sa façon de parler. C'est qu'il grandit, le jeunot, 'faut qu'il arrête un peu de parler comme une racaille ! Haha~

Eeeet sinon, ça fait 8500 mots en français (le chapitre, sans les notes). Là, je suis fière de moi x)

J'ajouterai juste que j'aime énormément ce chapitre, même si la fin m'arrache systématiquement une larme (aaah mais qu'ils arrêtent de se séparer, bordel ! ). Je retourne pleurer, à bientôt !


	16. 14 - Le premier, plus jamais le seul

**Chapitre quatorze**

**Le premier, plus jamais le seul**

La relation de Kise et Aomine sembla s'améliorer, suite à la visite du plus jeune en Amérique. 'Au moins, ' supposa le premier, 'je n'ai plus cette impression de tension et d'hostilité à peine dissimulée que j'avais avant.'

A présent, maintenant qu'Aomine le comprenait réellement, le mannequin avait le sentiment qu'ils avaient atteint une nouvelle étape dans leur relation à distance. Le cadet faisait parfois mention, au détour d'une conversation, de quelques rendez-vous qu'il avait eus, et le blond choisissait de ne pas demander davantage de détails. Son petit-ami lui rendait la politesse, et ne parlait pas des apparitions publiques de Kise en compagnie d'autres top-modèles, actrices ou chanteuses (sauf si c'était l'autre qui amenait le sujet).

'Mes rendez-vous arrangés ne sont que des supercheries', songea l'aîné. 'Cette partie de ma vie est un mensonge, uniquement destinée à être photographiée. Il faut que les gens en parlent, pour que je garde l'occasion de rester sur le devant de la scène.' Toutefois, il était reconnaissant envers Aomine de ne pas lui en demander davantage à propos des filles avec lesquelles il était vu, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas avoir à en rajouter une couche à ces canulars. Il était tout simplement trop occupé. Il avait beau ne pas s'impliquer dans cet accord de relation non-exclusive, il se consolait en constatant que son cadet avait l'air de passer ce temps loin de lui sans se sentir seul et malheureux.

« Alors, tu viens bien pour Noël cette année ? » lui demanda ce dernier durant l'une de leurs conversations téléphoniques.

« Oui. » L'autre navigua dans son agenda électronique, grinçant des dents devant son emploi du temps. « J'ai déjà acheté mes billets.

-T'as pas mal bossé ces derniers temps. Je te r'trouve toujours aux infos ou sur internet.

-Haan », roucoula Kise. « Tu me surveilles ?

-Bah, bien sûr », fit Aomine d'une voix quelque peu ennuyé. « J'arriverais pas à t'suivre, sinon. »

Le blond pouvait presque entendre son petit-ami se renfrogner, et cessa de le taquiner. « C'est adorable, Daiki. Ça me touche de savoir que je suis encore dans tes pensées.

-Toujours », affirma l'autre. « Alors, tu reprends bientôt les cours, non ? »

Avec un soupir, le mannequin répondit : « M'en parle pas. Je pourrais m'en sortir pour tout le reste, si y'avait pas les cours. Enfin, sauf le basket.

-Tu f'rais mieux de te concentrer sur ce qui est nécessaire », proposa Aomine. « C'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait en avoir quelque chose à foutre de si tu deviens tête de promo, ou un truc du genre. »

Kise fit la moue. « Je suis juste une belle gueule pour toi ?

-Nan. Pour moi, t'es aussi un type doué avec un ballon, doublé d'un bon coup », répliqua Aomine, un rire évident dans la voix.

« Je suis à peu près sûr que je suis censé te raccrocher au nez, là », renifla Kise en jouant l'offensé.

Au fond de lui, il se sentait soulagé de voir que l'autre était capable de lui sortir ce genre de moquerie, même si c'était à ses propres dépens. Cet Aomine était bien mieux que celui maussade auquel il avait eu droit avant sa venue à New York.

Le bleuté rit cette fois à voix haute. Après une pause, il reprit : « Vois ça autrement, si tu r'prends les cours, ça veut dire qu'on se revoit dans quatre mois. »

Un sourire triste vint ourler les lèvres du blond. « Je ne t'avais jamais su optimiste, Daiki. Je te rappelle plus tard. Et on se voit dans quatre mois. Tu me manques, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, idiot. Au revoir. »

* * *

Le temps restant jusqu'à Noël passa bien vite pour Kise, et il se retrouva bientôt de retour au Japon, et dans le lit d'Aomine. Chevauchant son cadet, le blond releva le T-shirt du plus jeune par le bas jusqu'à découvrir la peau lisse et sombre. Il en apprécia la chaleur sous la pulpe de ses doigts. « La sensation de ton corps contre le mien m'a manquée », murmura-t-il, les yeux à demi recouverts par ses longs cils.

« On porte encore trop de ces foutues fringues », marmonna le bleuté tandis que ses doigts s'activaient sur les boutons de la chemise de Kise. « Et je te défends de porter à nouveau des boutons quand je suis dans les alentours. C'est trop chiant.

-C'est pas juste », geignit l'aîné. « Ça me va bien, ce genre de vêtement.

\- Ça te va encore mieux quand tu portes rien », grommela Aomine en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ce regard fit mourir la réponse du blond dans sa gorge, tandis que la chaleur se mit à envahir son cœur, se répandant dans son corps et menaçant de le consumer tout entier. Ils s'attelèrent ensemble à faire disparaître les dernières barrières entre eux, et Kise frissonna avec délice lorsque les mains d'Aomine se refermèrent autour de sa virilité.

« Si t'es aussi pressé », articula le bleuté entre deux baisers, « c'est que ces Américaines doivent être de sacrées allumeuses. »

'Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?' s'interrogea Kise devant une déclaration aussi curieuse. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin, il se perdit dans la sensation de la bouche de son cadet contre lui qui suçota la peau pulsante de son cou, puis descendit sa langue contre sa clavicule…

Arquant ses hanches contre celles d'Aomine pour un contact, il le supplia : « Daiki, je t'en prie… J'en peux plus.

-T'es impatient à ce point ? » Marmonna l'autre contre son torse.

« Hmm, tu le sais pertinemment », murmura Kise en s'écartant pour fouiller dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, à la recherche de la bouteille de lubrifiant familière. Ses doigts habiles se refermèrent sur un petit sachet dans lequel on sentait un bord circulaire en relief.

'Un préservatif ?' Il fronça les sourcils. 'Depuis quand on utilise des préservatifs ?' Il émit presque sa question à voix haute, mais son cerveau rattrapa le coup avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit de vraiment absurde.

'On en a jamais utilisé avant pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on était le premier de l'autre, et le seul. Je serai toujours son premier partenaire, mais plus jamais le seul.' Avec cette prise de conscience, le monde tel qu'il le connaissait s'effondra autour de lui.

Il avait beau avoir donné sa bénédiction à Aomine pour sortir avec d'autres personnes, élaborant lui-même cette situation pour qu'elle en arrive jusque-là, le fait que son petit-ami couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre restait un choc.

La poigne glaciale de la réalité l'arracha à son désir. 'Il faut que je sorte d'ici', pensa-t-il, désespéré. 'Il faut que je m'éloigne de Daiki avant que je ne laisse mes émotions prendre le dessus, et que je me mette à pleurer.'

Il retira sa main du tiroir et le referma sur l'objet coupable. Déboussolé, il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Aomine, bégayant : « Il- Il faut que j'y aille. »

Lorsque les mains du bleuté se refermèrent sur ses bras, le blond tressaillit et s'écarta, avant de sauter du lit pour rassembler ses affaires.

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ryôta ? » fit le plus jeune, perplexe.

« Rien, Daiki », répondit l'autre en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse. « Je me sens juste pas bien, d'un coup. Je ferais mieux de rentrer. »

Aomine fronça les sourcils. « Même si tu te sens mal, je préfèrerais que tu restes ici pour te reposer. T'es là que pour quelques jours… »

Cette demande était sans doute destinée à aider Kise à se sentir mieux, mais il ne pouvait ressentir d'autre qu'une épaisse boule se former au fond de sa gorge, et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Je préfère ne pas te rendre malade », contra-t-il, fier d'être parvenu à garder une voix neutre.

« Je m'en fous de ça », écarta le bleuté.

« Pas moi », rétorqua le blond en commençant à se rhabiller. « Peut-être que cette visite n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être.

-T'es en train de m'dire que tu veux plus m'voir avant de repartir ? » Le visage d'Aomine se fit plus dur sous la colère naissante.

Kise ne répondit pas, l'esprit uniquement préoccupé par une question tournant en boucle dans sa tête. 'Avec qui d'autre étais-tu ?'

Une nausée le surprit, et il se demanda, 'Et si je ne faisais que diriger cette relation à distance dans la mauvaise direction ? Si je n'étais d'accord avec le fait que Daiki fréquente d'autres personnes qu'en théorie ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que ce poids dans mon estomac signifierait d'autre ? Ces émotions, ce sont de la jalousie et du regret, n'est-ce pas ? Et si j'en attendais plus de Daiki que ce que je lui ai demandé ? Si j'attendais de lui quelque chose qui me serait injuste de demander, ou d'espérer ? Je ne suis pas égoïste, je ne veux pas l'être.'

Aomine bougea pour venir s'asseoir à côté du blond, et plaça fermement l'une de ses mains sur son épaule. « Ryôta, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-Je me sens juste pas très bien », répéta le mannequin en s'entêtant à rester sur son histoire. « J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. J'ai simplement besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

-Réfléchir à propos de quoi ? » poursuivit le bleuté, incapable d'empêcher la frustration de se frayer un chemin dans sa voix.

« Des choses », répondit vaguement l'autre. « Ecoute, c'est pas toi. C'est moi, vraiment. J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête, et j'aurais pas dû venir te voir dans cet état. Tu pourrais juste me laisser seul un moment pour que je puisse y réfléchir, s'il te plaît ? Peux-tu simplement croire en moi, et ne pas m'en demander davantage ? »

-C'est ce sur quoi notre relation a été basée, depuis quelques temps », grommela Aomine d'un air renfrogné.

Le cœur de Kise se serra douloureusement à cette réponse. « C'est assez mesquin.

-Tu me fuis, et c'est moi le méchant ? » fit le cadet, incrédule. « Franchement, je suis pas sûr de savoir si j'devrais être inquiet pour toi, ou si j'devrais plutôt être énervé.

-Sans doute un peu des deux », répondit-il. Il tendit le cou pour donner un doux baiser à son petit-ami. « Donne-moi juste un peu de temps, s'il te plaît. Je te rappelle quand je suis prêt. » Il s'en alla sans un mot de plus, son esprit tentant de se noyer dans ses émotions.

'Qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment de Daiki ? Qu'est-ce que je veux pour Daiki ?' Pour la première fois, il se rendait compte que la réponse à ces deux questions pourrait bien être différente.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** Avant que vous ne veniez avec des torches et des fourches, laissez-moi juste dire que ce chapitre n'est pas aussi terrible qu'il en a l'air. Kise prend conscience de choses importantes, et il fallait bien que quelque chose le choque pour qu'il en vienne à y réfléchir ! *se cache tout de même*

[_Elle parle ensuite du délai de publication et d'un rhume]_. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Note de la traductrice : **Rien de particulier cette fois-ci. Ce chapitre est le dernier à être aussi court, le prochain [et la plupart des suivants] est de nouveau bien long ! Eeet ça veut aussi dire que j'arriverai pas à revenir au rythme initial, désolée pour ma promesse foirée *courbette*.

Juste un petit mot de l'auteure suite à un rapport de vos dernières réactions, que je place ici puisqu'elle n'a pas repris de commentaire en particulier :) [je coupe certains trucs, mais c'est pas pour vous embêter, ni par flemme ] :

_« Je suis contente de savoir que les gens pensent que mes personnages sont IC, et que je m'en sors bien avec leur psychologie. Je le prends comme un super compliment. A chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre pour une fic, je commence à me demander s'ils le sont toujours après que je les ais menés loin de la période abordée dans l'œuvre originale. (Par exemple, est-ce qu'ils seront VRAIMENT comme ça quand ils auront 20, 25 ou 30 ans ? Comment je peux le savoir ? AA C'est dur de ne pas avoir des doutes de temps en temps.)_

_Ahh, la promesse des 30 ans. Je suis super contente que les lecteurs français y aient prêté attention ! =D Je ne me souviens pas que qui que ce soit parmi les lecteurs anglophones ait commenté là-dessus =/ J'espérais vraiment _(qu'ils le fassent)_ […]._

_J'espère que ça ira pour tout le monde de n'avoir que des limes dans cette histoire. Je suis sûre que certains espèrent un vrai lemon, mais je suis vraiment nerveuse à l'idée d'en écrire un. J'avais aussi une idée de la façon dont je voulais représenter le sexe dans cette fic, plus comme une part d'une relation saine, mais pas non plus comme son point central._

_C'est toujours très intéressant de savoir ce que les gens pensent des personnages originaux (_ndlt : Suzuki, en l'occurrence_). C'est difficile de les apprécier, mais en même temps j'ai essayé de ne pas les diaboliser. Pour moi, ce sont des personnes qui étaient là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, victimes des circonstances. =p […] »_

Et elle vous adresse tous ses remerciements :3 Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs ! Merci de votre lecture !


	17. 15 - Poursuivre

**Chapitre quinze  
**

**Poursuivre**

Aomine Daiki n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, c'était un fait que Kise reconnaissait déjà bien avant de lui demander du temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Après une semaine, le plus jeune commença à lui envoyer des messages.

_Ryôta, sérieux, à quoi tu penses ?_

_Si tu veux qu'on parle de nous, alors tu ferais mieux de me parler, simplement._

_Ça fait une semaine, et en plus t'es même pas doué quand il s'agit de réfléchir !_

Kise regarda son téléphone en soupirant. Malgré la critique concernant ses capacités cognitives, Aomine lui en mettait encore plus dans la tête avec leur relation et son futur.

Il répondit de ce sms : _T'es en train de dire que je suis idiot ? C'est méchant ! (T_T) Je t'ai dit que je te contacterai quand j'aurai eu assez de temps pour réfléchir. Sois patient, s'il te plaît._

Ce geste lui fit gagner une autre semaine avant que ne reprennent les messages de colère.

_M'ignore pas, idiot._

_Tu te comportes comme un gosse._

_Va te faire foutre ! Si tu penses que je reste là à t'attendre, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil._

Kise ne tint pas compte de ces sms outragés, et prit une autre semaine pour réfléchir sérieusement au point où ils en étaient dans leur relation. La tête pleine d'un grand désarroi émotionnel, il se rappelait de chaque évènement et des bribes de conseils qui avaient influencé ses décisions concernant son petit-ami.

Durant leur première année de lycée, après un shoot sur les tendances pour un magazine pour ados, Kise s'était retrouvé seul avec celle qui partageait l'objectif avec lui. « Miyu-tan », avait-il commencé doucement, s'adressant à elle par le surnom que lui donnaient ses fans. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es pas pétillante, pleine d'entrain comme d'habitude. »

L'autre mannequin l'avait regardé avec de petits yeux. « Ryô-tan », avait-elle répondu avec une joie forcée. « Tout va bien. » Elle avait maintenu son masque quelques secondes de plus avant qu'il ne se brise. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes et, bientôt, celles-ci ruisselaient sur ses joues. « Seiji a rompu avec moi », avait-elle finit par avouer. « Il m'a dit qu'une relation longue-distance n'était pas pour lui. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre, mais je crois que si. Je peux le sentir au fond de moi. »

Maladroitement, Kise offrit une étreinte à la jeune fille en pleurs. « Mais vous sortiez ensemble depuis la cinquième (1), et il n'est en Amérique que depuis trois mois », avait-il ajouté, surpris. Le couple avait été pratiquement inséparable depuis aussi longtemps qu'il les connaissait. Sa remarque avait eût pour seul effet de la faire pleurer davantage.

« Je pensais vraiment que ça irait, nous deux, tu sais ? » avait-elle articulé entre deux sanglots. « Je croyais qu'on s'aimait, mais je suppose que j'étais la seule à être assez dingue pour croire en nous… »

Soupirant lourdement, Kise passa une main dans ses cheveux, et fouilla sa mémoire.

Durant leur deuxième année de lycée, il avait reçu une photo d'une de ses connaissances, Ohzuku Kengo, mannequin lui aussi, qui entourait de ses bras une autre fille, avec pour légende : « J'adore Paris ! Ne dis rien à Reika-chan. »

'Je ne veux rien savoir de cette histoire', avait pensé Kise avec amertume en regardant l'image. 'Je suis censé faire quoi avec une information pareille, moi ?'

Après avoir gardé le silence pendant une semaine, il avait bousculé Bito Reika, dans les coulisses d'un défilé. Elle tenait son portable et, le secouant avec rage, avait hurlé, « Bordel, deux salauds pour le prix d'un !

-Rei- »

Elle l'avait interrompu, lui plantant l'appareil devant le visage, l'écran dévoilant un blog de potins arrêté sur une image d'Ohzuku, les lèvres scellées à celles d'une fille déjà vue. « Ne trompe jamais personne, compris, Kise-kun ?! Je suis vraiment stupide d'avoir espéré quoique ce soit de cet abruti. »

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il repensa à une conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa sœur avant de s'en aller à l'étranger.

« -Hey, frangine, que crois-tu qu'il se passera une fois que je serai parti pour l'Amérique ?

-Ryôta», s''était-elle extasié. « Tu vas rencontrer un succès monstre, et tout le monde t'aimera autant que moi je t'aime ! »

Il avait froncé les sourcils, et clarifié : « Entre Aominecchi et moi, je veux dire.

-Donc tu admets qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ? » lui avait-elle demandé, l'air interrogateur. « La dernière fois que j'y ai fait allusion, tu as nié en bloc. »

Avec un soupir, Kise avait ajouté : « Arrête de jouer l'andouille. Tu le sais, qu'on sort ensemble depuis un moment… et que j'en étais amoureux depuis encore plus longtemps.

-Depuis que je pouvais t'entendre pleurer à travers le mur la nuit, quand tu étais au collège », avait-elle confirmé. Elle avait ensuite ajouté, avec un doux sourire : « Que crains-tu qu'il se passe ?

-Quelque chose d'horrible », avait répondu Kise. « Tous ceux que je connais et qui ont essayé de maintenir une relation longue-distance ont fini seul, au final. Je suis terrifié.

-Bon, eh bien, ça dépend de beaucoup de choses. Déjà, à quel point crois-tu en Aomine-kun ?

-Il me dit qu'il m'aime », avait répondu le blond d'un air pensif. « Et je le crois.

-Ce sont ses mots. Pense à lui et à ce qu'il fait », l'avait-elle poussé.

« Je ne peux même pas le faire venir à l'une de mes séances photo, à un défilé ou à une soirée. Il dit que c'est chiant, ou alors que c'est une perte de temps », avait-il confié tristement en la regardant de ses grands yeux plein de larmes.

« Il a échoué en tant que petit copain », avait répondu sa sœur d'un air revêche. « Si Aomine-kun ne t'inspire pas pleinement confiance, alors tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Tu penses que vous devriez rompre ? »

Kise avait résolument secoué la tête. « Non, j'aime Aominecchi. Je ne laisserai pas tomber sans avoir, au moins, essayé de faire marcher les choses.

-D'accord, donc tu préfères attendre de lui qu'il t'offre la lune, et éventuellement finir le cœur brisé ? Ou tu préfères ne pas lui imposer de véritables restrictions une fois que tu seras loin ? Même s'il te déçoit sur un plan personnel, au moins il aura ta bénédiction.

-C'est une façon vraiment super égoïste de voir les choses, frangine.

-Je suppose que je me m'inquiète seulement pour toi », avait-elle admit. « Je te conseille vraiment de prendre en compte ton propre bien-être en considération, mais te connaissant, tu es juste préoccupé par ce qui est le mieux pour Aomine-kun. »

Il avait acquiescé. « Je suis celui qui le laisse derrière. La faute me revient, non ?

-Eh bien dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à ce qui est juste d'attendre de lui. Il sera ici, seul, pendant que tu réaliseras tes rêves. Tu vas manquer beaucoup de choses qui seront importantes pour lui aussi… »

Couvrant son visage de ses mains, Kise s'était mis à pleurer. « C'est trop dur. Je veux faire ce qui est juste, mais je ne sais tout simplement pas ce qui l'est. »

Des bras chauds l'avait entouré, l'enveloppant de la douce fragrance du parfum au jasmin. « Oh, Ryôta, mon petit frère chéri, je souhaiterais pouvoir te protéger de toute peine de cœur, mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne peux pas non plus prendre cette décision pour toi, alors réfléchis sérieusement à ce que tu veux vraiment. »

Avant de partir pour l'Amérique, Kise avait minutieusement repensé à tout cela : la douleur de ses collègues mannequins, ses propres peurs, et quels sacrifices il se sentait de demander à son petit-ami. Son choix sur la façon de gérer sa relation avec Aomine l'avait amené dans cette situation difficile. Toutefois, durant les deux dernières années, il lui semblait qu'il avait manqué au bleuté aussi fort que ce dernier lui avait manqué à lui. Le blond avait à présent de nouveaux souvenirs auxquels se référer.

Aomine avait paru si sérieux lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, quelques mois plus tôt : « Dis-moi qu'tu m'attendras, et d'mande moi d'faire pareil en retour.»

Le plus jeune n'avait agi avec rien d'autre que de la gentillesse, lorsqu'il était venu le voir à New York. Kise se souvenait encore de la sensation des larges mains chaudes qui tapotaient son dos avec douceur tandis qu'il rendait tout le contenu de son estomac à la cuvette de ses toilettes.

Même Marco avait rassuré le blond en lui disant que l'affection d'Aomine n'était rien d'autre qu'un amour sincère.

Son cœur battant férocement contre sa cage thoracique et des papillons parcourant son ventre avec vivacité, Kise su ce qu'il devait faire. Il sortit son téléphone, et envoya le message suivant : _Il faut qu'on parle_.

* * *

Près d'un mois était passé sans un mot de son aîné, voilà pourquoi Aomine cligna des yeux de surprise quand son téléphone lui annonça un message du blond : _Il faut qu'on parle._

'Bonne initiative, mauvaise approche', pensa-t-il en fixant son portable. La première fois que Kise avait prononcé ces mots, c'était pour annoncer qu'il allait éventuellement déménager à l'étranger. La deuxième fois avait eu pour résultat de voir le mannequin sortir publiquement avec d'autres célébrités. 'Qu'est-ce que ça va être, cette fois ? Rien de bon, j'en suis sûr. Peu importe ce qu'il a à me dire, je ne veux pas l'entendre maintenant. J'ai qu'à ignorer cet idiot qui m'a évité tout mois dernier. De toute façon, j'ai un rencard.'

Aomine s'était mis à sortir avec d'autres filles plus souvent, suite à sa visite aux Etats-Unis. La plupart s'était lassée de son attitude distante après quelques rendez-vous, mais l'une d'entre elles, Shimada Michiko, tenait plus longtemps que les autres.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés de façon assez quelconque, alors que lui fêtait son vingt-et-unième anniversaire dans un bar près du campus, avec son équipe de basketball. Elle y était aussi, accompagnée de quelques amies. Les deux groupes s'étaient mêlés, avant de former des couples.

Après un mois passé ensemble sans réelle implication, elle lui avait demandé : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, tous les deux ?

-On s'amuse », lui avait-il répondu d'un air calme.

Elle avait aussitôt abandonné le sujet, bien que ses yeux restaient encore plein de questions.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés avant qu'elle ne l'aborde à nouveau. « Est-ce qu'on s'amuse toujours ?

-Ouais », avait-il répondu sèchement. « Ecoute», il l'avait coupée avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de lui demander quoique ce soit. « Si tu t'attends à un quelconque engagement de ma part, je peux pas t'en donner. Mais je pense qu'on s'amuse.

-T'es vraiment exaspérant », s'était-elle plainte. « Mais y'a quelque chose de captivant, dans ton côté bourru. Ahh, je dois avoir une case en moins, ou un truc du genre. »

Il avait seulement souri en réponse.

« Et ton petit sourire en coin m'énerve tellement », avait-elle ajouté en le chevauchant pour plaquer une main contre sa bouche. « Je ne veux plus le voir. »

Après s'être amusé à lui mordiller les doigts, les choses en entraînant une autre, ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble, cette nuit-là. Elle avait été désireuse (et peut-être essayait-elle de prouver le bien-fondé de quelconques sentiments qu'elle voulait le voir ressentir pour elle, même s'il ne voulait pas se faire trop philosophique par rapport à la situation), il avait été excité. Si le mannequin s'était montré assez stupide pour lui dire de sortir avec d'autres personnes, il avait supposé que le sexe faisait partie du jeu.

Environ deux mois plus tard, Shimada l'avait à nouveau sollicité sur le statut de leur relation. « Je crois que je commence à m'attacher à toi plus que toi ou moi le voudrions », avait-elle avoué.

Aomine l'avait considérée d'un regard pesant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comme je m'y attendais, tu n'as rien à dire. Je vais te demander une chose. Si tu ne veux pas y répondre, tu peux juste me dire de me tirer, ou peu importe. »

Cette déclaration, qui montrait qu'elle l'avait bien saisi, avait courbé les lèvres du bleuté.

Elle avait courageusement continué : « Je serais juste curieuse de savoir si tu sors avec toute une bande de filles, parce que t'es jeune et que tes hormones te travaillent, ou si y'a quelque chose de plus subtil derrière. On se fréquente depuis presque cinq mois, et je crois que je mérite amplement de le savoir. »

Aomine ne sut jamais ce qui lui avait pris de répondre honnêtement. Peut-être marquait-elle un point et s'était-elle suffisamment investie avec lui pour connaître la vérité, ou peut-être que Kise l'avait simplement ignoré bien trop longtemps. « Je ne sors pas avec plusieurs personnes, juste une autre. » Il avait soupiré. « En quelque sorte… Je crois, même si je suis plus sûr de rien là-dessus. C'est dur à expliquer. Cette personne vit plus ici maintenant, et on s'est pas parlé depuis un mois. » Il avait marqué une pause, puis l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux avant de demander : « T'as déjà été avec quelqu'un au point de l'avoir dans la peau, quelqu'un que tu pourrais pas oublier, peu importe combien tu essaies de le faire ?

-Non », avait-elle répondu. « J'ai peut-être juste plus de chance que toi.

-De la chance », il avait répété. « C'est une façon de voir les choses.

-Tu penses que tu pourras un jour te défaire de… C'est difficile de parler d'elle sans un nom ? »

Aomine avait laissé glisser la supposition erronée. « Tu peux l'appeler 'imbécile', si tu veux », avait-il suggéré.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils. « Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te demander de me décrire. » Après une légère hésitation, elle avait continué : « Tu penses que tu pourras te défaire un jour de… cette imbécile ? Penses-tu pouvoir un jour être heureux avec moi ? Je peux te promettre que je ne prévois pas d'aller où que ce soit dans un futur proche. »

'Est-ce que je pourrais me séparer complètement de Ryôta ?' s'était-il demandé ? A voix haute, il avait répondu : « J'en suis pas sûr.

-Pourrais-tu au moins y réfléchir ? Tu n'as pas à me répondre tout de suite. Réfléchis-y simplement, et tiens-moi au courant. Je ne sais pas combien je peux encore m'impliquer dans ce je-ne-sais-quoi entre nous, si je dois juste finir blessée, au final. »

Moins d'une semaine après l'ultimatum de Shimada, Kise lui envoyait le message. 'Cet idiot a vraiment un timing parfait', pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Toutefois, son regard resta fixé sur le sms du blond jusqu'à ce qu'il doive aller chercher son rendez-vous.

* * *

Aomine choisit de ne pas répondre à Kise dans l'immédiat, en partie à cause de sa colère refoulée, et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi lui dire. Le mannequin inondait son téléphone de messages.

_Tu es vraiment en colère ?_

_Si tu l'es, je suis désolé._

_Il faut vraiment qu'on parle._

_Tu me manques._

_Je t'aime._

_Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie._

_T'ai-je dit à quel point je suis désolé, et à quel point je l'ai été ?_

_Je ne te blâmerai pas si tu es furieux. Mais réponds-moi, s'il te plaît…_

_Je suis désolée. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé._

Le bleuté ignora toutes les supplications du blond, et trois semaines s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne cesse d'envoyer des sms.

'Ça t'apprendra', pensa-t-il d'un air suffisant. 'Si tu es capable de m'ignorer pendant un mois, tu devrais pouvoir me faire grâce de la même patience. Je vais te faire attendre.'

Plus de deux semaines plus tard, Aomine retint une bonne leçon : Kise était très doué pour parvenir à ses fins.

Quatre jours après ne plus avoir eu aucune nouvelle du blond, il reçut de Momoi : _Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Ki-chan ? Il m'envoie des textos avec plein de smileys tristes…_

Il effaça immédiatement son message. Qu'était-ce qu'un sms d'une fille intrusive, de toute façon ?

Une semaine après que Kise eût cessé toute communication, Kagami lui envoya : _Kise est bizarre. Il s'est passé un truc ?_

D'un soupir ennuyé, Aomine se souvint combien le rouge s'était toujours montré particulièrement sensible aux plaintes du mannequin. Il pressa le bouton de suppression.

Deux jours après le sms de Kagami, Midorima lui écrivit : _Arrange les choses avec ton idiot de petit-copain. Je n'ai pu que lui dire d'aller 'crever' tant de fois que le mot en perd de son sens._

Le message de Kuroko suivit. _Kise-kun devient insupportable. _

Murasakibara s'ajouta à la liste grossissante de sms : _Kise-chin a arrêté de m'envoyer des gâteaux. Il m'a dit de te demander pourquoi…_

L'ordre d'Akashi arriva exactement deux semaines après qu'aient cessé les messages de Kise à Aomine, portant le coup de grâce au bleuté. _Daiki, ne nous entraîne pas dans tes problèmes._

Dans un frisson incontrôlé, Aomine sortit finalement son téléphone pour répondre au blond, tapant : _T'as gagné, idiot. Content ?_

Le blond répondit immédiatement. _Extrêmement satisfait. ^_^ Tu seras dans le coin ce week-end ? Tu peux me réserver un peu de temps pour qu'on parle ?_

Le plus jeune lui envoya une réponse en soupirant, _Où d'autre je pourrais être ? Bien. Je vais me débrouiller pour trouver du temps pour toi le week-end prochain._

* * *

Kise contacta Aomine durant le week-end de leur conversation prévue, alors que ce dernier se préparait pour un double rencard avec Momoi et son petit-ami (dans un restaurant un peu chic choisi par Satsuki). Shimada l'attendait dans son appartement en naviguant sur son téléphone.

Le message du mannequin fut le suivant : _Tu peux parler, là ?_

Le bleuté soupira et baissa les yeux sur sa tenue à moitié enfilée. Il tapa : _Non_.

Le blond poursuivit d'une vague de sms, chacun faisant résonner le téléphone.

_Pour moi, c'est bon maintenant._

_Pourquoi ça l'est pas pour toi ?_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Je veux parler maintenant._

« Wow », nota Shimada. « On dirait que quelqu'un prend ton téléphone d'assaut. J'étais pas au courant que tu connaissais quelqu'un qui tapait aussi vite.

-Vraiment lourdingue », marmonna-t-il de derrière la cloison qu'il avait fixée afin d'isoler son lit du reste du séjour. Alors qu'il tapait ces mots en réponse, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. « Va ouvrir », lui adressa-t-il. « Et dis à Satsuki et à monsieur son copain qu'il ont vingt minutes d'avance, donc qu'ils entrent et qu'ils attendent. »

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant, puis un long silence.

« Ce n'est pas Momoi-chan», annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte.

« -Bah c'est qui alors, bordel ?

-Quelqu'un que je ne connais pas», puis, s'adressant au nouveau venu : « Je suis désolée, quel est votre nom ?

-Ahh ! » s'exclama le mystérieux visiteur. « Daiki avait des trucs de prévu. Je n'aurais pas dû passer sans prévenir. »

Même si Aomine n'avait plus entendu cette voix depuis deux mois et demi, il la reconnu immédiatement, et cru être en plein délire. 'Ryôta ? C'est impossible.'

« Je vous ai entendue parler de Momocchi. Serait-ce une sortie à deux couples ? Ça a l'air sympa ! » enchaîna le nouveau venu.

A l'entente d'un des surnoms stupides chers au blond, le bleuté vit la réalité lui revenir en pleine face. Fixant le message de Kise, il finit par comprendre pourquoi l'autre s'était montré aussi insistant sur le 'maintenant'. Pendant un moment, Aomine resta figé, et écouta à peine la conversation qui se tenait à la porte, ne sachant pas très bien comment s'y immiscer avec grâce.

Shimada continua sur la lancée du blond, et répondit : « Oui, c'est ça.

-Et en plein milieu du mois de mars », nota l'autre. « Serait-ce la part de ces messieurs pour le White Day, en retour de la Saint-Valentin ?

-Exactement ! » fit-elle. « Wow, vous avez une bonne intuition. Comment est-ce qu'Aomine connaît quelqu'un tel que vous ? Désolée, je ne crois pas me souvenir de votre nom.

-Ah, je ne suis personne d'important », répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation. « En fait, je ferais peut-être même mieux d'y aller. Je rappellerai Daiki plus tard.

'Personne d'important ?' Aomine se répéta silencieusement les mots de Kise, son sang se mettant à bouillonner. 'Ne t'avise pas de dire ça de toi, Ryôta.' La colère le poussa à agir. Ignorant le fait que sa chemise n'était toujours qu'à moitié fermée, il se rua à la porte, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. « Ryôta ! » interpella-t-il la silhouette qui s'en retournait. « Ramène ton cul ici ! »

Kise s'arrêta, le dos tourné vers la porte, et le plus jeune pouvait jurer qu'il voyait sa posture faiblir devant lui.

« Ryôta», répéta-t-il doucement. « S'il te plaît. »

Après une légère hésitation, le blond se retourna et revint vers la porte. « Salut Daiki ! » fit-il avec enthousiasme, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Aomine fronça les sourcils à cette réponse, ayant depuis longtemps compris que les sourires étincelants de Kise étaient une parade destinée à distraire ses interlocuteurs grâce à ses dents blanches et brillantes, et ainsi détourner leur attention de ses yeux dorés, expressifs. Rencontrant son regard, il lui fit savoir que la tactique avait échoué.

Incertitude et fragilité brillaient dans les yeux d'ambre, et le cœur d'Aomine s'émietta. L'espace d'un instant, les deux jeunes hommes se contentèrent de se fixer, et le plus jeune remarqua à quel point le mannequin semblait raffiné. Le temps que Kise passait à New York lui avait octroyé une garde-robe stupéfiante, et une aisance renforcée. Habillé d'un élégant trench-coat marin qui laissait entrevoir une doublure à carreaux caractéristique d'une grande marque, d'un haut blanc, d'un jean gris à l'aspect délavé et des Oxford de même couleur, plus foncées, avec des semelles et des lacets d'un jaune moutarde, le blond paraissait valoir plus que tout ce qu'Aomine possédait d'autre.

'C'est pas du jeu', songea-t-il amèrement. 'Tu portes du blanc. T'ai-je déjà dis à quel point tu es beau, en blanc ? Sûrement…'

Le sourire familier de Kise vacilla momentanément avant de revenir à son éclat originel. « La Terre à Daiki», chantonna-t-il.

L'attention du bleuté retourna au mannequin, qui évita son regard.

« Je pensais vraiment pas interrompre quelque chose. J'aurais pas dû céder à une impulsion. Vous vous apprêtez à sortir, c'est évident. Fais juste attention à te préparer correctement. » Les yeux de miel s'attardèrent sur la chemise à moitié fermée de son cadet.

Ce dernier retrouva finalement la parole. « Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu revenais, imbécile ? »

En face de lui, les mains de Kise se resserrèrent en poings, sur la défensive. « Je savais vraiment pas combien de temps j'aurai. C'est les vacances de printemps, là, alors j'ai vu avec mon manager pour organiser quelques évènements en relation avec mon fan club au Japon.

-Fan club ? » intervient vivement Shimada. « Je me disais bien que je vous avais déjà vu quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur votre visage.

Kise profita de cette distraction. « Ehh ? » Il fit la moue. « Mon agence craint, alors. » Il lui adressa à nouveau son sourire éclatant. « Je suis Kise Ryôta », termina-t-il en lui tendant la main.

« Shimada Michiko », répondit-elle en la saisissant. « J'ai entendu parler de vous. Le mannequin, c'est ça ? Vous étudiez à l'étranger. Maintenant, la question est : comment quelqu'un aussi agréable et équilibré que vous connaît Aomine ? »

Le blond répondit joyeusement : « Uip, c'est moi. Désolé de ne pas avoir été plus direct avec mon nom, tout à l'heure. Si vous ne m'aviez pas reconnu, je pensais que ce serait mieux de laisser mon identité de côté. J'espère que vous comprenez. Mais pour répondre à votre autre question, Daiki et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Nous jouions au basketball ensemble, au collège. »

Shimada hocha la tête. « Je comprends que vous ayez voulu garder un semblant de vie privée. Je ne m'en sens pas offensée pour autant. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers le plus grand et le pointa du doigt : « Tu m'avais dit que ton équipe de basket du collège était 'pleine de types bizarres' ! Tu m'avais pas dit que l'un d'eux était un superbe modèle ! »

Aomine soupira. « Après qu'on soit tombés sur Midorima, t'as commencé à t'intéresser à la Génération Miracles. C'était plus simple de tous te les décrire comme ça. » Il désigna Kise et ajouta : « Cet imbécile n'est pas mieux que les autres. Tu le connais juste pas assez. »

Plissant les lèvres, Kise lui intima : « Ne dis pas des trucs pareils sur moi à mon public cible ! » Tournant la tête vers Shimada, il lui adressa un regard profond, voilé. « Je n'ai pas l'air bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le bleuté reconnu l'expression et la voix employées par le blond. Il prit une profonde inspiration, sentant une première vague de désir lui tordre le ventre. A ses côtés, Shimada n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large non plus, alors qu'elle déglutissait avant de glapir : « Non. »

Le sourire de Kise s'agrandit, avant qu'il ne change de sujet. « Alors comme ça, t'as vu Midorimacchi, dernièrement ? Il me manquait ! » fit-il, rayonnant. « C'était quoi, son objet chance du jour ?

-Une perforatrice », répondit-il avec un léger rire.

« J'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'il m'a dit d'aller 'crever', la semaine dernière », continua le blond, rêveur.

« Pardon ? » s'inquiéta Shimada.

Kise agita une main, nonchalant. « C'est sa façon à lui de montrer son affection. Pourquoi je l'inviterai pas maintenant à boire un verre, histoire de vous lâcher les pieds ? » Il sortit son portable et tapa avec une efficacité redoutable. « Et voilà. Allez, amusez-vous bien pendant votre rendez-vous avec Momocchi et son petit-ami. Et saluez-la pour moi quand elle arrivera. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'elle soit passée à autre chose et ait oublié Kurokocchi. Elle mérite quelqu'un qui l'apprécie.

-Ryôta, combien de temps tu restes ici ? » l'interrogea Aomine, décidé à ne pas laisser l'autre partir aussi facilement.

« Pas longtemps », répondit ce dernier en haussant vaguement les épaules.

« - Et tu loges où ?

-C'est pas important », sourit Kise. « Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir dérangés. On parlera… plus tard, Daiki. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Shimada-san. »

Le plus jeune le regarda se retourner et repartir, lui laissant un trou béant dans la poitrine. 'Ryôta s'enfuit', réalisa-t-il, avant d'en venir aussi vite à une résolution. 'Il m'a couru après pendant tellement d'années, tout d'abord avec le basket, et ensuite à propos de nous. Alors si maintenant il fuit, c'est à mon tour de le poursuivre.'

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** [_Elle parle de vacances à venir et d'un défi sur AO3_]

J'espère que ce chapitre aura apporté toutes les explications nécessaires sans être trop décousu. En général, je n'aime pas les flashbacks, parce qu'ils coupent dans la continuité. Cela dit, Je pensais que ce serait la façon la plus naturelle de dévoiler tout cela. Merci pour votre lecture, et j'espère que vous avez aimé. Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés.

**Notes de traduction :** Bonjour~

Très franchement, je me suis pris un GROS mur sur tout le chapitre, et ce à partir du moment où... Eh bien, vous voyez la phrase d'Aomine : « _Tu peux l'appeler 'imbécile', si tu veux_ », vers le milieu du chapitre ? Eh bah dans la version originale, c'est 'idiot', son insulte préférée destinée à Kise. Donc évidemment, depuis le début, ayant légèrement oublié l'existence de ce _léger _souci, je continuais avec 'idiot'. Du coup, je suis désolée pour ce décalage dans les habitudes d'Aomine. Nous n'aurons qu'à partir du principe qu'il avait le même dilemme que moi : trouver une insulte qui sonne invariable. Par la suite, j'ai eu du mal à respecter le texte d'origine en trouvant des parades pour éviter de révéler un 'il' ou un 'elle', j'espère que ça le fait :/ Merci pour votre indulgence, en tout cas !

Ensuite, concernant la phrase : _« Il a échoué en tant que petit copain » _(c'est la sœur de Kise qui parle)_._ J'ai été très tentée de laisser la phrase d'origine qui était « _Boyfriend fail_ », parce que ça montre bien plus à quel point elle méprise Aomine en disant cela. J'avais commencé par traduire autrement, mais finalement je préfère comme ça. Même si je regrette un peu pour le coup, pour la version originale…

(1) Je n'apprends sans doute rien à beaucoup d'entre vous en vous disant qu'au Japon, il y a trois années de 'collège' (ils ont une année de plus en 'primaire'). Dans la version originale, c'était littéralement « première année de collège », mais ça commence à faire lourd, donc voilà.

Merci de votre lecture !


	18. 16 - Recoller les morceaux

**Chapitre seize**

**Recoller les morceaux**

Après le départ de Kise, Aomine et Shimada regagnèrent le petit appartement. Le bleuté se demanda s'il pouvait encore annuler le double rendez-vous dans les formes. Le tact n'ayant jamais été son fort, il décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Soupirant lourdement, il lâcha : « Il faut que j'annule pour ce soir.

-Hein ? » Shimada fronça les sourcils, confuse.

« Je dois savoir ce qui va pas chez Ryôta », répondit-il. « S'il est venu jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il doit avoir besoin de parler.

-Mais il doit voir quelqu'un », protesta-t-elle.

« Je… Je peux pas t'expliquer », fit Aomine en se frottant la nuque. « Ryôta et moi sommes plus proches l'un de l'autre que qui que ce soit d'autre de notre club de basket du collège.

-Mais tu ne sais même pas où il peut être », ajouta-t-elle en tentant de le dissuader.

« Je trouverai », répondit le bleuté envoyant un message à Midorima pour quelques renseignements (et pour le prévenir de ne pas honorer l'invitation de Kise). Relevant les yeux, il reprit : « Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ce soir si je ne pensais pas que Ryôta a besoin de moi. Quand Satsuki arrivera, dis-lui que c'est mort pour aujourd'hui et qu'on remettra ça. Tu as un double des clefs, ferme juste en partant quand tu seras prête. »

Le temps qu'il termine de se changer, Midorima lui avait envoyé la localisation de Kise.

« Park Hyatt, New York Bar and Grill », lut-il à voix haute. « Sérieux, c'est du foutage de gueule ? Qui peut s'offrir un séjour là-dedans à vingt et un ans ? »

Il grogna légèrement, et s'en partit pour Shinjuku le cœur lourd. 'A chaque fois que je te vois, Ryôta, j'ai l'impression que tu es de plus en plus hors de ma portée.'

* * *

Seul au bar, Kise sirotait son second cocktail, perdu dans ses pensées. Poussant sa paille dans le verre, il écouta le bruit des glaçons s'entrechoquant contre les parois. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévenu Aomine qu'il était en réalité à Tôkyô ? Avait-il vraiment espéré qu'une visite surprise allait effacer toute cette amertume qu'avait développée l'autre durant ces derniers mois ?

'Je suis tellement stupide', il se réprimanda lui-même. Ses yeux suivirent les gouttes de condensation qui glissaient le long du verre telles des larmes. Il avait envie de pleurer, là, maintenant. 'Et je ne peux blâmer personne d'autre que moi-même. J'avais dit à Daiki qu'il pouvait aller de l'avant s'il en avait envie, mais je n'étais pas prêt à en assumer les conséquences.'

« Ryôta ! »

'Et maintenant, voilà que je suis tellement seul et malheureux que j'entends sa voix n'importe où. Soit ça, soit j'ai réussi à me rendre complètement saoul avec moins de deux cocktails', continua-t-il dans son monologue intérieur.

« Ryôta, je t'ai enfin retrouvé. »

Il cria presque de surprise en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva son regard pour se retrouver face à l'image de son petit-ami. « Daiki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Un picotement familier vint lui brûler les yeux, et les premières larmes tombèrent lorsqu'il cligna ses paupières. « La honte », marmonna-t-il en recouvrant son visage de ses mains.

« Toujours aussi pleurnichard », commenta Aomine en prenant le siège d'à côté.

Après s'être essuyé les yeux, le blond demanda : « Pourquoi t'es ici ? Tu avais d'autres engagements.

-Parce que c'est là que t'es », répondit simplement le plus jeune, comme s'il s'agissait de la seule explication possible.

Ces mots firent gonfler le cœur de Kise. 'Est-ce que ça peut vraiment être aussi simple qu'il le dit ?' se demanda-t-il. 'Daiki pense-t-il vraiment qu'il fait le bon choix en étant avec moi ?'

Lorsqu'une main chaude vint se poser sur sa cuisse, le cœur du blond rata un battement. Le contact physique déclencha en lui une série de souvenirs qui brillèrent aussi fort que des étoiles en se répandant dans tout son corps avec la fluidité de l'eau. Il ferma les yeux, et leur relation défila derrière ses paupières : leur premier baiser sur le toit de Tôô, l'air étrangement sérieux sur le visage d'Aomine la première fois qu'il lui avait dit « je t'aime », et la façon dont les mains de ce dernier tremblaient la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

'Daiki', songea-t-il, à nouveau au bord des larmes. 'Tu es venu pour moi. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ces derniers mois, tu me privilégies toujours. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me sentir plus spécial que ce n'est le cas maintenant…'

Kise ne voulait rien de plus que se fondre dans les bras de l'autre. Tout en se préparant à lui proposer de monter dans sa chambre, il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Aomine. Il vit celui-ci sursauter en face de lui, sortir son téléphone de sa main libre, et ignorer le message en fronçant les sourcils. A ce moment-là, la réalité se rappela au blond, et il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eue à l'appartement du bleuté, quelques heures plus tôt. L'image du visage souriant de Shimada encore brûlante dans son esprit et la culpabilité face à ses propres pensées qui s'en suivie le plongèrent dans un désespoir glacé. Paniqué, le blond repoussa la main d'Aomine de sa jambe et haleta : « C'est pas juste, tu devrais pas faire ça ! Je suis pas venu te voir pour ça.

-Vraiment ? » rétorqua le cadet, sceptique.

Kise rougit. « Bon, peut-être un peu, mais c'est différent, maintenant. Je suis venu pour te parler avant tout. Et là, je vois que tu as quelqu'un d'autre qui tient à toi, et à qui tu tiens en retour… » Il marqua une pause en attendant que l'autre lui confirme une vérité des plus évidente.

Aomine refusant de répondre, le blond tenta une approche plus directe : « Tu tiens à elle, pas vrai ? » Il concentra toute l'intensité de son regard sur le bleuté, lequel acquiesça avec réticence d'un hochement de tête.

Kise reprit la conversation. « Donc, comme je disais, maintenant que tu as une personne qui s'inquiète pour toi et à laquelle tu tiens ici, on doit parler d'un certain nombre de choses. Je t'ai toujours dit que je comprendrai si tu trouvais quelqu'un de spécial. » Il grinça des dents sur la dernière phrase à travers la bile qui lui montait à la gorge à cette idée répugnante. « Si tu es heureux avec ce que tu as ici, c'est que ce doit être mieux que ce que tu as avec moi, puisque je ne peux pas être là pour toi. » Il parvint à afficher un faible sourire. « On pourrait être des 'amis qui rattrapent les choses', si ça rend ça plus approprié. » Le blond hocha la tête, plus convaincu cette fois-ci.

Aomine ferma les yeux, expirant profondément, et interpella le regard de l'autre du sien. « Ryôta, tes paroles sont courageuses, et tes lèvres sourient. Cependant, tes yeux ne mentent pas. Tu désires vraiment que l'on ne soit que des amis ? »

Sous le bar, la main du plus jeune s'était à nouveau faufilée sur la jambe de Kise. Cette fois, ses doigts grimpèrent plus haut pour caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse du blond. La lèvre de l'aîné s'ouvrit sur un soupir silencieux sous la chaleur naissante sous sa taille.

« -Ryôta, emmène-moi dans ta chambre.

« Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée », protesta faiblement le concerné.

« Je crois que tu te méprends », fit le bleuté. « Je sors peut-être avec Shimada, mais c'est pas comme si on avait établi une relation exclusive. »

Le blond jaugea son petit-ami. 'Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge', discerna-t-il. 'Mais pas exactement la vérité non plus.'

Les yeux cobalt le parcourant avec attention, Kise se retrouva emporté par le magnétisme d'Aomine. Son cœur lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, et son ventre se tordait de désir dans tous les sens. Il se demanda alors quel mal il pourrait faire en acceptant cette demi-vérité qu'il tenait désespérément à croire…

« D'accord », céda-t-il. « Mais juste pour parler. » Cette phrase était un mensonge et ni lui, ni le bleuté, n'y croyaient.

Après s'être occupé de la décharge en cas d'incident par une signature et un numéro de chambre, Kise guida Aomine à la sienne.

« Putain de merde », souffla le plus jeune en y entrant. « Cet endroit est sans doute plus grand que mon appart. »

Le blond exprima son accord d'un hochement de tête, mais n'eût pas le temps de formuler une réponse verbale que son cadet l'avait enveloppé dans son étreinte. Il se raidit à ce contact.

« Ryôta », murmura ce dernier, le souffle lourd contre l'oreille de son aîné. « Je suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu me repousses.

-C'est pas ça », rétorqua le concerné, à la fois blessé et offensé.

« -Alors, quoi ?

-Tu fréquentes quelqu'un d'autre », répondit Kise en tentant de garder une voix neutre. « Quelqu'un à qui tu tiens. Je suis l'élément perturbateur.

-Te la joue pas dramatique », râla Aomine, ses mains parvenant à se glisser sous le T-shirt pour aller s'étaler sur la peau douce et pâle. « Je t'ai dit qu'on était pas exclusif ou quoi que ce soit. »

Le blond frissonna en réponse à ce toucher, expira avec un sifflement lorsque des doigts se mirent à torturer ses mamelons pour les durcir. Il rendit les armes dans un gémissement léger, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon. « Daiki, je t'aime», murmura-t-il, impuissant.

« Ryôta, tu m'as tellement manqué », déclara le bleuté en le projetant sur le lit, avant de s'appuyer contre lui.

La sincérité émanant de son petit-ami submergea Kise qui sentit les larmes monter. Des doigts sombres effleurèrent le coin de ses yeux en une douce caresse.

« Si je te demande un truc, tu seras honnête avec moi ? » lui demanda doucement Aomine, l'air sérieux.

Contraint par cette expression sur le visage qui lui faisait face, le blond acquiesça simplement.

« Depuis que t'es en Amérique, t'as réellement été avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Déglutissant péniblement, Kise secoua la tête. Il vit le soulagement envahir les traits du plus grand, bien vite remplacé par le remord.

« Alors pourquoi t'as tellement insisté pour que je m'investisse dans d'autres relations ? » lui demanda-t-il, la douleur brillant dans ses prunelles.

« Je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie », répondit l'autre. « Je conçois à quel point ça peut être difficile d'attendre quelqu'un qui appartient au public, quelqu'un qui ne peut pas faire de promesses. Et j'avais tellement peur… » Il cligna des paupières, et une larme roula lentement sur sa joue, traçant un chemin brûlant. Après sa confession, il observa le visage d'Aomine, s'attendant à de la colère. Au lieu de cela, son compagnon lui adressa un sourire rassurant, le gratifiant d'une légère pichenette sur le front.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit que j'étais prêt à attendre », marmonna le bleuté. « Tu me fais vraiment pas confiance. Je sais que j'étais pas parfait, et c'est pour ça que je voudrais passer au-dessus de ça. Cela dit, Ryôta, ne t'avise pas de me faire ce genre de coup à nouveau. »

Le blond acquiesça d'un air hébété, et Aomine pressa leurs lèvres ensemble, d'un toucher aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume. Avant même que Kise n'ait eu une chance de réagir, son petit-ami se glissa plus bas, et le blond sentit son jean et son boxer le quitter, libérant son érection douloureuse. La différence de température ne dura qu'un instant avant que les lèvres du plus jeune ne se referment autour de lui. Il laissa échapper un soupir étranglé tandis que la chaleur de sa bouche, les mouvements de sa langue et ses succions lui faisaient tourner la tête. La température grimpa et s'intensifia jusqu'au fond de son être, et il se retrouva bientôt à faire grâce d'un avertissement à son compagnon : « Daiki, je… » Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, son corps explosa en une multitude de vagues de plaisir qui le laissèrent délicieusement anéanti.

Avant que ne se dissipe l'euphorie post-orgasmique, Kise sentit Aomine en train de manipuler son corps encore engourdit, et il le laissa prendre en charge la préparation et la position. Lorsque le bleuté s'enfonça en lui, il lui souffla : « Pour moi, il n'y a toujours eu que toi. »

* * *

Le matin vint éclairer Kise de toute sa lumière. Une fois le manteau nocturne et les brumes de l'alcool disparus, il se réveilla, entouré par l'évidence des indiscrétions de la nuit passée. Au beau milieu des draps tâchés, la culpabilité commença à le ronger du creux de son ventre.

'J'ai fait quelque chose de terrible. Ce qu'il y a entre Daiki et moi n'est plus limité qu'à nous deux maintenant. Quelque part au fond de moi, je le savais, et je m'autorise encore à perdre le contrôle.' Se roulant en boule, il se mit à pleurer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aomine remua en percevant le bruit. « Ryôta, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

Sanglotant toujours, le blond s'assit et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Est-ce que Shimada-san l'accepteras vraiment ? » Il les désigna tous deux et observa les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face s'agrandir, tandis que l'autre garçon comprenait la raison des pleurs de l'aîné.

« Sans doute que non », admit-il. « On va sûrement rompre.

-Je le savais », murmura Kise, sentant la nausée monter. « J'en étais sûr, mais quand tu es venu pour moi, hier, j'ai juste été incapable de me contrôler. » Il tenta de retenir ses larmes, mais en vain. Il couvrit son visage de ses mains et sentit leur humidité envahir ses paumes. « Tu étais heureux, et j'ai tout gâché.

-En aucun cas t'as à t'en sentir mal ou responsable, Ryôta », expliqua Aomine avec lassitude. « C'était la vérité quand je t'ai dit qu'on avait aucun accord d'exclusivité ou quoi que ce soit du genre, avec Shimada. Elle voulait qu'on le soit, mais je lui avais pas encore donné de réponse. Je lui en aurais pas donné une sans te parler avant. On devait se voir ce week-end pour ça. Tu t'es pointé, et c'est arrivé. »

Kise lutta pour respirer normalement tandis que le sang lui battait dans les oreilles en échos caverneux. Toutefois, la curiosité le poussa à poser une dernière question. « Si je ne m'étais pas montré hier, tu m'aurais tout de même choisi ? » Baissant les mains, il se força à étudier la réaction de son compagnon.

Aomine fronça les sourcils. « J'étais super en colère avec la façon dont tu m'as traité depuis Noël. Notre relation était devenue vraiment compliquée, et sortir avec elle était tellement simple. » Il marqua une pause. « Mais tu es toi », ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« En effet », répondit le blond avec sagesse. « Je pense que je comprends tes sentiments. » La chaleur de l'affirmation du bleuté échoua à faire disparaitre la culpabilité glaciale de son corps. Avec un faible sourire, il proposa : « Je pense que tu devrais y aller. Rentre chez toi et explique ça à Shimada-san. »

Une fois qu'Aomine eût rassemblé ses affaires et fut parti, Kise s'effondra sur le lit sous le poids de sa culpabilité. 'Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'être avec Daiki me ferait me sentir aussi ignoble…'

* * *

Lorsqu'Aomine fut de retour à son appartement, il découvrit Shimada toujours présente, encore dans ses vêtements de la veille, les yeux rougis par les larmes et les lèvres pincées.

« On dirait que tu te prépares à faire la guerre », commenta-t-il.

« Ça m'a pris un moment, mais j'ai fini par comprendre », fit-elle. « Kise-san est cette autre personne que tu fréquentes, n'est-ce pas ? Ça m'a sidérée sur le coup, vu que tu ne m'as jamais paru être du genre bisexuel. »

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils. « Je m'attache pas aux étiquettes. Et juste pour info, Ryôta est le premier et le seul mec avec qui je suis sorti. »

Elle eut un rire amer. « Tu ne nies même pas.

-Tu te sentirais mieux si je le faisais ?

-Peut-être qu'une partie de moi voulait que tu me dises que j'avais une chance. » Avec un soupir, elle enchaîna. « Je t'ai demandé de décider si oui ou non tu pouvais être heureux juste avec moi, et je suppose que tu as trouvé ta réponse. Sois honnête avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, après que tu m'ais lâchée pour aller lui courir après ?

-Faut vraiment que je te le dise ?

-Si tu as ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect pour moi, alors accorde-moi cette politesse. »

Aomine acquiesça. « Très bien, dans ce cas. On a baisé. »

Elle poussa un cri devant tant de vulgarité.

« Je fais que te dire la vérité, car tu mérites de la connaître. Cela dit, si tu essaies de ternir publiquement le nom de Ryôta, je jure que je trouverai un moyen de te faire taire.

-Comment peux-tu seulement penser une chose pareille ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, les larmes tombant davantage. « Je ne ferai rien d'aussi dégradant que d'aller voir un magazine people ou je-ne-sais-quoi.

-J'ai merdé, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir quand il s'agit de son image publique », marmonna-il en guise d'excuse. « Tu accepterais de me dire comment tu as découvert tout ça ? »

Elle renifla, et tenta de se remettre d'aplomb. « J'ai eu droit à quelques indices lorsqu'il est passé, hier soir. Il ne vit clairement pas au Japon. Ensuite, il désigne vos amis communs avec le suffixe 'cchi' – 'Momocchi', 'Midorimacchi', et 'Kurokocchi' – mais parlait de toi en disant 'Daiki'. Je suis sûre qu'il y a eu un temps où tu étais 'Aominecchi'.

-M'appelle pas comme ça », fit-il par réflexe.

Elle sourit tristement. « Tu vois. Même si Kise-san n'utilises désormais plus ce surnom, tu ne supportes pas que qui que ce soit d'autre le fasse. » Elle marqua une pause pour essuyer de nouvelles larmes, et continua : « Tu m'as dit d'appeler cette autre personne que tu voyais 'imbécile'. Tu l'as désigné ainsi plusieurs fois durant cette conversation à ta porte. Cela dit, je n'ai commencé à avoir des doutes que lorsque j'ai appelé Momoi-chan pour annuler le rendez-vous. Elle était furieuse jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que Kise-san était venu. Elle est ensuite devenue silencieuse, et l'a accepté sans rien dire de plus. Après ça, j'ai commencé à fouiller… »

Aomine haussa un sourcil. « Fouiller ?

-J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais de drôles de choses en ta possession. Tu es vraiment simple comme garçon, mais tu as des magazines de mode qui se baladent un peu partout. Je suppose que Kise-san apparaît dans chacun d'eux. En plus, tu as quelques objets de grands designers, comme tes lunettes de soleil par exemple. Comment ça se fait que tu ais une paire d'Oliver People à 40.000 yens ? »

Aomine glapit : « Mes lunettes de soleil coûtent 40.000 yens ?

-C'est justement là que je voulais en venir », répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Une rapide recherche sur internet m'a permis de découvrir qu'elles étaient l'objet d'une énorme campagne de pub pour laquelle a posé Kise-san, donc je n'ai pu qu'en déduire que tes lunettes étaient un cadeau du mannequin. J'ai aussi trouvé ses photo-books cachés derrière tes magazines d'idoles. A partir de là, les choses sont devenues plus que claires.

-Je suis désolé », fit l'autre après une longue pause. « Je voulais vraiment pas te blesser.

-Je sais. Tu ne m'as jamais donné aucune indication sur le fait que j'étais la seule personne avec qui tu sortais. Au moins je m'en sors avant de m'y être entièrement consacrée, ce qui était ce que je voulais depuis le début. Mais aussi longtemps que Kise-san sera là, je ne pense pas que tu seras capable de sortir sérieusement avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Shimada recommença à pleurer, mais secoua énergiquement la tête. « Ahh, je suis plus forte que ça.» Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, et lui fit ses adieux. « On s'est bien amusé quand c'était le cas, pas vrai, Aomine ? »

Il hocha la tête, sentant la culpabilité peser au creux de son ventre comme du ciment. Il comprenait à présent la détresse et la crise émotionnelle de Kise le matin même. 'Nos actions l'ont blessée, et elle n'a rien fait pour mériter ça.' Avec un soupir, il tenta de la réconforter. « Si ça peut avoir une quelconque importance, je tiens réellem- »

Elle le fit taire d'un regard larmoyant. « Je ne veux plus rien entendre de tel, à présent. C'est trop tard, et c'est un adieu. »

Une fois qu'elle fût partie, Aomine se laissa glisser sur le sol et s'appuya contre la porte. Une boule dans la gorge, il se demanda : 'Encore combien de temps avant que je ne cesse de me blâmer pour avoir mis fin à tout ça avec elle d'une façon aussi horrible, aussi douloureuse ?'

* * *

Après le départ de Kise pour l'Amérique, Aomine s'attendait à ce que leur relation retourne à la normale, telle qu'elle l'était avant que ces années de séparation ne les entraînent dans les malentendus et le mensonge. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à étouffer l'agitation qui avait pris place au creux de son ventre. 'Qu'est-ce qui me pèse encore ?' se demandait-il. Aucune réponse ne vint frapper à la porte. Heureusement pour lui, Momoi semblait déterminée à découvrir la vérité cachée.

« Dai-chan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'en sais rien de ce qui va pas », répondit-il d'un air renfrogné.

« Donc tu admets que quelque chose cloche », confirma-t-elle d'un regard en coin.

Il haussa les épaules en réponse.

« C'est Ki-chan ? » fit-elle.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses épaules se raidir, il sut qu'il lui avait déjà donné la réponse sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« Mais pourtant, tu ne viens pas de découvrir qu'il t'a été fidèle durant tout ce temps où il a été à l'étranger ? Ne vous êtes-vous pas mis d'accord pour ne vous fréquenter que tous les deux à nouveau ? Ne t'a-t-il pas promis de parler à son manager pour qu'il augmente sa charge de travail tout en diminuant le nombre d'évènements mondains auxquels il doit participer ? »

Aomine laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. « Si », répondit-il d'un ton maussade.

« Alors tu ne devrais pas plutôt être heureux ? » insista Momoi.

« Est-ce que je le devrais ? » reprit-il en plissant les yeux.

« Dai-chan, tu te dois d'être honnête avec toi-même, et avec Ki-chan. Pour l'avoir vécu vous-mêmes, vous savez à quel point les mensonges sont nuisibles… » Elle se tut. « C'est ça ? Tu es toujours en colère parce qu'il t'a menti pour que tu voies d'autres personnes ?

-Je lui ai dit que je passerai outre.

-Et tu le pensais vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je le pensais quand je l'ai dit. J'étais juste vraiment heureux d'être de nouveau avec lui, mais après y avoir repensé, je peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir énervé. » Les lèvres du plus grand s'affaissèrent.

Avec une patience toute maternelle, Momoi continua à guider la conversation. « Qu'est-ce qui alimente cette colère qui te reste ?

-L'hypocrisie », répondit l'autre en trouvant la réponse plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. « Je lui avais dit que je l'attendrai, mais il m'a quasiment forcé à aller voir d'autres gens. Et pendant tout ce temps, il est resté à faire le gars gentil qui m'est resté fidèle jusqu'au bout. Si je peux pas lui faire confiance pour être honnête avec moi, alors faut m'expliquer comment je suis supposé me sentir confiant vis-à-vis de notre relation. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, pensive. « Peut-être que Ki-chan a simplement fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour toi.

-L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions », marmonna Aomine. « Et t'es de quel côté toi, d'abord ?

-Je t'aime comme un frère, Dai-chan. Je serai toujours du tien. » Elle marqua une pause. « Je ne suis pas particulièrement en train d'essayer de défendre Ki-chan. Je voulais juste te rappeler qu'il existe deux points de vue à chaque histoire. Tes raisons et tes sentiments sont tout aussi valides.

-Même si sa mauvaise foi partait d'une bonne intention, je suis quand même en colère qu'il m'ait trompé. Et plus que les mensonges en eux-mêmes, ce sont leurs conséquences qui me mettent les nerfs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'enquit Momoi.

« -Je suis sorti avec d'autres personnes, et du coup je les ai blessées. Evidemment, c'est de ma faute, mais une partie de moi blâme aussi Ryôta. S'il s'était simplement montré honnête, on aurait pu éviter toutes ces complications. S'il m'avait simplement demandé de l'attendre, je n'aurais pas eu à blesser Suzuki ou Shimada.

-Tu te sens coupable », souffla-t-elle. « Oh, Dai-chan, quand es-tu devenu suffisamment mature pour t'en faire pour les autres ? »

Aomine rougit face à la remarque de son amie, et continua sans lui répondre. « Tu réalises que, dans cette relation, on a passé plus de temps séparés qu'ensembles ? »

Momoi acquiesça gentiment. « Je sais. C'est dur. Les relations longue-distance ne sont jamais faciles. Le fait est qu'avec Ki-chan, qui est en permanence livré au regard du public, l'épreuve est encore plus compliquée à franchir.

« Il reste encore un an avant que Ryôta soit diplômé », marmonna-t-il d'un ton découragé. « C'est ce à quoi je dois m'attendre : des tas de malentendus, et encore plus de temps pour me languir de lui. J'ai l'impression que chaque jour qui passe sépare encore plus nos vies. Satsuki, t'as pas vu à quoi ressemble sa vie en Amérique. Ses journées sont pleines d'évènements, de médias, et de nouvelles personnes. Cette vie à laquelle il s'est habitué est différente de cette normalité dans laquelle j'avance, comme s'il était hors de ma portée. » Il soupira en sentant toute énergie quitter son corps. « Peut-être qu'en fait, je suis fatigué d'avoir l'impression de ne plus compter à ses yeux, ou de ne plus être assez bien pour lui. »

Quand Momoi se rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer, il ne put résister. 'Peut-être que j'ai juste besoin de réconfort', songea-t-il. 'Même s'il ne vient pas de la personne dont j'en ai le plus besoin…'

* * *

Après avoir terminé une autre mission, Kise se reposait dans son hôtel à Los Angeles pour tenter de se remettre du décalage horaire entre New York et la Californie. Le cerveau encore brouillé par la séance photo qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt, il s'effondra dans le somptueux lit de sa chambre. A peine commençait-il à s'endormir que les vibrations de son téléphone contre la table de nuit le firent sursauter. Une main tâta hasardement à la recherche du portable, et il ramena l'écran à hauteur de son visage lorsqu'il le toucha.

Un message de Momoi : _Appelle-moi si tu es réveillé._

Etouffant un bâillement, il songea : 'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'

« Momocchi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il dès qu'il entendit un souffle à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Ki-chan… » commença-t-elle faiblement.

« Quelque chose est arrivé à Daiki ? » fit-il, aussitôt alarmé.

« -Non. Enfin, si, je crois. Laisse-moi commencer par le commencement : je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Franchement, si Dai-chan découvre que je suis en train de te parler, il va vraiment se fâcher contre moi…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » répéta Kise, un nœud d'appréhension dans l'estomac.

« Reviens, je t'en prie. »

Il avait craint qu'elle lui demande quelque chose dans le genre, et il tenta de répondre de façon diplomatique.

« Momocchi, je ne peux pas. J'ai des obligations, ici. Et elles sont plus importantes que moi seul ou ce que je souhaite. » Un sanglot étouffé à l'autre bout du fil fit monter en flèche l'angoisse en lui. « Momocchi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi me demander ça maintenant ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais posa une autre question à la place. « Quels sont tes sentiments pour Dai-chan ?

« Je l'aime », répondit-il simplement.

« Non », rétorqua doucement la jeune fille. « J'aime Dai-chan. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais peut-être capable de le laisser seul, mais je ne le peux pas. Tu le mènes par le bout du nez. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'influence que tu as sur lui, pas vrai ?

-Je », tenta de se défendre Kise, mais sa voix l'abandonna. Il inspira profondément, et reprit : « Je croyais que ça allait bien, entre nous. Tout n'est pas parfait, mais on partage le même point de vue.

-Tu te trompes lourdement si tu crois que c'est le cas », ravala Momoi.

« Eh bien alors je me trompe », reconnut-il, hébété. « Il avait l'air d'aller bien, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-C'est parce que tu étais là », fit-elle doucement. « Quand tu es avec lui, il est heureux. Les problèmes arrivent quand tu repars. » Elle renifla. « Tu ne vois pas dans quel état il est une fois que tu es parti. Cette fois, c'est particulièrement dur pour lui de s'y faire… »

La chaleur envahit ses yeux, et des gouttes dévalèrent ses joues. « Je ne veux pas le blesser », dit-il, le cœur lourd.

Elle continua : « Lorsque tu repars, je suis celle qui recolle les morceaux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir encore faire ça. Ki-chan, je n'en sais vraiment rien. »

Le désespoir dans sa voix lui ôta toute capacité à former une réponse cohérence.

« Tu sais, je t'aime, toi aussi, Ki-chan, comme un ami cher. Mais j'en viens à sérieusement détester ce que tu fais à Dai-chan.

-Je suis désolé, Momocchi », lui accorda finalement le blond. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'appuyais tant sur toi. Je ne veux blesser personne. Ni toi, et certainement pas Daiki.

-Alors reviens. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie. Reviens pour son bien.

-Je ne peux pas », fit douloureusement Kise. « J'ai déjà eu cette conversation des millions de fois avec Daiki. J'ai un devoir à remplir, ici. » Avec un soupir, il se força à demander : « Comment allait-il, quand il sortait avec Shimada-san, en particulier lorsqu'on ne se parlait plus ? »

Elle marqua une pause, comme perdue dans ses pensées, avant de répondre : « Honnêtement, c'était ce que j'avais vu de mieux chez lui sans toi.

-Je m'en doutais », répondit l'autre, piqué au vif par la vérité.

« Attend », l'interrompit Momoi, alarmée. « A quoi tu penses ? Ne fais rien de stupide, Ki-chan. »

Avec un soupir triste, il reprit : « Je ne peux pas rentrer, pas encore. Si ma présence partielle ne sert qu'à lui faire du mal, et s'il se sent mieux sans moi dans sa vie, alors…

-Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions ! » paniqua-telle. « Je t'en prie, ne fais rien d'irréfléchi.

-Je ne vais pas prendre de décision tête baissée, mais tu m'as beaucoup donné matière à réfléchir. Merci, et bonne nuit, Momocchi. » Il raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait ajouté quoique ce soit. Son cœur le tiraillant d'une culpabilité qui menaçait de l'aspirer tout entier, il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y posa sa tête, s'autorisant à pleurer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient à court de larmes.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** Heuu, donc ce chapitre montre la vie qui se complique (comme dit dans le résumé). XD;;

[_Elle parle de son écrit pour un défi –que je suis en train de traduire aussi, d'ailleurs-, et d'une amie IRL qui lui a ramené un dôjin AoKise._]

Attendez, à ce propos… Quand je pense à mes fans IRL (aussi auteurs de fanfics), je me souviens de pourquoi j'écris. L'écriture est un passe-temps vraiment solitaire, c'est pourquoi il est si facile de se retrouver découragé en plein dans le processus (notamment sur les fics longues, lorsqu'on se rend compte de combien de temps on y a investi… Et combien cela va encore en demander T_T). Cependant, j'en suis venue à la conclusion que j'aime partager mon travail, et j'espère qu'il touchera quelqu'un. Alors je veux simplement remercier tous mes lecteurs [ndlt : _moi aussi !_] pour suivre cette fic depuis si longtemps. J'espère que vous continuerez tous à lire et à apprécier.

**Notes de traduction : **Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ce léger retard, mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je n'aurais pas pu le poster avant. Cela fait cinq jours que j'ai terminé de traduire ce chapitre, mais je ne pourrais même pas dire où j'ai eu des problèmes, puisque ce chapitre ENTIER était un cauchemar. Je suppose que ça doit se sentir à plusieurs reprises, car les expressions et tournures intraduisibles étaient légions. J'ai fait de mon mieux, ma nouvelle bêta (**Yukihana17** :3) aussi, et ce chapitre a été passé au peigne fin et au remodelage au moins trois fois. C'est une des raisons de ce retard (et sûrement la plus importante), j'allais pas balancer un chapitre qui faisait 'traduction littérale'. Bon, certes, sans doute que certains passages se ressentent encore ainsi, mais on a voulu limiter les dégâts sur le décalage texte d'origine/traduction.

Bref, **plus important** : certains le savent déjà (les curieux ou ceux à qui je l'ai dit directement), nous sommes à la _moitié de cette fic_. Et là, j'avoue que j'hésite. Soit je fais une pause de trois semaines, ce qui me permettra de prendre de l'avance (un minimum) et de me remettre à la tonne de boulot que je néglige IRL… Soit je ralentis (à nouveau) temporairement le rythme à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Franchement, ça m'embête, mais tout le monde a déjà connu ce genre de moments, donc je sais que ça se comprend. Du coup… Je me demandais ce qui passerait le mieux ?

Sinon, un **petit message de l'auteure** suite aux reviews sur le chapitre 13 (celui d'Aomine à New York, où Kise se prend une cuite x) ) : _La plupart des reviewers mentionnent le côté IC des personnages, le réalisme des chapitres, et la façon dont se lient plusieurs points du scénarios apparus bien avant, que l'on retrouve dans ce chapitre. Ça me rend vraiment heureuse, parce que j'ai vraiment essayé de faire tout ça. (je voulais vraiment raconter une histoire réaliste […] de façon à ce que tous les événements semblent liés les uns aux autres, et pas comme si il n'y avait toujours qu'une seule cause, qu'il y ait des erreurs… […] J'espère que c'est compréhensible. J'ai des doutes. XD;;; )_

Voilà, je m'excuse de cette grosse note de fin, et je vous **remercie pour votre lecture !**


	19. 17 - Sacrifice

**Chapitre dix sept**

**Sacrifice**

Lorsque Kise termina ce qui lui restait de sa troisième année à la fac, la vie devint encore plus compliquée que jamais. Entre ses aînés de l'équipe de basketball qui discutaient de ce qu'ils comptaient faire après leur diplôme, et des boulots assurés, ou de l'opportunité de passer professionnel pour quelques chanceux, il savait que le moment où il devrait décider de son propre futur, celui qui suivrait l'université, approchait à grands pas.

L'idée de renégocier son contrat de mannequinat faisait naître en lui une certaine inquiétude. Il allait avoir besoin de décider s'il souhaitait s'en tenir à cela, ou bien à jouer au basket, ou encore à se lancer dans une voie totalement différente. L'endroit où il voulait établir sa vie lui pesait énormément, lui aussi. Ces conflits internes compliquèrent, par la suite, ses pensées sur sa relation avec Aomine, tandis que les supplications de Momoi pour qu'il revienne au Japon résonnaient toujours avec force dans sa tête. Bien qu'il tentait de vivre sa vie normalement au jour le jour, ces distractions apparurent comme le nez au milieu de la figure à ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux, dans l'équipe de basket.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda un jour Marco après l'entraînement, une fois les vestiaires vides. « T'es pas dans ton état normal. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était que mon imagination, mais quand Matty et Joe ont commencé à avoir aussi des doutes, je me suis dit que non.

-Tout va bien, » le rassura le blond. « La cérémonie de remise des diplômes des aînés approche, et ça me fait penser à mon propre futur. Tu sais que réfléchir n'est pas mon point fort… » Il se rit de lui-même pour dissiper la tension.

« S'il n'y a que ça, » concéda l'autre, avec un regard qui ne semblait aucunement convaincu. « Tu sais que je suis là, si jamais t'as besoin de parler.

-Je sais, » répondit Kise. « J'apprécie. »

* * *

Lorsque le manager de Kise le fit venir à son bureau, le blond tenta de rester calme, mais sans succès. Un meeting imprévu pouvait autant être synonyme de bonnes nouvelles, que de très mauvaises.

Frappant à la porte ouverte, il observa attentivement Charles, afin de déceler des indices sur la conversation à venir. Le plus âgé le salua avec un sourire, et Kise souffla de soulagement.

« J'ai de super nouvelles, et je voulais t'en parler le plus tôt possible, » fit le manager, rayonnant, tandis que le mannequin prenait un siège. « Tu t'es vu offrir un contrat par un designer, sur le long terme, et un bon. »

Le blond fixa son vis-à-vis d'un air ébahi. « Et donc, avec qui ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« -Quand tu es arrivé à New York, je t'ai demandé quelle marque tu voudrais le plus représenter…

-Marc Jacobs. » Le nom roula sur les lèvres de Kise, alors que son cœur se mit à marteler sa poitrine d'excitation. « Tu te moques de moi. Marc Jacobs me veut ?

-Pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Charles en haussant un sourcil. « Tes photos sont formidables. Tes yeux sont magiques, et tu as la réputation d'être quelqu'un avec qui il est facile de travailler. » Il fit glisser les documents juridiques vers Kise pour qu'il y jette un œil. « La version en anglais est au-dessus, et la traduction en japonais est en-dessous. Je t'en prie, regarde. »

Le blond saisit les papiers avec enthousiasme, et en parcouru le contenu. Lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un détail majeur, son ventre se tordit. « Ça implique que je reste encore à New York pendant deux ans ? » demanda-t-il, affligé.

« Eh bien, tu as toujours un an à faire à la fac, et ils te veulent à plein temps après ça. Honnêtement, ils ont été très compréhensifs par rapport à tes engagements prioritaires pour les marques sportives avec lesquelles tu travailles, conjointement à ta scolarité.

-Je sais, » fit Kise en serrant ses paupières. « Mais je pensais retourner au Japon, après l'université…

-Allô la Terre, c'est Marc Jacobs. Accepte leur offre, tu n'auras pas une autre opportunité comme celle-là. Et qu'est-ce qu'une année de plus passée ici ? » l'interrogea Charles avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Et si je voulais plutôt devenir joueur de basket professionnel ? » fit Kise en tentant d'élaborer un scénario plausible.

« T'a été contacté ? » Le manager se redressa, droit comme un I dans son siège.

« Pas encore, » avoua le blond. « Mais si je souhaitais suivre cette voie ?

-Alors il va falloir te décider sur ce que tu veux. Le sport en catégorie pro et le mannequinat demandent tous deux beaucoup de temps, et exigent que tu sois au top de ta forme physique. Choisir l'un signifie sacrifier l'autre. Même toi, tu ne peux pas tout concilier à jamais. »

Kise acquiesça, réfléchissant à la situation. '_Peut-être que ma vie n'est faite que de sacrifices. Pour m'établir une carrière, peut-être dois-je sacrifier ma vie personnelle. Puis-je demander à Daiki de sacrifier la sienne pour ma carrière ?' _L'abattement le submergea, tandis qu'il essayait de rapprocher ses options.

Charles l'interrompit dans ses pensées. « Même si Marc n'est plus le directeur artistique de Louis Vuitton, il y a toujours des relations. Je suis certain qu'il peut leur toucher un mot à propos de toi.

-Cette possibilité m'a traversé l'esprit, » admit le mannequin. « C'est vraiment tentant, mais je dois considérer plusieurs options. Est-ce que je peux prendre quelques jours pour y réfléchir, et demander à un avocat d'examiner la paperasse, avant de donner une réponse ?

-Tu as une semaine.

-D'accord, je t'en reparlerai d'ici là. »

* * *

Lorsqu'Aomine s'installa devant son ordinateur pour une session Skype avec Kise, il nota que le blond arborait un sourire morne qui déclencha la sonnette d'alarme en lui.

« Salut, Daiki, » fit doucement l'aîné.

Le ton de sa voix exacerba l'appréhension du cadet. « Ryôta, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les longs cils noirs s'abaissèrent tandis que Kise détournait le regard. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Cette phrase emplit Aomine de terreur. « C'est quoi, cette fois ? T'as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, ou un truc du genre ? » L'accusation venimeuse le surprit lui-même, ce qui le fit penser qu'il devrait aborder les sujets qui l'avaient amené à cette colère inexprimée.

Les yeux dorés revinrent aussitôt sur l'écran, paniqués. « Hein ? Non ! Pourquoi tu penses à un truc pareil ?

-T'as dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle. En général, ça annonce de mauvaises nouvelles. » Aomine croisa ses bras, sur la défense.

Devant lui, Kise se mordit la lèvre avec prudence. « On m'a proposé un contrat avec… J'imagine que ça n'a pas d'importance avec qui. » Il soupira lourdement avant de reprendre. « Une marque avec qui j'ai toujours voulu travailler m'a offert un contrat. L'accepter reviendrait à rallonger mon séjour à New York d'une année supplémentaire.

-Non ! » s'exclama Aomine avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Intérieurement, il tremblait de colère, '_Tu ne peux plus me faire ça.'_

Les yeux de Kise s'élargirent à la vivacité de cette réponse. « C'est une très grande opportunité », tenta-t-il. « J'ai demandé leur avis à d'autres, et-

-Je me fous de ce que ton manager ou tes mannequins de collègues pensent, » l'interrompit l'autre. « Si tu me demandes si ça me convient, la réponse est non. »

Après un long silence inconfortable, Kise reprit, « Je ne crois pas te demander ton consentement. »

La réponse stupéfia Aomine. « Ah non ? Quand t'as décidé de partir à l'étranger pour la fac, t'as voulu ma bénédiction. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Je ne compte plus assez, maintenant ? » L'allégation coupa court à l'amère vérité de ses émotions.

La posture du blond s'affaissa alors qu'il couvrait son visage de ses mains et tentait d'étouffer un sanglot. « Daiki, bien sûr que tu comptes. Je t'aime. Ça a toujours été aussi simple que ça pour moi, alors qu'est-ce qui a changé chez toi ? »

Aomine se concentra sur sa colère pour s'aider à rester calme, et son esprit repoussa les douces paroles pour rester fixé sur l'incohérence entre les déclarations du blond et leur relation. « Simple ? Ne mens pas, Ryôta. Les choses n'ont plus été simples entre nous depuis un moment. Ça me fait mal que t'essaie de reporter la faute sur moi. »

Un gémissement étranglé échappa à Kise à l'amertume de ces mots. Lorsqu'il releva le regard, la détresse émanait de ses yeux d'ambre. « Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de te blâmer. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu gardais autant de ressentiments envers moi durant tout ce temps. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arranger les choses entre nous ? Tu veux que je dise que j'ai tout foutu en l'air dans notre relation ? Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, je vais le dire. J'ai complètement merdé, et je suis désolé.

-J'suis pas sûr que ce que je ressens peut être arrangé par des mots.

-Parle-moi, » l'implora le blond, les larmes roulant sur ses joues comme la pluie sur le carreau d'une fenêtre. « Ne garde pas tes frustrations pour toi. Si je ne sais pas ce qui te pèse, je ne peux pas faire mieux. »

L'image du visage de Kise, rose et marbré par les pleurs, lui tirailla le cœur. Cependant, il se souvint que l'honnêteté était la meilleure option, sur le long terme. « Peut-être que je suis toujours en colère parce que tu m'as menti sur la nature exclusive de notre relation, » lâcha-t-il.

Kise inspira brutalement et essuya ses yeux. « C'est entièrement de ma faute, et je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas défaire le passé. Je ne peux que m'excuser, et espérer que tu puisses trouver dans ton cœur de quoi me pardonner. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, Daiki. Tu dois me pardonner. Tu dois me pardonner. Tu dois me pardonner… » Il répéta cette dernière phrase comme une prière, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne reste bloquée dans sa gorge. D'une respiration tremblante, le blond pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux, les larmes dévalant son visage.

Le cœur d'Aomine se serra tandis qu'il regardait le mannequin s'effondrer devant lui. Il se laissa presque aller à l'idée de réconforter son petit-ami. Toutefois, se souvenant de sa conversation avec Momoi et de l'importance d'être franc, il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas céder le contrôle de cette conversation. « J'essaie, mais ça va plus loin que le fait que tu m'ais menti. C'est aussi la douleur causée par tes mensonges. » Il marqua une pause pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'exprimer sa position. « Tu m'as presque forcé à voir d'autres personnes, et nos actions ont eu des répercussions. Ryôta, combien de personnes va-t-on devoir blesser pour être ensemble ? »

Lorsque Kise rencontra le regard d'Aomine, le blond semblait complètement brisé, son expression pleine de regret et de peine. « Ça m'a aussi traversé l'esprit, » soupira-t-il finalement. « Je me sens ignoble depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. La culpabilité s'empare de moi dès que je pense à ce que nous avons fait à Shimida-san. » Il écrasa une main contre sa poitrine, comme si la douleur était tangible. Un air pensif prenant possession de ses traits, il continua, « Je t'ai blessé tant de fois, et on continue de faire du mal aux autres. Nos amis sont forcés à contempler notre lutte incessante. Tout le monde se retrouve juste emporté dans notre cyclone.

-Ryôta, j'en ai assez de faire du mal aux autres, de blesser. Peut-être que je suis tout simplement fatigué. »

A peine les mots eurent-ils quitté sa bouche qu'Aomine sentit leur vérité résonner en lui.

Après l'aveu, les yeux dorés de Kise perdirent leur étincelle, comme les dernières braises d'une flamme mourante. « N'étais-tu pas celui qui disait que ça irait de les blesser, et de se manquer l'un à l'autre ? N'étais-tu pas celui qui disait que l'on devrait s'attendre ? »*

Le plus jeune savait que ces questions étaient destinées à en appeler à ses sentiments. Seulement, le ton de la voix du mannequin semblait maussade, comme si le blond avait déjà abandonné.

« Ryôta, c'était il y a plus d'un an. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis, et j'ai attendu. Je t'ai attendu. Est-ce que tu réalises qu'on a été plus longtemps séparés qu'ensemble, dans cette relation ? Je commence à ne plus me souvenir de comment c'était, quand tu vivais encore ici. A chaque fois qu'on se voit, je dois équilibrer nos bons souvenirs avec plus de douleur. A chaque jour qui passe, j'approche de mon point de rupture. Et maintenant, tu me sors que tu veux rester en Amérique un an de plus ? » Il marqua une pause, et prit une profonde inspiration afin d'empêcher les larmes de monter. « Peux-tu seulement me dire que tu es certain que ton séjour à l'étranger se terminera après ces deux années ? Est-ce que j'ai encore la moindre importance dans tes décisions ?

-Bien sûr que oui », répondit doucement Kise. « Mais j'ai des opportunités, le genre de celles que l'on a qu'une seule fois dans une vie, et qui sont difficiles à laisser passer. » Avec un soupir triste, le corps de Kise flancha. « Je ne pense pas t'avoir donné une fausse image de moi. Quand je joue au basket, je me donne pour l'équipe. Le reste du temps, j'appartiens au public.

-Ça veut dire que tu seras jamais juste mien, » murmura Aomine en comprenant. _'Ryôta ne reviendra pas,' _réalisa-t-il. '_Pas avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Je lui ai demandé tant de fois avant, et le lui redemander maintenant ne serait qu'user ma salive pour rien.'_

Le blond refusa de soutenir son regard. « Je t'en ai trop demandé, et je ne peux pas continuer en te demandant de te sacrifier davantage pour moi, surtout quand je ne peux pas te promettre ce dont tu as besoin… »

Après un long silence, Aomine termina la phrase de Kise. « Je crois que je comprends. Tu penses que ce serait mieux de rompre. »

L'aîné haussa les épaules, mais lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, le bleuté pu entrevoir une lueur d'espoir dans les orbes dorés, un espoir auquel il allait répondre. Cependant, avec ces trois années de séparation qui pesaient sur sa détermination émotionnelle, il ne put rassembler la volonté de le faire. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva à déclarer, « Je peux pas être le seul à se battre pour nous deux. J'en peux plus, Ryôta. » Il se sentit aussi désespérément impuissant que l'indiquait sa voix.

Baissant la tête et la rentrant dans ses épaules, Kise semblait complètement vaincu. « Bon, apparemment, on en est arrivés à un accord, alors. » Le blond marqua une pause et inspira lourdement, comme s'il essayait de reprendre constance. « Un jour, quand on arrivera à laisser tout ça derrière nous, on en reparlera, d'accord, Daiki ? Pour l'instant, je pense que je vais simplement te dire au revoir. »

Lorsque Kise releva la tête avec un sourire tremblant et les yeux plein de nouvelles larmes, le souffle d'Aomine se bloqua dans sa gorge, et une vrille d'inquiétude se déploya dans son ventre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à la réaction qu'il allait adopter, le mannequin parla à nouveau.

« J'ai toujours essayé d'être juste avec toi, Daiki, mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. Merci d'être resté avec moi aussi longtemps, et je suis désolé, pour tout. » Il semblait l'être réellement. « J'espère que tu seras heureux, dans le futur. Je te le souhaite, de tout mon cœur. Au revoir. »

La vidéo fut coupée, et Aomine laissa échapper un cri d'angoisse, les mots « t'en vas pas » sur le bout de sa langue. Mais Kise n'était plus là pour l'entendre. Submergé par le chagrin, il fondit finalement en larmes.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure** : Désolée, mais il fallait que cela arrive… Pour l'histoire. J'ai un plan à suivre pour cette fic. Je pense qu'il est bien… Continuez à la suivre, s'il vous plaît.

[_Elle parle ensuite de sa bêta lectrice, Analineblue_]

*La phrase avec un astérisque : La conversation à laquelle Kise fait référence peut être trouvée chapitre 11 [_Culpabilité_]. (Dans une fic longue, j'aime bien prendre des choses de précédents chapitres et les réutiliser plus loin, et cette tendance continuera. ^.^)

**Note de la traductrice : **Merci à **Yukihana17 **pour sa relecture, et merci à vous pour votre patience, je suis désolée pour ce break [qui aura été plus long que prévu, et je m'en excuse] !

Sinon, j'ai simplement un message de l'auteure à vous faire passer :3

_« Au reviewers (j'ai l'impression qu'il y a moins de questions cette fois-ci) : Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps d'écrire ces reviews ! J'aime beaucoup voir vos réactions. Je suis contente que vous pensiez que les questions posées (sur la relation d'Aomine et Kise dans une telle situation) semblent réalistes. En écrivant tout cela, j'espérais être capable d'écrire des évènements qui paraitraient naturels au fil du temps. Je voulais les montrer comme des personnes qui grandissent (trébuchant sur le chemin [ndlt : de la vie, au cas où ce ne serait pas clair] tandis qu'ils se découvrent l'un l'autre, et eux-mêmes.) »_

Merci pour votre lecture !


	20. 18 - Désirer

**Chapitre dix-huit**

**Désirer**

Kise resta assis dans un silence stupéfait après sa conversation avec Aomine. Une main tremblante vint refermer son ordinateur portable, tandis que l'autre couvrit sa bouche pour camoufler ses sanglots.

_'__Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ?'_ se demanda-il, incrédule. Lentement, la réalité se mit à parcourir ses veines comme un poison. Il avait poussé Aomine si loin que ce dernier ne voulait même plus se battre pour lui. Le cœur brisé, Kise pensa, _'Je suis vraiment ignoble et minable…'_

Il se laissa submerger par des sentiments négatifs, se dénigrant lui-même jusqu'à ce que ses larmes s'arrêtent. Alors que le silence s'infiltrait jusque dans chaque recoin de son appartement, il réalisa, '_Je dois sortir d'ici. Je ne peux pas rester seul dans cet endroit._' Il appela la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Ryôta ? »

Le son familier de la voix de Marco le réconforta. Après un silence, il commença, « Je… » Sa voix l'abandonna lamentablement.

« Ryôta, qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? » l'interrogea Marco, inquiet.

Se raclant la gorge, le blond tenta une seconde fois de parler. « Je peux venir chez toi? » En arrière-plan, une conversation étouffée fit écho à sa demande.

« Hmm, je peux être là d'ici deux heures, » répondit Marco.

« Daiki et moi on a rompu. » Kise grimaça à la fin de sa phrase, comme si mettre des mots sur la situation la concrétisait. « Je ne peux pas rester seul. »

« Oh, Ryôta, je suis désolé. » Une nouvelle conversation feutrée prit place à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis Marco continua. « Ouais, tu peux venir. Faut pas que tu restes comme ça. Je t'envoie mon adresse par sms. »

Après avoir pris un taxi jusqu'au complexe d'appartements en question, Kise comprit ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Marco. Lorsque s'ouvrit la porte de son ami, il se retrouva face à deux paires d'yeux, inconnus et curieux.

« Euh, salut, » dit le mannequin, décontenancé.

« Marco, ton ami est là, » appela une adolescente, son regard toujours fixé sur Kise.

Le garçon, qui semblait avoir autour de douze ans, le fixa simplement sans rien dire.

Marco se rua à la porte, poussa les enfants sur le côté, et fit signe à Kise d'entrer. « Ryôta, entre. Je vois que tu as rencontré ma petite sœur, Marisol, et mon petit frère, Ricky. » Il regarda ensuite ses cadets et les gronda. « Ne soyez pas impolis. Dites 'bonjour' à Ryôta. »

« Bonjour, » dit Marisol. « Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es plus beau sur les photos. »

Avec ses yeux encore rouges et gonflés par les larmes asséchées, Kise se doutait qu'elle disait la vérité. « Je pense bien », reconnut-il. « Pas de soucis. Après tout je suis payé pour les faire, donc c'est plutôt normal, non ? »

« T'as l'air différent, quand tu joues au basket, » dit finalement Ricky d'un air pensif.

« Tu viens aux matchs de ton grand-frère, » en déduit Kise. « En quoi ais-je l'air différent ? »

Le garçon cligna des yeux d'un air candide et s'expliqua, « Tu es vif sur le terrain, mais t'as l'air plutôt faible en tant que personne. »

« C'est méchant ! Vous êtes dur à contenter vous deux, hein ? » fit remarquer Kise, un sourire contrarié sur le visage. « Je suis assez habitué à me faire charrier, alors bon... »

Marco lui lança un regard d'excuse. « Désolé, je dois rester ici avec ma sœur et mon frère jusqu'à ce que ma mère revienne. »

« Tu vis toujours chez tes parents ? » demanda le blond, surpris de n'en avoir rien su durant les années précédentes.

« Ouais, ma mère est seule, elle travaille dur pour subvenir à nos besoins. La bourse de basket m'aide pour le moment, mais je travaille à temps partiel pour l'aider. » Avec un dernier regard à ses cadets, il dit, « Faites vos devoirs, jusqu'à ce que maman rentre. » Il mena ensuite Kise à une chambre, après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux.

Offrant à son invité la chaise du bureau, Marco s'assit au sol en s'adossant au cadre du lit superposé. « Désolé pour les motifs de dinosaures, » dit-il. « Je partage la chambre avec mon petit frère, et il veut devenir paléontologue. »

Kise secoua la tête, admiratif. « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu fonctionnes si bien avec les autres. La façon dont tu soutiens ta famille est vraiment admirable. »

Marco écarta le compliment d'un haussement d'épaules. « On parle pas de mes capacités, là. Alors, parle-moi de cette rupture. Daiki et toi, vous aviez l'air d'avoir un lien fort. Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé, sérieux ? »

Sans la distraction des cadets de Marco, Kise sentit à nouveau la souffrance déferler dans son corps. « Je ne sais pas, » admit-il. « Tout était normal jusqu'à ce que je doive lui parler de mon nouveau contrat. Je pense que l'idée d'une année de plus séparés a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. » Il cligna des yeux et sentit les larmes couler sur son visage. Essuyant ses joues, il continua, « C'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai pas vraiment été honnête avec lui sur certaines choses, et d'autres personnes ont été blessées à cause de moi. Je comprends qu'il m'en veuille, je m'en veux moi-même. »

Marco prit un moment pour analyser l'information avant de parler. « Prenons les choses dans l'ordre. Premièrement, tu devrais être fier qu'on t'ait offert un nouveau contrat. Ne te sens jamais coupable de ta réussite professionnelle. Tu le sais ça, non ? »

Kise acquiesça, hébété, trop envahi par le chagrin pour réellement s'en réjouir.

« La véritable raison de cette rupture est autre que ta nouvelle offre. Tu reconnais avoir commis des erreurs, et c'est une bonne chose. Sans indiscrétion, t'as déjà signé ton contrat? »

Kise secoua la tête. « J'ai encore un jour pour me décider, » répondit-il faiblement.

« Tu penses qu'une réconciliation immédiate serait possible, si tu déclinais l'offre ? »

Kise réfléchit aux différentes possibilités, « Si je lui promets de revenir dès que je serai diplômé, comme c'était prévu à l'origine, je pense que Daiki serait plus enclin à me pardonner. »

« Donc tu as un choix important à faire. »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire quelle option serait la meilleure, selon toi ?» demanda Kise, toute son attention posée sur son ami.

Marco fronça ses sourcils et secoua la tête. « Pas mon genre. Je t'aiderai à peser les pours et contres si tu veux, mais au bout du compte tu devras te décider par toi-même. Tu dois prendre la responsabilité de ton avenir. Peu importe ce que tu choisis, je serai toujours là pour toi, en tant qu'ami. »

« Tu es un peu trop inébranlable dans tes principes. Mais c'est ce qui fait de toi un ami sur lequel on peut vraiment compter. C'est quelque chose que j'apprécie. » Kise soupira avant de continuer cette analyse de lui-même. « Etudier à l'étranger a été plus difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop me plaindre à Daiki ou à mes amis du Japon à propos de ça, je ne récolte que ce que je sème de mon égoïsme, après tout. J'ai toujours été conscient des difficultés rencontrées dans une relation longue-distance. Pourtant, le savoir et l'expérimenter sont deux choses bien distinctes. » Son cœur s'effondra à nouveau à cette réalisation. « J'ai été naïf, » chuchota-t-il, sa voix se brisant sous l'émotion. « Une relation ne peut pas survivre qu'avec l'amour. Les relations longues-distances ont tendance à mal se terminer. J'en ai été témoin plusieurs fois avant de venir en Amérique, et j'ai persisté à me laisser croire que Daiki et moi on pouvait y échapper. Je suis tellement con. »

« Être optimiste ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de stupide, » dit Marco. « Personne ne peut prédire le futur, et Daiki compte beaucoup pour toi. Positif comme je te connais, ce qui m'aurait étonné aurait été que tu ne tentes pas de préserver cette connexion que tu as avec lui, même face au défi que représente une relation longue-distance. »

'Ma connexion avec Daiki, hein ?' pensa Kise, un sourire nostalgique ourlant ses lèvres. Une multitude de souvenirs de jeunesse l'envahit à cette idée : les matchs en un-contre-un, les conversations agréables, et les moments d'amour.

« Daiki est la raison pour laquelle je suis qui je suis aujourd'hui. » Les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu les arrêter. « Je ne veux pas dire que je suis dépendant de lui. Il m'a initié au basket, ce qui a changé ma vie. Je lui en serai toujours reconnaissant… ainsi que pour bien d'autres choses. Cependant, ça ne signifie pas pour autant que les choses ont marché comme il le fallait entre nous, si ? »

Pinçant les lèvres, Kise réfléchit longuement à tout ce qui les avait concernés ces trois dernières années. Chaque quiproquo, désaccord et dispute, l'amenèrent à une seule conclusion. _'Daiki mérite quelqu'un qui peut subvenir à ses besoins émotionnels. Je ne peux pas le faire depuis l'Amérique, ni jamais. Pour son bien, je dois le laisser partir. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai mis tant de temps pour le comprendre.'_

« J'abandonne, » murmura le blond, pensif, les yeux emplis de nouvelles larmes.

« Juste comme ça, hein ? » commenta Marco.

Soupirant lourdement, Kise s'expliqua, « Pour être franc, je réfléchis à cette situation, entre Daiki et moi, depuis quelques temps. J'ai vu notre relation s'effondrer, mais je n'ai pas voulu le reconnaître. Depuis notre dernière conversation, je suis quasiment sûr qu'il a, lui aussi, déjà abandonné. Tout est compliqué et en bordel, et il y a tellement de douleur entre nous, que je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait encore quoi que ce soit à sauver. »

Après un moment de silence, Marco reprit, « Je respecte ta décision. Peut-être qu'un jour, dans le futur, après que vous ayez tous les deux eu le temps de guérir, vous pourrez vous trouver à nouveau. Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Si tu aimes quelque chose, laisse-le partir. Si elle revient, alors elle t'appartient pour toujours. »

Kise rit, d'un ton tranchant et amer. « Il y a une autre fin à cette citation. Quelque chose comme 'si elle ne revient pas, alors elle ne t'était pas destinée'. »

« Si c'est le cas, » continua Marco avec précaution. « Alors, honnêtement, tu vas avoir mal pendant un moment et ça, ça craint. Mais avec le temps, ça craindra moins. T'es quelqu'un de fort, tu finiras par aller mieux. »

« J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir continuer à vivre. Je peux juste pleurer? » demanda le blond, submergé par le chagrin.

« Oui, vas-y. Je resterai ici avec toi aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. »

Environ deux mois après la fin de sa relation avec Aomine, durant l'été précédent sa quatrième année d'université, Kise se retrouva plus occupé que jamais. Il se plongea dans le mannequinat, et se concentra moins sur le basket. Dans son esprit, sa rupture et son acception du contrat de Marc Jacobs qui s'en était suivie, lui indiquaient la direction que son futur allait prendre.

Pour lui le basket serait toujours lié à Aomine, et désormais la sensation de la balle entre ses mains et le son du grincement de chaussures sur le parquet faisaient remonter en lui des souvenirs aigres-doux.

Quand le blond manqua son second tir successif durant un match amical avec ses coéquipiers, Marco demanda un temps mort. Le mannequin sentit le poids d'une main sur son épaule. « T'es comme ça depuis ta rupture, » observa son ami.

Kise haussa les épaules. Intérieurement, il répondit, _'Comment devrais-je être ? Je me sens toujours vide à l'intérieur.'_

Marco tenta d'en appeler à l'ego du blond. « Ouais, je te comprends, mais le reste de l'équipe va bientôt commencer à se poser des questions. T'as encore des contrats en relation avec des vêtements de sport en cours. Tu dois te reprendre avant que la fac ne reprenne. T'es un pro. En plus, cette fille mignonne, là-bas, t'a regardé en fronçant des sourcils tout le temps. » Il pointa du doigt une rousse assise sur les bancs, un air revêche sur le visage.

Avec un soupir, Kise força un sourire sur son visage, « C'est pas bon pour nous ça, pas vrai ? »

Approchant de la jeune fille en question, il s'adressa à elle. « J'ai remarqué votre regard de mécontentement. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous semblez si peu heureuse ? »

Les traits tendus, elle répondit, « Tu es Ryôta Kise, et tu es supposé être un excellent joueur de basket. Je pensais venir regarder un peu les terrains, pour voir si tu y jouais. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt déçue. »

A entendre une critique aussi rude de la part d'une étrangère, la bonne humeur du blond laissa son visage à l'abandon.

« Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, » continua-t-elle. « Mais c'est prévu pour le week-end prochain. »

Se remémorant son emploi du temps, il tenta avec hésitation, « Pour la collecte organisée autour du cancer du sein, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes Julia Roth, l'actrice de Broadway. »

« C'est moi. Mais honnêtement, je ne limiterais pas mes activités à Broadway. Je me décrirais comme quelqu'un de bien connu pour ses rôles dans des comédies musicales. »

Kise se mordit la langue pour se retenir de rétorquer de façon sarcastique. _'Celle-là, elle en a'_, pensa-t-il en forçant à nouveau un sourire sur son visage.

Elle l'étudia un plus long moment avant que ses traits ne s'adoucissent. « Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un beau garçon, du genre à se pavaner, et que tu ne prenais pas ton travail suffisamment au sérieux. Mais je me trompais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es abîmé à l'intérieur. »

Déconcerté, Kise resta bouche-bée. « Quoi ? Comment... »

« Je peux voir la douleur dans tes yeux. Je le sais, car je suis blessée, moi aussi. Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre. »

_'Je ne suis pas sûr de ça_ ', pensa Kise. « D'accord, super, » dit-il avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'il pouvait rassembler. « Je dois retourner jouer, mais je vous verrai le week-end prochain. »

Elle lui répondit d'un doux sourire et d'un signe de la main.

Quand le week-end fatidique arriva, Kise découvrit que leur personnalité concordait étonnamment bien. Sa première impression d'une « mauvaise attitude » laissa finalement place à l'idée d'un charme excentrique. Peut-être était-il toujours attiré par les cas particuliers. Après la soirée, ils échangèrent leur numéro et se firent la promesse, quoiqu'à peine convaincue, de rester en contact, et ils finirent par la tenir. Ils se parlaient d'eux-mêmes et de leurs buts pour le futur. Cependant, tandis que leur amitié grandissait, elle conservait une règle inviolable : Ne pose pas de questions sur ma blessure, et je ne t'en poserai pas sur la tienne.

Cet arrangement en place, Kise songea, 'Peut-être est-ce bon pour moi d'être avec une personne comme elle, une personne qui se connaît si bien qu'elle peut clairement définir ses limites, une personne qui a les mêmes limites que moi...'

Suite à sa rupture avec Kise, Aomine passa plus de temps à jouer au basket, pour se distraire lui-même de toute pensée relative au mannequin. Ses coéquipiers lui demandèrent si sa ferveur explosive avait quelque chose à voir avec sa tentative de passer professionnel qui datait d'un an, plutôt que d'obtenir son diplôme. Il rigola à peine, tandis que revenait lui résonner en tête le souvenir de Momoi qui l'agaçait pour qu'il termine ses études.

« Ki-chan m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, » lui dit-elle un jour. « Il veut savoir comment tu vas. Tu préfères que je lui dise quoi ? Si tu veux que je ne réponde rien, je m'y tiendrai. »

Haussant les épaules, Aomine répondit durement, « Dis-lui que je vais bien, maintenant que j'ai plus à attendre qu'il puisse me caser dans son emploi du temps. »

Ses lèvres se serrèrent en une ligne fine à cette suggestion, et elle abandonna le sujet.

Près de quatre mois après sa rupture, Aomine savait que son amie s'inquiétait toujours de sa santé émotionnelle, et faisait des efforts pour le surveiller. Soudoyé par la promesse d'un repas gratuit et d'un peu de compagnie, il se prépara à aller voir Kuroko. Quand son téléphone sonna, il ouvrit le nouvel e-mail, et regretta aussitôt son geste.

_Salut,_

_J'espère que ce message te parviendra comme il faut. Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis un moment, mais je suis prêt à le faire. Si tu ne l'es pas, je comprendrai. La raison pour laquelle je te contacte est que je vois quelqu'un. Son nom est Julia Roth, une comédienne. Elle a été bonne avec moi. Les nouvelles vont probablement bientôt atteindre la sphère publique, et je voulais que tu entendes cela de moi plutôt que de quelque magazine ou d'internet._

_Ryôta_

Un lourd soupir franchit ses lèvres, Aomine lutta contre la puissante envie de jeter son téléphone contre le mur. À la place, il tenta de réguler sa respiration. Quand il inspira, le volume d'air atteignant ses poumons semblait trop grand et envahissant, additionné à la pression qui lui enserrait sa poitrine. Il pensa que c'en était fini de laisser Kise lui faire du mal. Il en avait pris la décision un mois plus tôt. Cependant, de par ce seul message, son cœur lui semblait être en proie à un désordre violent, prêt à exploser à tout moment.

_'Ryôta, tu es tellement injuste,'_ pensa-t-il. _'Tu m'as convaincu avec ton sourire éclatant, ton tempérament facile, et des promesses d'affection. Tu m'as attiré à toi, c'est pourquoi je me suis senti à l'aise à l'idée de te donner mon cœur. Regarde ce qui est arrivé, désormais. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi, un garçon stupide qui ne veut plus de moi.'_

Il s'accorda quelques minutes pour regagner le contrôle de ses émotions, avant de sortir pour aller à la rencontre de Kuroko. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas mettre l'autre en colère. Quand il arriva à la destination convenue, une école où son ancien co-équipier avait un entretien, il se trouva un siège vide dans la salle d'attente, et s'y posa sans plus de cérémonie.

La femme à côté de lui sursauta à l'interruption. Avec de grands yeux, elle lui demanda, « Êtes-vous ici pour un entretien au poste de professeur, vous aussi ? Je pensais que j'étais la dernière candidate avant la pause de midi. »

« Hein ? » Demanda Aomine en lui lançant un regard noir. « Dans quel monde je pourrais donner l'impression que je veux enseigner à des gosses ? » Quand la jeune femme recula, il ajouta, « Je suis ici pour attendre un ami. »

Regardant la porte close à sa droite, elle dit, « Je suppose que vous attendez Kuroko-kun. »

« Vous connaissez Tetsu ? » demanda Aomine.

« Oui, » répondit-elle. « Nous allons à l'école ensemble. »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent converser d'avantage, la porte s'ouvrit, et Kuroko sortit de la pièce. « Ils sont prêts pour vous, Kamihara-san, » dit-il doucement. « Bonne chance. »

Après un petit signe en direction de Kuroko, elle entra dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Alors, cet entretien, Tetsu ? T'as tout déchiré ? »

Kuroko lança à Aomine son regard habituel, gelé. « Je crois que j'ai présenté mes compétences de façon adéquate. Et toi ? Pourquoi sembles-tu cacher quelque chose ? »

« Je ne cache rien ! » protesta Aomine.

« Je ne vais pas t'offrir de déjeuner si tu continues à me mentir, » menaça Kuroko.

« Ça ne fait pas parti du marché ! » s'exclama Aomine. « Tu m'as promis des hamburgers ! » Il sentit un poids quitter son cœur à ces chamailleries enfantines. Pendant qu'il était en compagnie de Kuroko, Aomine réussissait à ignorer la douleur associée à Kise.

En ce jour d'automne particulièrement pluvieux, Aomine se rendait à la salle de sport. Il préférait courir dehors lorsque c'était possible, mais la météo refusait de coopérer.

Bouteille d'eau et serviette à la main, il se rendit aux tapis de course, où il remarqua une jeune femme qui oublia ses clefs sur la machine.

'_Idiote'_, fit son cerveau. Avec un soupir, il l'interpella avec rudesse, « Hé, vous ! Vous avez laissé vos clefs ici. »

La silhouette qui s'éloignait s'arrêta au son de la voix, et se retourna. « Merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle en récupérant l'objet oublié. Elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, mais fit une pause. Penchant sa tête, elle dit finalement, « Vous me semblez familier. »

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel, peu intéressé. « Inutile d'essayer ça avec moi. »

Elle rougit à l'accusation. « Je n'essaie rien du tout, vous me semblez vraiment familier, » insista-t-elle, bornée.

Comme la jeune femme en semblait si convaincue, il examina son visage. Avec ses joues rosies par l'exercice, et ses cheveux tirés en arrière et trempés de sueur, il ne put pas se souvenir l'avoir rencontrée auparavant.

« Aomine-kun, s'il te plaît, retiens-toi de harceler mon amie. Vous vous êtes tous deux rencontrés il y a quelques mois, après mon entretien de travail. »

Il sursauta au son inattendu de la voix de Kuroko. « Tetsu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? J'aurais jamais pensé te revoir dans une salle de sport, maintenant que tu joues plus au basket. »

Les yeux froids se rétrécirent légèrement, indiquant l'agacement. « Tu devrais savoir que je crois qu'un corps en pleine forme va de pair avec un esprit en bonne santé, »retourna Kuroko.

« D'solé, » fit Aomine en levant les mains en signe de capitulation pour éviter de nouvelles querelles.

« Et la fille, Tetsu ? Ta petite-amie ? »

Kuroko braqua sur Aomine un regard aiguisé qui perça jusqu'à son âme. « Non, Kamihara-san est une camarade de classe, amie, et bientôt collègue. »

Aomine siffla. « Sans blague. Vous avez des chemins tout tracés. C'est plutôt impressionnant. Moi, je continue de traîner. Peut-être que je vais jouer pro ici, peut-être que j'irai ailleurs... » Il laissa ce dernier mot à l'interprétation de son ami. Cependant, il était tout de même sûr que Kuroko savait qu'il avait la NBA en tête.

« Si tu veux jouer en Amérique, c'est bien. Cela étant, tu dois t'assurer que _le_ suivre n'est pas le véritable objectif que tu dissimules derrière ce but. »

Ces mots, à peine audibles, déchiquetèrent le cœur d'Aomine, et il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu le commentaire peu compatissant. Le besoin de faire de l'exercice, comme moyen de se distraire lui-même de ses émotions, monta en lui. « Bien, c'était sympa de vous voir à nouveau tous les deux, » fit-il à voix haute. « Je suis content que vous ayez récupéré vos clefs. A présent, je dois commencer mon entraînement. »

« A plus tard, » dit Kuroko en s'en retournant.

Kamihara s'inclina et commença à partir. À mi-chemin, elle hésita. « Kuroko-kun avait raison, à votre propos. Vous êtes plus gentil que ce que vous laissez entrevoir. Il m'a dit que vous traversiez une période difficile, à notre première rencontre, et m'a demandé de ne pas vous juger. Je peux le voir, désormais. Ça vous dirait que l'on échange nos numéros ? » Comme il ne répondait pas, elle ajouta avec un faible rire, « Cette fois-ci, je suis bien en train de tenter quelque chose... »

_'Si c'est l'amie de Tetsu, elle ne peut pas être entièrement mauvaise,' _raisonna Aomine. _'Et peut-être que maintenant, je ne désire que d'aller de l'avant, comme Ryôta l'a fait.'_ Avec un sourire forcé, il répondit, « Ouais, bien sûr. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **Obligatoire. Un chapitre sur le temps qui passe est obligé, et fait passer le temps. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop ennuyeux. Les choses vont devenir plus intéressantes bientôt (en mieux, ou en pire ^.~).

**Ndlt : **Bonjour ! Ce chapitre aura été traduit par **OoKira-x**, que je remercie beauuuuuuuuucoup, même si elle ne lira jamais cela x) J'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps (comme beaucoup de monde j'imagine), et elle a été tentée par l'expérience. J'ai eu pas mal à remanier, mais c'était un bon début ! Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas spécialement l'AoKise… Arg !

Globalement, j'ai d'ailleurs pris pas mal de libertés par rapport au texte d'origine, durant le dit remaniement. Plus qu'une question d'expressions intraduisibles (il y en avait, mais on n'y fait même plus attention je crois), c'était surtout une question de répétitions. Ce chapitre en était blindé, sacré baptême de traduction x)

Merci de votre lecture !


	21. 19 - Souvenirs

**Chapitre dix-neuf**

**Souvenirs**

Bien que Kise fût retourné au Japon durant ses vacances d'hiver les années précédentes, il ne put s'y résoudre cette année-là. Il avait beau avoir envoyé un message à Aomine pas loin de trois mois plus tôt, il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse. Le blond vérifiait constamment ses messages, espérant des nouvelles de son ex petit-ami, afin qu'ils puissent recoller les pièces de leur relation brisée, et retrouver un échange plus amical.

Durant les sept mois qui avaient suivi leur séparation, le mannequin contactait sans relâche leurs amis communs, d'un côté pour garder un œil sur Aomine, de l'autre pour conserver leurs liens de camaraderie. De par son incroyable compréhension de la nature humaine, il comprenait que la rupture avait mis les personnes qui leur étaient proches à tous les deux dans une situation précaire. Bien qu'ils tentassent de rester neutres, il savait que le fait qu'ils soient physiquement plus proches d'Aomine les rendait plus facilement compatissant envers l'autre. Comme il s'y était attendu, la première réponse de Momoi s'était illustrée d'une aigreur sans pareille. Cependant, elle fut la première à déroger au respect de la révélation des aspects personnels de la vie d'Aomine.

_Dai-chan fréquente quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire à présent._

Kise resta à fixer ces deux phrases, tandis qu'une multitude de réactions contradictoires le submergeait. Aomine avait été, était et resterait son premier amour pour toujours, alors il acceptait cette part de lui qui réagissait de manière possessive envers l'autre. Toutefois, il se sentait vraiment satisfait de savoir que quelqu'un, qu'il avait aussi profondément aimé, avait trouvé le bonheur.

'_J'avance, moi aussi,_' se rappela-t-il à lui-même. Sa relation avec sa petite-amie progressait doucement. Leur compréhension mutuelle du passé émotionnellement difficile de l'autre s'épanouissait en une réelle affection. En outre, la réaction du public concernant leur rencontre était positive, tous deux possédant une image immaculée. Ils semblaient n'être rien d'autre que deux jeunes stars déterminées, qui avaient réussi à se trouver l'une et l'autre, tout en échappant à de quelconques badinages scandaleux comme ceux qui échouaient à leurs pairs.

Avec Julia à ses côtés, les jours passaient sans peine. '_Peut-être qu'une romance simple n'est pas si mal_', songea Kise. '_Être avec Daiki a toujours été un défi. J'ai fait tant de concessions pour faire avec sa personnalité, au début de notre relation. Une fois que les choses ont été posées, je suis parti, ce qui a rendu tout cela difficile entre nous. On a grandi séparément. Ce n'est la faute de personne.'_ Ses lèvres s'affaissèrent, et il ajouta, '_De qui est-ce que je me moque en disant cela ? Une part de responsabilité me revient.'_

Il voulait toujours des nouvelles de l'autre, alors il sortit son téléphone et commença un message.

_Daiki_

Il fronça les sourcils en fixant le nom qui impliquait une certaine familiarité. Se référer à son petit-ami de façon aussi détachée semblait inapproprié. Il effaça la première ligne, et reprit.

_Aominecchi_

Tout en regardant le surnom, les souvenir d'une époque simple, où les matchs en un-contre-un avec l'autre étaient tout ce dont il avait besoin, envahirent sa conscience. Les larmes se rassemblant dans ses yeux, il supprima à nouveau le début.

_Aomine-kun_

S'adresser à l'autre à la manière d'un étranger lui brisait le cœur. Ses lèvres tremblantes se pincèrent, et il renifla tandis que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Il ne put s'obliger à écrire davantage. Au lieu de cela, il tenta de transmettre mentalement le message. '_Comment vas-tu ? J'aimerais vraiment avoir de tes nouvelles, mais peut-être es-tu toujours en colère. Peut-être t'en ai-je trop demandé. Je suis désolé d'avoir agi si égoïstement. Je suis désolé pour tout.'_

« Hey, » fit Julia en s'approchant de lui, tandis qu'il se tenait debout, les yeux rivés sur le téléphone portable délicatement tenu entre ses mains. « Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, » répondit-il d'un faible sourire.

« Les vacances te font penser à lui, » déduit-elle avec un sourire compréhensif.

« C'est stupide, hein ? » lui demanda-il en séchant ses yeux.

« Pas stupide, juste sentimental », répondit-elle. « Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais on doit aller à cette fête pour Noël, dans une paire d'heures. »

« J'aurai mon visage de pro d'ici là, » promit-il.

Elle lui répondit d'un baiser sur le front, en se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds.

* * *

Après avoir obtenu son diplôme universitaire, la vie d'Aomine se vit enveloppée d'incertitude. Il savait que le draft de la NBA avait lieu en juin, en hors-saison, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à se jeter dans un déménagement à l'étranger dans quelques mois à peine.

Bien que la plupart de ses amis s'engageaient dans leurs projets futurs (un travail pour certains, l'école pour d'autres, et le basketball pour Murasakibara), l'agitation envahissait chaque fissure de son être. Ses seules influences constantes incluaient Momoi, Kuroko, et la collègue de collège de ce dernier, Kamihara Kaneko, avec qui il sortait depuis près de six mois.

Tandis qu'il déjeunait avec Momoi durant un après-midi de printemps, elle aborda le sujet 'Kise' pour la première fois depuis longtemps. « Tu as parlé à Ki-chan, depuis votre rupture ? »

Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement.

« Ça va faire un an que vous avez rompu, tous les deux, et de ce dont je me souviens, il t'a déjà contacté.

-C'était la seule fois, et il m'a pas renvoyé de message depuis, » répondit Aomine en tentant de paraître aussi détaché que possible. « Je ne devais pas être si important. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il a passé énormément de temps à penser à toi, durant cette année, » avança-t-elle.

« J'en doute, avec sa façon de se pavaner partout avec sa 'copine'. » Il étudia son amie d'enfance d'un air suspicieux. « T'as été en contact avec Ryôta ? »

« Il pose beaucoup de questions sur toi, » admit-elle en baissant les yeux. « Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule à communiquer avec lui. »

Aomine se renfrogna. « J'apprécierais que tu restes en dehors de mes affaires. »

« Dai-chan, que tu pleures et laisses courir tes émotions, d'accord. Mais fais attention à ne pas laisser tes sentiments les plus amers s'envenimer. Nous sommes tous adultes, maintenant. Ne devrions-nous pas agir comme tels ? »

Il lui lança un regard furieux, et elle leva les mains en signe de capitulation. « C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire sur le sujet, » concéda-t-elle.

Après s'être séparés, Aomine resta perdu loin dans ses pensées. '_Pourquoi ressent-elle le besoin de me dire que cet idiot demande toujours de mes nouvelles, comme s'il s'en faisait pour moi ou quoique ce soit d'aussi improbable ?_'

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il songea au dernier signe de communication de Kise, qui était resté sans réponse depuis des mois. Ignorer le message l'avait empêché de penser à son expéditeur, car les pensées conduisent aux souvenirs. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu claquer la porte de ses émotions, ils se mirent déjà à le parcourir : l'étincelle magique dans les yeux d'or de Kise, la courbure sensuelle des lèvres du mannequin, et la chaleur de son rire. Le cœur d'Aomine se serra douloureusement, et il haleta dans une tentative de reprendre le contrôle sur ses sentiments.

'_J'ai évité Ryôta, parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, je me serais souvenu de ce qu'il me manque chez lui._' Expirant lourdement, il admit avec réticence que le conseil de Momoi était des plus valable. Il devrait le recontacter, au moins pour s'assurer que sa vie était assez solide pour pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ. Il sortit son téléphone et tapa un message brutal d'honnêteté.

_Ryôta,_

_Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu jusque-là. Je voulais simplement ne pas penser à toi. Je ne pense pas que tu puises m'en blâmer. On est tous deux adultes, donc on devrait agir comme tels. Je vois que t'as avancé dans ta vie, j'en ai fait autant. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi._

_Daiki_

Une semaine s'écoula avant la réponse de Kise. Aomine savait que le sens professionnel du mannequin ne lui lassait que cette marge au maximum pour répondre à toute communication.

_Daiki,_

_Je suis heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et content de savoir que tu vas bien. N'hésite pas à me recontacter si tu en as envie. Si j'en demande trop, je comprendrai._

_Ryôta_

Aomine fixa le message en songeant que cela avait pris sept jours au blond pour établir cette réponse. Il pouvait sentir l'attention qu'il avait mise dans ces trois courtes phrases. '_C'est un bon moyen de rétablir le contact, puisque ça demande réponse. Et en même temps, c'est le parfait dernier message,' _réalisa-t-il. '_Je peux ressentir à la fois l'espoir et la résignation enveloppés dans ces mots._'

Il envisagea de répondre, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait au blond, des sentiments contradictoires tels que la colère, le regret et la nostalgie envahissaient ses sens. Au final, il décida de ne pas prolonger la communication. Cependant, de par cette minuscule interaction, son blocage mental sur Kise se brisa, et il se retrouva à se souvenir du blond une fois de temps en temps. Et chaque souvenir rouvrait la blessure dans son cœur.

'_Ma vie serait plus simple si j'ignorais définitivement Ryôta et que je prétendais qu'il n'en a jamais fait partie. Mais je suppose que ce serait injuste envers nous. Maintenant qu'on a établi une fin appropriée à tout cela, alors je pourrai certainement bannir mes souvenirs de lui au fin fond de mon esprit et le garder enterré dans le passé.'_

* * *

A ses vingt-trois ans, Aomine décida d'embrasser l'âge adulte. Avec pour but de jouer pour la NBA la saison suivante, il se répandit en copieux efforts dans le basketball en s'entraînant et en se tournant vers ses anciens coachs, afin d'établir des contacts utiles en Amérique.

Les jours passés en compagnie de sa petite amie se déroulaient paisiblement, et sa stabilité émotionnelle l'aidait à rester concentré. L'équilibre était enfin revenu dans sa vie. Durant les deux mois qui suivirent, il commença à se demander s'il ne voudrait pas faire de cet arrangement quelque chose de permanent. Il se dit que se marier avant de s'envoler pour la NBA simplifierait leur relation, en la rendant plus concrète. Et puisqu'ils avaient déjà pris la décision d'emménager ensemble au début de l'année suivante, le mariage semblait être la suite logique.

Tout le monde ne suivait pas le raisonnement d'Aomine.

« Tu songes à _quoi_ ? » l'interrogea Momoi en s'étranglant avec sa boisson durant le dîner.

Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel, et répondit, « Je pense faire ma demande à Kaneko. On sort ensemble depuis pas loin d'un an, et je la sens bien, notre relation. On va bientôt emménager ensemble, de toute façon. Je pensais que tu m'applaudirais d'avoir autant pris en maturité. »

« Mais tu vises la NBA, » fit-elle doucement remarquer, ses yeux pensivement pointés sur le visage de son ami. « Tu ne devrais pas attendre de voir comment tournent les choses avec la distance, avant de te lancer dans le mariage ? »

« Je me consacre à cette relation, et elle aussi. Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans le fait de rendre tout ça officiel avant que je parte ? »

Un air troublé passa sur le visage de Momoi. « Tu lui demandes d'endurer la même chose que Ki-chan t'a demandé à toi. Cet arrangement vous avait détruits, lui et toi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable de lui imposer quelque chose que tu n'as déjà pas pu endurer toi-même. »

La peine et la colère se répandirent à travers Aomine, et il se concentra sur cette dernière. « T'avises pas de comparer ça à ce que Ryôta m'a fait traverser ! » éclata-t-il. « Je joue pas avec cette relation comme lui l'a fait avec la nôtre. Je veux que la communication soit claire. Je n'essaie pas de l'induire en erreur. J'aurai un emploi du temps, et elle le connaîtra elle aussi. On sait tous les deux dans quoi on s'embarque. Ma relation avec Ryôta a été un échec parce qu'on était tous les deux jeunes et égoïstes. J'ai beaucoup pris en maturité durant cette année, j'ai grandi et je suis allé de l'avant. » Il serra la mâchoire, obstiné.

« Dai-chan… » Momoi soupira avant de lui soumettre un dernier conseil. « Pense à tout ça sérieusement, s'il te plaît. Tu dois être sûr qu'elle est la bonne personne pour toi, avant de faire quoique ce soit qui ne puisse être défait. »

« T'es aussi mauvaise langue que Tetsu, » marmonna Aomine en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Son amie haussa les sourcils. « Qu'a-t-il dit de ton idée de mariage ? »

Il répondit, avec un regard irascible, « Il a dit que la situation le mettait mal à l'aise, avec sa façon habituelle de rester dans le vague. Je sais même pas de quoi il parlait, mais je peux dire qu'il était pas heureux. »

Secouant la tête, Momoi fit, « Tu t'es déjà décidé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas la demander en mariage, et rien de ce que je dirai ne pourra te le faire reconsidérer. »

Aomine marqua une pause pour réfléchir à ses options. Pour lui, ce choix symbolisait de refuser de laisser le passé derrière lui, ou d'avancer avec son futur. « Je l'aime, et je pense que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Pourquoi ça peut pas être aussi simple que ça ? »

« Assure-toi d'en parler à Ki-chan. »

A la mention de Kise dans un tel contexte, l'incertitude se mit à bouillonner en Aomine. Toutefois, il parvint à repousser l'émotion envahissante. « Bien sûr que je le ferai. Tu sembles croire qu'on est plus sensibles qu'on ne l'est vraiment. Accorde-nous un peu de crédit, Satsuki. On est des adultes, avec des vies séparées. On a fait d'autres choses dans le passé, bien mieux que de se vautrer. J'en ai plus rien à foutre de ce que cet idiot va faire de sa vie, et je suis quasiment certain que lui aussi. »

Le regard que lui lancèrent les yeux roses lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne le trouvait en rien convainquant.

* * *

Lorsqu'Aomine et Kamihara emménagèrent ensemble à la mi-janvier, ils étaient fiancés. Compte tenu du calendrier du draft de la NBA et des essais de la NBA D-League (une porte potentielle à prendre si le draft ne se passait pas comme prévu), ils s'affairèrent à planifier leur mariage, à trouver une date compatible et à réserver les lieux aussitôt. De par leur courte période de fiançailles, la préparation des faire-part s'en suivit rapidement.

« On prendra du temps pour nous cet été, pour une lune de miel. Où voudrais-tu aller ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Ne lui prêtant qu'à peine attention, Aomine haussa les épaules en vérifiant chaque enveloppe de la pile de faire-part. Chacune portait la bonne adresse et un timbre… hormis une. La seule carte qui partait à l'étranger avait besoin d'un affranchissement spécial.

« Tu auras le temps de porter tout ça à la poste demain, pas vrai ? » fit Kamihara en remarquant sa distraction.

« Je m'en charge, » assura-t-il en pinçant l'enveloppe adressée à Kise de son pouce et son index. Il observa l'objet avec des sentiments mêlés.

La plupart de sa famille et de ses amis étaient au courant de leurs fiançailles et du projet de mariage qui s'en était suivi par les chaînes d'information, mais Kise ne l'était pas encore. Même si dix-huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rupture, Aomine ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre avec le blond. Lui apprendre son union prochaine relevait du challenge, et il n'avait jamais été bon lorsqu'on en venait aux tâches émotionnellement difficiles. '_Aah, Ryôta en est une en lui-même,'_ songea-t-il, à la fois amusé et triste.

Il s'avait que tenir Kise à l'écart de ce développement dans sa vie personnelle décevait ses amis du collège. Kuroko le traitant de lâche avec ses yeux plissés, glacials et sa voix froide, impitoyable, était ce qui le blessait le plus. Cependant, il restait incapable de rassembler le courage de contacter le blond.

_'__Comment suis-je supposé dire à la personne, celle avec laquelle je me suis un jour imaginé passer le reste de ma vie, que j'ai décidé de le passer avec quelqu'un d'autre ?_' Après davantage de pensées sans réponses, Aomine fini par se dire que Kise allait tout simplement accepter d'apprendre ses fiançailles et son mariage prochain, via le faire-part qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Dans le mois qui suivit l'envoi des faire-part, et avant qu'Aomine et sa fiancée n'aient établi leur liste de mariage, leur premier cadeau pour l'évènement arriva.

Tandis que Kamihara sortait paquet sur paquet d'un carton anormalement grand, le bleuté remarqua une enveloppe. Les doigts agiles saisirent le papier, ouvrirent le rabat, et sortirent une carte au design élégant, qui semblait aussi belle que coûteuse. La note écrite à la main fit cesser les battements de son cœur.

_Daiki,_

_Félicitations à toi et à ta future femme. Prend bien soin d'elle. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde._

_Avec amour, Ryôta._

Aomine relu le message de nombreuses fois. Le mot 'amour', entouré de vœux de bonheur, suscita en lui diverses émotions, toutes compliquées. D'une respiration tremblante, il tenta de combattre les larmes avant qu'elles n'apparaissent. Kamihara l'y aida en lui secouant les épaules, pour lui montrer toutes leurs nouvelles acquisitions.

« Regarde, un cuiseur à riz à induction ! On va enfin pouvoir mettre le vieux de tes parents à la ferraille. Et un service ! Tu sais à quel point je n'en pouvais plus de manger avec des ustensiles avec un manche en plastique. Regarde comme cette porcelaine simple est jolie ! Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais des assiettes et des bols assortis. Bien sûr, l'expéditeur a inclut le reçu de chaque cadeau, juste au cas où ce ne serait pas notre style. Cela dit, ton ami te connait bien. Les designs correspondent à tes goûts simples, tout autant que ces couleurs, qui sont tes préférées, » fit-elle avec excitation.

Le geste généreux de Kise laissa à Aomine le sentiment que le blond l'avait poignardé au creux du ventre, et continuait à remuer la lame en lui. Des souvenirs du passé, lorsque le mannequin était resté chez lui et l'avait taquiné sur son logement, se mirent à parcourir son corps.

'_Il s'est souvenu de tout,_' réalisa tout d'abord Aomine. '_Chaque vieil appareil qui avait besoin d'être remplacé, chaque chose qui manquait au confort de mon ancien logement, il s'est rappelé de tout cela. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un que je n'avais plus vu depuis plus d'un an et demi peut toujours me connaître aussi bien ?' _Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, il les laissa couler librement.

« Ehh !? » s'étonna Kamihara en les remarquant. « Daiki, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un cadeau puisse t'émouvoir à ce point. Il y a là-dedans des versions de haute qualité des objets ménagers que nous n'avions pas. Sérieusement, ça a dû revenir à au moins 100,000 yens à ton ami, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu étais du genre matérialiste.» Elle se tut en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

« Oublie les cadeaux. J'ai juste besoin de te tenir contre moi, là, » articula Aomine. Elle s'y plia, et il l'entoura de ses bras pour se recentrer, et pour se souvenir du futur qui lui semblait à présent bien nébuleux, avec tous ces souvenirs de Kise autour de lui.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** La dernière partie de ce chapitre (avec les cadeaux) est liée au chapitre 10, où Kise se plaint des choses qu'Aomine a ou n'a pas. XD

Les choses redeviennent intéressantes. *acquiesce* J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié le chapitre (erm, et le drama). Merci de votre lecture ! Jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

**Ndlt : **Bonjour ! Et merci pour votre lecture ! Pas de bêta lecture cette fois-ci, elle n'en a pas eu le temps (je te vois venir Yu', c'est pas grave x) ), alors j'espère que ça reste assez fluide ! :3

Plusieurs petites choses, mais je vais rester sur certaines bien précises : La note de Kise, qui accompagne le paquet, se terminait par '_with love, Ryouta_'. On n'aurait –normalement- pas traduit en français par 'avec amour' (plutôt 'affectueusement' ou un truc du genre, on accorde trop d'intensité au mot 'amour'), mais Aomine restant scotché sur le terme en question, malgré le fait qu'il ait une place normale dans la note, je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement. é_è

Ensuite, Kamihara parle « d'acquisition ». Bon, j'ai gardé le terme employé à la base, qui se traduit par le même, seulement il a (dans les deux langues) l'idée d'un objet que l'on a acheté soi-même. Mais on est bien d'accord : il s'agit de cadeaux. X3

Bonne journée~ !

[Ah tiens, on a dépassé le cap des 5500 vues (vues, pas visiteurs)... Vous gérez les gens ! :3 ]


	22. 20 - Choix

**Chapitre vingt**

**Choix**

La vingt-troisième année de Kise marqua une époque de succès continu concernant sa carrière, étant donné que l'école n'était plus une distraction. Cependant, sa vie personnelle traversa une période tumultueuse. La nouvelle des fiançailles d'Aomine et de son mariage prochain l'avaient pris de court. En deux mois de choc émotionnel, Julia lui avait parlé de ses projets d'aller en Angleterre avec une offre de rôle de premier plan dans une pièce de West End. Leurs attentes l'un envers l'autre étant claires, Kise savait que ce déménagement marquait la fin de leur relation.

« Les relations longue-distance ne sont pas mon truc, » dit-il simplement.

« Je comprends, » répondit-elle de la même façon.

« Si jamais on se retrouve à nouveau au même endroit, il faudra qu'on essaie de se voir.

-C'est d'accord. » Kise savait que c'était sans doute la rupture la plus sensée qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Elle marqua une pause. « Dis, Ryôta, tu es conscient d'à quel point tu es spécial, pas vrai ? »

Il lui adressa un large sourire, « Evidemment que je le sais. »

« Cesse donc d'être facétieux, » l'admonesta-t-elle. « Je suis sérieuse. Tu as un charisme incroyable. Réfléchis à ton futur, et décroche les étoiles. »

Le sourire facile disparut. « D'accord, je le ferai. »

« Rends-toi fier de toi-même, » fit-elle en pressant leurs lèvres ensemble pour un baiser d'adieu.

Avant que Kise ne se soit entièrement fait à sa vie de célibataire, il reçut une invitation au mariage d'Aomine. Il eût envie de crier, de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Des émotions compliquées – plus profondes que l'amour, l'admiration ou le regret – dévastèrent son esprit, et il tenta de décider si, oui ou non, sa présence y serait appropriée. Au final, il retourna la carte de RSVP _[ndt : 'répondez s'il-vous-plaît']_, indiquant qu'il se rendrait à la cérémonie.

« Je dois être un genre particulier de masochiste, » marmonna-t-il. Toutefois, au fond de lui, Kise savait qu'il avait besoin de faire une croix sur Aomine. Il voulait être sûr que l'autre était réellement heureux. Le visage souriant du bleuté lui montrerait qu'il avait été déchargé de toute la peine qu'il avait causé à son cadet.

* * *

Trois weekends après son vingt-quatrième anniversaire, Kise s'en retourna au Japon pour le mariage d'Aomine. Des papillons se mirent à envahir son estomac sitôt le pied posé sur sa terre maternelle. Bien qu'il était vraiment excité à l'idée de revoir ses vieux amis, la pensée qu'Aomine allait se marier le troublait pour une quelconque raison.

Son cerveau ne fit qu'intensifier son anxiété. '_A quoi ressemble la fiancée de Daiki ? Est-ce qu'elle le rend réellement heureux ? Qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser de moi alors que je viens à ce mariage, en plus sans être accompagné ? J'espère que les autres ne vont pas faire de fausses suppositions sur la raison de ma venue. Comment Daiki est-il parvenu à passer complètement à autre chose, alors que moi je n'ai réussi qu'à avoir une relation qui a échoué ?'_

Bien que Momoi et Kuroko étaient les meilleures personnes à contacter à propos de ses interrogations sur Aomine et sa fiancée, leur emploi du temps les garda occupés avec tout un tas d'activités en regard avec le mariage. Au lieu de cela, Kise passa son temps avec le reste de la Génération Miracles, qui s'était rassemblée pour l'occasion.

Tout en profitant d'un apéritif à un dîner de groupe sur lequel Akashi avait insisté, Kise se retrouva à se sentir comme un étranger à une table étrangement silencieuse.

« Mine-chin entre à la NBA cet automne, » finit par déclarer Murasakibara en mâchonnant son pain.

Kise rit, le son sonnait faux, aigu et grinçant. « Vraiment ? Sans rire. »

Akashi considéra le blond en plissant les yeux. « Ryôta, ne prétend pas que tu n'étais pas au courant. Le mensonge te sied mal. »

Avec un soupir agacé, Midorima serra son verre entre ses mains.

Kise grimaça et regarda ses amis avec un sourire penaud. « D'accord, je me suis renseigné. C'est pas si grave. En fait, je suis plus curieux à propos de la fiancée de Daiki. A quoi elle ressemble ? »

Après avoir fixé Kise pour ce qui semblait être une éternité, Akashi et Midorima détournèrent leurs yeux du blond pour se regarder, échangeant silencieusement de leur coup d'œil affuté. Lorsque les deux refusèrent de commenter, le mannequin se tourna vers Murasakibara avec un regard misérable et des lèvres tremblantes.

« Elle enseigne avec Kuro-chin, » répondit finalement le plus grand, cédant à la moue que lui adressait Kise. « Tu devrais demander à Kuro-chin, ah, mais Kuro-chin est au dîner de répétition de Mine-chin en ce moment. »

Si la personne en question avait l'approbation de Kuroko, le blond n'avait pas d'autre choix que de supposer qu'elle devait être une personne adorable. Cependant, quelque chose en lui cria de protestation. Il tenta de comprendre ses réactions conflictuelles, mais abandonna après plusieurs tentatives sans résultat. Prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, il sentit l'alcool faire un trou dans son estomac vide et demanda, pensivement, « Donc vous, vous pensez que Daiki est heureux ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » s'enquit Midorima à voix haute, ignorant la question du mannequin.

Kise parvint à conserver un sourire sur son visage. « Alors tu ne voulais pas me voir, Midorimacchi ? » fit-il, le tremblement dans sa voix trahissant son expression courageuse. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il cessa toute façade. « Tu es toujours aussi méchant, » l'accusa-t-il en détournant le regard.

« Les mots de Shintarô sont plus durs que sa pensée, » trancha Akashi. « Mais, quoiqu'il en soit, pourquoi es-tu revenu pour le mariage de Daiki, Ryôta ? Je suis certain que tu réalises que ta présence ne peut que compliquer la situation.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il soit heureux. J'ai besoin d'y assister en personne. Est-ce si terrible ? » l'interrogea Kise, emporté par le désespoir. Il observa les réactions de ses amis avec un regard suppliant.

Murasakibara fixa tristement le panier de pain à présent vide. « Il nous faut plus de focaccia, » marmonna-t-il, n'accordant pas la moindre intention à Kise. Après une pause, il ajouta, « Mais je préfère le restaurant qui sert de la brioche, à la place. »

Midorima allait répondre, mais un léger regard d'Akashi le fit fermer la bouche avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer son premier mot.

Le roux prit sur lui de répondre pour la tablée. « Si c'est _tout _ce que tu as besoin de voir, nous comprenons. Tu n'es là que pour pouvoir clore cette histoire, » déclara-t-il, un sourire entendu sur le visage.

Le regard condescendant d'Akashi acheva les nerfs déjà totalement à vif de Kise. « Merci de votre soutien, les gars, » marmonna-t-il en s'affaissant dans son siège.

« Le sarcasme est la plus basse forme d'esprit, » commenta Akashi en dardant sur Kise un regard perçant.

Midorima bougea inconfortablement, l'air de quelqu'un qui aimerait être ailleurs. Murasakibara parvint enfin à obtenir l'attention d'un serveur et lui demanda davantage de pain, et Kise se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de devenir violent, tout en comptant silencieusement jusqu'à dix pour se calmer. Observant ses amis d'enfance avec méfiance, il pensa, '_Ça va être une longue nuit difficile.'_

* * *

L'après-midi suivant, tandis que Kise se préparait pour le mariage d'Aomine, il s'étonna que le dîner de la veille se fût déroulé remarquablement paisiblement, surtout en prenant le début désastreux en considération. Ce soulagement le distrayait de l'évènement à venir, et il se demanda si Akashi avait planifié ce résultat comme un acte de pitié, ou de gentillesse.

Avec un soupir, Kise songea, '_Akashicchi fonctionne de bien mystérieuses manières que j'ai longtemps tenté de comprendre.'_ Néanmoins, le blond se sentait reconnaissant pour la distraction. Avec un dernier regard dans le miroir, il se rendit à la cérémonie.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, une église dans l'agglomération de Tokyo, il se dirigea vers une porte indiquée par des placeurs. Alors qu'il approchait, il vit une jeune femme bouleversée, probablement une demoiselle d'honneur, s'avancer vers l'un des jeunes hommes posté là.

« Avez-vous vu Satsuki-chan ? » fit-elle, à bout de souffle. « Kaneko la cherche partout, et elle ne répond pas au téléphone. »

Le front plissé, l'autre répondit, « Momoi est sans doute encore avec Aomine dans son vestiaire. » Il pointa du doigt une direction vague, et elle s'y élança.

Les yeux de Kise se concentrèrent sur le chemin de la jeune fille, qui le menait loin de la cérémonie et près d'Aomine. Avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, il suivit la mystérieuse demoiselle. Tandis qu'il parcourait l'entrée, laissant le son de l'écho de ses pas et son intuition le guider, il arriva au lieu choisit avec une crainte mêlée d'admiration croissante. Il avait toujours pensé qu'un hôtel de mariage, de par son inhérente simplicité, serait davantage du goût d'Aomine. Tandis qu'il tournait à un angle, il s'arrêta en voyant la jeune fille qu'il suivait se stopper à quelques mètres d'une pièce d'où retentissait une discussion véhémente.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'embête avec toi, Dai-chan ! » résonna la voix de Momoi.

« Alors ne le fait pas, » rétorqua Aomine, ses mots se portant jusque dans l'entrée.

Kise entrait furtivement dans la pièce à côté de laquelle il était, lorsqu'il entendit une porte à proximité s'ouvrir et claquer en se refermant.

« Ah, Mitsuru-chan, » fit Momoi en découvrant quelqu'un attendant dehors. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ?

-Oui, » confia l'autre. « Les fleurs qui ont été livrées sont différentes de celles commandées, et Kaneko panique. Tu la feras se sentir mieux, comme toujours. »

« Très bien, » acquiesça Momoi, une efficacité quasi-professionnelle dans la voix.

Une fois que le son des talons heurtant le sol s'estompa, Kise s'aventura à nouveau dehors. Son cœur frappant de manière caverneuse dans sa poitrine, il hésita devant une certaine porte fermée, conscient qu'Aomine était de l'autre côté.

Le blond agit sans réfléchir, et frappa la barrière de quelques coups secs de ses phalanges, les réverbérations en résultant se propagèrent dans son corps. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il ouvrit prudemment la porte, et se retrouva à fixer le dos large d'Aomine. La nostalgie lui coupa le souffle.

« Satsuki, content que tu sois revenue. T'as raison, j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais pas comment nouer ce nœud papillon. » Aomine se retourna, et se figea à la vue de Kise. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » l'interrogea-t-il, les yeux dangereusement plissés.

Kise entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, prenant un peu de temps pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Se décidant pour une réponse légère, il plaisanta, « Ne me dis pas que mon RSVP s'est perdu en chemin. »

Aomine se renfrogna. « Je l'ai eu, ton stupide RSVP. Je te demande ce que tu fais là maintenant, dans cette pièce, pendant que je me prépare ? »

Le blond s'avança vers l'autre et dit, « Je me baladais dans le coin, et je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Momocchi. Tu sais, je peux t'aider avec ce nœud papillon, si tu veux. » Il décocha un sourire qui ne semblait qu'à moitié forcé. Les yeux dorés étudièrent l'autre homme, dont la posture défensive indiquait le désir de distance. « Oublie, je vais te laisser tranquille, » murmura-t-il.

Aomine ferma les yeux et expira lourdement, comme s'il réfléchissait à la proposition du mannequin. Lorsque la tension quitta ses épaules, Kise se relaxa d'autant.

« Nan, » fit le bleuté. « Tu peux rester, aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin pour remplir ta tâche. »

Kise marqua une pause. « Pardon ?

-Je suis en train de te dire de nouer mon nœud papillon, idiot. »

L'appellation familière remua le cœur de Kise et le laissa plein de nostalgie pour ces jours de jeunesse, faits de plaisanteries faciles et de camaraderie naturelle. L'espoir que lui et Aomine puisse réparer leur relation à un point amicale le fit palpiter.

« Oh, je vois, » prononça le blond avant de réduire la distance entre eux et de prendre la bande de tissu des mains d'Aomine. Le poids léger de la soie résonna familièrement aux doigts de Kise, et les coins de ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en un sourire aigre-doux tandis qu'il enfilait le tissu autour du cou du plus grand.

_'__Je n'aurais jamais pensé être à nouveau aussi près de lui,'_ s'étonna Kise, son cœur battant si intensément qu'il pouvait jurer sentir sa cage thoracique vibrer. Il se concentra sur l'instant, gravant chaque détail dans sa mémoire : l'air vif d'Aomine, son parfum pur et la chaleur qui émanait de la peau sombre et lisse. '_Les années n'ont en rien diminué sa lumière.'_

Kise se trouvait réconforté qu'une part d'Aomine restait exactement comme il s'en souvenait, et considérait cette découverte comme une indication d'ô combien leur amour avait été spécial. Bien qu'ils ne partageaient plus de relation romantique, le blond en vint à la conclusion que conserver des souvenirs tendres de leur temps à deux était tout simplement naturel.

Après un long silence, Aomine parla. « Je suppose qu'avec tous ces évènements mondains auxquels tu participes, bien sûr que t'es capable de nouer ce truc correctement. »

Kise émit un 'hm' d'affirmation, et continua sa tâche. Malgré le tremblement de ses doigts, il parvint à tordre et plier le tissu en un nœud papillon convenable. Il recula, admirant son œuvre avec un hochement de tête satisfait et un doux sourire.

Aomine répondit d'un regard vigilant sur le blond, et aboya, « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » La question sonnait comme une demande.

« C'est toi qui me fixe, » contra Kise en pressant ses lèvres en avant pour former une moue.

« T'as commencé, » rétorqua puérilement l'autre.

'_Comme au bon vieux temps,_' pensa l'aîné en souriant. Incapable de contredire la déclaration du bleuté, le mannequin dit, « Rien d'important. Je suppose que je pensais au fait que je ne t'avais jamais vu habillé comme ça, avant. Ça te va bien. » Le sentiment grandissant lui remua l'estomac, et il se rappelle d'agir en adulte. Il se redressa et effaça son sourire de son visage, puis ajouta, « Je suis sûr que ta future femme sera ravie. »

Aomine secoua la tête, ses narines se dilatant. « Tu as vraiment fait tout ce chemin jusqu'au Japon, juste pour me féliciter le jour de mon mariage ? »

Une alarme résonna dans la tête de Kise au ton suspicieux dans la voix de l'autre, alors il se montra prudent. « Je ne suis venu que parce que je voulais être certain que tu sois heureux. Qu'on ne soit plus un couple ne signifie pas que j'ai complètement cessé de me préoccuper de toi. Je te souhaite toujours le meilleur. » Son expression s'éclaira. « Peut-être est-ce un signe que je suis devenu adulte. »

Le visage d'Aomine se fit pensif.

Le blond le poussa gentiment. « Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais dire ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est une bonne chose que nous ayons cette chance d'apaiser les tensions. On a à peine parlé ces deux dernières années. Honnêtement, je n'aime pas la façon dont on a laissé les choses, entre nous. »

Après une pause, Aomine demanda, « N'étais-je pas le seul ? »

« Daiki… » souffla Kise, son cœur s'effondrant à ce nouveau sujet. Il s'activa à trouver un moyen d'alléger la conversation, et répondit, « Etant celui qui va se marier, je ne pense pas que tu sois celui qui devrait poser cette question. Et pour rappel, _je _ne vais pas le faire. Je sais exactement ce que j'ai fait de mal dans notre relation. » Il hausa les épaules et afficha un sourire penaud.

La déception s'empara brièvement des traits d'Aomine avant qu'il ne continue, « Tu sais, lorsqu'on était encore ensemble, même quand je sortais avec d'autres personnes, je t'aurais toujours choisi. »

Cette déclaration secoua le cœur de Kise et le laissa étourdi, tandis que son sang se mettait à bourdonner dans ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas nier que la confession signifiait quelque chose pour lui. Avec une profonde inspiration, il tenta de rester connecté à la réalité, et chercha désespérément un moyen de détourner la conversation. Se souvenir de la profondeur de leur relation ne rendait cette situation émotionnellement chargée qu'encore plus dure. '_Le passé appartient au passé,_' se rappela-t-il. '_Maintenant, je dois rester concentré sur le présent. C'est terminé, Daiki et moi. Je suis là parce qu'il se marie._'

« Aah, la flatterie ne vieillit pas, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. » Le mannequin parvint à conserver son tempérament habituel, même si tant d'émotions complexes menaçaient d'envahir son corps.

Aomine resta calme. Lorsqu'il prit à nouveau la parole, son ton semblait instinctif. « Je te choisirais toujours, aujourd'hui. »

A ces mots, Kise se retrouva aspiré dans le passé, de retour à une époque où leur amour était simple, lorsqu'il croyait encore que ce sentiment pouvait les soutenir à travers toutes les épreuves. Son cœur se gonfla au souvenir du lien qu'ils avaient partagé, et il se força à rester concentré sur les circonstances actuelles. Tandis que le pragmatisme revenait lentement en lui, il rit pour écarter son malaise. « Tu ne devrais pas faire de telles blagues le jour de ton mariage. » Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, l'air brisé, désespéré dans les yeux d'Aomine le stupéfia.

« Dis-moi simplement que je suis le seul, et j'annulerai tout ça, » laissa échapper Aomine.

A ce moment-là, Kise se souvint de ce qu'il aimait chez le plus jeune – son magnétisme naturel, son honnêteté et son habileté à attirer les gens. Le blond se souvenait aussi de certaines caractéristiques qui avaient amené leur relation à se dégrader – la possessivité d'Aomine, son égoïsme, et son entêtement.

Le désarroi émotionnel empêcha Kise d'établir une réponse appropriée, et il se mit à parler sans filtrer ses pensées. « Daiki, ne soit pas ridicule ! Tu es incroyablement grossier envers ta fiancée, et injuste avec moi. Tu ne peux pas me rendre responsable de la décision de te marier ou non. Tu dois faire ce choix par toi-même. Je t'en prie, ne te base pas uniquement sur quelque idée romantique, mais peu judicieuse, que si on se remettait ensemble, tout serait parfait. Nous n'avons pas grandi ensemble durant notre relation, mais à part. Ce fait est le cœur même de la raison de notre rupture. Je suis certain que les deux dernières années n'ont fait qu'exacerber nos différences. »

Aomine paraissait perdu, confus, et en colère en même temps.

Il devint alors impossible de ramener de la bonne volonté entre eux, et des larmes de frustration se mirent à perler dans les yeux de Kise à cette réalisation. Les longs cils les retinrent ainsi momentanément avant qu'elles ne dévalent ses joues. Son estomac se nouant tumultueusement, il murmura, « Je ferais probablement juste mieux de partir. »

Aomine retrouva enfin sa voix. « Il semblerait qu'on soit d'accord sur un point. Je veux plus te voir. Fous-moi le camp d'ici ! »

Kise répondit aux paroles véhémentes de son ex petit-ami avec un lourd soupir. « Je… J'allais dire 'je suis désolé', mais j'ai l'impression que je t'ai assez répété ces mots pour toute une vie. Je suis fatigué de m'excuser auprès de toi, et j'en ai assez de ton incapacité à me pardonner. » Il tourna les talons et glissa hors de la pièce en enjambées aisées et maîtrisées. Après avoir fait quelques pas dans le couloir, une voix l'arrêta.

« Kise-kun ? »

Le blond sursauta à l'intervention inattendue. « Kurokocchi ! » s'exclama-t-il en essuyant ses joues de ses doigts pour effacer la preuve de larmes. « Tu n'as rien entendu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Où vas-tu ? La cérémonie va commencer. Je suis venu chercher Aomine-kun, » fit Kuroko en esquivant la question.

Kise ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un mensonge comme quoi il ne se sentait pas très bien. Cependant, au même moment, Aomine cria, « Va te faire foutre, Ryôta ! ». Tandis que l'insulte, chargée de fureur et de douleur, résonnait dans le couloir, les traits du blond se désagrégèrent.

Une expression affligée sur le visage, Kise se força à parler à travers sa gorge enrouée par la bile. « Je dois sortir d'ici. »

« Où iras-tu ? » demanda Kuroko, de l'inquiétude passant dans ses yeux normalement impassibles.

« Loin d'ici, » répondit Kise en se dirigeant vers la sortie aussi vite que possible.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure** : [_elle remercie sa bêta_] Ce chapitre a été vraiment difficile à écrire pour des raisons évidentes. *acquiesce* Merci de votre lecture ! J'apprécie vraiment que vous continuez à suivre cette fic depuis si longtemps, et j'espère que vous continuerez à le faire. Humm, et ainsi leur histoire d'amour compliquée continue…

**Ndlt :** Bonjour ! Alors, ce chapitre ? Horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Sérieux les gars, arrêtez de vous faire du mal comme ça…

Concernant la traduction~ Déjà, merci à _Yukihana17 _pour sa bêta édition :3

Ensuite~ « _Tu peux rester, aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin pour __remplir ta tâche._ » (Aomine à Kise) A l'origine : _earn your keep_, qui signifie 'gagner de quoi vivre/être utile'. Je tiens à le faire remarquer puisque, finalement, Aomine dit en quelque sorte que Kise gagne le droit d'être là où il est. La traduction que j'en ai faite garde l'idée du rabaissement, mais à chacun son interprétation~

Enfin, à chaque fois qu'Aomine se désigne comme 'le seul' pour Kise, il dit _'the one'_, c'est donc vraiment l'idée d'unique. _Le seul pour Kise_. Je pense que l'intensité n'est pas la même en français, c'est dommage, mais je n'ai pas d'autre idée..

Merci de votre lecture !


	23. 21 - Guérir

**Chapitre vingt-et-un**

**Guérir**

Tandis que Kise quittait l'église en hâte, de légers tremblements parcouraient son corps. Il avait besoin d'apaiser ses nerfs à vif, alors il chercha l'établissement le plus proche vendant de l'alcool sans juger, et s'installa dans un bar sportif à quelques immeubles de là. Tout son monde vacillant, il identifia deux options possibles : passer outre la décharge émotionnelle de cette dernière heure, ou intensifier sa confusion jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il choisit cette dernière. L'établissement, bien que presque vide, comptait quelques traînards de milieu de journée. Tout en commandant sa première boisson, il pria pour que personne ne le reconnaisse. Une fois servi, il prit une grande gorgée et laissa l'alcool le détendre. Son esprit s'égara sur sa rencontre avec Aomine, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

'_Qu'est-ce que Daiki essayait d'accomplir avec cette conversation ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il offrirait d'annuler le mariage si je lui disais qu'il était le seul pour moi ? C'est presque comme s'il avait toujours des sentiments pour moi, ce qui ne fait aucun sens. Nous avons eu une rupture terrible et n'avons pas vraiment parlé depuis plus de deux ans. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse encore nourrir des sentiments à mon encontre. Nous avons tous deux avancé.' _Même en tentant de se convaincre lui-même de ses déductions, l'incertitude le submergeait.

Il avala le reste de sa boisson en un seul mouvement et en commanda une autre. Le flou grandissant dans sa tête échoua à empêcher son esprit de tenter de traiter les instants passés dans le vestiaire d'Aomine, peu de temps auparavant. Être près de l'autre et plaisanter avec lui l'avait forcé à se souvenir de leurs bons moments ensemble. Il en conclut que cette conversation devait avoir le même effet sur l'autre, qui n'avait pas réussi à séparer le passé du présent. L'image du regard désespéré dans les yeux d'Aomine tandis qu'il le suppliait pour une réconciliation au prix du sacrifice de son mariage hantait Kise.

« Merde, » murmura le blond à personne en particulier. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est toujours en train de se faire du mal l'un à l'autre ? Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas simplement laisser le passé derrière nous ? » Il posa sa tête sur le bar, et s'autorisa à s'effondrer sous le poids de ses émotions.

'_En vérité, je voulais juste voir qu'il était heureux et m'amender.'_ L'inquiétude se mit à l'envahir. _'Et si notre histoire compliquée nous empêchait de ré-établir une amitié ?' _Alors que la panique prenait possession de ses sens, il attrapa sa boisson, porta le verre à ses lèvres et versa le liquide dans sa bouche. Même après deux ans de communication minime, Kise avait toujours cru qu'Aomine et lui seraient capables de reconstruire leur amitié. Avec les évènements d'aujourd'hui, sa foi vacillait, l'envoyant dans les profondeurs de dépression.

« Kise-kun, » l'appela doucement une voix.

Le blond ignora le bruit.

« Kise-kun… Kise-kun ! » La voix non identifiée se fit plus forte et plus pressante.

Il se força à se tourner sur son siège, et la vue d'un visage familier lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. « Kurokocchi, » sanglota-t-il.

Le plus petit laissa un moment au blond pour se reprendre.

« C'est terminé ? » demanda Kise lorsqu'il se sentit suffisamment stable pour entendre la réponse.

« Si la question est est-ce qu'Aomine-kun est marié, oui, il l'est. »

« Oh, » répondit le mannequin. Après une pause, il reprit, « C'est vraiment pour le mieux. Daiki peut être heureux à présent, et je le suis pour lui. »

Les yeux d'un bleu de glace se concentrèrent sur le visage de Kise. « Tu le penses réellement, n'est-ce pas ? »

-Tu doutes de mes intentions ? C'est cruel, même de ta part, Kurokocchi.

-Je suis désolé. Tu aurais pu faire annuler le mariage, et je me demandais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Donc tu as entendu ma conversation de cet après-midi avec Daiki. »

Le visage aussi dénué d'émotion que toujours, Kuroko se retint de répondre.

Lorsque le silence devint insoutenable, Kise continua. « Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je déclare mon amour éternel à Daiki après deux ans à se parler à peine ? » Il fixa Kuroko avec un regard interrogateur.

Le plus petit cligna des yeux en réponse.

« Même moi j'ai un meilleur sens des réalités que ça. Le fait que Daiki et moi n'ayons même pas pu tenir une conversation normale pendant quinze minutes montre que l'on doit s'occuper de beaucoup d'émotions résiduelles avant de ne pouvoir ne serait-ce que dire que l'on est en bons termes, » ajouta le blond. « J'ai beaucoup mûri durant ces deux dernières années. Je ne suis plus le même gamin geignard et égoïste que tu as connu au collège. Ou du moins je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas l'être. »

« Kisu-kun, tu te plains toujours beaucoup. » Une ébauche de sourire étira les lèvres de Kuroko.

Kise répondit d'un regard excédé avant de parler à nouveau. « Je ne pensais pas que ma présence serait aussi problématique pour Daiki. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'il ferait… » Incapable de répéter ce qui s'était dit dans la conversation qui avait précédé le mariage, il haussa les épaules, désemparé. « Je me préoccupe réellement de Daiki, alors je me devais de répondre ce que je pensais être le mieux dans cette situation. » Il tourna des yeux désespérés vers Kuroko, espérant une confirmation.

« Tu n'as pas eu tort de dire à Aomine de prendre ses propres décisions. Les gens devraient faire leurs propres choix selon la direction de leur vie. »

Les lèvres du mannequin s'étirèrent en un sourire. « L'un de mes co-équipiers de la fac partage cette philosophie d'être responsable dans le choix de cette direction. C'est quelque chose qui a fini par me tenir à cœur. » Reconnaissant pour le soutien de son ami, Kise changea de sujet. « Hey, Kurokocchi, merci de t'inquiéter assez pour venir ici. »

« Kise-kun, tous tes amis s'en font pour toi, même s'ils ne peuvent pas tous être là maintenant. »

L'engrenage léthargique dans l'esprit du blond se mit enfin à tourner, lui permettant de percuter l'étrangeté de la présence de Kuroko. « Hey, comment savais-tu que je serais ici, déjà ? »

« Tu peux remercier Akashi-kun d'avoir les ressources pour te retrouver. Comme je l'ai dit, nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi, même si on ne peut pas tous être là maintenant. Je suis le seul à pouvoir m'éclipser sans que cela ne se remarque. Cependant, je ferais mieux de m'en retourner bientôt. Je suis certain qu'Aomine-kun et Kamihara-san voudront des photos du mariage à la réception. »

L'expression de Kise chancela. « Je comprends. Hey, encore juste une question, Kurokocchi ? Crois-tu que Daiki et moi pourrons redevenir amis, un jour, dans le futur ? »

« Aomine-kun peut être très têtu, mais je pense que parfois tu l'es encore plus. Souviens-toi simplement que le temps guérit toutes les blessures, pour toi comme pour lui. »

Le vote de confiance envoya le soulagement parcourir le corps de Kise. « Merci. »

« J'ai appelé quelqu'un pour toi, Kise-kun, » fit Kuroko en désignant la porte de la tête. « Maintenant qu'il est ici, je ferais vraiment mieux de m'en aller. »

Lorsqu'une tête familière aux cheveux noirs apparu, Kise en eut le souffle coupé par la surprise. « Senpai ! » s'exclama-t-il en agitant frénétiquement ses bras.

Kasamatsu se dépêcha d'entrer afin de laisser Kuroko partir. « Tu n'es en ville que depuis deux jours, et je reçois un appel 'viens prendre soin de Kise-kun, il a besoin de toi.' Tu n'as vraiment honte de rien. »

« S-senpai, » renifla Kise.

« Je ne suis plus ton 'senpai.' M'oblige pas à te frapper, » marmonna le brun.

« Mais Kasamatsu contient plus de syllabes, » se plaint Kise.

« Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour t'entendre débattre sur mon nom. Kise, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Daiki s'est marié, mais avant ça il a dit des choses étranges. Ensuite il m'a jeté dehors avant la cérémonie. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, » se lamenta le blond en sachant que l'explication confuse devait sonner comme un non-sens embrouillé à Kasamatsu.

« C'est toujours à propos d'Aomine avec toi, pas vrai Kise ?

« Non, » protesta le blond en écarquillant les yeux. « Il y a des circonstances atténuantes, cette fois. »

Kasamatsu soupira. « J'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours entendu parler de lui. Je vais t'écouter te morfondre et geindre sur Aomine pendant une demi-heure. Après ça, je t'emmène chez moi, donc t'as intérêt à avoir ton visage de mannequin d'ici là.

-Ah, ça doit vouloir dire que tu fréquentes toujours cette fille qui est fan de moi, » fit Kise en s'éclairant.

« Oui, » répondit Kasamatsu avec un soupir. Je ne peux pas ramener un Kise abattu chez moi. Elle en aurait le cœur brisé, de te voir dans un si piteux état. »

A cet appel de sa fierté, les lèvres de Kise dessinèrent un sourire, et une part de son ancien lui revint. « Je suppose que je ne peux pas décevoir une fan. Mais commençons par le commencement, à propos de Daiki… »

* * *

Par un jour ensoleillé, lorsque l'été laissait place à l'automne, Momoi aida Aomine à se préparer pour entamer sa carrière à la NBA. Valises et affaires éparpillées, ce dernier tenta de s'organiser et choisit de s'asseoir près de sa vieille amie.

« Dai-chan ! » râla Momoi en pliant des vêtements pour les déposer en piles ordonnées dans l'une des valises, « N'abandonne pas ! »

« T'es plus douée que moi pour ce truc, » fit-il avec un mouvement paresseux de la main.

« Je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter. Tu as une femme à présent. Pourquoi est-ce que Kaneko ne t'aide pas avec ça ?

-Hmm, elle est allée faire du shopping avec sa sœur. Je pensais que ce serait plus marrant qu'on soit que tous les deux, comme au bon vieux temps.

« Une dernière occasion pour moi de prendre soin de toi, » plaisanta Momoi. « Soit ça, soit tu vas enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse depuis ces deux derniers mois.

-Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? » demanda Aomine en plissant les yeux. « Y'a rien qui me tracasse.

-Et la prochaine chose que tu vas me dire est que peu importe ce que tu me caches, ça n'a rien à voir avec la raison pour laquelle Tetsu-kun est en colère après toi. »

Aomine grogna. « Tetsu a le même air que d'habitude. Tu peux pas prétendre qu'il m'en veuille. » Bien qu'il était reconnaissant du fait que ses co-équipiers du collège savaient comment garder un secret, il était conscient que sa plus ancienne amie voyait à travers ses mensonges.

« Bien sûr que je peux, » fit-elle avec dédain. « Je connais toutes ses expressions faciales. Il était mon premier amour, après tout. » Elle sourit béatement.

Il saisit cette déclaration pour poursuivre. « Tu dis ça comme si tu avais encore des sentiments pour lui. Tu penses pas que cette façon de penser est injuste envers ton copain actuel ? »

Elle le fixa d'un regard perçant, comme si elle essayait de voir le cœur du problème.

Mal à l'aise sous les yeux scrutateurs, Aomine se défendit. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est vrai ce que je dis. Tes sentiments conflictuels sont pas vraiment sincères ! »

« Naturellement que je ressens encore de l'affection envers Tetsu-kun, » répondit-elle. « En revanche, avoir de l'affection qui subsiste ne veut pas dire avoir un intérêt romantique. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je me souviens toujours de ses bons côtés. Je pense ainsi à tous mes ex. Enfin, à par Ishimaru, mais ça c'est parce qu'il m'a trompée. Suhara n'est pas et n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux d'aucune de mes relations passées. En fait, pour être honnête, il a plus peur de toi, » termina-t-elle en un haussement d'épaules.

Les yeux d'Aomine s'écarquillèrent. « Moi ? » fit-il légèrement surpris.

« Tout le monde sait ce que tu as fait à Ishimaru après que tu ais découvert qu'il me trompait, » dit Momoi avec des yeux brillants. « La colère de Dai-chan est tristement célèbre. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit aura le cran de me refaire le coup, alors merci pour ça. Mais ne changeons pas le sujet. Ta question se centre sur l'équilibre entre les sentiments du passé et du présent. Je suppose que le point essentiel de ta lutte intérieure a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je n'ai jamais aperçu Ki-chan à ton mariage. »

Avec un lourd soupir, Aomine commença son histoire. « Ryôta est venu me trouver avant la cérémonie. On a parlé et on a plaisanté comme autrefois. Même en considérant tout ce dans quoi il m'a embarqué quand on sortait ensemble, tout semblait si familier et juste… » Sa voix s'éteignit peu à peu. « Mais j'imagine que Ryôta a toujours eu cet effet sur moi. Pendant notre relation, je pouvais pas supporter cette déconnexion quand on était séparés. Par contre, quand on était ensemble, tout allait bien entre nous. »

« Je m'en souviens, » fit Momoi avec un petit sourire. « Ki-chan est tellement exceptionnel quand il s'agit de connecter les gens. C'est pourquoi il a rencontré tant de succès dans le secteur public. »

Aomine le reconnut, « Je peux dire qu'il essayait de faire amende honorable du passé. »

« Ça ne me surprend pas, » offrit-elle. « Il a été le premier à établir un contact après la rupture, et je constate qu'il demande toujours des nouvelles de toi. » Elle hésita, comme si elle réfléchissait à si elle devait continuer ou non, avant d'ajouter, « Je ne tolère pas le désarroi émotionnel dans lequel il t'a entraîné, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait vraiment compris à quel point il tu souffrais. Ki-chan est tellement enthousiaste et actif que je me suis souvent demandé s'il saisit que tout le monde n'est pas aussi résistant que lui. »

Aomine interpréta rapidement le message caché de Momoi, et tenta de confirmer. « Tu sembles bien certaine de tes opinions concernant la conscience de Ryôta, ou plutôt son manque de conscience. Pourquoi ? »

Elle baissa les yeux. « Il se pourrait que j'ai eu une conversation avec lui à un moment donné… »

« T'es tellement chiante ! » s'exclama Aomine, soudain furieux. « Qui t'as dit d'intervenir ? »

« Ça me faisait mal de te voir lutter avec le fait que tu ne sois pas une priorité dans la vie de Ki-chan. J'essayais vraiment d'aider, mais je ne pense pas avoir fait une quelconque différence. Vous avez rompu peu après que je lui ai parlé. » Elle soupira et releva les yeux. Manifestement confortée par l'expression d'Aomine, elle continua. « Lorsqu'on a parlé, je pouvais dire qu'il ne réalisait pas l'étendue de la douleur qu'il te causait. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir s'il était vraiment nul, ou qu'il a simplement choisi de ne pas remarquer à quel point tu étais blessé. Dans tous les cas, ça ne le disculpe pas des résultats de ses actions. J'espère que tu ne penses pas que j'essaie de lui trouver des excuses, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il avait toujours entièrement blâmé le blond pour leur rupture. Est-ce que cette nouvelle information changeait son opinion ? Aomine n'en était pas certain, mais il savait qu'il avait de nouvelles données auxquelles réfléchir. L'air craintif de Momoi le fit s'adoucir et il la réconforta. « Je sais que c'est pas le cas. Tu veilles sur moi à ta façon. Merci d'être honnête avec moi. Peut-être que ma situation avec Ryôta était plus complexe que ce que j'imaginais. »

Elle se détendit à ces mots. « Si tu veux mon avis, il semble avoir un peu gagné en maturité durant les deux dernières années. »

« Je sais, » répondit Aomine, se surprenant lui-même. Il a été la première personne à m'envoyer un cadeau de mariage, et la dernière dont j'en attendais un. Après l'avoir ignoré pendant une grande partie de ces deux ans, il voulait toujours que l'on devienne courtois l'un avec l'autre. Dans la pièce où je me changeais, avant la cérémonie, je peux dire qu'il essayait durement de reconstruire une amitié. Plutôt que d'accepter son offre, j'ai dis quelque chose… d'inapproprié. »

« Dai-chan, tu dis beaucoup de choses inappropriées, » dit Momoi. « Je vais avoir besoin de plus de détails. »

Aomine redoutait d'admettre la vérité par peur du jugement. Toutefois, il savait qu'elle était la personne la plus indiquée pour l'aider à donner un sens à ses émotions. « J'ai offert d'annuler le mariage s'il me disait que j'étais le seul pour lui. »

La mâchoire de Momoi se décrocha. « Pourquoi tu dirais un truc pareil ? »

« Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, » fit Aomine en posant son visage entre ses mains. « Ryôta avait l'air tellement sérieux en me demandant d'apaiser les tensions. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu un blanc, et j'ai sorti la première chose qui me passait par la tête. Je voulais savoir pourquoi les choses n'avaient pas marché entre nous, alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas le seul pour lui. Il a essayé de tourner ma question à la rigolade, et j'ai juste voulu lui montrer que j'étais sérieux. Toute cette histoire comme quoi j'annulerais le mariage pour lui m'a échappé, en quelque sorte. Ryôta a crié, j'ai crié. Et je l'ai jeté dehors. » La culpabilité et l'abattement formèrent une lourde pierre au creux de son ventre. « De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Tetsu a accidentellement entendu l'échange depuis le couloir. »

« Pauvre Tetsu-kun, » balbutia Momoi.

Aomine releva la tête. « Pauvre… Tetsu ? » lui demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Oui, » confirma-t-elle. « Pauvre Tetsu-kun. De par sa nature, il se retrouve souvent au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il est aussi celui qui vous a présenté, toi et Kaneko. Ils sont amis et collègues. Comment penses-tu qu'il se soit senti après avoir entendu cette conversation entre toi et Ki-chan ? »

Se frottant la nuque, Aomine répondit, « Probablement plutôt merdeux. »

« Et comment a répondu Ki-chan ? » demanda prudemment Momoi.

« Avec indignation, » dit Aomine. « Il a dit que lui demander de prendre des décisions sur mon mariage était injuste et que penser à la réconciliation était peu judicieux. »

Elle acquiesça. « C'est une réaction raisonnable de sa part. Dai-chan, aurais-tu réellement annulé le mariage si Ki-chan avait accepté de te reprendre ? »

Aomine hésita. « Je parle parfois sans réfléchir, et quand ça touche Ryôta, je peux perdre ma capacité à raisonner. »

Momoi insista. « Aurais-tu annoncé à toutes les personnes réunies que tu allais t'enfuir avec Ki-chan ? Ou pire, aurais-tu abandonné Kaneko à l'autel sans la moindre explication ? »

De vives images des scénarios présentés défilèrent dans sa tête, et son cœur de serra douloureusement. Le doute naissait en lui. « Mon temps passé avec Ryôta avant le mariage était vraiment chargé en émotions. Maintenant que je ne le vis plus, honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'aurais fait étant donné tes situations supposées. »

« Es-tu toujours amoureux de Ki-chan ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard perçant.

« J'en sais rien, » aboya Aomine. Après un moment, il revint sur sa première déclaration. « Je ne pense pas. Avec cette proximité qu'il avait avec moi la cérémonie, je me suis souvenu de lorsque les choses allaient bien entre nous. Je me suis souvenue de cette période où j'étais plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été, et putain… J'ai foiré. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire d'autre ? »

« Es-tu heureux avec ta vie, maintenant ? »

Aomine marqua une pause pour réfléchir. « Oui. Juste parce que je me suis rappelé l'avoir été davantage avec Ryôta ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas satisfait avec ma relation actuelle. J'aime Kaneko, et je prévois de vivre une vie formidable avec elle. »

« Bien, » souffla Momoi. « Pendant un moment, tu m'as vraiment inquiétée. Cela dit, tu as l'air d'avoir saisi la différence entre les souvenirs du passé et les sentiments du présent. Parfois, les gens idéalisent le passé, le 'syndrome du premier amour' comme je l'appelle. Personne ne te demandera jamais d'oublier Ki-chan ou votre temps passé ensemble, mais en même temps, personne n'imagine que tu vas être obsédé par lui pour toujours. Les gens s'attendent à ce que tu avances dans ta vie. Si tu le fais, tu dois arrêter de penser à la part romantique de ta relation avec Ki-chan. Laisse vraiment le passé derrière toi. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas mettre ton futur en péril – tant avec Kaneko qu'en reconstruisant ton amitié avec Ki-chan. Quelques soient les erreurs qu'il ait faites pendant que vous étiez ensemble, il semblait réellement vouloir faire amende honorable. Si c'est le cas, alors tu dois à vous deux de le pardonner. »

« Après le coup que je lui ai fait au mariage, je doute qu'il veuille entendre parler de moi maintenant, » dit Aomine.

« Tu pourrais attendre un peu que ça se tasse, » risqua Momoi. « Le temps guérit toutes les blessures. »

« Le temps, hein ? » fit-il l'air songeur. « Peut-être que ce que je viens de dire était une excuse. Peut-être que j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour retourner tout ça dans ma tête. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas comment approcher Ryôta, à ce stade. Je me sens confus, blessé et en colère. »

« Ne te précipite pas, Dai-chan, » suggéra Momoi. « Tu sauras quand tu seras prêt pour rétablir la communication. Si tu n'es pas capable de contrôler ta colère ou tes émotions, tu risques de finir par faire plus de mal que de bien, comme le démontre ta conversation d'avant le mariage. » Elle secoua tristement la tête. « Je n'en reviens toujours pas de la façon dont tu as autant embrouillé les choses. »

« Merci de me rappeler que j'ai merdé. Ça m'aide beaucoup, » fit Aomine, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

« Sérieusement, aussi longtemps que tu es honnête et sincère, je suis sûre que les choses vont s'améliorer. Au final, il reste Ki-chan : ouvert, aimant et chaleureux.

-On s'est bien amusés ensemble avant que les choses ne deviennent compliquées, et même avant qu'on ne soit un couple. Dans le fond, je pense que je veux oublier ma colère et ma douleur, même si je ne suis absolument pas prêt à passer ces émotions. J'aimerais récupérer un vieil ami, » admit Aomine. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qui va se passer ? »

Momoi sourit gentiment. « Le futur est ce que tu en fais. »

Aomine allait la remercier, lorsqu'une ignoble sonnerie l'interrompit.

« Ah ! » cria Momoi en fouillant en hâte son sac à main pour en sortir son téléphone. « Ce son indique des nouvelles de première priorité. »

« T'as programmé ton portable pour t'ennuyer dès qu'une info digne de tes données devient disponible ? » lui demanda Aomine, incrédule. « Ça commence pas à devenir un peu vieux comme habitude ? »

L'ignorant, elle fouina dans l'appareil, naviguant probablement entre quelques pages. Ses yeux s'écarquillant, elle haleta, surprise, « Dai-chan, tu ne vas jamais croire ça. »

« Il en faut pour me prendre au dépourvu, » marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu.

Elle lui fourra pratiquement le portable dans les mains.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ! » s'exclama-t-il, regardant bouche bée le gros titre qui apparaissait. Hébété, il lut le sous-titre à voix haute. « Le golden boy japonais, Kise Ryôta, rentre chez lui cet automne après cinq ans à l'étranger. » Il secoua la tête, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. « Ce serait pas la définition de l'ironie ? » songea-t-il à voix haute. « L'année où je pars en Amérique, Ryôta revient au Japon. Ha, l'univers a un sens de l'humour sacrément tordu. »

« Ça te va, cette nouvelle ? » l'interrogea Momoi en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, nerveusement.

« Ouais, » répondit l'autre, y croyant vraiment. Peut-être que cette réaction indiquait qu'il avait fait un pas vers le moment où il serait prêt à se défaire de la douleur reliée à Kise, pour qu'ils puissent commencer à reconstruire leur amitié.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure : **Surprise ! J'avais dit à ma bêta-à-mi-temps que je pensais que plusieurs choses surprenantes se passaient dans ce chapitre, alors j'espère avoir réussi. Franchement, je ne suis pas sûre de ce à quoi les lecteurs s'attendaient, mais je ne pense pas à ça. N'hésitez pas à me dire si j'avais raison ou non, lol. Ah, je ne sais pas si ça fait ne serait-ce qu'un peu sens. =p Parfois, lorsque les choses sont détruites, le seul moyen de les reconstruire est de repartir du sol… J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

**NDLT : **Bonsoir ! Et merci de votre lecture~

Bon, pas mal de difficultés dans la traduction de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas de trop… (?) Merci à **Yukihana17 **pour sa relecture !

Je reviendrai juste sur le terme '_Golden boy' _qui désigne Kise. J'ai gardé l'anglais simplement parce qu'il est souvent désigné ainsi, et pour ceux qui ne sauraient éventuellement pas ce que cela signifie, 'golden boy' donne littéralement '_garçon doré'_. Sauf que là, je pense qu'il n'y a pas qu'un rapport avec la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, mais aussi le fait qu'il est une étoile montante, en quelque sorte.


	24. 22 - Patience

**Chapitre vingt-deux**

**Patience**

Peu après son vingt-quatrième anniversaire, Aomine quitta le Japon, s'installa dans un appartement à Chicago, et se prépara pour le camp d'entraînement qui précédait sa première saison à la NBA. Il s'appuya sur les souvenirs des descriptions de Kise sur le déménagement à l'étranger pour se préparer mentalement à l'expérience. Tout en sachant que les inquiétudes du blond avaient inclus la barrière de langage qui constituait un obstacle pour les interactions sociales, il supposait que se faire à sa nouvelle vie serait facile, étant donné son manque d'intérêt dans les relations. Cependant, se retrouver face à la situation se révéla être plus difficile qu'attendu, il avait sous-estimé le large rôle que jouait la communication dans la vie de tous les jours. Des tâches simples, telles que commander à emporter et mettre en place sa connexion internet se montrèrent particulièrement irritantes. Tout ce qu'il détenait comme connaissance de la langue anglaise échoua à le préparer pour de réelles conversations emplies de mots inconnus.

L'idée de demander à Kagami de ramener ses fesses à Chicago pour lui servir de traducteur (et jouer au basket) flotta dans son esprit, et cela horrifia Aomine d'admettre que l'isolation linguistique présentait un fardeau aussi lourd. Il se rappela que Kise avait réussi à s'ajuster à ces différences extrêmes cinq ans plus tôt, en espérant se convaincre lui-même que sa détresse passerait bien vite.

_'__Je sais que je suis plus apte à encaisser ces changements que Ryôta l'était il y a cinq ans. J'ai plus de confiance aujourd'hui qu'il n'en avait alors, ça j'en suis certain.'_ Son esprit s'éloigna de son but initial de se rassurer. '_Nous avons tous deux agit comme des enfants, lorsque nous étions adolescents. Considérant combien je suis frustré maintenant, je me demande comment j'aurais géré la situation à dix-neuf ans. Probablement pas aussi bien qu'il l'a fait. Il s'est adapté à ce nouvel environnement pendant que le monde entier avait les yeux braqués sur lui – rien de plus pénible et épuisant.' _Une vague de respect pour le blond monta en lui à cette prise de conscience.

Une fois concentré sur Kise, des conversations du passé ressurgirent comme des fleurs de printemps poussant à travers la terre boueuse, et il se souvint que le blond arborait constamment une attitude positive, même lorsqu'il luttait pour s'habituer à une culture étrangère. Sortant son téléphone, Aomine se demanda si le moment serait approprié pour ré-établir la communication avec le mannequin. Les difficultés liées au départ à l'étranger pouvaient servir d'expérience commune pour faciliter le dialogue. Kise pouvait prêter une oreille compréhensive et d'aussi bons conseils. Avant de se lancer, Aomine se souvint de leur dernière discussion. L'échange, plein d'émotions et de véhémence, qui avait eu lieu le jour de son mariage le traversa comme un coup de foudre. Avec un mouvement de recul au souvenir, il perdit son courage. Au lieu de cela, il laissa son portable de côté et s'allongea sur son lit, le regard concentré sur les murs blancs et vierges de son appartement presque vide. A cet instant, la solitude échoua à lui apporter le soutien qu'elle lui prodiguait d'ordinaire.

* * *

Lorsque Kise retourna au Japon, il prit son temps pour revoir ses vieux amis. Bien qu'il fût amusé d'apprendre comment avaient progressé leurs vies personnelles et professionnelles, il se sentait honteux d'en avoir raté les cinq dernières années. A chaque fois qu'il arrangeait une rencontre avec une connaissance, il voulait se tourner vers Momoi pour obtenir les informations nécessaires afin de la contacter, mais il se ravisait en raison de la loyauté de la jeune femme envers Aomine. Cependant, lorsqu'elle lui proposa une invitation, il accepta. Ses nerfs s'agitaient dans son ventre tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le petit établissement de restauration rapide qu'elle avait choisi.

« Tu es en retard, Ki-chan, » râla-t-elle.

Alors qu'ils commandaient et attendaient leur repas, Kise marmonna une excuse. « Désolé. J'avais un meeting avec mon manager qui s'est éternisé. »

Une fois assis, elle demanda, « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je suis occupé, mais ça fait du bien d'être de retour. Même si je suis toujours dans le mannequinat pour le moment, je commence à réfléchir à la phase suivante de ma carrière.

-Tu n'as que vingt-quatre ans.

-J'ai déjà vingt-quatre ans, » la corrigea Kise avec un sourire narquois. « J'ai encore une paire d'années pour décider si je me lance dans la transition du mannequinat jeunes adultes aux adultes, ou si je pars dans autre chose. Apparemment, on est pas loin d'en devenir pour de vrai, des adultes. » Il rit.

« Tu sembles considérer ton futur avec sérieux, » commenta Momoi.

Acquiesçant, il ajouta, « On en arrive tous là. Je veux dire, Kurokocchi et toi travaillez depuis un an. Akashicchi a presque sa maîtrise de gestion. Midorimacchi fait son chemin dans l'école médicale… » Il se tut peu à peu en essayant de se souvenir des informations dont il avait été avisé depuis son retour au pays.

« On dirait que tu as été en contact avec tout le monde sauf moi, » se plaint-elle avec une moue. « Je dois avouer que je suis un peu blessée. »

Agité, le blond tenta de l'apaiser. « Ça n'a rien de personnel. J'ai été occupé, et j'ai pensé que… »

« Tu as cru que les choses seraient bizarres entre nous, » compléta-t-elle.

Kise hésita. « Je suis sûr que tu as eu vent de ce qui s'est passé au mariage de Daiki. Etant donné que tu as été très claire sur ce que tu pensais de moi vers la fin de ma relation avec lui et juste après, j'ai pensé qu'il serait peut-être trop tôt pour que l'on se revoie. J'aurais fini par te contacter, vraiment. »

« Tu sous-estimes ma maturité, » le réprimanda Momoi. « Dai-chan a évidemment fait tout un cirque avant la cérémonie de mariage, même si je suis certaine que tu comprends les raisons sous-jacentes à son comportement. Il n'a jamais été doué avec les émotions, et il ne savait pas comment réagir à ta soudaine apparition ce jour-là. Je pense que tu as géré la situation aussi bien qu'on pouvait s'y attendre. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et admit, « Ça me rend malade que les choses soient devenues compliquées entre Daiki et moi. Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs le concernant, mais j'essayais vraiment de remettre tout ça en ordre. »

« Je le sais, tout comme Dai-chan. »

Le blond cligna des yeux, stupéfait par son affirmation. « Vraiment ? »

« Dai-chan peut parfois être un crétin, mais il n'est pas irréaliste.

-C'est vrai. » Après une pause, il reprit, « Comment sais-tu que Daiki a remarqué mes efforts pour faire amende honorable ? Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose à ce propos ? »

« Peut-être que certains de ses commentaires m'ont indiqué qu'il avait compris tes intentions de reconstruire une amitié. Je suis certaine qu'il le veut autant que toi. Appelle ça l'intuition féminine. » Elle sourit, comme pour rassurer le blond.

Kise poussa le sujet plus loin. « Tu crois qu'il peut laisser notre passé derrière lui ? Est-ce qu'il a la force de me pardonner pour la douleur que je lui ai causée ? »

Momoi tapa du doigt contre sa lèvre inférieure, pensive. « Je pense qu'il sera capable de passer outre la rupture, et ainsi vous pourrez tous deux ré-établire une camaraderie. Cela dit, tu ne devrais pas te faire d'illusions comme quoi vous serez aussi proches que vous l'étiez quand vous étiez ensemble. On peut pardonner, mais il est difficile d'oublier réellement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond réfléchit à ces mots. « Ce n'est que justice, je suppose. » Avec un sourire en coin, il demanda, « Tu es toujours en colère après moi ? »

Elle hésita avant de déclarer avec prudence, « Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais décrit mes émotions comme de la colère envers toi, c'était plus quelque chose comme de la tristesse vis-à-vis de ton impact sur Dai-chan. Cela étant, tu as beaucoup gagné en maturité depuis votre rupture. Il est clair que tu t'es efforcé d'améliorer les choses entre vous deux. »

« Je voulais juste m'en assurer, parce qu'à un moment tu m'as presque dit que tu me détestais, » se lamenta Kise. « Ce n'était pas un peu rude ? Tu le sais, que mon comportement quand Daiki et moi étions ensemble ne reflétait que ce que je pensais être pour le mieux, pas vrai ? J'avais des raisons pour agir comme je l'ai fait. »

« Je sais qu'il existe deux points de vue à chaque histoire, mais regarder les effets que tu as eus sur Dai-chan a été dur pour moi. Tu as continué à le repousser. Il t'a laissé faire parce qu'il t'aimait et qu'il croyait que c'était ce que tu voulais. Cela étant, toutes ces actions n'ont fait qu'approfondir les quiproquos. Les sentiments douloureux qui en ont suivi lui pèsent toujours aujourd'hui.

-Je sais que mes tromperies lui ont fait plus de mal que de bien, mais je pensais qu'il était mieux de lui laisser un peu de liberté pour trouver le bonheur au-delà de notre relation. Tu te souviens comment il était au collège, tellement peu intéressé par ma carrière de mannequin. Tu te souviens d'à combien d'évènements tu as dû m'accompagner parce que Daiki avait refusé de venir ? Tu te souviens d'à quel point ça me rendait dingue ? J'aurais geint et je me serais plaint, si j'avais pensé que personne d'autre ne pouvait m'entendre.

-Je m'en souviens, Ki-chan, » fit doucement Momoi en baissant les yeux.

Le mannequin prit une longue inspiration et continua, « Je pensais que si je ne lui accordais pas sa liberté, il la prendrait et me laisserait finalement dévasté. J'essayais seulement de lui donner quelque chose dont je pensais qu'il avait besoin, tout en m'octroyant moi-même une protection émotionnelle. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu blesserais délibérément Dai-chan, » répondit Momoi. « Quoique fussent tes intentions, tu as fini par lui causer de la détresse émotionnelle. Tu devrais te soucier des conséquences de tes choix. »

« Je n'essaie pas de me trouver des excuses pour ce que j'ai fait. Je prendrai la responsabilité de mes erreurs, mais en même temps le blâme de notre rupture ne me revient pas seulement. Lorsque j'ai déménagé à l'étranger, j'avais de grands espoirs pour Daiki et moi, » fit Kise, à demi perdu dans ses rêveries.

Un froncement de sourcils se dessina sur le visage de Momoi.

« Non, vraiment, » se défendit le blond, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire triste. « Une part de moi, jeune et naïve, croyait ou tout du moins voulait croire que l'amour vaincrait tout. Mais j'avais dix-neuf ans, j'étais seul et effrayé. Peu après que je sois parti, Daiki a commencé à me demander de revenir. J'étais heureux de lui manquer, mais en même temps cette douce supplique m'a mis énormément de pression. Être constamment déchiré entre mes engagements en Amérique et mes échecs pour combler Daiki m'a vidé. Puis tout le truc avec les médias a débuté, et notre relation a commencé à se fracturer. Mon esprit restait fixé sur son indifférence face à ma vie professionnelle durant le lycée. On peut difficilement me reprocher d'avoir pris en compte ses actions passées lorsque je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de faire. Je pensais qu'il était injuste de l'enfermer dans une relation avec moi, alors j'ai voulu qu'il explore d''autres options. Je n'essaie pas de dire que mes motivations étaient entièrement nobles, je me rends compte que j'ai agi égoïstement. Cependant, j'avais peur, parce que j'avais toujours pensé que je serais celui qui en ressortirait avec le cœur brisé, au bout du compte. »

Le regard de Momoi se ternit. « Ki-chan, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour débattre. Je suis désolée si tu as le sentiment que je t'ai jugé de manière injuste. Je suis si proche de Dai-chan que j'ai tendance à me concentrer sur sa douleur. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu étais le seul à blâmer pour cette rupture. » Elle haussa les épaules, impuissante, et ajouta, « Le passé est le passé, et il est temps pour tout le monde d'avancer. Disons juste que l'on a tous fait des erreurs et acceptons de tout simplement pardonner. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Kise, acquiesçant à la proposition. La curiosité prenant le dessus, il demanda, « Comment Daiki s'adapte à la vie à Chicago, au fait ? »

« Il se débat beaucoup avec les problèmes de langue, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Contrairement à toi, il n'a pas fait le moindre effort pour s'améliorer avant de partir. De par sa nature solitaire, il a pensé qu'il ne chercherait pas le contact avec les autres.

-Ce n'est pas juste question de communiquer avec ses pairs, » répondit Kise, sa réaction menée par l'expérience. « Il y a tant de tâches quotidiennes qui dépendent de la capacité à parler une langue. Il doit être capable de faire des courses ou d'autres choses toutes aussi nécessaires. Se diriger dans une ville étrangère n'est pas chose facile, et le réseau de transports publics de Chicago n'est même pas à moitié aussi développé que celui de Tôkyô. »

Momoi acquiesça. « Tout à fait. Cela dit, Dai-chan est Dai-chan, fier et entêté. Il parviendra à arranger tout ça, mais je sais qu'il en est fatigué. Il a même appelé Kagami pour l'aider une paire de fois ce qui, j'en suis sûre, l'a contrarié au plus haut point. Tu sais qu'il est le genre de personne qui aime prendre les choses en main lui-même. »

« Mais c'est difficile, » se souvint Kise avec compassion. « Devoir mettre autant d'énergie à comprendre de simples directions pèse sur la confiance en soi. »

« Même sur la tienne, Ki-chan ? » plaisanta Momoi.

« Même sur la mienne, » confia-t-il. « J'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'y attarder. Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit s'inquiète pour moi, étant donné que l'adaptation est censé être une de mes spécialités. J'ai fini par m'acclimater à tout ça, mais même moi j'ai passé bien des jours à être frustré par mes propres incapacités. » Il marqua une pause, et demanda, « Momocchi, est-ce que tu crois que ce serait le bon moment pour moi pour contacter Daiki ? J'ai beaucoup à lui transmettre. Je veux dire, j'ai traversé tout ça, tout cet emménagement à l'étranger, moi aussi. »

Elle examina le visage de Kise de façon pensive, avant de répondre, « Là, je pense que ce serait mieux de laisser Dai-chan te solliciter lorsqu'il sera prêt. Il est conscient de ta tristesse concernant votre relation actuelle, et il sait que tu espères établir des liens plus amicaux. Toutefois, je le suspecte de ne pas être prêt à en finir avec le passé. Il finira par l'être. Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour traverser tout ça sans lui mettre la pression. La dernière chose qu'il veut est une autre débâcle comme celle qu'il y a eue au mariage. »

« C'était probablement l'un des moments les plus durs de ma vie, » commenta Kise avec un frisson. Après s'être assuré de la réceptivité de Momoi, il décida de lui faire part de sa frustration vis-à-vis de la situation entre lui et Aomine. « Je ne veux pas lui en rajouter, mais une part de moi n'en peut plus d'attendre. »

Momoi acquiesça. « Je suis contente que tu ais compris ce que je t'ai dit. Je comprends aussi tes inquiétudes par rapport à cette hostilité qui dure. Laisse-moi te demander une chose : as-tu foi en Dai-chan ? »

Interprétant la question comme un défi, les lèvres du blond s'ourlèrent d'un sourire. « Foi en Daiki ? A qui crois-tu parler ? J'ai toujours cru en lui, du moment où j'ai commencé à jouer au basket, tout le long de notre scolarité au lycée, et même après cela. Ne mets pas en doute ma foi lorsque l'on parle de Daiki. »

Elle rit silencieusement et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. « Navrée. Donc, au nom de ceci, je vais te demander un peu de patience. Attends qu'il initie la communication, et ne cesse pas de croire que le jour où vous reconstruirez votre amitié viendra. »

Son cœur bourdonnant dans sa poitrine à la promesse de ce futur, il accepta la demande de Momoi. « D'accord, j'attendrai jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il est prêt à parler à nouveau. Je nous dois cette chance à tous les deux. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** Hmm, je pense que le titre du chapitre dit tout. Et ainsi leur aventure compliquée continue. ^.~ Merci pour votre lecture ! Jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

**Ndlt :** Bonjour, et merci de votre lecture !

Je m'excuse pour ce retard, ça n'arrivera plus ! Je savais que je risquais de prendre au moins dix jours pour celui-là, mais pas quinze… Enfin, concrètement, ce chapitre a été un (intéressant) **cauchemar**, et je suppose que ça se ressent. Le fait qu'il soit empli de dialogue l'a rendu très difficile, _kaitou-marron_ a un style assez particulier et c'est dur de l'adapter dès qu'il y a une conversation. Évidemment, c'est aussi plus amusant comme challenge. X) Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'en fait, j'ai changé 'pas mal' de choses (j'ai pas non plus changé le sens de quoi que ce soit, hein X3) et je pense être arrivée à quelque chose de… lisible. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! :3


	25. 23 - Comprendre

**Ndlt :** Bonjour ! Cela fait longtemps ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire une note d'avant-chapitre dans cette fic, mais je tenais à m'excuser pour le temps que j'aurai mis à le poster ainsi que pour les coquilles ou tournures maladroites pouvant rester. Il était déjà trop en retard, je n'ai pas voulu presser un bêta-lecteur et je manque tellement de sommeil que je laisse passer des trucs gros comme le coach de Kaijô (nan mais il est mignon avec sa cravate contre Tôô) *fuis*. A nouveau, je m'excuse pour tout cela, et je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture~.

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**Comprendre**

C'était durant l'hiver de ses vingt-quatre ans que Kise était en train de fredonner un air entraînant alors qu'il se rendait au lieu de travail de Kuroko pour y rencontrer ce dernier. En fait, cette chanson était de lui. Après un an passé à faire les yeux doux, il avait réussi à convaincre son agence d'investir dans un premier single, qui sortirait la semaine suivant.

Il entra avec énergie dans la classe de Kuroko qui lui était déjà familière, et vit ce dernier en train de garder un dernier élève. « Kurokocchi, je suis là, » s'annonça-t-il.

« Bonjour, Kise-kun. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre un peu, sa mère est en retard.

-Pas de problème, » répondit Kise avec un geste désinvolte de la main. S'approchant de la petite fille, il s'agenouilla et fit, « Salut toi. A quoi tu joues ? »

Elle lui offrit la poupée qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. « A la poupée, hein ? » nota-t-il. « Elle est joliment habillée. Est-ce qu'elle va à une fête ? »

Les yeux de la petite fille s'éclairèrent et elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme. « Tu es intelligent, » fit-elle simplement.

Le blond rit. « Evidemment, » répondit-il avec un sourire.

« C'est presque bizarre de voir à quel point tu es doué avec les petites filles, » commenta Kuroko.

« Bizarre ? C'est méchant ! » s'exclama Kise. « Bien sûr que je suis doué avec elles, j'ai une nièce de trois ans que j'adore gâter. »

« Donc ta famille va bien, j'imagine ? »

Avant que le blond n'ait pu répondre, un coup à la porte interrompit la conversation.

« Kuroko-kun, » pépia une voix féminine.

Kise se retourna pour voir une minuscule tête brune apparaître dans l'encadrement.

« L'administration m'a demandé de faire de la paperasse de dernière minute, mais j'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Je me demandais si tu pouvais t'en occuper.

-Ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre, n'est-ce pas, Kise-kun ? » demanda Kuroko.

Le blond secoua la tête. « J'ai trouvé bien meilleure compagnie avec cette jeune demoiselle, » répondit-il en désignant l'élève qui rayonna.

« Ce ne sera pas un soucis, Aomine-san, » assura Kuroko.

Kise se figea à l'entente du nom. _'C'est la femme de Daiki,'_ comprit-il, se relevant automatiquement sur ses pieds pour la voir un peu mieux. _'Alors elle n'est pas partie avec lui en Amérique. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'étais même pas au courant de ça.'_

« Tu me sauves la vie ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Tandis que la jeune femme s'affairait à tenir un tas de papiers, l'attention de Kise se porta sur son ventre qui ressortait aussi rond qu'une pleine lune brillante. _'Elle est enceinte, évidemment,'_ constata stupidement son esprit. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en réalisant qu'elle pouvait offrir à Daiki quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu. _'Qu'est-ce que je ressens ?'_ s'interrogea-t-il, un froncement de sourcil déformant ses traits. C'était l'un des rares moments de sa vie où Kise se retrouvait sans voix alors qu'il observait Kaneko.

« Kise-kun, tes manières, » siffla silencieusement Kuroko.

La réprimande sortit le blond de sa torpeur, et il força un sourire sur son visage une nouvelle fois. « Bonjour, nous n'avons pas encore eu la chance de nous rencontrer. Je suis Kise Ryôta. Je jouais au basket avec Daiki et Kurokocchi au collège. » Il tendit une main.

Après avoir déposé la paperasse sur le bureau de Kuroko, elle se retourna vers le blond et accepta le membre offert avec un sourire chaleureux et une poignée de main. « Bien sûr, Kise-kun, le dernier des Miracles ! J'ai reconnu votre visage grâce à la télé et aux magazines. J'ai vu la vidéo promotionnelle pour votre premier single qui sort la semaine prochaine. C'est fantastique ! Je suis heureuse d'enfin vous rencontrer en personne. Je suis désolée que vous vous soyez senti mal durant le mariage. Daiki et moi aurions adoré vous y voir. Enfin, vous êtes revenu au Japon spécialement pour ça… Je crois que ce que j'essaie de vous dire est que j'ai apprécié votre effort. »

Les engrenages du cerveau de Kise tournèrent tandis qu'il se mettait en tête le mensonge qu'on avait délivré à la jeune mariée. « Je suis désolé de l'avoir manqué. J'ai entendu dire que la cérémonie était superbe. »

Elle rit. « En effet et à présent regardez-moi, à peine un et demi plus tard. » Elle désigna son ventre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir, le blond laissa échapper, « Je suis surpris que vous soyez toujours au Japon et que Daiki ne vous ai pas amenée à l'accompagner en Amérique. » Il sentit Kuroko le fusiller du regard pour son intrusion dans la vie personnelle d'Aomine.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, Kise-kun, » fit sèchement le plus petit.

D'un geste nonchalant, elle ajouta, « Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai parlé un nombre incalculable de fois avec des tas de gens. Qu'est-ce qu'une personne de plus ? » Se retournant vers le blond, elle répondit, « Nous avons bien sûr discuté de cette option, mais j'ai un travail et ma famille, ici. De plus, avec Daiki voyageant la moitié du temps en Amérique, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il était plus logique pour moi de rester ici, du moins pour le moment. »

Lorsqu'elle considéra Kise avec curiosité, il changea de sujet avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser une quelconque question sur son intérêt qui le mettrait mal à l'aise. « Et donc, où en êtes-vous ? » l'interrogea-t-il en désignant son ventre.

Son visage s'éclaira. « Vingt-deux semaines. »

« Vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Une fille, » confirma-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Félicitations, » fit Kise, tentant encore de digérer le fait qu'Aomine allait être père dans quatre mois.

« Merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « J'adorerais rester pour bavarder plus longtemps, mais je dois vraiment aller à mon rendez-vous. Peut-être pourrions-nous échanger nos numéros et parler plus tard ? J'aime beaucoup connaître les amis de Daiki. »

« Hmm, bien sûr, » répondit Kise en sortant son téléphone d'un air hébété pour échanger leur contact.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Kise tourna vers Kuroko un regard accusateur. « Depuis combien de temps tu savais qu'elle et Daiki attendaient leur premier enfant ? »

« Deux mois, » répondit simplement Kuroko d'un ton sec.

« Et tu n'as pas pensé à m'en parler ? » demanda le blond, frustré.

« Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, » répondit Kuroko sans ciller. « Si Aomine-kun voulait que tu le saches, il te l'aurai dit. »

« Daiki et moi n'avons pas parlé depuis le mariage. Tu le sais, » rétorqua Kise. « Je commence à croire qu'il ne me reparlera plus jamais. »

« Il est clair qu'il a beaucoup à faire dans sa vie personnelle, » lui fit remarquer l'autre. « De plus, il joue pour la NBA à présent. Toi plus que toute autre personne devrait comprendre le stress qu'implique de vivre à l'autre bout du monde, loin de chez toi. »

Les mots du plus petit amenèrent Kise à reconsidérer ses plaintes. Après une pause, il dit, « Tu as raison. Je dois juste croire qu'un jour il sera prêt à mettre tout le désordre de notre vie passée derrière nous. »

« Je crois en Aomine-kun, » offrit doucement Kuroko.

« Est-ce qu'elle est au courant pour mon passé avec Daiki ? » s'interrogea Kise à voix haute.

« Je ne crois pas qu'Aomine-kun le lui ai divulgué. Etant donné que la situation te concerne toi aussi, tu as le droit de lui en parler. Cependant, penses-tu que cette information lui serait bénéfique ?

-Je ne lui dirai rien, » se défendit Kise. « J'étais juste curieux. » Il soupira, et changea de sujet, « Kurokocchi, pourquoi ne pas travailler sur cette paperasse que tu dois faire ? Je vais jouer aux poupées avec cette petite fille. » Il s'assit sur le sol à côté de l'élève et accepta la poupée et la minuscule brosse à cheveux qui lui étaient tendues. « Lorsque tu en auras terminé avec tes responsabilités, on ira trouver quelque chose à manger. »

Kuroko hocha la tête, se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à travailler.

* * *

Tandis que progressait la grossesse de Kaneko, Kise saisit l'opportunité de se lier d'amitié avec elle. La situation lui paraissait bizarre au début, mais il s'adapta. La personnalité de la jeune femme facilita leur rapprochement, et il comprit immédiatement les qualités qui l'avaient amenée à bien s'entendre avec Kuroko et Aomine : sa sincérité et sa capacité à voir le bien chez les autres. Cependant, il reconnaissait que ces traits l'amenaient à éviter les disputes, ce qu'il savait diminuer son habilité à interagir avec Aomine, qui lui préférait la communication directe.

Le temps passa rapidement, et il reçut bientôt un message indiquant qu'elle accouchait. Avec un soupir exaspéré, Kise insulta son emploi du temps chargé mais honora ses obligations professionnelles avec autant de concentration qu'il pouvait en rassembler. Une fois qu'il eût terminé son dernier photo shoot, il sortit son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages et vit un sms groupé de la sœur de Kaneko, envoyé quelques heures plus tôt.

_Le bébé est arrivé ! La maman et lui vont bien !_

Bien que Kise nourrît des émotions conflictuelles à propos de son ex petit-ami devenant parent dues à la nature complexe de leur relation passée, une part de lui ne pouvait attendre de rencontrer la fille d'Aomine qui était pour lui comme une extension de son père. Le blond se demanda quelles caractéristiques d'Aomine elle présenterait dans le futur. Se ruant à l'hôpital, le mannequin acheta des fleurs à la boutique de cadeaux avant de se rendre à la chambre appropriée. Lorsqu'il arriva, il entendit des exclamations de voix filtrer à travers la porte fermée et se figea.

« Tu sais, tu te dois de le lui dire si ça te pèse à ce point. C'est ton mari, tu te dois d'être honnête envers lui ! » Le blond reconnut cette voix comme celle de la sœur de Kaneko.

« C'est la seule chose dont je ne peux pas parler ! » s'exclama la nouvelle mère. « Il n'a que l'Amérique en tête, et il doit se concentrer sur son travail. Qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait comme bien que je lui dise à quel point ça me fait mal qu'il ne puisse pas être là pour la naissance de notre premier enfant ? »

Le cœur de Kise se décrocha. Même si la conversation qu'il entendait se rapportait à un sujet qui n'avait aucun rapport avec sa relation passée avec Aomine, les émotions sous-jacentes familières le forcèrent à se souvenir d'anciennes discussions qu'il pensait avoir enterrées depuis longtemps. Des souvenirs d'Aomine lui disant, « Ryôta, reviens s'il te plaît, » « Tu me manques tellement, » et « J'aimerais pouvoir te tenir contre moi là, maintenant » lui vrillèrent le cœur et lui nouèrent l'estomac.

« Frangine, le fardeau émotionnel est bien trop lourd pour que tu le portes seule. S'il ne sait pas que tu es en colère, il ne peut t'offrir le réconfort dont tu as besoin.

-Il fait de son mieux. Il a appelé pendant l'accouchement et est resté avec moi aussi longtemps qu'il l'a pu… » La voix de Kaneko s'éteignit peu à peu, et elle expira lourdement. « Je ne peux pas lui imposer mes problèmes. Il vit ses rêves, et en tant que sa femme, je me dois de le soutenir. »

« Tu as toujours été comme ça ! Tu penses peut-être que tu es gentille à intérioriser ta souffrance, mais fuir les problèmes ne conduit qu'à l'incompréhension.

-Tu as tort. Je ne me méprends sur rien. Je comprends parfaitement bien la situation ! Je comprends les difficultés du décalage horaire. Je comprends que le basketball soit ce sur quoi il se concentre. Je comprends- » La voix de Kaneko se brisa dans un sanglot. Lorsqu'elle reprit le contrôle, elle ajouta, « Je comprends tout, alors pourquoi est-ce que je continue à me demander si je ne suis pas assez pour lui ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'empêcher de me sentir si seule ? » Après ces interrogations angoissées, seuls les pleurs résonnèrent dans la chambre.

Être témoin du pur chagrin de Kaneko fit prendre à Kise pleine conscience de la douleur d'être celui qui reste derrière, dans une relation. Son cœur se brisa pour elle… et pour un Aomine passé. _'Je n'avais pas réellement compris ce que traversait Daiki pendant que j'étais à l'étranger, ' _pensa-t-il. _'J'étais trop fixé sur mes difficultés. De par sa crise, je peux dire qu'elle se sent impuissante face à la situation, ne pouvant conquérir ni la distance, ni même ses propres émotions. Daiki déteste se sentir impuissant. Je lui ai fait vivre quelque chose de terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais…'_

La culpabilité et la tristesse s'emparant de lui, Kise posa son dos contre le mur pour un peu de support, autorisant ses jambes à s'effondrer sous lui, et se répandit en larmes.

* * *

Un mois après la naissance de sa fille, durant un appel coutumier, Aomine demanda, « Repasse-moi encore ma petite fille s'il te plaît. »

Kaneko répondit en riant, « Petit Yume ne veut pas parler à son papa pour le moment. »

« Oy, » protesta Aomine.

« Elle commence enfin à se calmer.

-D'accord, » céda-t-il. « Merci de continuer à m'envoyer des photos et des vidéos. Si tu n'étais pas là, j'aurais l'impression de tout rater. »

Un silence lui répondit avant qu'elle ne dise, » Ce n'est pas un souci. »

La pause le fit froncer les sourcils, et il demanda, « Tu t'en sors, toute seule ? »

« Oh, je ne suis pas toute seule, idiot, » répondit-elle, sa voix un peu plus optimiste. « C'est un tel soulagement que ta mère et la mienne se soient mises d'accord sur qui garde Yume et quand durant mes heures de travail. Ma sœur aide quand elle le peut. Maintenant que Mikiko est enceinte, elle fait tout son possible pour s'habituer à être avec un bébé. Tes amis ont aussi été d'une grande aide ! »

« Mes amis ? » demanda Aomine, à moitié surpris. « Je suppose que tu parles de Tetsu. »

« Oui, Kuroko-kun a été très bien. Pas seulement lui, en revanche, il y a aussi cette personne avec un beau visage. Son nom m'échappe. C'est horrible que j'ai pu oublier, et je ne peux plus en blâmer mon cerveau de femme enceinte, » se plaint-elle.

« Tu parles de Satsuki ? » Le front d'Aomine se plissa.

« Non, pas d'elle, même si elle est venue plusieurs fois. Tu es sur ton ordinateur ?

-Ouais.

-Je t'envoie une photo.

-Ce serait plus simple si tu pouvais juste te souvenir d'un bête nom. Cela dit, je dois bien avouer que je suis pas sûr de connaître quelqu'un d'autre qui passerait volontairement du temps avec Yume. » Son esprit passa tous ses amis en revue, de l'école primaire à l'université, et aucun ne semblait particulièrement apprécier les enfants. Lorsqu'un fichier joint arriva dans sa boîte mail, il l'ouvrit.

L'image qui apparut le stupéfia jusqu'au silence, et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois juste pour être certain que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours. Sa femme était parvenue à capturer l'image de Kise portant Yume avec adoration. « Ryôta, » murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée, son cœur submergé par l'émotion.

« Ah oui, voilà ! Kise Ryôta ! Comment ai-je pu oublier son nom ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle. « C'est une célébrité. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir ! Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il est vraiment doué avec elle. »

« On dirait qu'il s'amuse bien avec ma petite fille, » fit Aomine. Le fait qu'il puisse faire ce constat le laissa interrogateur. Le soulagement circulant dans son corps, il réalisa qu'une part de lui croyait sa relation avait Kise endommagée au-delà de tout espoir. Cependant, la photo devant ses yeux lui prouvait que le blond n'avait jamais renoncé à reconstruire leur amitié, même après la confrontation durant son mariage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Son sourire, » Aomine répondit avec automatisme. « C'est un vrai, un qui ne peut être vu qu'en personne ou capturé par une photo inattendue. Dès qu'il voit un appareil, son visage de scène, bien travaillé, prend le dessus. »

« Ah, » fit-elle. « J'imagine que je ne peux pas faire la différence. »

_'__Je le peux,' _répondit Aomine silencieusement. _'J'ai passé tant de temps durant mon adolescence à regarder Ryôta.'_

Kaneko continua, « Il l'appelle déjà Yumecchi. »

« Evidemment, » ricana Aomine en retour. « La prochaine fois qu'il l'appelle comme ça, dis-lui qu'aucun homme adulte ne devrait utiliser de noms niais de ce genre. »

« Mais il utilise ce suffixe avec tous vos amis communs, » dit-elle en embrayant sur le nouveau sujet. « Kurokocchi, Momocchi, » imita-t-elle. « Hmm, mais il se réfère toujours à toi par Daiki. Pourquoi ça ? »

La bouche d'Aomine se fit sèche. « Pas de raison particulière, » parvint-il à dire en espérant sonner ordinaire.

« D'accord, » accepta-elle, apparemment peu intéressée par la poursuite du sujet. La conversation retourna sur le bébé. « Je me demande à quel point Yume aura grandi quand tu reviendras à la maison. »

« Je serai rentré à la fin du mois si on perd, pas avant juin si on gagne, » répondit Aomine.

« Eh bien, même si tu me manques, j'espère que tu gagneras. Botte-leur les fesses, Daiki.

\- Naturellement, » éclata-t-il de rire.

« Je te rappelle plus tard. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Le couple raccrocha, et Aomine se retrouva à fixer l'image de Kise portant sa fille. Passant doucement le bout de ses doigts sur l'écran de son ordinateur, il pensa, _'J'ai sous-estimé la maturité de Ryôta. J'avais peur de le contacter parce que je savais qu'il avait tous les droits de me repousser après ma façon d'agir au mariage. Cependant, il fait tout son possible pour aider ma femme et ma fille.'_

Certains actes de gentillesse garantissent l'éloignement de la fierté et de la peur. Pour Aomine Daiki, le dévouement de Kise pour sa famille en était au seuil. Sans aucune autre pensée, il envoya le message suivant : _J'ai appris que tu aidais Kaneko avec Yume. Merci._

La réponse du blond suivit instantanément : _Ça ne me pose pas de problème. Tu ne peux pas être là, alors c'est le meilleur moyen pour moi de te soutenir._

_'__Il essaie tellement dur,' _Aomine pensa avec admiration. _'Il s'est toujours efforcé d'établir quelque chose d'amical entre nous. J'ai juste été trop intraitable et lâche pour accepter ses efforts. Il a montré tant de grâce et de patience. Je ne le ferai pas attendre plus longtemps.'_

_Rencontrons-nous quand je rentrerai cet été, _envoya Aomine.

_J'adorerais. J'attends de te voir, alors._

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure : **Eeeeeet on a de nouveau un contact ! (Je sais, ça a pris pas mal de temps, hein ? =p)

Concernant la logistique : La façon dont j'ai manipulé les personnages jusque-là a été en me référant à eux par leur nom de famille. Cependant, après le mariage au Japon, un couple partage typiquement un nom de famille. Donc j'ai commencé à me référer à la femme d'Aomine par son prénom. Je pensais que je devrais expliquer la raison de ce changement.

**Ndlt : **Merci de votre lecture !

J'avoue avoir hésité à traduire la note, j'ignorais que ça ne se faisait apparemment pas pareil en Amérique ._. Du coup, au cas où ce serait simplement moi prenant ce fait pour acquis…

J'ai mis tant de temps à traduire ce chapitre que je ne me souviens même pas de s'il y avait quelque chose de particulier à dire (à part : ils renouent ! Enfin ! ).En revanche, je tenais simplement à m'excuser pour ce retard (encore, sérieux j'ai honte), ce devrait être le dernier long délai pour cette fic. Ma sœur **OoKira-x ** va me donner un coup de main pour accélérer et traduire aussi !

Et ce n'est pas mon genre de le mettre en note, mais j'en profite pour m'excuser auprès des personnes dont je dois toujours lire les fics. J'essaie, vraiment (et je sais que vous lisez 'Contact' donc autant le dire là x) ) !

A bientôt ! (pour de vrai, cette fois)


	26. 24 - Reconstruire

**Chapitre vingt-quatre**

**Reconstruire**

Lorsqu'Aomine rentra au Japon après sa deuxième année à la NBA, il prit quelques temps pour se reconnecter avec sa famille. Toutefois, la promesse qu'il avait faite à Kise lui restait en tête. Se sentant inhabituellement craintif, il n'utilisait que les sms pour contacter l'autre qui déclinait toute rencontre jusqu'après le 18 juin. La honte forma un nœud dans son estomac lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire que l'anniversaire de Kise. Passant outre ce sentiment, il proposa un jour et une heure en prenant la nouvelle contrainte en considération. Le blond accepta aussitôt.

Tandis qu'Aomine approchait de leur lieu de rendez-vous, un café-cave, il distingua Kise qui entrait dans l'établissement avant lui et accéléra le pas pour le rattraper.

« Ryôta ! » l'appela-t-il pour attirer son attention.

Kise l'accueillit d'un sourire chaleureux. Si le mannequin était nerveux, son expression n'en montrait rien.

Une fois que l'hôtesse les eu assis, le blond jeta un coup d'œil rapide au menu avant de se décider. Non préparé à engager la conversation, Aomine prit le temps de lire les choix de boisson et de nourriture, feignant l'indécision. Une fois que la serveuse eut pris leur commande, il n'eût d'autre choix que de se concentrer sur l'autre.

Kise, assit en face de lui avec le menton posé dans sa main, paraissait parfaitement à l'aise à l'idée de simplement se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Peu certain de ce qu'il pourrait dire, Aomine tapotait de ses doigts sur la table. L'atmosphère silencieuse continua jusqu'à ce que la serveuse revienne avec deux cappuccinos. Lorsque le son de la céramique heurtant la table le ramena à la réalité, il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de leur silence. « Joyeux anniversaire en retard, » finit-il par dire.

Kise se relaxa. « Merci. »

« Espèce de vieux, » ajouta Aomine, juste histoire d'agacer l'autre.

L'expression du blond se changea en mécontentement.

« Quand tu fronces les sourcils comme ça, je peux voir des rides se former, là, » menti le plus jeune, pointant vaguement le front du mannequin avec un sourire carnassier.

« C'est méchant ! » s'exclama Kise, remuant subtilement la tête afin que ses mèches viennent couvrir la zone coupable.

Cette réponse familière mit le plus grand à l'aise, et il continua la conversation. « Alors, je suppose que tu ne voulais me voir qu'après ton anniversaire parce que t'avais un truc spécial avec quelqu'un ? » Il se félicita intérieurement de sa volonté à en apprendre sur la vie personnelle du blond, un signe de maturité certain.

« Ouaip ! » s'enthousiasma Kise, un large sourire sur le visage.

La réponse enjouée fit se retourner l'estomac d'Aomine. Peut-être qu'une part de lui n'était pas encore prête à en entendre sur les relations de l'autre.

« J'ai eu un évènement avec le fan-club ! » déclara le modèle. « Juste moi et quelques fans qui s'étaient inscrites à la rencontre organisée et qui ont donc été tirées au sort.

L'aveu de Kise emplit Aomine de soulagement, dont il choisit de ne pas comprendre les raisons. « Définis 'quelques fans', » s'enquit-il.

Penchant la tête, le blond réfléchit, « Cinquante ? Je crois qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur ce nombre. »

« Tu parles d'un bordel, » fit le plus jeune. « Je suis même pas certain de ce qu'on peut faire avec cinquante filles entre dix et trente ans. »

« Oh, je les ais séparées en équipes et on a fait une compétition de préparation de cookies. Je voulais faire des gâteaux ou des cupcakes. Qui n'aime pas avoir un gâteau pour son anniversaire ? Mais Murasakibaracchi m'a dit que des cookies seraient plus simples. Les résultats étaient délicieux ! Puis après on a fait un karaoké, et j'ai fait une petite performance. Rien de bien méchant. »

Aomine en resta bouche bée. « Rien de bien méchant ? Ça sonne comme une apocalypse à peine sous contrôle. » Il frissonna à l'image mentale de douzaines de filles déchaînées.

« C'était super amusant. Le contact avec mes fans japonais m'avait vraiment manqué quand j'étais à l'étranger. Je me sentais comme si j'étais vraiment injuste avec eux. Qui sait, peut-être un jour pourrais-je me produire en live ? » Les yeux du blond se firent rêveur.

Aomine grogna en réponse. « Tu t'avances pas un peu ? Un live ? T'aurais pas qu'un seul single de sorti ? »

Kise plissa les lèvres. « J'ai annoncé mon deuxième, » se défendit-il. « Et je pensais me faire un nom, déjà. »

« T'essaies vraiment de te lancer dans la scène ? »

Le blond hésita. « Je suis pas sûr. J'aime bien être devant les caméras, et j'aime bien chanter. Tu te souviens de comment j'assurais au karaoké, au collège et au lycée… » Sa voix s'amenuisa au milieu de sa phrase comme s'il prenait conscience de quelque chose.

Aomine comprit immédiatement la raison derrière cette pause. _'Je savais alors que tu aimais le karaoké, mais je suis rarement venu avec toi. Je te disais que l'idée même était une perte de temps trop bruyante.' _Se souvenant de son attitude dédaigneuse du passé, il se figea, cherchant désespérément un moyen de changer naturellement la conversation.

Kise accepta cette tâche difficile. « J'ai toujours adoré me donner en spectacle. »

Remarquant le regard défensif dans les yeux de miel, le cœur du bleuté se serra de remords.

« Aah, j'ai l'impression que j'ai passé tout ce temps à parler de moi, » ajouta le mannequin avec un sourire. « Mais toi, t'as connu plus de changements que moi. Dis-moi comment tu vas. »

Prétendant ne pas remarquer la nature forcée de ce sourire, Aomine haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que j'ai pas à me plaindre. »

« Comment tu trouves Chicago ? » demanda Kise. « Je n'y ai jamais été durant mes voyages, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il y faisait froid. »

Avec un air renfrogné, Aomine admit, « Ouais, on s'y gèle les couilles en hiver. » Il plaqua ses mains sur sa tête par réflexe.

Les yeux dorés en face de lui se mirent à luire d'amusement. « Toi, tu as un truc à me raconter. »

« Rien d'important, » marmonna la star du basketball, embarrassé. Lorsqu'il vit l'expression curieuse et pleine d'espoir de Kise, il décida qu'il devrait contribuer à la conversation. « Tu vois ces lampes chauffantes dans les gares… »

« Ouip, » l'encouragea Kise, sa lèvre inférieure se recourbant vers le haut.

« Vu qu'il fait froid, c'est normal de s'y rassembler. Bah j'ai fini par m'y brûler la tête, parce qu'elles sont super chaudes. Et puis je portais pas de bonnet. »

Le blond répondit d'un rire, clair et mélodieux.

Le son réconforta l'esprit d'Aomine. _'A quand remonte la dernière fois que j'ai entendu Ryôta rire ?'_ se demanda-t-il. Sa poitrine se serra lorsqu'il échoua à retrouver ce moment dans sa mémoire.

« Ça sonne tellement… toi, » fit le blond.

Aomine se renfrogna.

« Et vraiment tragique, » ajouta Kise. « Désolé que tu te sois fait mal. » Ses lèvres s'étaient faites sérieuses, mais l'hilarité brillait dans les orbes expressifs.

Le bleuté répondit d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un soupir mécontent.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être de retour au Japon ? La paternité te va bien ? » demanda l'aîné, paraissant réellement curieux.

« Je pense que je me suis habitué à la vie en Amérique. Cela dit, j'aime bien être à la maison. Être parent est une expérience différente. Je peux même pas l'expliquer. C'est dingue comme les priorités changent, d'un coup. »

Les traits de Kise s'adoucirent. « Ah oui ? Vraiment ? C'est peut-être une bonne chose pour toi de penser d'abord à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça fera de toi un homme. » Il tira malicieusement la langue.

« Hey ! » protesta Aomine en grognant. Il prit un moment pour réfléchir à la déclaration de son ex petit-ami. « Y'a peut-être un peu de vérité dans ce que tu dis. Yume n'a même pas un an, et Kaneko et moi sommes déjà en train de discuter des meilleurs écoles maternelles et si on devrait déménager ou non. Ça a été dur de vivre avec un sommeil interrompu et des emplois du temps toujours réarrangés pour correspondre aux siestes et aux repas de Yume. Mais quand elle sourit, tout ça disparaît. »

Kise applaudit allègrement. « Tu parles comme un vrai père ! »

« Je _suis_ un vrai père, » grommela Aomine.

Le blond rit en réponse. « Je ne voulais pas t'insulter. C'est juste sympa de voir que tu as pris ta vie en main. Tu sembles satisfait. »

« J'ai une famille merveilleuse et la carrière de mes rêves. J'ai rien pour me plaindre. »

Kise baissa les yeux, ses longs cils ombrageant ses pommettes. Après un instant de silence, il parla doucement, « C'est bien. Je suis heureux pour toi. »

Avec un Kise pensif, fragile en face de lui, Aomine se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour maintenir la conversation entre eux. « Ryôta, fais pas de toi un étranger cet été. Ok ? »

Les yeux dorés s'ouvrirent en grand et se firent vitreux au travers des larmes. « Ok, Daiki ! » répondit-il avec enthousiasme, un sourire joyeux sur ses traits.

Aomine laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé retenir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une atmosphère confortable les entourait lui et Kise, ce qu'il reconnaissait être vraiment agréable.

* * *

Kise s'autorisa à repousser la conversation qu'il savait qu'Aomine et lui devaient avoir. Leur relation avait progressée, et il avait peur que ramener le passé gâcherait la jeune amitié qu'ils étaient parvenus à rétablir.

Il passa beaucoup de son temps libre chez l'autre en diverses compagnies. Parfois avec les deux parents, parfois seulement l'un. D'autres invités fréquentaient l'appartement. Peu importait la combinaison de personnes rassemblées, cette endroit semblait toujours chaleureux. Voir l'Aomine d'aujourd'hui, qui ne semblait plus confus à propos de ses désirs, ses responsabilités et ses devoirs, rassura Kise.

Tandis que l'été approchait, le blond réalisa que le total rétablissement de leur amitié nécessitait cette discussion sur leur passé difficile et embrouillé. Un soir, il prit son courage à deux mains et dit, « Hey, Daiki. On doit parl-» Il se coupa lui-même avant de terminer sa phrase qui avait causé bien des différends entre eux, auparavant. Avec une profonde inspiration, il reprit. « On a laissé de côté une certaine discussion depuis un moment, et je ne pense pas qu'on devrait la repousser davantage. »

Les épaules du plus grand se tendirent à la demande, mais il accepta avec réluctance, « Chez toi, alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas trop loin, et on aura plus d'intimité, » répondit le blond.

Aomine acquiesça avec obéissance avant de rejoindre sa femme pour lui expliquer vaguement la situation.

Kise le vit le pointer et pensa deviner les mots, « Ne m'attends pas. »

Lorsqu'elle regarda le mannequin avec perplexité, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire rassurant et lui fit un signe de la main amicale. Le geste apaisant parut faire son effet tandis que la confusion quittait son visage. Avec un haussement d'épaules insouciant, elle laissa Aomine partir.

Le silence s'installa entre eux durant le trajet en taxi jusqu'au complexe d'appartements de Kise, et le blond passa le temps en observant le profil d'Aomine, éclairé par les lumières de la ville traversant la vitre. Il guida l'autre jusqu'à chez lui et une fois leurs chaussures retirées, joua son rôle du bon hôte. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Aomine secoua la tête.

« Et moi qui pensait qu'un peu d'alcool rendrait la situation plus facile, » plaisanta faiblement le blond.

L'autre n'accorda aucune attention à la plaisanterie. « Tu as un appart' sympa, Ryôta, » commenta-t-il. « Ça doit te coûter une fortune. »

« Pas autant que le tien je suis sûr, » répondit légèrement Kise, essayant de détourner le sujet.

« Je sais, » déclara résolument Aomine.

Le blond cligna des yeux, prit au dépourvu par l'insistance du plus jeune à discuter finances. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler d'argent avec les autres avant, alors le commentaire d'Aomine le prenait de court. « Tu sais ? » répéta-t-il.

« Maintenant que je suis athlète pro, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir me tenir sur un pied d'égalité avec toi. »

Un frisson parcourut Kise tandis qu'il réalisait que la discussion sur leurs premiers problèmes avait déjà commencée. Pliant la tête, il s'avança vers le salon avec l'autre sur ses pas. Aomine s'installa dans le sofa, étalant ses longs membres, alors Kise choisit le siège pivotant dans le coin.

Une fois assis, le blond continua la conversation. « Un pied d'égalité ? T'ais-je déjà donné l'impression que notre situation financière différente dans le passé me faisait te considérer inférieur ? » demanda-t-il, blessé.

Les yeux d'Aomine se plissèrent. « Tu m'as jamais donné l'impression que ça avait de l'importance mais à un moment, tout dans ta vie semblait me rappeler qu'on appartenait pas au même monde - toi et tes obligations sociales, moi et mes tendances solitaires. J'en avais pas conscience quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, mais quand je suis venu te voir à New York, nos chemins avaient divergés de façon évidente. »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû t'y faire venir, » répondit Kise par réflexe.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête. « Même si les choses se sont terminées ainsi, voir ce qu'est ta vie normale était pour le mieux. Trop longtemps j'avais choisi d'ignorer les tenants de ta carrière de mannequinat qui me plaisaient pas. Ce voyage m'a mis face à la réalité. T'étais destiné aux feux de la rampe. Et moi ? Bah, à ce moment-là, j'étais qu'un étudiant qui pouvait rien t'offrir. » Même s'il haussa les épaules d'un air détaché, l'incertitude traversa ses yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais eu ce sentiment, jamais ! » affirma Kise. « Durant l'époque où on était ensemble, je t'aimais et je voulais simplement que tu sois une partie de ma vie. » La dernière phrase glissa hors de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse.

« Tu crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour parler comme ça ? » demanda Aomine avec un sourire ironique.

Le souffle de Kise se bloqua dans sa gorge. _'Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas,'_ s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même. Lorsque des larmes le picotèrent derrière ses paupières, il maudit son corps de lui désobéir. Une fois que les larmes commencèrent à tomber, il ne put se concentrer sur le visage d'Aomine plus longtemps, alors il détourna le regard. « Tu es cruel, » l'accusa-t-il. « A chaque fois que je te parlais de mon travail au lycée, j'essayais de te faire entrer dans ma vie. Tu m'as toujours donné des réponses froides et indifférentes, comme si t'en avais rien à faire. Comment étais-je supposé séparer ces sentiments de négligence de moi-même, comme si je n'avais pas d'importance pour toi ? »

« Et je suis celui qu'est cruel ? » le défia Aomine, la voix serrée.

« Je suis juste honnête, » se défendit le blond.

« J'étais qu'un gosse au lycée, » fit le plus jeune. « J'étais égocentrique, lunatique and difficile. Même moi je peux le reconnaître. Je suis désolé si ça t'a fait douter de mes sentiments pour toi à l'époque. Mais t'as sur-analysé les actions d'inattention d'un ado. Quand t'es parti, je voulais t'être totalement dévoué. J'avais été clair là-dessus, mais t'as rejeté mes efforts. »

Expirant lourdement, Kise dit, « Je ne voulais pas t'en demander plus que ce que je croyais juste. J'ai essayé de prendre en considération chaque information : notre relation plutôt que mon départ, les expériences de mes collègues… Je croyais que ce serait plus facile pour nous si on ne se mettait pas trop la pression l'un l'autre. »

« Se mettre la pression ? » demanda l'autre, dubitatif. « T'es en train d'essayer de me dire que tu te sentais oppressé par moi ? »

« As-tu idée de combien c'était dur pour moi de t'entendre me demander constamment de rentrer ? Sais-tu combien cela me faisait mal à chaque fois que je devais refuser tes suppliques ? » demanda le modèle d'un air blessé.

« J'y ai jamais pensé, » répondit Aomine.

« Dis, Daiki, » fit Kise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Ryôta ? »

« Promettons-nous d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre durant cette conversation. »

L'autre homme lui lança un regard perplexe. « J'ai l'impression que j'y étais assez disposé. »

« Je n'essayais pas de suggérer que tu mentais ou quoique ce soit. Je veux juste dire qu'on soit plus qu'honnêtes. Je crois qu'on devrait discuter de tout ce qui nous a pesé à propos de notre relation passée. Alors si t'as la moindre question qui subsiste ou des frustrations, dis-le-moi. J'ai le sentiment que c'est un pas nécessaire à faire pour nous, pour avancer par rapport au passé. »

Le bleuté acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête.

Kise se fendit d'un sourire. « Bien. Je continue alors. Afin d'en terminer complètement, une part de moi avait peur lorsque j'ai déménagé à l'étranger. »

« Peur ? » fit Aomine avec dédain. « De quoi ? »

« J'avais peur que si j'en attendais trop de toi, tu finirais par me briser le cœur, » murmura le blond, sachant que cette confession le marquait comme lâche.

Les sourcils d'Aomine se froncèrent, et un éclair de colère traversa les yeux de tempête.

« Je n'avais pas assez foi en toi, et j'en suis vraiment désolé, » offrit Kise en tentant d'écarter une dispute potentielle.

Le stratagème fonctionna. « Si on avait poursuivi notre relation pendant que t'étais là-bas, on aurait pu grandir séparément, ou rester ensemble. Mais comme t'as insisté pour une relation non-exclusive, on saura jamais ce qu'il aurait pu en être. C'est de ta faute, Ryôta. »

Les mots d'Aomine faisaient mal, mais Kise ne pouvait nier la vérité dans la déclaration de l'autre. « Je faisais vraiment ce que je pensais être le mieux pour nous. Je ne voulais pas que tu passes ta jeunesse à m'attendre, pas si tu pouvais trouver le bonheur ailleurs. Cela dit, je réalise que mes actions étaient en partie motivées par mes propres peurs et mon égoïsme, et je m'en excuse. »

Aomine marqua une pause, apparemment songeur. « J'apprécie ton honnêteté. T'as jamais reconnu tes propres intérêts avant, et ça m'a toujours agacé. »

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ce temps où on était séparés. Je- »

Aomine le fit taire d'un regard et continua. « Je suppose que ce que je dois dire, c'est que c'est toi que je blâme pour l'échec de notre relation. »

Le visage de Kise se décomposa.

« Cependant, » ajouta le cadet, son ton se faisant plus doux, « Je suis désolé si certaines de mes actions passées t'ont fait croire que t'avais pas d'autre choix que de prendre ces décisions. »

Le cœur du blond se gonfla d'espoir, et des larmes recommencèrent à tomber de ses yeux. Le soulagement l'enveloppa à la nature constructive de leur conversation, tous deux ayant accepté une part de la faute. La libération émotionnelle permit à Kise de parler librement. « Je voulais aussi te dire que quand j'étais là-bas, j'étais tant concentré sur mes propres difficultés que je n'ai pas réellement compris ta douleur, plus généralement celle de la personne laissée derrière dans une relation. Je peux voir à présent combien il est frustrant d'avoir des émotions conflictuelles, de vouloir à la fois supporter et se sentir abandonné. Je suis désolé de t'avoir plongé là-dedans. J'aurais mieux fait en communiquant et en t'incluant dans ma vie. »

« Ryôta, on aurait tous deux pu mieux faire. On était jeunes. Peut-être que notre rupture était inévitable, parce qu'on manquait de maturité pour s'en sortir avec la situation qu'on avait créée. » L'expression d'Aomine se fit songeuse. « Je suppose que j'ai gagné de l'expérience depuis ton point de vue, tu sais, en vivant en Amérique. Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit comme c'était difficile ? »

Faisant la moue, Kise répondit, « Je ne pense pas avoir dit que c'était facile. »

« Non, mais considérant comme tu te plains tout le temps, je me serais attendu à un vrai ouragan. »

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, » fit le mannequin, fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai réussi à m'adapter. De ce que je peux en dire, toi aussi. » Il marqua une pause avant de changer de sujet. « Dis, Daiki, je voulais juste parler un peu de ce qui est arrivé avant ton mariage… »

Aomine grogna en réponse. « Donc on discute vraiment de tout, hm ? Sérieux, j'aurais voulu que t'oublie ça. »

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce à quoi tu pensais quand tu as offert d'annuler le mariage si j'acceptais de me remettre avec toi.

-C'est vraiment important, vu qu'on a pas pris ce chemin ? »

-Disons que c'est de la curiosité, » rétorqua le blond.

« A une fin à tout ça, » grommela Aomine, comme s'il se rappelait. « Te voir ce jour-là m'a vraiment pris au dépourvu. Quand on a parlé, je me suis souvenu de combien les choses avaient été cools entre nous, ce qui m'a embrouillé la tête. Ma véritable intention était de comprendre la vérité derrière notre rupture. Quand tu m'as pas pris au sérieux, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid et j'ai dit pas mal de trucs inappropriés. Je suis désolé que ça t'ai mis dans une position inconfortable. Ça serait mieux si t'y voyais rien d'autre. »

Kise acquiesça, mais se sentait insatisfait par la réponse.

L'autre sembla voir arriver une autre question alors il ajouta, « Si tu veux savoir ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi ce jour-là, si j'aurais vraiment abandonné mon mariage avec Kaneko, la réponse est : j'en sais rien. Les émotions étaient tellement lourdes… Cela dit, on a tous deux avancé, on devrait pas vivre dans le passé. »

« On dirait que t'as beaucoup pensé à notre conversation avant ton mariage, » commenta Kise.

Aomine fronça les sourcils. « Evidemment ! Je comprenais pas mes propres actions au départ, mais Satsuki m'y a aidé. »

« Momocchi est vraiment une super fille, hein ? » fit Kise, l'air songeur. « Tu as de la chance de l'avoir à tes côtés. »

« Je sais, » reconnut Aomine. « Je serais sûrement toujours aussi confus aujourd'hui si elle avait pas été là pour moi. »

« C'est bien, » murmura le blond. « Tu devrais apprécier tes amis. »

« Je le fais, » bougonna Aomine.

« Dans ce cas, en tant qu'ami, » fit prudemment Kise, « Y'a-t-il d'autres griefs que tu voudrais dissiper ? Autre chose dont tu voudrais parler ? »

Avec une moue désapprobatrice, Aomine marqua une pause avant de répondre, « Nope. C'est bon. »

« Okay, donc j'ai une dernière chose à mentionner, qui se rattache à quelque chose que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne te veux que du bien, et j'espère que tu ne penseras pas que je dépasse les bornes.

-Crache le morceau, Ryôta.

-Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai dit que je comprenais parfaitement la douleur à laquelle est confrontée la personne laissée derrière dans une relation… » Kise s'arrêta pour laisser le temps à Aomine d'assimiler.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

« La raison pour laquelle je comprends c'est que je vois ta femme lutter pour vivre seule et élever Yume avec un père quasiment absent. Je sais aussi qu'elle n'est pas du genre à parler de quoique ce soit avant d'atteindre son point de non-retour, mais je pense que tu dois savoir. Je veux que tu sois au courant de la situation et que tu ne fasses pas la même erreur que j'ai faite avec nous. »

« Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, » répondit Aomine, ses lèvres se fronçant. « Merci de me le dire. »

« Daiki, tu es heureux, n'est-ce pas ? » laissa échapper Kise, sentant un soudain besoin d'être rassuré.

Le bleuté sembla surpris par la question. « Oui, » répondit-il lentement.

« Tant mieux, » souffla Kise, sa posture se détendant. « C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi. »

Une expression perplexe traversa le visage d'Aomine avant qu'il n'affiche un sourire semblable à ceux de ses débuts à Teikô. La véritable pureté qui en ressortait, brillante, fit naître la chair de poule sur les bras de Kise.

Aomine se pencha vers le modèle et plaça une main ferme sur les cheveux blonds, ébouriffant les mèches soyeuses. « Ryôta, ne t'inquiète plus à propos de nous deux. Je n'ai plus aucun ressentiment pour toi dans mon cœur. Je te pardonne. » Se levant, il ajouta, « Je suis heureux qu'on ait pu faire le point, et j'espère qu'on continuera à reconstruire notre amitié. Maintenant, je pense que je ferais vraiment mieux de rentrer à la maison et de passer du temps avec ma famille. Te dérange pas, je peux sortir tout seul. Assure-toi de fermer la porte après mon départ. »

Acquiesçant, le mannequin écouta les sons qu'émit Aomine en sortant, sans un mot. Une fois que la porte d'entrée fut claquée, ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il prit conscience du réconfort que le contact affectueux de l'autre lui prodiguait. Il se sentait comme si de lourds nuages avaient été dissipés, et des larmes de soulagement se formèrent derrière ses paupières. _'Nous ne sommes plus bloqués dans notre étrange passé. Le temps se remet enfin en route pour nous, et nous pouvons avancer aussi.'_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'espère avoir été capable de transmettre les émotions compliquées qui existent toujours entre eux. Comment les choses vont-elles évoluer ? XD Jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

(…)

**Ndlt : **Bonjour, et merci de votre lecture ! Presque deux mois depuis la dernière mise à jour… Je n'avais pas abandonné ! Et maintenant que les vacances sont terminées, je peux enfin me rejeter dans le monde merveilleux de FF net et de ce fandom plein de super fans de KnB qui- Mais au fait, j'y pense, combien ont craqué et sont allés voir la version anglaise ? Je me le demande… *fuit*

(sinon, rien à signaler côté traduction~)


	27. 25 - Complications

**Chapitre vingt-cinq**

**Complications**

Après sa conversation avec Kise sur leur passé tumultueux, Aomine se demandait si l'ambiance confortable qu'ils avaient réinstaurée plus tôt cet été se dissiperait.

Tandis qu'ils paressaient tous les deux, Kise fit disparaître ses craintes. Même avec la télévision allumée, le blond parlait avec légèreté. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu pars dans une semaine. »

« L'été est passé vite, » répondit le plus grand, se sentant stupide de s'être seulement inquiété que l'autre puisse agir autrement qu'en déployant son charme solaire.

« C'était sympa de se retrouver, mais je ne peux pas attendre de te revoir jouer.

-Tu regardes mes matchs ? » demanda Aomine, surpris.

« Quand je le peux, » affirma joyeusement le mannequin. « Ton style s'est bien développé. » Il fit la moue avant d'ajouter, « La fluidité de tes mouvements est toujours aussi injuste. »

« Je suis meilleur que toi. Faut t'y faire, » plaisanta Aomine avec un sourire paresseux.

« Je vois que ton attitude ne s'est pas améliorée autant que ton jeu, » rétorqua Kise avec une fausse indignation.

Aomine haussa les épaules en déni.

« Et moi je suis là, prêt à te révéler le secret pour te sentir chez toi à l'étranger, et soudainement je ne pense plus que tu le mérites, » souffla l'aîné.

« J'ai déjà joué une paire de saisons à la NBA. Quelle grande sagesse peux-tu encore me transmettre ? »

Le blond sourit béatement avant d'accorder, « Ne sous-estime pas l'importance des interactions sociales. Tu es une personne solitaire de nature, mais pour maintenir une équipe fonctionnelle, tu dois bien t'entendre avec certains de tes co-équipiers. »

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel. « Je le sais ça, idiot. »

« Sois vraiment honnête avec quelqu'un. Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre un gars avec qui tu joues, mais avoir une oreille compatissante aide à rendre la solitude moins présente. Mon ami Marco était de bonne écoute. Tu te souviens de lui quand tu es venu il y a quelques années, pas vrai ? Il est toujours à New York. Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un en temps réel, je suis certain qu'il sera heureux de rendre service. Je peux te donner son numéro et son mail, si tu veux. »

Le joueur de basket ricana. « Tu parles toujours à tes vieux potes de fac ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, l'air offensé. « Evidemment ! Je suis pas un lâcheur. » Cependant, il passa rapidement de l'insensibilité de l'autre à sa recommandation suivante. « En fait, Kagamicchi est étonnamment patient. Tu devras peut-être le flatter et le brosser un peu dans le sens du poil, mais il peut être d'une grande aide. Je me suis souvent reposé sur lui, dans le passé. »

Aomine eût presque un haut-le-cœur à cette suggestion. « Flatter ? Brosser dans le sens du poil ? Moi ? On se connaît ? »

Le modèle fronça des sourcils à la réponse.

Le bleuté anticipait déjà les mots « c'est méchant » venant de l'autre lorsqu'il dit soudain, « Et toi ? »

Confus, Kise abandonna sa plainte anticipée. « Quoi, moi ? »

« Je peux te contacter peu importe quand j'ai envie de parler ? » Aomine regarda l'expression faciale de Kise changer tandis qu'il comprenait le sens derrière cette question.

La lèvre du blond trembla légèrement avant de se courber, son visage s'éclairant à l'implication. « Bien sûr, j'adorerais ! » fit-il, enthousiaste.

Stupéfié par la joie pure sur les traits rayonnants de Kise, Aomine resta bouche bée tandis qu'une chaleur se mit à le picoter de son cœur jusque dans ses extrémités. _'Je n'avais jamais imaginé revoir son véritable sourire à nouveau, du moins pas directement adressé à moi. Je pensais avoir perdu la capacité à recevoir cette réponse de lui.'_

Se délectant de ce qu'il ressentait comme une victoire, Aomine accepta sa réaction au bonheur marqué du mannequin sans se poser de questions.

* * *

Durant le printemps de ses vingt-six ans, Kise reçut une offre qui l'enverrait à New York pour une semaine. S'il acceptait, ce serait la première fois qu'il y retournerait depuis son retour au Japon.

_'Je ne redeviendrai pas jeune,'_ rationalisa-t-il. _'Cela pourrait être ma dernière chance de défiler pour un grand designer dans un show important. Au pire, je garderai toujours mes connections actives.'_

Le blond accepta l'opportunité et profita du voyage pour retrouver ses vieux amis. Il rencontra Marco pour un dîner tardif à leur pizzeria favorite. Lorsqu'il entra dans le restaurant, il vit l'autre déjà assis à une table.

« Désolé, je suis en retard, » s'excusa le modèle en se hâtant.

Son ami haussa les épaules. « Comme au bon vieux temps. J'imagine que tu reviens d'un boulot. »

« Je me suis fait avoir par la presse, » avoua Kise avec un soupir. « Parfois, je pense que je suis trop vieux pour ça. »

Marco rit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, une pizza arriva avec un second verre d'eau.

« Désirez-vous autre chose à boire ? » demanda la serveuse.

Le blond secoua la tête, et elle s'en alla.

« J'ai pris la liberté de commander ce qu'on avait l'habitude de prendre à la fac, » fit Marco. « Je me doutais que tu serais retardé et prêt à manger quand tu arriverais. »

« Merci ! » répondit Kise, reconnaissant, réalisant combien son ami lui avait manqué. Tandis qu'il remplissait son assiette, il demanda, « Alors, comment ça va ? Tu es toujours avec… C'était bien Cecila ? »

« Exact ! Tu es toujours aussi doué avec les noms, Ryôta.

-Et comment va ta famille ?

-Tout le monde va bien. Ma sœur a presque fini la fac. T'y crois toi, que mon frère est dans sa dernière année de lycée ?

-Le temps passe si vite, » songea Kise à voix haute, se rappelant d'à quel point le frère et la sœur de son ami semblaient jeunes la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus.

« Et toi ? Comment va la vie ?

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, » répondit le blond entre deux bouchées. « Je me suis focalisé sur ma carrière au Japon ces deux dernières années. C'était marrant de me reconnecter avec mes fans de la première heure.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à New York ? » demanda Marco avec un regard astucieux.

« Le boulot, » fit le blond, perplexe. « Je croyais que tu le savais. »

Secouant une main, son ami développa, « Tu viens juste de dire que tu te concentrais plus sur le Japon, c'est pas un peu étrange que tu sois aujourd'hui à New York ?

-J'ai vingt-six ans, » raisonna Kise. « Je pensais que ce pourrait être ma dernière chance d'avoir ce type d'opportunité, alors j'ai décidé de la saisir.

-T'as déjà refusé des jobs qui t'auraient fait venir ici ? » l'interrogea Marco.

« Ouais. Je me sentais juste pas prêt à revenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Tu as récemment commencé à reconstruire ton amitié avec Daiki…

-Oui, » affirma Kise, un malaise montant au fil de la conversation.

D'un air affligé, Marco le pressa davantage. « Donc la raison pour laquelle t'es ici n'a rien à voir avec le fait que les Bulls jouent contre les Knicks ? »

Le cœur du mannequin s'effondra à l'insinuation. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » fit-il en forçant un sourire sur son visage.

« T'as quelque chose de prévu avec Daiki ?

-Oui, » avoua Kise, commençant à se sentir comme un animal piégé.

« Ryôta, il est marié. Il est marié, et il a un enfant. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! » protesta le modèle, les yeux écarquillés. Il prit une longue inspiration, tâchant de se relaxer.

Marco continua à étudier le visage du blond. « Tu ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour Daiki ? »

L'implication qu'il aurait des sentiments romantiques pour Aomine rendit Kise nauséeux et étourdi. « Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, » répondit-il honnêtement. Il n'avait jamais considéré cette possibilité, sa présence dans la vie d'Aomine pouvait ainsi rester dénuée de culpabilité.

Son ami semblait peu convaincu.

« Marco, tu peux parler franchement. Tu l'as toujours fait et je veux pas que ça change. »

Le visage de l'autre prit une expression embarrassée avant qu'il ne continue. « Ryôta, refuser de reconnaître des émotions et ne pas les ressentir sont deux choses différentes. Je veux être sûr que tu ne te plonges pas dans une situation difficile. Je peux pas imaginer combien ce serait dur de regarder quelqu'un que tu aimes vivre sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu as des sentiments pour Daiki, je m'inquiète de la douleur que tu auras à endurer. »

Tentant d'esquiver le cœur de l'appréhension de son ami, Kise répondit, « J'apprécie ta prévenance, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Rien ne se passe entre Daiki et moi. Je suis simplement content que nous ayons pu laisser le passé derrière nous. Être une part de sa vie et le voir heureux me suffit.

-Vraiment ? » l'interrogea Marco.

Le blond se figea à la question, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines. _'Ne pense pas, ne ressent pas,'_ s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même. Cependant, sous le coup des mots de son ami, son cœur se serra désagréablement. « Ça me suffit parce qu'il le faut, » fit-il doucement. Ses mots résonnaient si sensés qu'il se convainquait lui-même de leur vérité.

« Je suis désolé, Ryôta, » dit l'autre, l'interrompant dans sa rêverie. « Je veux pas ruiner cette soirée en restant sur des sujets peu agréables.

-Je sais, » répondit Kise, se forçant à diriger la conversation sur autre chose. « Tu n'as pas besoin de faire d'une simple soirée entre deux copains de fac quelque chose d'aussi coquin. Après tu vas croire que j'organise des trucs avec toi parce que je suis amoureux de toi. » Il lança un clin d'œil suggestif.

« Merci, mais non merci, » rit Marco. « T'es pas mon type. »

Sur cette plaisanterie amicale, l'atmosphère s'allégea et Kise se promit d'éviter tout sujet émotionnellement complexe pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

La troisième année d'Aomine à la NBA se déroula sans soucis, s'étant depuis longtemps acclimaté au fait de vivre entre deux cultures différentes. La visite de Kise, tandis qu'il était en chemin vers New York quelques semaines auparavant, avait atténué son mal du pays et lui avait donné un coup de fouet pour ce qu'il restait de la saison de basketball.

Sa rencontre avec le modèle tombait à pic, juste avant le premier anniversaire de Yume. Sur l'insistance du blond, tous deux étaient allés faire quelques courses pour l'enfant et sa mère.

« Tu n'es pas du genre à envoyer des cadeaux chez toi, pas vrai ? » lui avait demandé Kise. Aomine avait confirmé, et le blond avait joyeusement ajouté, « Ta femme a besoin de sentir qu'elle te manque, et Yumecchi a besoin de quelque chose de physique pour se rattacher à son père. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai amené une valise vide pour remmener des cadeaux ! »

Malgré la meilleure volonté d'Aomine, Kaneko parla pour la première fois de sa tristesse en regard de leur mariage à longue-distance peu après l'anniversaire de Yume. « Tu vas tout rater, hein ? » commenta-t-elle doucement.

Suite aux avertissements de Kise l'été dernier, Aomine trouva ce développement peu surprenant, mais peu agréable. Avec un lourd soupir, il dit, « J'essaie pas de négliger Yume, mais ma carrière est ici. J'aime jouer pro. Me demande pas d'abandonner. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, » répondit-elle. « Mais tu as manqué la première fois qu'elle a marché à quatre pattes, son premier mot, son premier anniversaire… »

Le cœur d'Aomine se brisa au souvenir de ce que son absence lui coûtait par rapport à l'enfance de leur fille. « J'ai regardé toutes les photos et les vidéos que t'as envoyées. J'apprécie vraiment tes efforts pour conserver autant de moments que j'ai manqués avec Yume. Je fais vraiment de mon mieux. T'as eu la vidéo que j'avais faite où je lui souhaitais un joyeux anniversaire, hein ?

-Oui ! » fit Kaneko avec ce qui sonnait comme un enthousiasme artificiel. « Je sais que nous faisons tous deux du mieux que nous pouvons. J'espère que je ne te donnais pas l'impression de me plaindre. Ce n'est pas le cas, Daiki ! Tu me manques simplement. En plus, Yume n'est vraiment pas de tout repos à cet âge, à tel point que je pourrais accepter l'aide de n'importe qui. » Elle rit faiblement à cette tentative de tourner sa gêne à la dérision.

L'humour forcé de sa femme troubla Aomine. « Je rentrerai bientôt, » promit-il. « On pourra parler de nos options pour la prochaine saison de basket durant l'été. Si la séparation quand je suis en Amérique est trop dure, on peut faire les choses autrement. »

« D'accord. Discutons de tout ça une fois que tu seras rentré. » Avec un léger soupir, elle ajouta, « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Je reviendrai avant même que tu t'en rendes compte. »

Le couple se déconnecta, laissant Aomine à la fois impatient et appréhensif de son retour au Japon.

* * *

Avec son emploi du temps chargé, l'été arriva bien vite pour Kise, et durant la première semaine du retour d'Aomine à Tôkyô, il se retrouva chez l'autre, entouré par de vieux amis.

Entre lui, Aomine, Kaneko, Momoi et Kuroko assis en cercle autour de Yume qui tenait fermement un pingouin en peluche, Kise souriait largement dans le but de se mettre en avant.

« Hey, Daiki, il faut que tu vois ce que j'ai appris à Yumecchi pendant que tu n'étais pas là, » dit-il, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

L'homme à la peau tannée regarda le blond avec suspicion. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

« Rien de mal ! » insista Kise, levant les mains en signe de défense. « Elle est très intelligente et elle comprend vite. Je peux affirmer qu'elle aura de la conversation, quelque chose qu'elle a hérité de sa mère, sans aucun doute. »

Les sourcils d'Aomine se froncèrent davantage tandis qu'il se préparait au pire. « Très bien. Quelles absurdités t'as transmises à ma fille ? »

Le modèle retourna son attention sur la fillette. « Salut, » chantonna-t-il. Lorsque les yeux de Yume se focalisèrent sur lui, il pointa Kaneko et demanda, « Qui c'est ? »

« Mama, » fit-elle.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda-t-il, continuant le jeu en pointant Kuroko.

« Kro'ko, » répondit-elle sans articuler en tendant les bras vers ce dernier.

« Qui c'est ? » l'interrogea Kise en désignant Momoi.

« Sa'ki, » gazouilla Yume en s'écartant de Kuroko pour atteindre les mèches roses. Momoi rit doucement et remonta ses cheveux, retenant leur aspect soyeux avec un élastique.

« Elle reconnaît les gens qu'elle voit tout le temps, » commenta Aomine, non-impressionné. « Je pense pas qu'elle ait eu besoin d'un guide pour ça. »

Le sourire de Kise s'élargit. « T'as pas encore vu le meilleur, » promit-il.

« Y'en a encore ? » demanda Aomine, dubitatif.

« Qui es-tu ? » fit le blond en pointant l'enfant.

« Yume, » répondit la fillette avec certitude.

Haussant un sourcil, Kise précisa, « Comment _je _t'appelle ? » Il fit aller son doigt de lui à elle.

Claquant des mains au jeu familier, elle répondit allègrement, « Yumecchi. »

« Et qui suis-je ? » demanda finalement Kise en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

« Kisecchi ! »

Le jeu terminé, le blond lança un regard à Aomine pour capter sa réaction. Il se sentit fier de l'expression de surprise du père, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Une légère admiration émana des orbes cobalts, désarmant Kise. La tendresse dans le regard de l'autre lui rappela leur temps passé ensemble plusieurs années auparavant…

Son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge et son cœur accélérant, Kise tenta d'analyser l'instant. _'Je dois m'imaginer des choses. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il me regarde avec quoique ce soit de proche de l'affection, plus maintenant, plus jamais.' _Il cligna des yeux pour se remettre les idées en place. Lorsqu'il se reconcentra sur le visage d'Aomine, il ne détecta aucune trace de tendresse, le convaincant que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours l'instant d'avant. Au lieu de cela, le plus grand arborait un regard de pure exaspération.

« Ryôta, je vais te tuer ! »

« Ehh ? » fit Kise, un couinement dans la voix. Il offrit à Aomine son regard le plus misérable. « C'est méchant ! »

« Si elle reprend tes fichues habitudes de langage, je suis pas sûr de le supporter. »

Kise fit la moue en réponse. Remarquant le mécontentement du blond, Yume lui offrit son animal en peluche en répétant « Kisecchi. »

Tandis que la pièce se remplissait d'un rire agréable, Kise se concentra sur le réconfort que ce son prodiguait. _'Je suis en bonne compagnie, et j'en suis reconnaissant,' _se dit-il. Cependant, une toute petite part de son esprit se demandait pourquoi il hallucinerait le regard doux d'Aomine. Regardant les visages souriants devant lui, il bannit cette pensée qui n'apporterait que des complications inutiles.

* * *

Aomine entama la conversation qu'il redoutait d'avoir avec sa femme au début de l'été. Bien qu'il préfère éviter les situations émotionnellement difficiles, il savait que se laisser assez de temps pour réfléchir à leurs options pour la prochaine saison de basket serait pour le mieux.

Après avoir couché Yume pour sa sieste, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé du salon avec l'écoute-bébé. Joignant ses mains sur ses genoux, il déclara, « Peut-être devrait-on discuter de ce que tu veux faire cet automne. »

Elle le regarda, surprise, mais se reprit rapidement. « D'accord, » concéda-t-elle. « Je suis juste un peu choquée que tu en parles déjà. Tu n'es de retour que depuis moins d'un mois. »

Haussant les épaules, il s'expliqua, « Plus tôt on en viendra à un arrangement, plus tôt on pourra commencer à se préparer. »

« C'est juste, » dit-elle. « Honnêtement, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui serait le mieux. Je connais certaines personnes qui n'ont pas de problème avec un mariage qui est plus… indépendant. J'ai une amie qui garde deux appartements car elle travaille dans une ville différente de celle de son mari. Elle est tellement focalisée sur sa carrière que ça lui convient de ne rentrer chez eux que les week-ends. Malheureusement, j'ai découvert que j'ai des difficultés à l'imiter avec notre situation actuelle, surtout maintenant qu'on a un enfant. J'aimerais vraiment établir une vie de famille stable pour Yume, et je ne suis pas sûre de ce que l'on peut faire si on est séparés. »

« Je comprends tes inquiétudes, mais je peux pas abandonner ma carrière.

-Je sais, » répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« On avait parlé de toi m'accompagnant en Amérique auparavant, mais tu voulais pas abandonner ton boulot, à l'époque. Mais comme nos vies ont changé avec Yume, il est peut-être temps de revoir cette possibilité. »

Avec un soupir, elle demanda, « Où est-ce que je vais vivre ? »

« Chez moi, à Chicago. » La réponse vint si facilement qu'Aomine fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il oubliait quelque chose.

Elle secoua tristement la tête et rencontra son regard. « Tu veux me faire déménager à Chicago pendant que ton travail t'amènera sur la route la moitié du temps ? Si je déménageais, je finirais toujours seule. De plus, je vivrais dans un endroit inconnu où je qui incapable de communiquer correctement. On a déjà discuté de cette option avec la conclusion que ça ne me conviendrait pas. »

Il inspira abruptement. Le fait que sa carrière nécessitait beaucoup de trajet à l'intérieur des USA lui était sorti de la tête. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il dit, « Quelles autres options on a ? »

« J'en sais rien, » répondit-elle d'un ton découragé. « Ma vie est ici. J'ai un travail, des amis, une famille. J'ai peur d'abandonner tout ce qui m'est familier. »

La logique du serpent qui se mord la queue. Aomine en eût un mal de tête. « Tu sais que je dois être en Amérique pour mon boulot. »

Kaneko acquiesça.

« T'es pas heureuse dans la situation actuelle mais tu veux pas venir avec moi, » termina-t-il en tournant tout le poids de son regard sur sa femme. « Je comprends que tu ais du mal, mais si t'essaies rien, je suis pas sûr de ce que je peux faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais de ma vie pendant que tu serais loin à jouer au basketball ? Je serais seule, exactement comme maintenant, sauf que je serais aussi dans un pays étranger. Au moins j'ai un réseau de soutien à Tôkyô. »

Sentant la frustration monter, il aboya, « Tu savais que jouer pour la NBA était mon rêve quand on s'est fiancés. J'avais déjà un contrat en place quand on s'est mariés. Tu savais tout ça. Et tout d'un coup, tu peux plus le supporter ? »

« C'est différent de savoir une chose et de la vivre. Lorsqu'on s'est mariés, on avait d'abord parlé de la possibilité que je t'accompagne en Amérique. Maintenant qu'on a Yume, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, ce qui inclue une enfance normale. Comment peut-on lui offrir de la stabilité en passant notre temps entre deux pays ? Voyager devrait être possible en attendant, étant donné qu'elle est encore jeune. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passera quand elle commencera l'école ? On s'était tous deux mis d'accord pour qu'elle soit scolarisée au Japon.

-En effet, » fit Aomine. « Les circonstances changent, tu devrais être souple. Si on décide que déménager définitivement en Amérique est pour le mieux, je suis sûr qu'elle ira bien. »

« Je veux qu'elle grandisse auprès de sa grande-famille et de nos amis, qu'elle soit entourée par cette chaleur et ce soutien. Les mêmes que je sais que j'ai ici… » Sa voix flancha, et elle avait l'air sur le point de pleurer. Après une profonde inspiration, elle ajouta, « Je serais si seule en Amérique. Je le sais. »

Tandis que le cœur d'Aomine s'effondrait avec détresse, il se demanda si quelque chose d'autre n'alimentait pas l'entêtement inhabituel de sa femme, et il tenta d'atteindre la racine du problème. « Franchement, t'as que deux options. Tu peux rester ici, ou tu peux venir avec moi. T'as jamais été aussi véhémente contre le fait de vivre en Amérique, avant. Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Mariko, » répondit-elle doucement.

« Ta cousine ? » fit-il, confus. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? »

« Son mari est allé en Amérique pour étudier et elle l'a suivi. Elle est malheureuse ! » Kaneko cligna des yeux, et des larmes tombèrent sur son visage. « Elle se sent tellement isolée, et je sais que je me sentirais aussi comme ça. Je ne serais pas capable de surmonter la solitude, je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Tu adores être avec tes amis, » reconnut Aomine, réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas près de trouver un arrangement. « Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ? Je fais ce que je peux. Mais je dois faire mon boulot. » A cette instant, une sensation de déjà-vu assaillit ses sens. Dans des échanges à présents lointains, il avait été dans la position de Kaneko. D'innombrables conversations avec Kise se défirent de leurs chaines mentales et émotionnelles et se déversèrent au front de son esprit et de son cœur. Il se rappela de Kise employant les défenses sur lesquelles il se repliait aujourd'hui. Il avait à l'époque écarté ces raisons comme des excuses, mais à présent il saisissait le poids des obligations contractuelles couplées au désespoir que les attentes en découlant décevraient toujours quelqu'un d'autre.

_'Je ne veux pas l'énerver,' _pensa-t-il. _'Mais pourquoi ne peut-elle pas comprendre la difficulté de la situation ? Ne peut-elle pas voir combien j'essaie ?'_ L'inconfort de la culpabilité le conduisit à la justification. _'Une saison de basketball n'est pas si longue que ça. Je suis au Japon pour trois à six mois consécutifs, dépendant de comment s'en tire l'équipe. Cette situation est loin d'être aussi mauvaise que ce que j'ai enduré avec Ryôta. On devait s'en sortir avec quelques jours par an, ce qui n'était pas suffisant pour maintenir une relation. Kaneko et moi avons des mois ensemble, elle devrait se considérer chanceuse !'_

Perdu dans ses raisonnements, Aomine se défendit sans réfléchir. « Je sais que les choses sont dures quand je suis loin, mais les saisons de basket durent un temps raisonnable. Si mon équipe a une mauvaise année, je serai de retour en avril. Si on s'en sort bien, ce sera au pire en juin. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a plusieurs mois d'affilée ensemble. Ça pourrait être bien pire. J'ai vécu bien pire. Essaie donc de vivre une relation longue-distance avec quelqu'un vivant à l'étranger sans l'espoir d'un peu de temps ensemble. Là c'est facile, comparé à ça. » Lorsque sa femme le regarda, les sourcils froncés, il se demanda si sa déclaration insensible ne l'avait pas blessée davantage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'tu as vécu bien pire' ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix serrée. « Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais sérieusement fréquenté personne avant moi. Une relation longue-distance implique une certaine importance. »

_'Et merde,' _songea-t-il en réalisant son erreur. « On est pas en train de parler de ça, » fit-il en une tentative de rediriger la conversation. « On essaie d'arranger les choses entre nous. »

« Non, » insista-t-elle. « Je n'en ai pas fini avec ce sujet. Tu m'as donné l'impression que notre relation était la première sérieuse que tu avais eue, et à présent je découvre qu'en fait non. »

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de ramener la discussion sur un chemin plus productif. « Je comprends que tu sois fâchée, là. Mais partir sur autre chose ne va pas nous aider à prendre des décisions sur notre futur. »

« Comment puis-je penser au futur quand je viens juste de découvrir que tu m'as trompée sur ton passé ? »

Afin de retourner sur le sujet initial, il décida d'en finir avec cette diversion. « Je t'ai pas trompée, » fit-il, détournant le regard.

« Je t'attrape à mentir et tu as l'impudence de nier ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu as tort, » insista-t-il.

« Explique voir, alors ? » lui demanda-t-elle, relevant un sourcil en signe de défi.

« Quand on a parlé de mes précédentes relations, » commença-t-il avec un soupir, « Je suis quasiment sûr que ta question concernait mes précédentes petites-amies. Je n'ai réellement pas eu la moindre petite-amie sérieuse. »

« Que… » débuta-t-elle, puis marqua une pause tandis que la compréhension se lisait dans ses yeux. « La relation longue-distance dont tu parles était avec un mec ? »

« Oui, » répondit Aomine. « J'avais répondu à tes questions en toute sincérité. »

Cette affirmation n'apaisa en rien sa femme. « C'est de la sémantique, et tu le sais ! »

« Comment j'étais censé savoir que ta question voulait dire plus que ce que tu demandais ? Je suis pas télépathe.

-T'es qu'un foutu menteur ! » cria-t-elle avec colère. « L'intention de parler de nos relations antérieures était claire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu essaies de te défendre. »

Bien que sa femme marquât un point, Aomine se trouvait bien trop perdu dans la bataille pour s'en retirer et admettre sa culpabilité. « Suis-je supposé accepter tes fausses accusations sur ma malhonnêteté ? C'est pas de ma faute si tes questions étaient pas assez spécifiques. »

La douleur se lut sur son beau visage. « Tu es irraisonnable, Daiki. Mais entendu, je vais jouer ton jeu. Si la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne m'avais pas parlé de lui avant était parce que je n'avais pas demandé comme il le fallait, je le fais maintenant. Qui est-il ? Combien de temps êtes-vous restés ensemble ? Pourquoi avez-vous rompu ? Pourquoi avoir pensé que tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ? Je ne t'aurais pas jugé d'être bisexuel, franchement. » Des larmes se formèrent à nouveau dans ses yeux.

Incapable de repousser cela plus loin, il répondit simplement, « C'était Ryôta. »

« Kise-kun ? » demanda-t-elle, le choc visible sur chaque trait de son visage.

Il acquiesça. « On est restés ensemble plus de quatre ans, durant le lycée et l'université. On a rompu parce qu'il était parti à l'étranger pour le mannequinat et jouer au basket à la fac, et on était trop immatures pour faire fonctionner une relation longue-distance. »

Elle semblait toujours sidérée, mais elle parvint à parler. « Kise-kun ? Kise-kun ! Tu te fiches de moi ? Il fait partie de nos vies, et tu n'as pas pensé que je devrais savoir que vous étiez sortis ensemble dans le passé ? »

Aomine haussa les épaules. « C'est de l'histoire ancienne, je vois pas en quoi ça importerait maintenant. »

Secouant la tête, elle le coinça avec une expression blessée. « Ça importe parce que tu as ressenti le besoin de le cacher. C'est évident que tu ne comprends pas la valeur de l'honnêteté absolue et de la confiance. » Elle secoua tristement la tête et le regarda avec des yeux pleins de larmes, déçus. « Je ne peux pas rester avec toi pour le moment. Je dois m'aérer la tête. »

Tandis qu'elle jetait divers objets dans un sac-à-main gigantesque, Aomine observait en silence, notant que plus le temps passait, plus sa dévastation se transformai en rage. Avec ses aux-revoir, elle lui demanda, « Surveille Yume. » Elle claqua la porte de l'appartement derrière elle en sortant.

La force du geste fit vibrer les murs et se répercutèrent en échos dans l'habitation. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aomine entendit des pleurs provenir de l'écoute-bébé. Avec un soupir, il alla s'occuper de sa fille, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

* * *

**Ndlt : **Bonjour, et merci de votre lecture ! Pas de commentaire de l'auteur cette fois-ci puisqu'il n'est plus d'actualité, elle parlait simplement de son délai de publication dû aux vacances (tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose…).

Concernant la traduction, ce fut un chapitre long (si) et plein de… d'associations de mots sur lesquelles j'ai bloqué. Le genre où vous voyez tout à fait ce que ça veut dire, mais qui fait super dérangeant en français. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que certaines tournures restent bizarres à mon goût mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié !

J'aurais aussi souhaité attirer votre attention sur la conversation entre Aomine et Kaneko. A la relecture, mes conjugaisons me semblaient bizarres, ça me dérange un peu de tout mettre au conditionnel dans les paroles de Kaneko. Mais c'est bien '_would'_ qu'elle emploie partout, donc j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop dérangé (voire pas du tout, ce serait encore mieux !).

A bientôt~ !

**Bacha-Houston :** Bonjour ! J'ai essayé de trouver un profil avec ton pseudo, mais rien, donc je me permets de te répondre -brièvement- ici (j'ai pas mal de retard sur la transmission des commentaires à l'auteure par contre, navrée é_è ).

Premièrement, merci pour ton commentaire ! J'ai bien rigolé d'ailleurs ! Après, je me sens obligée d'attirer ton attention sur le fait que, c'est à présent visible je pense, Aomine aime sa femme (ça me déchire d'écrire ça XD) donc il ne sautera malheureusement pas sur Kise...

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et pour ta gentillesse, ça fait énormément plaisir !


	28. 26 - Effondrement

**Chapitre vingt-six**

**Effondrement**

Lorsque Kaneko rentra chez elle cette nuit-là, elle paraissait apaisée, alors Aomine introduisit le sujet de leur précédente dispute avec un optimisme prudent. « Si tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je suis tout ouïe. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je vais bien, » insista-t-elle.

La tension visible dans sa mâchoire montrait le contraire et il en fit la remarque. « Tu mens. Je veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai caché un truc important, et je veux pas que tu te méprennes sur mes hésitations à parler de mon passé avec Ryôta. Pendant longtemps, les choses ont été vraiment compliquées entre nous, mais je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir. J'apaiserai toutes tes inquiétudes. »

Un léger sourire étira les coins de sa bouche. « Tu as raison, je ne vais pas bien. Mais je le devrais, et je le serai. »

« Hein ? » fit Aomine, stupéfait.

« J'ai réagi de façon excessive, » concéda-t-elle. « Si tu dis que ton passé avec Kise-kun n'a rien à voir dans notre vie d'aujourd'hui, alors je te crois. Aucun de vous ne m'a donné de raison de m'en faire. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Mais tu m'as vraiment prise au dépourvu tout à l'heure, mon cœur est toujours comme en état de choc. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir, et mes émotions ont pris le dessus. Mon cœur et ma raison finiront par s'accorder. J'ai juste besoin de temps. J'apprécie ta volonté de parler de ta précédente relation pour mon bien. C'est un grand pas pour toi, et je pense accepter ta proposition. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de digérer ce que j'ai appris. »

Lorsqu'elle lui tendit les bras, il l'attira dans une étreinte.

Après quelques instants confortables, elle parla à nouveau. « En fait, je préférerais discuter de ce que nous devrions faire pour la prochaine saison de basketball. Ce sujet est plus important. J'ai peut-être profité de ton passé avec Kise-kun comme d'un moyen pour détourner l'attention du vrai problème. »

« Ouais ? » répondit-il en se retirant, surpris de l'entendre si raisonnable.

« Peut-être ai-je été trop têtue tout à l'heure, quand je n'ai fait qu'exprimer mon mécontentement sur notre situation sans chercher à proposer des options pour atténuer le problème. Nous sommes des adultes après tout, et toutes les relations exigent des compromis. Si l'un de nous n'est pas heureux, alors nous deux, en tant qu'unité, nous ne le serons pas. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, hésitante. « Je veux que tu saches que ce que je vais dire maintenant est aussi difficile pour moi à exprimer qu'à entendre pour toi. Mais je dois être honnête avec toi. Notre mariage avance dans la mauvaise direction. Nous n'évoluons pas ensemble, et ça me rend nerveuse. Mais nous devons aborder nos soucis de façon constructive. Je n'essaie pas de te faire porter le blâme. En fait, je pense qu'on peut tous deux faire mieux. » Elle tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant, mais fondit en larmes peu après.

Touché par l'accablement de sa femme, le cœur d'Aomine se brisa. _'Que puis-je faire pour arranger ça ?_' se demanda-t-il, luttant contre l'humidité qui lui brûlait les yeux.

Avec une longue inspiration, il parvint à une réponse pleine d'espoir. « T'as raison, c'est pas facile de t'entendre dire que t'es tellement mécontente de notre mariage, mais je pense que c'est bien que tu sois franche. T'as tendance à garder tes émotions négatives pour toi, alors des fois je sais pas ce que tu penses. J'aimerais que tu sois plus ouverte. Je suis un type direct, alors j'ai besoin que tu me dises les choses qui te pèsent. »

Elle fit la moue et avoua, « Parfois, j'aimerais que tu puisses comprendre mes besoins sans que j'ai à mettre des mots dessus. »

« Comment je suis censé savoir ce que tu veux si tu dis rien ? » l'interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

« Tu peux penser que je suis folle, » répondit-elle doucement. « Mais j'aurais plus le sentiment que tu fais attention à moi si tu pouvais deviner mes désirs sans que j'ai besoin de les énoncer directement. »

« T'es folle, » fit Aomine, catégorique. « Si tu voulais un mari attentif, t'as épousé le mauvais gars. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit, « Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre sensible ou sentimental, mais peut-être pourrais-tu essayer de me montrer un peu plus de considération. En retour, je tenterai d'être plus franche avec toi. » Elle se mordilla pensivement la lèvre inférieure, étudiant le visage de son mari.

_'Des compromis, des compromis,'_ se rappela-t-il à lui-même. _'Ça va sûrement nous aider à nous réaccorder.'_ D'un hochement de tête, il accepta son marché. « Ça m'a l'air juste. On essaiera d'être mieux l'un pour l'autre. »

Suite à sa promesse, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de sa femme. « Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'entendre dire ça. Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais, surtout après notre conversation de tout à l'heure qui s'était mal passée. Je suppose que c'était de ma faute… » Elle rit nerveusement.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il dit, « T'occupe pas du passé, et concentre-toi sur le futur. Je sais combien une relation longue-distance peut être difficile, et je ferai de mon mieux pour avancer. On peut aussi y travailler quand je suis pas là. Je suis sûr de ça. Je me réserverai plus de temps pour ça. Je resterai debout plus longtemps ou je me rendrai libre à des heures plus pratiques pour toi et Yume. »

« Ce n'est pas mon but de ruiner ton cycle de sommeil, » fit-elle narquoisement. « J'apprécie ton offre, mais je vais faire des changements dans mon emploi du temps, moi aussi. Nous partagerons ce fardeau. Avec tout ce que tu demandes à ton corps, une nutrition et un repos appropriés sont d'une importance capitale pour tes performances. Je pense aussi que ne pas te rendre visite à Chicago jusqu'à présent a été injuste de ma part. Je peux difficilement refuser de déménager en Amérique si je n'y ai pas laissé la moindre chance.

Le sourire d'Aomine s'élargit. « Alors on va y remédier ? »

« Oui, » confirma-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas rester pour toute la saison, étant donné que je dois retourner enseigner l'année prochaine. Mais je viendrai pour les vacances d'hiver. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Que ça va cailler, » répondit-il. « T'inquiète pas. Je te dénicherai la parfaite tenue d'hiver pour Chicago. »

Lorsqu'elle fronça des sourcils, il modifia sa réponse. « Ça me paraît juste. » Tous deux agissant comme des adultes matures, il parvint à rabattre son anxiété dans ses entrailles et à espérer que le futur apporterait la meilleure issue possible.

* * *

Le reste de l'été d'Aomine se passa tranquillement. Kaneko et lui passaient des moments agréables ensemble pour se reconnecter, et il était optimiste par rapport à leurs efforts. Et tandis que le temps se faisait plus frais, il se préparait à partir à nouveau en Amérique.

« On se revoit dans quelques mois, » dit-il quand vint pour lui le temps de partir.

« Oui, en effet, » répondit-elle avec un sourire courageux.

« Je prendrai bien soin de mes deux femmes quand vous viendrez me voir, » promit-il en se penchant pour embrasser Yume sur le front.

« Les vacances arriveront en un rien de temps, » rassura-t-elle.

Il ne réalisa pas combien le temps pouvait passer rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à attendre sa femme et sa fille dans un taxi garé à l'aéroport international d'O'hare. Le regard attentif sur les gens quittant l'immeuble, il sauta hors de la voiture lorsqu'il vit un visage familier.

« Kaneko, par ici ! » l'appela-t-il avec de grands gestes.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle se hâta. Après avoir échangé une brève étreinte, ils empilèrent les valises dans le taxi et s'y installèrent.

« Seigneur, il gèle ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu m'avais dit un nombre incalculable de fois à quel point il faisait froid à Chicago en hiver mais, wow ! Je ne m'étais pas préparée au vent ou à la neige… » finit-elle en baissant la voix, son regard se concentrant sur des piles défraîchies d'eau gelée.

« Je me doutais que tu le serais pas, » lui dit Aomine. « T'en fais pas, j'ai des fringues d'hiver qui t'attendent à la maison. »

« Et c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Une bonne paire de gants, un bonnet chaud, des trucs à mettre sous ton jean, des chaussettes chaudes et des bottes hautes, imperméables.

-Pas de nouveau manteau ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« On peut t'en prendre un si tu veux, » commenta Aomine. « Mais, honnêtement, le reste de ton corps restera au chaud. Tes extrémités sont les zones les plus difficiles à garder chaudes. »

« Eh bien, tu es bien informé, » ronronna-t-elle.

« T'as l'air contente, » extrapola-t-il.

« Je le suis. »

L'affirmation rendit le cœur d'Aomine léger.

* * *

Aomine passa autant de temps que possible avec sa femme et sa fille durant leur visite. Comme il n'avait aucun match de programmé pour la veille de Noël, il fit visiter à sa famille la ville dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux. Bien qu'il dû jouer le jour de Noël, il était reconnaissant que ce fût Chicago qui accueillait le match, et il s'arrangea pour que sa femme et sa fille le rejoignent.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, ils alternèrent entre explorer la ville et rester à l'intérieur pour éviter le temps glacial. Il organisa même des dîners avec un coéquipier dont la femme venait d'avoir un enfant. Être dans la même situation aida à faciliter la conversation avec Aomine agissant comme intermédiaire. Pourtant, même si Kaneko semblait réellement heureuse d'être avec lui, il remarqua son malaise par rapport à l'environnement non-familier.

Comme il comprenait à quel point la différence de langue et de culture pouvait être discordante, il l'encouragea. « Je sais que tout ça semble effrayant et étrange en ce moment, mais je crois en ta capacité d'adaptation. Je pense que tu finiras par aimer cet endroit, si tu choisis de venir ici avec moi dans le futur. »

Elle récompensa sa perspicacité d'un doux sourire. « J'apprécie ta confiance. »

Aomine se retrouva bientôt à raccompagner sa femme et sa fille à l'aéroport, leur temps ensemble prenant fin bien trop vite.

« Je serai de retour avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives, » promit-il.

« Ouais, vous avez une mauvaise année, » le taquina-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« En temps normal, je prendrai pas nos défaites à la légère, mais peut-être que je serai à la maison pour le deuxième anniversaire de Yume.

-Ce serait bien, » admit-elle doucement.

Yume se retourna dans les bras de sa mère et s'exclama, « Papa ! »

Kaneko revit son sentiment initial. « Et notre fille adorerait ça aussi. »

« Ça devrait pas être un problème si on continue à jouer comme ça, » fit Aomine en dirigeant son attention sur sa fille.

« Une chose que je peux dire sur le fait de vieillir, c'est que le temps a l'air de passer plus vite. Les jours deviennent des semaines, et les semaines deviennent des mois avant que je ne le réalise.

-Trois mois et demi… Je serai de retour avant même que je ne te manque de trop, » promit-il.

« Seulement trois mois et demi, » fit-elle en écho.

Ils échangèrent un baiser d'adieu avant qu'elle et Yume ne disparaissent derrière les portes de verre épais.

* * *

Comme prévu, Aomine retourna au Japon à la fin du mois d'avril, à temps pour célébrer le deuxième anniversaire de sa fille. La famille et les amis se retrouvèrent, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Tandis que le printemps se glissait dans la peau de l'été, sa vie de famille commençait à devenir confortable. Kaneko et lui passaient du temps ensemble, seuls ou avec de la compagnie. Cependant, ils accordaient aussi à l'autre un peu de liberté personnelle. Lorsqu'il allait au gymnase ou au terrain, elle lui faisait ses au-revoir en lui demandant de prendre soin de lui et en lui donnant un baiser. D'autres fois, il lui disait de s'amuser avec ses amies.

Fortuitement, leurs chemins se croisèrent alors qu'elle revenait d'un week-end entre filles, et lui se préparant à jouer au basket. En guise de salutations, elle dit, « Nous ne nous sommes pas vus beaucoup dernièrement. Rentre bien à l'heure pour le dîner. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il sans problème.

Lorsqu'il retourna chez lui, Kaneko cuisinait. Il annonça sa présence et se dirigea à la douche. Une fois que la famille prit place à table pour le dîner, Aomine observa sa femme se comporter bizarrement. Elle affichait une expression solennelle au lieu de son sourire typique.

Ignorant l'appréhension montant dans son ventre, il commença à manger tout en gardant un œil sur Kaneko, qui poussait à peine sa nourriture du bout de ses baguettes.

Posant ses ustensiles, il demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Après une longue pause gênée, elle fit à voix basse, « Je crois qu'on devrait se séparer. »

L'esprit d'Aomine se fit vide. Son cœur s'accélérant et pulsant dans sa tête, il se sentait complètement perdu. « Quoi ? Je suis pas sûr de t'avoir correctement comprise. »

Son regard s'ancra dans celui de son mari, et elle dit, « Je veux divorcer. »

_'Divorcer'_, répéta son esprit, hébété. _'Ça ne peut pas être vrai.'_ Ses mains tremblantes et son estomac noué furent autant de manifestations physiques de son être entier rejetant sa requête.

« Sois pas ridicule, » cracha-t-il automatiquement. « On peut pas divorcer, on a un enfant. On doit rester ensemble pour son bien ! »

Les traits de Kaneko se décomposèrent et elle se cacha derrière ses mains tandis qu'elle commença à pleurer. Lorsqu'elle reprit assez de contrôle sur elle-même et sur ses émotions pour parler, elle dit, « J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, notamment à comment ça affectera Yume, et je pense honnêtement que se séparer est pour le mieux. »

Avec un regard furieux, Aomine réagit simplement. « Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te passer dans le crâne pour en venir à cette conclusion ? Je sais qu'on a eu des problèmes, mais on travaille dessus. Je suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi tu veux abandonner si facilement. »

Les paroles dures et accusatrices firent couler de nouvelles larmes de ses yeux. Essuyant ses joues, elle admit, « Je le reconnais, je peux voir que tu fais de ton mieux pour satisfaire mes besoins, mais ça n'est pas assez. Je souhaiterais que ça le soit, vraiment, je l'aimerais. Mais ça n'est pas le cas, et j'en suis désolée. »

Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent cette fois-ci, il vit son expression se briser et pu voir qu'admettre la vérité brisait le cœur de la jeune femme. « Je refuse de croire qu'on est une cause perdue, » déclara-t-il.

« Têtu, comme toujours, » commenta-t-elle en reniflant. « Je me doutais que tu le serais… »

« Il y a toujours du bon dans notre mariage. Dis-moi qu'une part de toi y croit aussi, je t'en prie. »

-Daiki, j'ai atteint mes limites, » confia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « J'ai ce sentiment depuis longtemps, mais j'ai continué à le repousser en espérant que les choses s'arrangeraient- » Elle ravala un autre sanglot.

« Tu es déraisonnable. L'année dernière, tu m'as dit qu'on avait des problèmes et entre-temps j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour te donner ce dont tu avais besoin. T'as même reconnu mes efforts. Et malgré tous ces résultats positifs, tu veux toujours qu'on se sépare ? Tu nous donnes pas assez de temps pour remettre notre mariage sur les bons rails. Je veux simplement une chance juste. »

Avec un souffle tremblant, elle commença avec une excuse. « Je suis désolée de ce que je vais dire, mais je pense que tu dois l'entendre. Nos problèmes sont trop sévères pour espérer une réconciliation. Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de me donner ce dont j'ai besoin, peu importe combien tu essaies, et j'admets que cette situation n'est pas entièrement de ta faute. Quand on s'est engagés, je pensais réellement comprendre ce que signifiait être ta femme. Je croyais que j'étais prête à faire les sacrifices qui se présenteraient, mais j'ai découvert que je ne peux tout simplement pas les faire. Je ne suis ni forte, ni indépendante. Mais en même temps, je ne te demanderais jamais de quitter la NBA. C'est ton rêve. Tu as travaillé dur pour ça, et tu devrais être fier de toi pour ce que tu as accompli. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme je l'ai fait durant les quatre dernières années, et je ne pense pas pouvoir déménager à titre permanent. » Elle haussa les épaules, impuissante.

« On peut améliorer notre mariage et être heureux tous les deux, » insista Aomine en tentant de s'accrocher à sa famille. « Donne-moi plus de temps pour te faire changer d'avis. » A ce moment, son choc initial et sa colère s'étaient mués en désespoir. La bile lui montant dans la gorge et la chaleur se rassemblant derrière ses paupières, il se voyait perdre cette bataille contre sa femme.

« Durant l'année dernière, nous avons eu une relation agréable, mais je n'ai pas senti ce lien que nous avions se reformer. Nous ne sommes pas connectés comme je crois que des personnes destinées l'une à l'autre devraient l'être. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, si une personne dans une relation n'est pas heureuse, alors le couple en son entier ne l'est pas. J'ai peur de commencer à t'en vouloir si je continue à rester avec toi, surtout maintenant que tu sais ce que je ressens vraiment. En conséquence de quoi, tu souffriras toi aussi, petit à petit, comme une mort par des milliers d'entailles. »

Les mots lancinants lui firent marquer une pause.

« Ce que je te dis risque de t'être difficile à accepter. La douleur pourrait peut-être même t'être insupportable sur le coup, mais sur le long terme, divorcer sera pour le mieux, pour nous deux. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Eh bien moi non plus, » lança-t-il d'un ton glacial. « Si tu t'attends à un arrangement, tu l'auras pas. »

« Je prendrai les dispositions légales nécessaires si je le dois, mais j'espère vraiment ne pas avoir à en arriver là. » Après un léger soupir, elle continua, « Je sais que je t'en impose beaucoup d'un coup, alors je vais te laisser un peu d'espace pour réfléchir à tout ça. Je prends Yume, je resterai chez ma sœur. J'ai déjà préparé une valise. Fais-moi juste savoir quand tu seras prêt à parler et je viendrai te voir. »

Tout son monde s'effondrant autour de lui, Aomine se retrouva figé dans l'inaction tandis qu'il regardait sa femme rassembler ses affaires déjà prêtes, prendre leur fille, et le laisser derrière.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis sûre que tout le monde attendait ce retournement depuis un moment, alors j'en resterai là. =) Merci de votre lecture ! Jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

**Ndlt : **Bonjour, et merci de votre lecture ! m(n.n)m Ce chapitre a été un peu long à arriver malgré le fait qu'il soit traduit depuis une semaine pour une raison bien simple nommée **pounette9620**, ma nouvelle bêta sur 'Contact' ! *lance des cœurs partout* Et puis comme, forcément, elle a une vie aussi, bah ça nous a pris un peu de temps à nous renvoyer le texte. x) En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez son travail, elle m'a été d'une aide précieuse ! (en espérant aussi qu'elle tiendra le choc sur les derniers chapitres… XD)

Sinon, rien de particulier sur la trad' en elle-même, je vous laisse exprimer votre ressenti sur le contenu, et merci encore ! [Perso, j'aimais bien Kaneko, mais sur ce chapitre j'ai envie de la claquer au mur - _lui prend pas la gosse comme ça, bordel ! Femme ingrate ! … _]

A bientôt ! :3


	29. 27 - Dissolution

**Chapitre 27**

**Dissolution**

Une fois que Kaneko fut partie, Aomine resta isolé dans un brouillard de stupéfaction tandis que les larmes commencèrent à couler. _'Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, merde ? Je croyais que les choses allaient mieux. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.'_

Il essuya de ses doigts l'humidité sur ses joues. Bien qu'il ne soit pas étranger à la peine d'un amour perdu, la vie personnelle d'Aomine s'était déroulée paisiblement, dernièrement. En cela, le changement drastique était particulièrement cruel.

_'Je dois la faire changer d'avis,'_ paniqua-t-il intérieurement. _'Je ne peux pas les laisser partir, elle et ma petite fille.'_

Après deux heures à alterner entre les pleurs et l'analyse poussée des quatre dernières années de sa vie, il succomba finalement à l'épuisement. La moitié de l'après-midi s'écoula avant qu'il ne tente de se tirer du lit. _'Je me demande si Kaneko a dit à qui que ce soit qu'elle me quittait,'_ s'interrogea-t-il en prenant son téléphone.

_'Non,'_ conclut-il en jetant un œil aux messages qui s'étaient accumulés.

Sa mère avait besoin du fait-tout qu'elle avait prêté à Kaneko plusieurs mois plus tôt. Kise voulait savoir quand est-ce qu'il pouvait passer. Kagami ne pourrait pas honorer leur partie prévue pour plus tard dans la semaine.

La banalité de la vie de tout le monde l'exaspéra. Son monde détruit, il leur en voulait d'être aussi paisibles. Se concentrant sur le message de sa mère, la crainte jaillit en lui. _'Merde, il faut que je lui dise que ma femme me quitte. C'est le genre de chose à dire à ses parents en premier lieu, mais comment je peux annoncer un truc pareil ?'_

Il appela chez lui, et la conversation se déroula aussi lamentablement et désagréablement qu'il l'avait imaginé - pour ne pas dire que la réaction de sa mère ne l'aida en rien. Elle exprima sa peine et offrit une oreille compatissante. Elle proposa même de contacter les parents de Kaneko pour savoir ce qu'il en était pour eux. Aomine accepta avec gratitude, la seule idée de communiquer avec ses beaux-parents lui retournant l'estomac.

Durant les quelques jours suivants, il ignora le monde extérieur, soulagé d'avoir ses étés de libre qui lui permettaient ainsi une certaine flexibilité afin de rassembler les morceaux de son cœur brisé comme il l'entendait. Il passa la plupart de son temps à se demander de quelle façon il pourrait convaincre sa femme de changer d'avis à propos de l'abandon de leur mariage et à se faire une liste mentale de ce dont ils devraient parler lorsqu'elle viendrait.

Entre-temps, Kise lui envoya à peu près une douzaine de messages qui semblaient insignifiants, comparé à la détresse émotionnelle d'Aomine. Cependant, lorsque Momoi commença à l'appeler, il savait que ses journées de solitude étaient comptées.

Se forçant à répondre, il déclina toute invitation jusqu'à après sa première conversation avec Kaneko, ce qui parut satisfaire ses amis. Cinq jours après la demande de divorce de sa femme, ils se retrouvèrent pour dîner. Elle amena à emporter, et un visage solennel.

« Où est Yume ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Avec ma mère, » répondit-elle doucement.

« T'essaies de la garder loin de moi pour me punir de ma négligence de ces dernières années ? »

La douleur passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme. « Non, » murmura-t-elle. « Je croyais que ce serait mieux d'éviter les distractions. Tu as réfléchi à ma demande ? »

« Oui, mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes pour divorcer. On a été ensemble plus de cinq ans, et je pense que ce serait inconsidéré de se séparer sans essayer de faire marcher les choses. On devrait peut-être voir un conseiller, » suggéra-t-il.

Les yeux de Kaneko s'assombrirent. « Je ne pense pas que cela pourrait être utile, » répondit-elle.

« Y'a de quoi faire quelque chose de bon là? » tenta-t-il en les désignant tous deux.

« Pas suffisamment, » prononça-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, les larmes tombèrent.

La colère brisa le filtre de paroles d'Aomine. « Tu pleures. Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de pleurer ? T'es celle qui veut briser ce qu'on a. »

Sa voix se bloquant dans sa gorge, Kaneko s'étrangla, « C'est très dur pour moi aussi. Je tiens toujours à toi et je ne veux pas te blesser. Mais je ne suis pas heureuse dans ce mariage, et rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis. Peut-être ai-je besoin d'être plus directe pour que tu comprennes. Une part de moi s'est toujours demandée si l'on était faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Les mots heurtèrent Aomine comme une batte sur un miroir, le laissant brisé. « Comment tu peux dire ça ? On a un beau chez-nous, une jolie petite fille et deux superbes carrières. »

« Je n'ai jamais été sûre de notre compatibilité. » Elle ajouta, déglutissant difficilement, « J'aurais dû arrêter tout ça il y a longtemps… avant même que ça en arrive à ce point. »

« Si tu pensais pas qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre, alors pourquoi t'as accepté ma proposition, déjà ? Pourquoi tu m'as épousé ? » Les questions d'Aomine sonnaient comme une demande.

« Parce que je t'aimais, » répondit-elle. « Un homme que j'aimais m'a demandée en mariage, alors j'ai dit oui. C'était tout simplement naturel. Je pensais que mes doutes s'en iraient avec le temps. Mais ils n'ont fait que se renforcer, et maintenant j'en suis à un point où cela ne me convient pas. »

« Je suis en colère et blessé, mais je t'aime toujours. Si tu reviens pour de vrai, je ferai comme si tu n'avais jamais demandé le divorce. Dis-moi simplement que tu vas revenir.

-Je ne peux pas, » fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Je… je suis plus heureuse sans toi. »

Ces mots déchirèrent le cœur d'Aomine, mais la fureur submergea rapidement sa douleur. « Dégage d'ici ! C'est évident que t'es pas venue avec l'esprit ouvert, alors je veux plus en parler. »

« Entendu, » céda-t-elle, les larmes coulant sans interruption. « Je m'en vais pour le moment. Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard… quand tu auras eu plus de temps pour accepter que je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

* * *

La nuit suivant le dîner le plus compliqué de la vie d'Aomine, le couple séparé se mit d'accord pour se retrouver à nouveau pour un dîner la semaine suivante. Durant ce temps, il décida de trouver son meilleur moyen d'action.

Sa mère lui fit part de sa conversation avec les parents de Kaneko à propos de leur séparation, qui se résumait à dire qu'ils pensaient que la situation était bien dommage, mais qu'ils se sentaient comme en devoir de respecter la décision de leur fille.

Les parents d'Aomine, bien que d'un grand soutien, n'avaient jamais su comment approcher une discussion d'ordre émotionnel avec lui. Par conséquent, lorsque Momoi se présenta chez lui sans prévenir pour récupérer ce fameux fait-tout pour sa mère, il n'en fut pas surpris.

_'Maman a envoyé Satsuki ici pour me soutenir, mais elle n'est pas la plus indiquée,'_ discerna Aomine tandis qu'il laissait monter son amie d'enfance.

D'un regard sur lui, Momoi comprit instantanément que la mère d'Aomine l'avait envoyée ici avec une autre idée en tête. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Dai-chan ? » demanda-t-elle en retirant ses chaussures pour entrer.

« Je suppose que t'as pas parlé à Kaneko, récemment ?

-Non, pourquoi ? » Même si elle posait la question, Aomine pouvait voir ses yeux s'agrandir tandis qu'elle assemblait seule les pièces du puzzle. Cependant, elle garda les lèvres closes et attendit qu'il avoue de lui-même ce qu'il en était de son mariage.

« Elle me laisse tomber, » dit-il. « Elle a demandé le divorce, et je sais pas quoi faire.

-Trouve-toi un avocat, » répondit immédiatement Momoi.

« Hein ? » la questionna Aomine, stupéfait par son pragmatisme.

« Tu as des biens à protéger, et tu dois connaître tes droits. »

« Mais je veux pas divorcer, » fit-il, lentement.

« Tu crois que tu peux la convaincre de changer d'avis ?

-Elle dit que non, mais ne dois-je pas à notre mariage d'essayer?

-Si tu ne peux pas la convaincre de rester, ce que tu désires n'a peut-être pas d'importance, » répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. « Si elle veut divorcer, elle peut prendre des mesures. J'ai un ami qui est dans la médiation. La procédure est pénible, longue, et jonchée de paroles douloureuses. Si tu crois que ce divorce puisse se terminer comme ça, il voudrait peut-être mieux procéder à un divorce par consentement mutuel. »

Le cœur d'Aomine s'effondra. « Je veux vraiment pas passer par là, » fit-il avec un soupir triste.

« Je sais, » répondit Momoi avec une expression aussi dévastée qu'il l'était lui-même. « La situation n'est pas idéale. Mais parfois, la vie est ce qu'elle est et amène avec elle les choses auxquelles on s'attend le moins. Et tout ce que l'on peut faire est d'y réagir de la meilleure manière possible. »

« J'ai un dîner prévu avec Kaneko dans la semaine. J'essayerai encore une fois de lui faire entendre raison…

-Pendant ce temps-là, je ferai des recherches sur les avocats spécialisés dans le divorce pour t'en trouver un.

-Merci, Satsuki. »

* * *

Le dîner d'Aomine et Kaneko se déroula à peu près aussi inconfortablement que le premier. Cependant, cette fois-ci, son esprit pu mieux gérer la situation. Sa décision de se séparer, inébranlable, fut sans surprise bien que toujours douloureuse et rageante et il se résolut lentement à un divorce imminent. Au cours du dîner suivant, leur troisième, ils admirent tous deux avoir parlé à des avocats et ils s'accordèrent sur le fait d'en finir de manière civilisée.

A ce moment-là, la famille et les amis avaient été prévenus de la situation et l'avaient contacté pour exprimer leur surprise et leur sympathie. Cependant, la plupart gardèrent leurs distances en cette période tumultueuse. Kise réagit différemment et insista, « Tu ne devrais pas passer tout ton temps seul chez toi. Si tu veux un peu de compagnie, appelle-moi. »

Le joueur de basketball accepta l'offre de son vieil ami et il se retrouva à l'appartement du blond, à se gaver de nourriture à emporter.

« J'avais pas mangé autant depuis un moment, » avoua Aomine après avoir terminé sa troisième portion et refusant une quatrième.

« Je m'en doutais, » fit doucement Kise, une lueur triste brillant dans ses yeux. « Tu as tendance à délaisser ta santé dans les moments difficiles. »

_'Il s'inquiète pour moi,'_ réalisa Aomine, touché par la compassion de l'autre.

Avec un sourire tendu, le blond continua, « Tu as l'air d'avoir perdu du poids, ce qui n'est pas surprenant, compte tenu de la situation. »

« Alors maintenant qu'on a fini de manger, tu vas arrêter d'ignorer le sujet qui fâche ? » demanda Aomine.

Kise haussa les épaules. « Je pensais que le dîner devait se dérouler aussi agréablement que possible. Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te rappelle ta vie personnelle à chaque seconde de la journée. Je suis certain que tu y penses assez durant ton temps libre. Si je peux offrir un peu de distraction là-dedans, je suis heureux de le faire. »

Les mots du blond résonnèrent en Aomine. « Merci. » Avec un soupir, il ajouta, « Je ne peux toujours pas croire que ce soit en train d'arriver. J'ai vraiment tout donné dans ce mariage. »

Kise lui offrit un regard compréhensif, les yeux rendus vitreux par les larmes. « Je sais. Divorcer est quelque chose de vraiment difficile et douloureux à endurer. »

« Comment elle peut simplement laisser tomber ? » se demanda Aomine à voix haute. « Est-ce que ses vœux signifient si peu pour elle ? Je l'ai vraiment mal jugée. »

Le blond remarqua avec précaution, « Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait voir échouer votre mariage. »

« T'es de son côté ? » fit l'autre, hargneux.

« Il n'est pas question de côtés, » continua le modèle toujours sur le même ton. « Un divorce est difficile pour toutes les parties impliquées. »

Aomine considéra les mots de Kise et dit, « J'essaie pas de dire du mal de Kaneko. Je sais que t'as construit une certaine relation avec elle, et vous devriez la conserver, même avec le divorce imminent. J'essaie pas de te mettre dans une position délicate. »

Les coins de la bouche du blond se courbèrent. « C'est un point de vue plein de maturité, et je suis soulagé que tu le ressentes ainsi. D'un autre côté, tu as le droit d'être en colère. Les circonstances justifient cette réaction. Je ne t'indiquerai jamais comment tu dois te sentir. »

« Peut-être que t'avais raison dès le début, Ryôta, » commenta le plus grand, l'air songeur.

« Hein ? » fit Kise en penchant la tête.

« T'es juste sorti avec des gens pour t'amuser. Tiens, tu fréquentes pas ce mannequin de vingt ans en ce moment ? J'aurais dû m'amuser davantage dans ma jeunesse, » se lamenta Aomine.

Un rire léger échappa au blond. « Tu es toujours jeune ! Et d'ailleurs, elle a vingt-deux ans, Daiki. Ne me fais pas passer pour quelqu'un qui les prend au berceau. Tu as raison, on prend juste du bon temps tous les deux, mais il n'y a aucune connexion émotionnelle ou profonde. Toi au moins, tu avais quelque chose de significatif avec Kaneko. Je donnerais tout ce temps passé avec ces mannequins, chanteuses et actrices que j'ai fréquentées pour quelque chose de plus réel. »

« Même si ça devait se terminer dans la douleur ?

-Même si ça devait se terminer dans la douleur, » confirma Kise. « La vie est ce qu'elle est, et tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de continuer sa course. Je vous ai vus, toi et Kaneko, y donner tout ce que vous pouviez. Le fait que vous vous sépariez est dommage, mais au moins vous avez fait de votre mieux. Tu devrais te consoler avec le fait que vous avez géré la situation comme des adultes et qu'il n'existe pas de complications extérieures. »

Aomine acquiesça. « Tu as raison. La cause de ce divorce est entièrement interne, même si une part de moi souhaiterait qu'elle m'ait trompé, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Kise, perplexe.

« Parce que comme ça, ce serait plus facile de la détester, » répondit le joueur de basket professionnel. « N'avoir personne à blâmer rend en fait la situation plus triste, quelque part. »

« Avec un peu de chance, tu seras un jour capable de regarder en arrière et voir le bon dans ton mariage. Même si les choses sont difficiles à présent, c'est pour le mieux. Tu ne peux pas la forcer à t'aimer, et tu mérites quelqu'un qui te choisirait contre vents et marées. Tout le monde mérite ce genre d'amour effréné.

-Peut-être que je devrais juste accepter que cette personne pourrait ne pas exister. » Aomine rit, le son résonnant tranchant et amer. « J'arrive pas à croire que je vais avoir à penser à des trucs pour lesquels je croyais ne plus jamais avoir à m'inquiéter, comme sortir avec quelqu'un. » Il grimaça. « Peut-être que tout ça se termine simplement pour moi, avec ça. Je suis pas certain que j'aurais envie de me remettre dans une telle position à nouveau. »

« Lorsque tu auras eu un peu de temps t'en remettre, je suis sûr que tu verras les choses différemment, » offrit Kise. « Tu ne devrais pas abandonner l'idée de trouver la personne parfaite pour toi. »

Avec un soupir impuissant, Aomine haussa à peine les épaules, incapable de dire à l'autre qui débordait d'optimisme qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas endurer un autre déchirement.

* * *

Le reste de l'été d'Aomine se déroula dans un mélo flou de négociations avec Kaneko et ses avocats afin d'établir les détails de leur divorce. Son avocat lui conseilla de se battre pour la garde de leur fille sur la base de sa position supérieure d'un point de vue financier. Cependant, après avoir discuté de la situation avec Kaneko, ils conclurent qu'elle serait plus à même de prodiguer plus d'attention et de stabilité à Yume, et c'est à contrecœur qu'il accepta de renoncer à ses droits pour le bien de sa fille. Même si Kaneko promit de soutenir la présence d'Aomine dans la vie de Yume de par une conviction personnelle qu'avoir les deux parents proches de l'enfant est pour le mieux même après un divorce, il savait qu'il avait peu de recours légaux si d'aventure elle changeait d'avis. L'idée de sa femme gardant leur fille lui brisait le cœur, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'espérer qu'elle tiendrait sa parole. Après avoir décidé de la répartition des biens acquis durant les quatre dernières années, ils s'organisèrent pour dissoudre officiellement leur mariage.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'office juridique au moment choisi avec leur livret de famille, où ils signèrent et déposèrent la paperasse nécessaire. La simplicité et le caractère impersonnel de la procédure laissèrent un goût âpre dans la bouche d'Aomine.

Lorsque le couple, fraîchement divorcé, quitta le bâtiment ensemble, Kaneko posa doucement sa main sur son bras pour obtenir son attention. « Ne me déteste pas, s'il te plaît, » le supplia-t-elle.

« Je ne te déteste pas, » assura-t-il, bien que son cœur se serrait inconfortablement dans sa poitrine.

« Je suis navrée que les choses n'aient pas marché entre nous. »

Aomine baissa à peine la tête, incertain de la réponse à donner.

« Je sais que tu pars pour Chicago dans deux semaines. Préviens-moi quand tu rentreras après la prochaine saison de basket. Je suis sûre que Yume mourra d'envie de te voir. Je te promets que je ne la garderai pas loin de toi. J'espère vraiment que nous pourrons conserver de bonnes relations, pour notre bien à tous.

-J'apprécie, » parvint-il à dire, la bile lui montant dans la gorge. « Mais pour le moment, c'est dur pour moi d'être près de toi, alors je vais rentrer. J'aurai fait déménager mes affaires d'ici mon départ pour l'Amérique. Après ça, l'endroit est à toi jusqu'à ce que notre bail prenne fin en hiver. »

« Entendu, » acquiesça-t-elle doucement.

Ils se séparèrent, et il fit de son mieux pour parvenir à se dire qu'une autre page de sa vie venait de se tourner.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Aloors… J'ai passé des heures à étudier les lois sur le divorce et la famille au Japon avant d'écrire ce chapitre afin de transcrire le processus avec le plus de justesse possible. C'est différent du processus américain, en particulier avec le respect du fait que la garde alternée n'existe pas au Japon (**ndlt : **je suis la seule à trouver ça horrible ?). Je ne suis absolument pas une experte sur ce terrain alors, je vous en prie, excusez mes erreurs sur ce point.

Le prochain chapitre marquera le début officiel du dernier 'arc' de cette fic. Il y a eu des moments où j'ai cru ne jamais en arriver là… A tous ceux qui lisent, peu importe si vous avez démarré cette fic avec moi ou si vous avez commencé en chemin, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien. Je ferai de mon mieux pour apporter à tout cela une fin satisfaisante.

**Ndlt : **Bonjour, et merci de votre lecture !

Ce chapitre a notamment été difficile à traduire au début, j'ai peur que ça se ressente. Après, est-ce que c'était moi qui avait du mal à y avancer parce que _pauvre Aomine_, ou est-ce qu'il y avait pas mal de choses difficiles à rendre… D'un point de vue général, il y avait un certain nombre de choses intraduisibles ou qui auraient fait bizarre, et ma super bêta-lectrice (qui a encore fait un travail absolument formidable et très précis, merci beaucoup !) **pounette9620**, peut en attester puisqu'elle a un peu bloqué aussi parfois. X) Mais on l'aime notre **kaitou-marron**, et on fait de notre mieux pour rendre son travail de la meilleure façon possible !

Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, et merci **Lormela** (connecté(e) en guest) pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir. :3

A bientôt~ !

(oooh on a dépassé les 10.000 vues...! Dieux, vous éclairez ma journée ! ça me fait tellement, mais _tellement _plaisir de me dire que cette histoire que j'ai choisi de traduire attire la curiosité de tant de personnes (je doute que ce soit dix personnes venues mille fois XD), merci ! Et un grand merci pour l'auteure, car je vous laisse imaginer à quel point cela peut vous réjouir de savoir que votre travail est apprécié au-delà des frontières. :3 )


	30. 28 - Vieilles habitudes

**Chapitre vingt huit**

**Vieilles habitudes**

Suite au divorce, Kise remarqua un changement dans le tempérament d'Aomine, comme une régression à celui qu'il était à l'époque de Tôô. L'ennui et l'apathie avaient donné à la star du basketball une personnalité difficile au lycée, des raisons bien pâles en comparaison de la réalité que l'autre était en train d'affronter en ce moment même.

Lorsqu'une caméra attrapa Aomine en train de se disputer violemment avec ses coéquipiers sur le banc, la crainte se fit lourde au creux du ventre de Kise. Bien qu'il n'avait aucune obligation de prendre soin d'Aomine, il se retrouva à retomber dans de vieilles habitudes d'encourager gentiment l'autre à aller vers les gens. Contrairement à ses efforts d'une décennie auparavant, il n'y avait plus aucune motivation égoïste dans les actes du mannequin. Avec le joueur de basketball dans un autre pays, forcer ce dernier à agir contre ses tendances solitaires requit plus de persistance cette fois que plusieurs années en arrière.

_'Il ne devrait pas écarter les autres,'_ pensa Kise. _'Avec sa vie personnelle dans le désarroi, il ne peut pas repousser les gens qui s'inquiètent pour lui.' _Malade d'inquiétude, il tenta d'aider l'autre de la seule façon qu'il connaissait.

_Sors avec ton équipe après le match,_ le poussa le blond par sms.

Le bleuté répondit de manière aussi rapide que directe. _Trop chiant._

_Ça te fera du bien._

_Pas envie._

_Si tu le fais, je te paie un repas quand tu reviens._ Kise soupira et ajouta mentalement cette offre à la liste des récompenses promises à l'autre.

_Ça marche._

Bien que les mots écrits ne puissent jamais transmettre clairement une humeur, le blond sentit l'irascibilité d'Aomine au travers de ceux-ci alors il envoya, _J'en veux une photo pour preuve._

_T'es super chiant._

Rassuré d'en avoir terminé avec l'autre, Kise reposa son téléphone plus loin.

Les semaines faites d'interactions de ce genre passant entre lui et son ex-petit-ami, le blond s'attendait presque à l'appel qu'il reçut de Momoi.

« Merci de venir en aide à Dai-chan, » commença-t-elle.

« Daiki a une grande gueule, » grommela Kise en réponse.

Un rire se fit entendre. « Il a peut-être bien mentionné que tu le harcèles exactement comme je le fais. Vraiment, merci. Je ne peux pas veiller seule sur lui lorsqu'il est si loin. »

« Tu as ta propre vie à vivre, » raisonna le blond. « N'es-tu pas en train de préparer ton mariage ? »

« Ouip, mais tu sais que j'ai passé ma vie entière à veiller sur Dai-chan. A force, me mêler de ses affaires est devenu quelque chose de naturel. »

Kise pouffa. « Je comprends tes sentiments. Sinon, j'aurais arrêté d'essayer de le faire réfléchir de façon sensée depuis longtemps. Un sujet sur lequel je n'ai pas avancé d'un pouce, c'est le pousser à contacter Kaneko et Yumecchi. Evidemment, il meurt d'envie de recontacter sa fille, mais se retrouver face à son ex-femme comme chien de garde semble être un problème qu'il ne peut pas surmonter. »

Après une pause, Momoi demanda, « Tu parles encore régulièrement avec Kaneko ? »

« Evidemment. Je suppose que toi non. » Seul le silence lui répondant, il continua, « Elle et Daiki ont clairement dit que l'on devrait se sentir libre de continuer à les fréquenter tous les deux. »

« L'idée de sortir avec elle me fait me sentir déloyale envers Dai-chan, » avoua Momoi.

« Je sais, » lui dit le blond. « Tu reviendras vers elle quand tu seras prête. Elle le comprend, elle aussi. »

« Vous avez parlé de moi ? » demanda-t-elle, apparemment surprise.

Le blond rit nerveusement. « Kaneko et moi avons discuté de beaucoup de choses qui nous sont uniques. Nous avons tous deux profondément blessé Daiki et subit ta colère à cause de ça. » Avec un lourd soupir, il se lamenta, « Il aurait vraiment dû me prévenir qu'il lui avait dit pour notre passé. C'est un sujet dérangeant à aborder quand tu n'y es as préparé, bien que j'imagine qu'il avait des choses plus importantes en tête. »

« Tu sais que Dai-chan a tendance à oublier les règles de courtoisie,» commenta narquoisement Momoi. « Et me concernant, je n'avais pas réalisé que mon parti pris était si évident. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » répondit Kise avec un haussement d'épaules. « On comprend que tu aimes Daiki de façon inconditionnelle et que tu seras toujours de son côté. Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui prodiguer un soutien constant. »

Elle poussa le sujet plus loin. « Est-ce anormal d'être plus dédiée à la personne que tu connais depuis le plus longtemps ?

-Non, » répondit Kise. « Tu ressens ce que tu ressens. Il n'y a rien de 'bon' ou de 'mauvais' qui puisse être assigné aux sentiments.

-Alors comment peux-tu encore être en si bons termes avec Kaneko ? N'as-tu pas l'impression qu'elle a fait quelque chose d'horrible à Dai-chan ?

-Bien sûr que je me sens mal pour Daiki. Mais je comprends aussi les choses du point de vue de Kaneko. Elle devait faire ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Parfois, le divorce n'est pas le problème mais plutôt la solution.

-Tu me surprends, Ki-chan, » remarqua Momoi. « Quand es-tu devenu si mature et raisonnable ?

-Avec ma profession, j'ai vécu comme un adulte plus longtemps que la plupart des gens de notre âge, » répondit Kise. « J'ai été témoin de plusieurs complications de la vie. Une chose que mes expériences m'ont apprise est que plus longtemps Daiki attendra pour renouer avec Yumecchi, plus dur ce sera. Elle va avoir trois ans en Avril. Elle va commencer à former des souvenirs à long terme, et s'il n'est pas dedans, il le regrettera pour le restant de ses jours.

-Tu as raison, » accorda Momoi avec un soupir.

« Alors tu vas m'aider à convaincre Daiki de recontacter Kaneko pour qu'il puisse commencer à redevenir une part de la vie de sa fille ?

-Arrangeons-nous pour que ce soit fait d'ici Noël, » suggéra-t-elle.

Riant doucement, Kise répondit, « C'est toujours bon d'avoir une échéance. »

* * *

Non sans efforts, Kise et Momoi poussèrent Aomine à contacter Kaneko et Yume avant leur limite de Noël. Même si la star de basketball ne prononça jamais le moindre mot de gratitude, au fond de lui le blond savait qu'il lui était reconnaissant.

Avant la première sortie post-divorce d'Aomine avec Yume, Kise s'assit chez le cadet en regardant ce dernier craquer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec une petite fille ? » marmonna le plus grand, l'air perdu.

« Les filles sont faciles à gérer, » fit Kise avec un sourire amusé. « La plupart d'entre elles, Yumecchi incluse, veulent juste se sentir comme des princesses.

-Faciles à gérer ? » répéta Aomine, dubitatif. « En quoi c'est facile ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules. « Elle aime toujours ça quand je lui rapporte des trucs de mes sponsors ou de mes shoots.

-Forcément que t'allais répondre un truc dans le genre, » déclara Aomine, l'air exaspéré. « On peut pas tous être aussi efféminés que toi.

-C'est méchant, » il fit la moue. Avec un soupir, il ajouta, « Cette visite ne tourne pas qu'autour d'elle cela dit, mais aussi autour de toi. Que veux-tu partager avec elle en tant que père ? »

« J'ai jamais été bon qu'à un truc, » dit Aomine d'un air découragé.

Avec un doux sourire, Kise suggéra, « Alors emmène-là sur un terrain de basket. »

« Et si elle déteste ça ? Je veux pas qu'elle ait une mauvaise impression de moi, surtout que je l'ai pas vue depuis presque un an.

-C'est un enfant, elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle aime ou non. Si tu lui montres à quel point tu adores le basket, je suis sûr que ton enthousiasme la touchera.

-Tu viendras avec moi ? »

Pris de court par la nature personnelle de la requête, Kise hésita avant de répondre, « Je ne veux pas m'imposer. »

« Je crois que t'avoir avec moi m'aidera à me sentir plus relax. Ta présence mettra sûrement Yume à l'aise aussi. Aussi dur que ce soit de l'admettre, tu la connais sûrement mieux que moi au jour d'aujourd'hui. »

Le blond sonda l'autre. _'Je ne l'avais plus vu aussi anxieux depuis longtemps,'_ pensa-t-il. Inclinant la tête, il céda, « J'aurai besoin qu'on passe chez moi d'abord. »

Avec un sac marin rempli de serviettes, de boissons et autre attirail nécessaire pour jouer au basket, les deux s'en allèrent chercher la fille d'Aomine.

« Je m'chie dessus, » avoue le bleuté.

Rieur, Kise dit, « Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton langage. Elle est dans cette phase où elle répète tout ce qu'elle entend. Si tu rends une Yumecchi jurant comme un charretier à Kaneko, elle va être furieuse. »

La star du basketball tourna des yeux ronds vers le blond. « Merde, j'y avais pas pensé. »

« C'est clair, » marmonna Kise, amusé à la seconde inattention du cadet. « Je serai là pour te faire conserver une attitude irréprochable. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de Kaneko, Kise se tint derrière Aomine pour laisser à l'autre l'espace pour des salutations convenables. Comme toujours, il garda sur la situation un œil acéré.

Avec une profonde inspiration, le plus grand frappa à la porte, droit comme un 'I' comme s'il partait en guerre. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler mère et fille, Kaneko parla la première. « Bonjour, Daiki. Tu as l'air de bien te porter.

-Heu, ouais, » fit le père après un silence inconfortable.

Kise grimaça lorsqu'Aomine se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, dévoilant un tic nerveux familier. Quand Yume, fermement agrippée à la jambe de sa mère, recula, il prit l'étrange trio en pitié.

« Kaneko, c'est bon de te revoir, » fit le blond en s'avançant.

« Kise-kun, » retourna la mère avec un sourire. « Le plaisir est partagé. »

« Kisecchi ? » tenta Yume en s'aventurant dans le couloir, hésitante.

« Yep, » répondit joyeusement le blond en s'agenouillant.

« Tu m'as apporté un cadeau aujourd'hui ?

-Pas aujourd'hui, non, » rétorqua Kise, son visage empreint d'un regret exagéré. Son expression s'éclaira alors qu'il ajouta, « Aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose d'encore mieux qu'un cadeau. J'ai amené ton papa. »

« Papa ? » fit la petite fille, observant Aomine d'un air hésitant.

Prenant exemple sur Kise, le plus grand s'agenouilla pour ajuster sa taille à celle de sa fille. « Salut mon bébé. »

Yume étudia Aomine, et une étincelle de reconnaissance traversa ses yeux. « Papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

Le malaise se dissipa à cette démonstration d'affection.

« Je t'avais dit que ton père viendrait te voir aujourd'hui, » dit Kaneko avec un sourire tendu. « Elle attendait cette sortie depuis un moment. Elle pose des questions à propos de toi, » ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Aomine. « Allez, amusez-vous bien. »

Tandis que le trio se dirigeait vers le terrain de basket le plus proche, Kise facilita la conversation entre la paire père-fille séparée.

« On va jouer au basket, » fit le blond avec énergie. « Tu as déjà vu ton papa jouer, pas vrai ? »

La petite fille acquiesça. « Quand je veux voir papa et que je peux pas, maman met un match, même si c'est juste sur l'ordinateur. Elle pleurait toujours en regardant papa, mais elle le fait plus. »

_'Bonjour le retour de flamme,'_ pensa le blond en levant les yeux pour voir la douleur passer dans ceux d'Aomine. « En tout cas, le basket c'est super amusant, et il veut le partager avec toi, » ajouta Kise en s'accrochant à son enthousiasme. « Tu verras. Tu savais que j'avais joué au basket avec ton papa, il y a longtemps ? »

Avec de grands yeux, Yume secoua la tête. « Tu joues aussi ?

-Yep, tu vas adorer, » promit le blond.

Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint le terrain, les trois interagissaient avec peu d'aisance jusqu'à ce que Kise prenne Yume à part pour laisser à Aomine le temps et la place de montrer ses talents. Lorsque la petite fille applaudit, ses yeux plein d'admiration et d'émerveillement, le blond vit la culpabilité disparaître du visage du jeune père.

Ils placèrent le ballon dans les bras grand ouverts de Yume, et elle se demanda, « Est-ce que je serai capable de jouer comme papa, un jour ? »

Les deux hommes aidèrent l'enfant à manipuler la balle tour à tour, ravis de ses rires tandis qu'elle parvenait à dribbler maladroitement de ses deux mains.

Quand Kise remarqua le regard de la petite tourné vers le panier, il demanda, « Tu veux essayer d'y mettre la balle ? »

« Je peux ? » s'enquit-elle, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

« Demande à papa de t'aider, » suggéra le blond.

« Papa, tu peux m'aider à faire un panier ? » questionna-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage d'Aomine, heureux, fier et sauvage, noua l'estomac de Kise désagréablement.

« Bien sûr, » fit le plus grand, attrapant sa fille. « Ryôta, apporte-nous le ballon. »

La demande sortit Kise de sa rêverie, et il plaça avec précaution la sphère orange dans les bras ouverts de Yume. Son cœur se gonfla d'émotion alors qu'il regardait Aomine soulever sa fille vers le panier. Son premier lancer manqua son but, mais Kise alla joyeusement chercher la balle encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que père et fille apprennent à travailler avec leur taille combinée et les lancers de la petite fille s'améliorèrent progressivement. Après plusieurs essais, le ballon tomba finalement dans le panier.

L'expression de joie sur le visage du père et de la fille tandis que la balle traversait le filet en un bruissement et tomba sur le sol émut presque le blond jusqu'aux larmes.

« Kisecchii ! » cria l'enfant d'une voix perçante. « Tu as vu ça ? Papa et moi on a fait ce panier ensemble.

-Carrément ! » s'exclama le blond avec le même enthousiasme. « Tu dois avoir soif maintenant. J'ai un jus de fruit pour toi dans mon sac si tu en veux.

-Hm ! J'en veux. J'en veux ! »

Là-dessus, Aomine reposa sa fille et Yume se précipita vers Kise.

« Tu veux que je te le sorte ? Ou tu veux le faire toute seule ? » demanda le blond à la petite fille en pointant son sac.

« Je peux le faire, » fit Yume avec assurance en se dirigeant vers les bancs.

Un sourire fier sur le visage, Kise la regarda prendre triomphalement la boisson du sac. Lorsqu'il retourna son regard sur Aomine, il vit l'autre marcher dans sa direction.

« J'avais même pas pensé à lui apporter à boire, » dit-il avec découragement. « Ça m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. Je suis pas fait pour être père.

-Ne t'en fais pas, » le réconforta Kise. « Tu n'y es tout simplement pas encore habitué. Tu t'y feras vite.

-Je saurais même pas quel goût elle aimerait, » commenta Aomine en continuant à se lamenter.

« Fraise, » répondit Kise. « Ta fille adore la fraise. Maintenant, va la voir. »

Plaçant une main dans le dos de Kise, le plus grand se rapprocha et chuchota, « Merci, » avant de se diriger vers Yume.

Tandis que Kise regardait Aomine s'éloigner, ses pensées s'attardèrent sur la chaleur de la main d'Aomine et le son de sa voix, profonde et rauque, basse et douce contre son oreille. Il ne pût s'empêcher de se rappeler d'un temps où Aomine prononça ces mots rien que pour lui : _« Ryôta, je t'aime. Promets-moi qu'on sera heureux ensemble. »_

Le souvenir résonna en Kise, et il se demanda si son esprit avait choisi de s'arrêter sur ces mots en particulier. Son cœur douloureux dans sa poitrine et la chaleur se rassemblant derrière ses paupières, il se força à se concentrer sur le duo devant lui. Etudiant l'autre homme qui tentait de se lier avec sa fille, Kise remarqua que leurs interactions ne semblaient pas naturelles, mais il ne voyait que de la beauté dans ces tentatives maladroites. Tandis que la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine s'intensifiait en une brûlure qui menaçait de le consumer, les sentiments qu'il était parvenu à enfouir au fond de lui se libérèrent de leur cellule de convenance qu'il avait appliquée en respect pour le mariage d'Aomine et la période de tristesse suivant le divorce. Mais ces émotions ne pouvaient pas être ignorées plus longtemps et se déversèrent en lui comme l'eau brisant un barrage.

_'Je suis amoureux de Daiki,'_ réalisa Kise. _'Je suis tombé amoureux de lui à nouveau. J'ignore à quel point ces sentiments se sont développés, ou plutôt re-développés, mais je suis sûr qu'ils existent, tout comme ils existaient il y a dix ans.'_

La voix d'Aomine le tira de ses pensées. « Hé, Ryôta, qu'est-ce que tu fais à rêvasser comme ça ? Ramène ton cul ici. »

La voix de Yume, chantonnant, suivit. « Cul, cul, cul ! » répéta-t-elle allègrement.

« Daiki, espèce d'idiot. Je t'avais dit de faire attention à ton langage ! » râla Kise. Se dirigeant vers le duo, il se demanda s'ils pourraient être en train de vivre un moment comme celui-ci, comme un couple avec une famille à eux, s'ils avaient pris des décisions différentes.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** Ce chapitre marque le début de la fin. (Si j'ai bien fais mon boulot en tant qu'auteur, ça devrait être assez évident. =p) Je sais que la conclusion finale a été longue à venir, et je vous remercie tous pour votre patience. J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié et continuerez à apprécier durant la fin. =) Jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

**Ndlt : **Bonjour ! Merci de votre lecture ! Perso, j'adore ce chapitre !

Avec ma gentille bêta _Pounette9620_, on a eu quelques difficultés pour ce chapitre, ce qui explique son retard, pardon ! Le prochain prendre probablement plus ou moins deux semaines à arriver, du fait qu'il est plus long et autres détails. :(

Pour la traduction en soi, Pounette m'a fait gentiment remarquer que 'ouip' n'existait en fait pas (je l'utilisais pour traduire 'yup'). x) Je suis désolée, on a chacun des habitudes de langage liées à notre environnement social après tout, ça peut être dur de faire le tri ! Du coup, maintenant, quand c'est Kise qui dit 'yup', je traduis par 'yep' (proposition de notre charmante bêta-lectrice~). Il faudra que je change cela dans les chapitres précédents, mais ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. x)

Réponse à _Lormela_ (connectée en guest) : Déjà, un très grand merci pour tout ce que tu dis sur cette traduction. :3 En effet, j'y ajoute un peu mon grain de sel parfois, parce qu'il faut avoir qu'on aurait moins l'intensité de la phrase si je laissais ça tel quel. XD Une langue est surtout puissante tant qu'elle reste dans sa forme d'origine, essayer (parfois) de rendre le bon sentiment est quelque chose que j'apprécie vraiment dans la traduction. X3 Ensuite, merci beaucoup, _infiniment_ pour ce que tu dis sur mes fics personnelles, ça me serre fort mon petit cœur de lire tes compliments. :3 A bientôt !


End file.
